Hollywood Child
by mimitrooper
Summary: Mitchie's life WAS perfect. Except for one thing... she doesn't have a father.Then one tragic thing happens and she's forced to move. Will anything make it better? lame summary *smitchie!
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! i'm back with a new story! woo-hoo! **

**DISCLAIMER!!!i do NOT own Camp Rock. Camp Rock is NOT owned by me. i will NEVER ever own Camp Rock ****(i'm tired of seeing that people dont own so and so. i think we got it the first time, you dont own whatever) or anything else that you recognize.**

**i DO own MY characters. **

**With that said... please read on! :]**

Have you ever wished that you had the power to go back in time and change all the bad things that has happened? Trust me… I've been there, loads of times. Like when all my friends turned against me before we entered middle school; or the time when my mom got sick. Even now, when I am forced to be moving from my comfortable surroundings in New Jersey to California. Whoa! We're getting a little bit ahead of ourselves.

I'm Mitchie Torres. No, it's not a nickname (I get asked that a lot). My name is actually Mitchie. I resided from the east coast in New Jersey with my mom. I'm 15 years old, a sophomore at Bridgeway High School. I was raised by my mom with the help of her sister, my aunt, Clarissa. While growing up, my mother never really gave me info about my father other than: 'it was a one night stand'. Somehow, I feel like she's lying, and so was Clarissa.

*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*

When I turned 7, my aunt thought it'd be nice for me to meet my father. Ugh… I can't even describe how nervous and how excited I was. I mean I've been wondering what he'd looked liked, if I looked like him, you know? So, on my 7th birthday, my aunt told my mother that she was going to take me out to see a movie and we'll be back in time for the birthday dinner. My mom believed that and let me go.

'Aunt Clarissa! I can't believe that we jus lied to my mom,' I said buckling my seatbelt.

Aunt Clarissa hopped into the car and buckled her seatbelt before replying. 'Well, kiddo, we're jus gonna keep this secret between us, promise?' she said as she started up the car.

'Promise,' I said and we did our promise handshake.

I watched out the window as we drove towards the movie theatres and parked there. I sat in the car as Clarissa got out. 'You coming kiddo?' she asked suddenly standing in front of my window.

'Ye-yea… I think so,' I said and climbed out of the car. 'Just a little nervous, that's all,' I said. Aunt Clarissa wrapped an arm around me as we got in line.

'There's nothing to be worried about,' Clarissa said to me. 'Two tickets to see that action movie with Steve Torres please.' Once she got the tickets, we went inside.

* * *

20 minutes into the movie… 'Ok… I can't take this anymore. Where is he?' I whispered.

'You see that guy right there?' Clarissa said pointing to the guy holding Cameron Diaz's hand. I nodded. 'That's him.'

I watched the screen as 'my dad' kissed Cameron Diaz. My eyes became all watery and I got out of my seat and headed for the exit. I heard Clarissa calling my name, but I just ignored her. Once I got outside, I collapsed on the sidewalk crying.

'Oh Mitchie… baby,' I heard Clarissa say and pulled me into a hug. 'I'm so sorry. I should've never brought you here. Gosh I'm so stupid. It's just… you wanted to know… and I couldn't stand your mother's stubbornness to tell you-' she rambled.

'No,' I managed to choke out. 'It's fine…' (Sniffle) 'I just…' (Sniffle) 'Never would've' (sniffle) 'you know?'

My aunt wiped away my tears smiling softly at me. 'Shh… I know, honey, I know,' she said rocking me back and forth in a soothing way as I calmed down. 'How about we spoil our dinner and go get some ice cream?' she asked helping me up off the floor.

* * *

So now, every year on my birthday, my aunt would take me out and we would go and see a movie with my dad in it. Eventually, my mom caught on… it was my 12th birthday….

'Oh my gosh Clarissa, that was fantastic!' I said as my aunt and I walked in my house.

'It was, wasn't it?' Clarissa said and we threw our heads back and laughed.

'What was?' my mom asked suddenly appearing. 'Dinner's almost ready… you guys had fun?'

'Yeah mom, it was awesome!' I said as we followed my mom into the kitchen.

'What movie did you see?' she asked. I glanced at my aunt who mouthed "a Cinderella story".

'A Cinderella Story,' I lied.

'Oh really? What was it about?' she asked as she made the salad.

I looked at my aunt who looked at me helplessly. 'Oh… you know…' I trailed off.

'No… I don't know,' she said. 'Did it have… ugh, I don't know, Steve Torres in it?' she asked raising and eyebrow.

'No…' I lied looking anywhere but her.

'Nice try Mitch, but your aunt here spilled the beans,' my mother said and went back to mixing.

I shot my aunt a look and she jus shrugged. I sighed in defeat. 'So am I in trouble?' I asked shyly.

'No… you're not… but she is,' my mom said and Clarissa gave her a shocked hurt look. I stuck my tongue out at her as I hugged my mom.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

Ah… those were the good old times. Everything went well for I guess you could say… the next 3 years, 'til last week. There was still one week left 'til we head back to school from winter break. My mom caught pneumonia, a really bad case of it. We went to the doctor's and they gave her medicine so she could get better. Everyday it seemed like she was getting weaker and not stronger. She didn't even have energy to sit up. The day before I was supposed to go back to school, she died. That was THE worst day of my life. My mom… my best friend… my everything, is gone.

My aunt has been a huge help though. She's been staying with me 'til everything 'settles'. My mom left everything in my possession, the restaurant, the house, the money... But unfortunately, I'm not old enough to claim it. As for custody… that's another problem.

It's a cloudy Monday afternoon and I'm walking down the street from my bus stop at the top of the hill. It's my first day back from this whole tragic thing, and well, my teachers say I'm doing a great job. They all say the same thing: 'I know how you feel. If you don't feel like doing work, you don't have too'. What a bunch of bull. They don't know how I feel. The only person who does is my aunt. No one else.

I get home and come through the kitchen door, just like I always do. "Clarissa! I'm home!" I hollered as I placed my purple messenger bag on the counter and walked in. "Clarissa? You home?" I asked.

"I'm coming!" she calls out and walks into the kitchen. "Oh! There you are!"

I grabbed a bottled water. "What's going on?" I asked a little terrified.

"How was your first day back?" she asks moving around the kitchen.

"It was ok… except I kept getting all this sympathy from kids I don't even know," I said. "A bunch of loonies," I mumbled then took a sip of my water.

Clarissa chuckled. "Well, what do you expect? You're mother was a great person," she said while pouring lemonade.

"She was," I whispered to myself looking down at my hands.

"Hey, hey… your mother wouldn't like to see you sad now would she?" my aunt asked lifting up my head. I shook my head no while she was still holding it. "Good… now come on… we have a guest." Clarissa picked up the tray of lemonade and pound cake and walked towards the living room. I slowly followed her. I stopped on the way there when I heard them talking. "She's coming," Clarissa said.

"I'm kinda nervous. I've seen her, but I haven't actually met her. Connie sent pictures every year," the male voice said. Who the-?

"Really? She is a wonderful kid. Absolutely beau-" Clarissa started but stopped when I appeared in the doorway. "Mitchie… come in, come here," Clarissa said coming towards me. I only saw the back of the person's head.

"Clarissa… who's this?" I asked pointing to the tall figure behind her. Clarissa looked behind her then moved aside so I could see the person.

"Mitchie… this is your father, Steve Torres. Steve Torres, meet your daughter, Mitchie," Clarissa introduced us. I looked at the guy standing in front of me.

"Lissa… what is he doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Well…" She began.

* * *

**Well that's it for now... please leave a review!**


	2. Goodbye NJ

"What?!" I exclaimed when we were out of earshot.

"It's your mother's wish," Clarissa said softly.

"Why can't I stay with you?" I asked.

"Mitchie… I… uh I'm umm," she stalled. Clarissa took a deep breath. "I'm kinda gonna be in Africa for a month," she said not looking at me. Clarissa signed up for this program to help unfortunate kids in Africa. Great huh? In her case yeah. I love that she loves helping people (and I'm all for it!) … and not to sound selfish or bratty, but what about me?!

"What about the restaurant?" I asked. There is NO freaking way am I selling that place. See my mom and Clarissa own their own catering business called 'Connie's Catering'. The business became a great success and well my mom and Clarissa decided to make it a restaurant. There's only one, and it's right here in New Jersey. (It's a small business). And there is no freaking way am I selling the house either! There the last things I have of my mother.

"Carrie's gonna look after everything," she said and I rolled my eyes. "It's only gonna be for a month, 30 days." Carrie is my mom's best friend. She's great and everything. The thing is… she only knows how to write books. Carrie's a great writer, bestseller actually.

"But Carrie can't cook! She lives off of Progresso soup!!!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"I know she can't… she burned water," Clarissa mumbled. "Look, the point is she's not cooking, just running the place ok? The help are cooking and they're fine with this arrangement," she said with a hand on my shoulder.

I shook her off and started pacing in the hallway. I have to think of a way that I could stay here. Come on Mitchie… think, think, think. I got it! "I could stay with Sierra!" I exclaimed and Clarissa gave me a look that screamed 'yeah right'. I sighed. "I could even sacrifice myself and live with Carrie. I mean my days would be boring, but still…" I added.

Clarissa gave me a look that said 'nice try.' "Just… please?"

I slid down the wall I was currently leaning on 'til I sat on the floor. "Ugh… I don't have a say in this do I?" I asked looking up at her.

My aunt smiled. "No dear, you don't." I rolled my eyes. "But think of it this way! You'll be with your dad! Isn't that what you always wanted?" she asked.

I pondered on that for a minute. "Well yeah…" I trailed off and stood up so I can look her in the eye. "When I was little!" I shouted and ran up the stairs.

"Mitchie! Mitchie!" Clarissa called while following me as I ran to my room and slammed the door before she could come in. I slid down the door as I heard her talking. "Mitchie… Mitchie sweetie… I'm sorry. Just open your door… please?" she asked.

I waited for her to leave before doing anything else. "Is everything ok up here?" a voice I do not recognize asked.

Clarissa sighed. "She kinda flipped out when I told her."

"Well give her some space. She'll warm up to the idea later on," the guy said.

"I hope you're right," Clarissa agreed. I heard a shuffled of feet before I got up. I grabbed my CD player (yes a CD player…not one of those mp3 things or those pods) and put the headphones (not ear-buds) on my ear. I turned up the volume and let my mix CD of depressing songs play in my ear as I lay down on my bed.

-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-

After, ugh I don't know 20 minutes maybe? I was disturbed by a knock on the door. I didn't even notice it. I was just picking at the fluffy pillow on my bed, not thinking about anything but the lyrics. My door slowly opened revealing the tall figure I'm supposed to call 'dad'.

"Hey baby girl," he said coming towards me. I sat up and hugged the pillow in my hands. I pulled the headphones off so that they're hanging on my neck. I didn't respond to the greeting. "Ok… well I have to go now. My have you've grown so much! It was nice seeing you," Steve said.

"Mmhmm," I muffled from behind my pillow.

A silence fell upon us. "I'll see you soon, kiddo. Bye Mitchie," he said and kissed the side of my head. I sat there frozen, watching as he left my room and closed the door behind him. I put the pillow over my face and screamed into it as I fell backwards so that I'm lying back down.

Without looking, I grabbed my Paramore CD and put it in the CD player. I put the headphones back on and just laid there… thinking of nothing.

However, that was interrupted when the music stopped. "Hey! I was listening to that!" I exclaimed as I sat up and came face to face with my aunt.

"Hey honey… you alright?" she asked.

I pulled the pillow over my face and flopped back down on my twin-sized bed. "Do I seem alright?" I asked annoyed. Clarissa pulled the pillow off of my face and held it in her arms.

"I'm sorry Mitchie… but as of your mother's will, you are left in your father's care," Clarissa informed me sitting on my bed.

I sighed. There's no in fighting. "You're forcing me to move no matter what, huh?" I asked depressed.

She gasped. "Forcing is a strong word Mitchie," she said all dramatic and I shook my head. "The capacity to persuade or convince you to go… is a better term for it."

I rolled my eyes. "That's the definition of forcing," I said and she shrugged.

"Now come on," she got up and held out a hand for me. I took it and stood up too. "Let's get you packing."

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

A week later… Friday morning

I've been given a week to say farewell, get packing… etc. Sierra slept over last night. She wanted to see me go… she didn't want to say goodbye in person and know that I still have a few hours before I really leave. Other than her, the only people I said bye to was the restaurant and its employees. Sierra is the only friend I have, sad isn't it? But she is the bestest friend ever! And I wouldn't trade her for all the friends in the world. Plus, she's the only one who knows about my dad.

"_Flight AA2356 is now boarding. Flight AA2356 is now boarding. First class only…"_

"Well I guess this is it huh Si?" I said looking at my one and only friend.

"I guess so Mitch," tears brimmed my best friend's eyes. I pulled Sierra into a hug.

"Don't cry Sierra… this isn't the end," I said.

"I know… but I'm gonna miss you SO much! And I should probably let you go now… call me later ok?" she asked as we pulled out of the hug.

"Of course! Bye Sierra," I said.

"Bye Mitchie," Sierra replied and step aside.

I hugged my aunt like there's no tomorrow. "I'm gonna miss you SO much Lissa!" I said.

Clarissa laughed lightly. "I'm gonna miss you too sweetie. Behave ok? And call me when you land," she said.

I let go of her and laughed lightly too. "I promise… Bye Lissa," I said as I picked up my backpack.

"Bye Mitchie," she responded.

I walked towards the gate. Once I got there I handed my ticket to the lady. But before I walked any further, I looked back at my aunt and my best friend. I gave them a small wave (which they returned) before going onto the plane. The flight attendant showed me my seat. First class thanks to my 'father'. I sat back and looked out the window sadly. Goodbye New Jersey…

* * *

**Hello people of fanfiction! i wanna say thanks to the people who reivewed the last chapter, you guys are awesome!. i finished this chapter a while ago, but unfortunately i had no time to upload it. Hope you likes! **

**REVIEW PLEASE :]**


	3. Hello California

Whoever is tapping me, seriously needs to stop. I fluttered my eyes open and came face to face with somebody I do not recognize. "Mitchie, we are about to land so please buckle your seatbelt," the lady said.

I blinked a few times then focused on her nametag: Anna, flight attendant. "Uh umm, thanks Anna," I replied. She gave me a small smile before walking away. I buckled my seatbelt and leaned back sighing. I looked out the window at the sun rising. God I miss my mama. She would've loved this view. I took a picture with my camera then sat back just thinking about my mother.

-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

Half an hour later, the plane landed safely on the ground. I grabbed my book bag and my guitar and headed off the plane after double checking that I have everything. "Thank you very much for flying with American Airlines. Have a great stay here in LA!" the airline crew said like robots with fake smiles. I smiled at them on my way off. I followed the signs to the baggage claim. After a few minutes, the bags came out. Oh cant this shit move faster? I finally located my bags coming out and heading my way 'til someone picked them up. I walked away from the pissed off heading to where the person picked them up. I was about to start shouting when I realized who picked them up.

When the person spotted me, he immediately engulfed me with a hug. "Hey Mitchie!" he said.

Once he let me go, I replied "hi."

"So, how was your flight?" he asked putting the duffel bag on top of the suitcase.

"It was ok," I said shifting my weight.

"That's nice to hear. Well let's get going. I'm sure you're tired and hungry… airplane food, not the best," Steve tried to joke.

I gave him a fake amused smile. "I'm not really hungry," I said.

But unfortunately, my stomach decided to go ahead and growl. "Your tummy begs to differ," he said as we walked away from the baggage claim. I blushed and readjusted my bag, then picked up my guitar and followed my 'dad' who led the way out of this place. Steve stopped suddenly and I collided with him. He turned to face me. "The paps are here… just be careful about what you say," he warned and I nodded. It's not like I would want to talk to them. My 'dad' put an arm around me and together we walked towards the exit.

I wonder who they were taking pictures of. As we walked by, I managed to catch a glimpse of the excitement. Oh! It's Troyella! Love them! Such a cute couple. As soon as I took my eyes off of them, the flashes were now all up in my face! I instantly look down at the ground letting my 'dad' guide me through the crowd.

'_Steve! Steve! Over here!'_

'_Steve! Who is this?'_

'_Steve! Is this a relative?'_

I wondered if he's ever going to answer any of those questions. It's a good thing I kept my bangs long. They cover up the majority of my face. I bet all you can see is my hair. Ha, ha. A group of paps stopped us from getting out of here. "Uh excuse me, but I have to be somewhere," Steve said.

'_Who's the girl Steve?'_

'_Is she your daughter?'_

'_She looks just like you!'_

"Listen guys, we have to be on our way," my 'dad' said as he grabbed my hand with his free one and we pushed past the nosy bastards who were kinda repeating themselves.

"I'm really sorry about that Mitchie," Steve said as we walked towards a car. It was one of those really expensive SUVs… a Land Rover? Hey I'm a girl and I can't drive… what do you expect me to say?

"Its fine Steve," I said.

"You know you can call me dad right," he stopped and said.

I thought about what he said. I just shrugged. "Eh… I just have to get used to this whole thing you know?" I'm SO going to make sure this is the worst month he's ever had so that I'll be sent back to New Jersey and live with Aunt Lissa.

Steve gave me a small smile and said, "I understand."

As we pushed through people to get to the car, I accidentally got separated from my 'dad'. Then someone knocked me down to the ground. This is just great!

"Yo! Watch where you're going!" a person said coldly. I rolled my eyes as I got up and was about to pick up my guitar when someone handed it to me. I looked up and met a beautiful pair of blue eyes that belong to none other than, Troy Bolton.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I took the guitar out of his hand.

"No problem… some of these celebrities can be pretty mean," he said and gave me one of his famous winks. And of course, with an idiot like me, I just sent him a toothy grin. Gosh… I hate it when I do that, but I can't help it.

Troy chuckled. "So… what are you doing in LA?" he asked.

"Ugh… I was 'persuaded' to come here and live with my 'dad'," I replied.

"What's with the air quotes?" Troy asked. Is he shitting me? Why else would anybody use air quotes?

I mentally sighed. "Never mind…so where's Gabriella?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well, she was right next to me, then Connect 3 was running from the paps and separated us," Troy explained looking around. "What about you?

"Err… well I was-"

"Mitchie!" Someone called. I turned my head in the direction it came from and spotted my 'dad' coming towards us. "Oh Mitchie! Thanks God I found you! Are you alright?" he asked clearly worried.

I resisted rolling my eyes. "Yes Steve, I'm fine," I replied.

My 'supposedly-father-like-figure' looked behind him to see who I was talking to. "Ah Troy Bolton! What a coincidence to bump into you here," he said.

"Yeah, well, I'm here to pick up Gabriella. She just got back from a few tapings in New York," Troy said as the shook hands.

Speaking of the girlfriend… "Troy! Oh there you are! I thought I lost you," Gabriella exclaimed and they shared a hug. Once they let go, she realized us standing there. "Oh Mr. Torres! How are you?!" she says giving my 'dad' a hug.

"Ah Gabriella! I'm great, just here to bring my daughter home… how are you?" he informed them.

"I'm awesome," Gab says. "Hey sweetie, what's you're name?" What am I five???

"Mitchie…" I said politely and we shook hands.

"Well we must get going, bye guys," Steve said.

"Ah same here… it was nice meeting you Mitchie," Gab says. "Bye!" They chimed and we went our separate ways.

* * *

It was a long drive from the airport to his house, but the good thing is, the scenery is beautiful.

"You are going to love the house," Steve said looking at me for a second.

"Really?" I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"OH yeah… we just finished your room yesterday," he said as he made a turn and a gate appeared. Steve rolled down the window.

"Ah…. Good morning Mr. Torres," the guy said.

"Good morning Marshal. How's everything?" Steve asked.

"Ah everything's great," the other guy said as he gate opened. "And who do we have here?"

"This is my daughter Mitchie," my 'dad' informed Marshal (?) I leaned forward and gave the guy a short wave which he gladly returned. "Well I'll be seeing you Marshall," 'dad' said and we drove off. All I saw for about a mile was trees, that's it. But soon the trees were slowly disappearing revealing an incognito neighborhood. I stared in awe as I recognized some celebrities. I'm not gonna tell you because you might show up and start stalking. Steve pulled into a driveway. I looked up at the house amazed. It looks like it came out of a movie.

"You like it?" Steve asked suddenly standing outside of the car. Whoa… when did he get out of the car? I didn't want to see him happy that I liked it. I mean this house is 3 times bigger than my little town house and boy is it beautiful. I can't wait to see inside. So instead of saying: 'love it! It's beautiful' and get the usual response 'glad you do… wait 'til you see the inside'… I replied, "It's nice…"

'Dad' frowned at my uninterested tone. "You should see the inside," he said as he walked towards the trunk of the Rover and grabbed my luggage.

I climbed out of the SUV and picked up my guitar and backpack. We walked up to the mansion and Steve opened the door. He let me walk in first. Oh my God… the inside is even more breath-taking than the outside. When you walk in, the first thing you're gonna notice is the marble staircase and the elegant chandler in the middle of the hall. I dropped the stuff I was carrying and wandered into the room left of the stairs. I guess this is the living room? There was a nice white couch that lined the left side of the room in front of the big window. Magazines placed neatly on the small coffee table in the middle of the room. On the other side of the room, stood a nice black piano. On either side of the piano, stood two tall plants. I turned to leave the nice room and almost collided with Steve.

"Whoa there baby girl. If you think this is nice, check out your room," he said. I looked at him then the stairs then back at him. "Go on." I hesitated before slowly making my way up the stairs. When we got to the next floor I looked at Steve. "You see that door at the end of the hall?" he asked and I nodded. "Go ahead."

I walked to the end of the hall and opened the door slowly. I looked at the room amazed. How the-? It's exactly how I wanted my room to be. When I was about 11, 12, my mom asked me what my dream room would be. So I grabbed a piece of paper… cut out some pictures… and BOOM! My dream room. The walls are purple with black boarders (forgot what they are called, but you know what I'm talking about… or not…). The bed spread was purple with white little flowers and six pillows: two purple, two white, two black. Let me tell you this bed is fucking huge! There was a white and purple canopy by the head of the bed. There was a desk by some double doors. I walked to the double doors and they opened to a small balcony. I walked back into the room and spotted the big flat-screen TV in front of the bed with a sound system. How'd I miss that? Next to the door leading to the hall, stood a dresser with a mirror that almost touches the ceiling. There was a door next to the hallway door, bathroom… and next to the dresser was a walk-in closet. Just a little off of the closet door stood a keyboard. This is exactly how I wanted my room.

I sat on the small little white couch that stood in front of the bed and looked around the room in awe. "You like it?" a voice said behind me. I snapped my head around and saw through my watery eyes, Steve.

I swallowed back the sob that was begging to come out. "How'd you know?" I asked and a tear fell.

Steve entered the room. "Know what?" he asked back taking a seat next to me.

"That this is my dream room… the only one that knows about this isn't even here anymore… how'd you know?" I asked a little louder and didn't care if the tears were falling.

Steve handed me a tissue which I gratefully took then he sighed. "Your mom told me," he said.

I sighed then blew my nose. I didn't feel like talking about her to him yet. "I-I-I ha-have to call Li-Lissa to tell her that, that I'm here safe," I told him.

Steve nodded his head. "Well I'll give you some space. Lunch will be served soon," he informed me then exited the room closing the door behind him.

Fuck I don't even have a phone. I was about to go after Steve when I caught something shiny on the nightstand. Ooo a phone! I picked it up and started dialing. Waiting for Clarissa to pick up I read the tiny note next to it.

_Mitchie,_

_I see you found out that there's a phone in your room! Yup this is your own landline..._

_Don't worry about long distance calls to NJ… I know you'll be missing them plenty. _

_Have fun with the phone,_

_-Dad_

Aww… that's really nice of him. "Hello?" Clarissa answered.

"Hey Lissa! It's Mitchie," I said trying to sound normal.

"Hey! How's it going kiddo?" she asked.

"Oh LA's great, but it's no New Jersey," I said sitting on my bed.

"That's nice. Well glad to hear that you're great, but I have to get going sorry babes… I'll talk to you later," she said.

I frowned. "Ok… tell everyone I said hi," I said.

"Will do… Bye Mitchie," she said.

"Bye" and we hung up. I placed the phone back into its charger and lay down on the bed. Sigh… maybe a little nap will do me some good.

* * *

**HEY guys! Thanks for the beautiful reviews!**

**FYI i'm probably not going to update for about a week considering there's a play that i'm in at school this weekend.**

**But please tell me what you think in a review! :]**


	4. Day one in California

Today I woke up to somebody taping me… again. I groaned and rolled over so I was facing away from whom ever. "Mitchie," the person called. I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with my so called father. "Hey there honey… come on and get up," he said.

"Wh-wh- what time is it?" I asked groggily with my eyes half closed.

My 'dad' looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. "Eh… 7:45 am."

I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head and mumbled, "It's too early… wake me when the sun is up."

I heard my dad chuckle. "The sun is up. Come on Mitch, I thought we could spend some time together," he said.

I groaned. "Can't we chill later?" I whined. All I want is some SLEEP!

"Uh I don't think so. I have this interview later to promote my new movie," Steve said. I resisted rolling my eyes. "So while I'm at that, why don't you go to the KCA awards? I'm invited, but I don't think I can make it."

I debated on whether or not I should question, but I decided against it. "Really? Oh no… I don't wanna impose," I said slowly sitting up.

"Nonsense… so what'd you say?" he asked and nudged me.

I sighed. "Alright… let me get dressed, and I'll meet you down stairs," I said. Steve nodded and exited the room. Sighing, I got up and headed over to my closet. All my stuff fits in the two drawers. Yea, I don't have much, and I packed kinda light. Plus, I mainly have like jeans and tees. After about 10 minutes of staring at the closet, I just grabbed a pair of black skinnys and a white tee that had a cartoon of 'a kid holding his heart out and there's a hole where it's supposed to be'.

**********

In about a half an hour later, there's a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I shouted. I hear my door open then close.

"Mitchie?" my 'dad' called out.

"Over here," I called from the closet. Suddenly my 'father' appeared.

I finished tying my red converse and looked up at my 'dad'. Steve looked around the room. "You have so much space to fill," he commented.

I got up from the black chair I was currently sitting on. "Yeah, well I didn't carry much," I said like it was obvious.

"See this is why I woke you up early… so we can go shopping," Steve said as we walked out. "You can buy anything you want, on me."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Ready to go?" he asked catching my attention.

I nodded my head and stated to walk out. "Wait… I forgot something," I said and grabbed my CD player and one of those tiny Northface backpacks that held my CDs. I tuned it on and started listening to Paramore. "Ok, now I'm all set," I said walking out of the room. I went down the stairs. When I didn't hear anyone following me, I looked up at t top of the stairs at my dad. "What?" I questioned.

"You do not have one of those," he stated finally descending the stairs.

I gave him a confused face. "Have what?" I asked.

"That dinosaur… I haven't seen anyone with that since probably the 1990s," he said and coughed out a chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well… we didn't have much back home… besides, I perfectly content with this," I said. "Now are we going or what? Cause then I could just go back to sleep."

'Father' chuckled. "Ok, ok… come on let's go!" he said as we went down the stairs.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_6 hours later…_

"Hey, how about we take a little break?" Steve asked. I nodded as we walked out of Forever 21. That was like what? 20 bags per arm? Plus Steve held some too. I looked at my watch, 2:30pm. "I could go for lunch… how about you?" Steve asked as we stopped in front of a random store.

My tummy growled. "Yeah… I'm getting kinda hungry," I said.

Steve looked around. "Come on… this place is fabulous," he said and opened the door. He held it open and let me walk in first. We entered a diner and sat in a booth by the window. A waitress gave both of us a menu and walked away. I skimmed the menu. "See anything you like?" Steve asked and I glanced at him.

The waitress came back. "Ready to order?" she asked.

"I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich with onion rings and a green salad," my 'dad' ordered.

"Ok… and you missy?" she asked.

"Uh… I'll have a burger and fries," I said as we passed her our menus.

"Alright… and what would you like to drink?" she asked.

"Diet Coke," 'dad' said.

"Vanilla shake," I replied. She nodded and walked away.

"So Mitchie… tell me about you," he said. Trying to make conversation huh?

"Well, I'm 15… born in New Jersey, and is forced to move here for the month," I said.

Steve chuckled. "Uh…ok? What do you like to do?"

Hmm… should I lie? If Clarissa was here she would disapprove of my behavior, but hey, I didn't want to be here. "Uh… I like to read I guess." Ok so technically that's not a lie because I do like to read… Twilight.

"That's nice… anything else that I should know?" What the-? Where am I? The police station? He's hinting at something.

"Probably not," I said just as the waitress came back with the food.

"Enjoy," she said before walking away.

"I love pickles," we both said at the same time lifting up the bun of our food. Awkward silence…

"I hate it when they forget the pickles," we said AGAIN at the same time. There was a long pause (awkward pause for me) before we proceeded to eat.

"So Steve," he gave me a look (disappointed?) "Sorry 'dad'… what's your new movie about?" I asked trying to start a conversation. Let's get rid of this awkwardness.

"Well it's about a-" he stopped because suddenly you hear a crash. A plate shattered, maybe? Next thing you see is Shane Gray mumbling to himself as he walked (more like stomped) out of the diner, face furious. We sat right before the door. I looked at my dad and he just shrugged. Now Nate Black is walking towards the exit with a troubled face on. What is going on with Connect 3?

"Hey Nate! Wait for me!" shouted out Jason White as he was practically running to the exit. "Hey guys! Don't forget –oof." Jason came crashing into our table. As he was falling, he tried to grab something to hold him up before he fell and that something was me and there we go crashing to the floor.

"Mitchie! Honey, are you ok?" my 'dad' asked towering over me. Why am I still on the floor? Help me up damn it!

"Yeah I think so," I said.

"Oh sorry," Jason, the JASON WHITE of CONNECT 3, apologized getting off of me.

He offered his hand and I graciously took it and he helped me up. "Sorry about that," he apologized again taking a piece of lettuce out of my hair. He looked guilty.

"Hey, it's ok… no foul no bruise," I said and he smiled.

"Jason White… Connect 3," he said.

"Mitchie Torres… Steve Torres daughter," I said sticking my hand out. Surprisingly, he ignored it and hugged me instead.

Jason let go of me and turned to my 'dad'. "Hey Steve Torres! How are you doing? I didn't know you have a daughter… congratulations," Jason said as he clapped my 'dad' on the back.

"Thanks? I'm great… and you?" he informed him.

"I'm awesome! Well except for now," he said sadly.

My dad sighed. "What'd Shane do now?" he asked like it was no surprise.

"Well… he-"

"Jason! There you are!" Nate exclaimed. "Come on we gotta go… you know Shane."

Jason sighed. "Nate this is Mitchie, Steve Torres' daughter," he said motioning to me. "Mitchie, this is Nate Black."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"You too… Let's go Jase," Nate said dragging him out.

"See you around!" Jason hollered before disappearing. I turned my attention to my 'dad'.

"Now that we have a quarter of your closet filled, we must get you ready for the KCA awards. We'll get the rest of your closet some other time. At least you have clothes for the first week of school," he said as we paid the bill and grabbed my bags before leaving.

"I think I have enough clothes to last me a year," I said as we walked towards the car to put away the bags.

"You'd be surprised by the rules they have here," he said as we put away the bags. We got into the car and drove down the street. "But don't worry… it's not written, just known." I nodded my head. Not long until we were in front what looks like an apartment building. Steve parked the car and got out. I followed suit.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You are getting a makeover," he answered as we went inside the building. Steve said 'hello' to people that I guess he knew as we went up four flights of stairs.

"What? Is there no elevator?" I asked rhetorically as we climbed the last set of stairs.

"There is," he said as he led the way and I followed. I stopped and gave him a look. "What? I like stairs." I knew that he was joking… who in their right minds like stairs?!

Once we got to the floor, we walked down the hall and finally stopped in front of a door. Steve rang the bell twice knocked 3 times and rang the bell again. What the-?

The door opened revealing a pretty, tall, skinny brunette whose hair was really big and curly. She was wearing a tight white dress that came up to her knees and the slit ended just before her hip. She had black pumps on and a Bluetooth in her left ear. "Steve Torres! What a surprise!" they hugged. "What are you doing here?" she asked once they released that hug.

"April! It's nice to see you too. See I kinda need a favor," he said. I'm standing behind these people at a doorway, what fun! Sarcasm! Are they dating? They make a good couple.

"Anything for the guy who recommended me to design that bride's dress! VERY expensive wedding but it was beautiful… especially with that dress! Ugh! Beautiful!" she said.

"Oh stop…" my dad said.

"I can't! You're the one who got me where I am today! I have no idea how I could ever repay you," April said. Oh sure forget about me… I'll be fine ignored.

"Actually… I know how you can." April gave my 'dad' an eager face. My 'dad' stepped aside revealing little me.

"Oh my! She's gorgeous!" April exclaimed.

I just stared at the stranger with a small shy smile. "April, this is my daughter, Mitchie. Mitchie, this is my stylist, April," Steve introduced us.

"Steve I didn't know you have a daughter…" she trailed off looking at me admired.

"Long story," he said. "Now about that favor…"

"Of course! What's the favor?" she asked.

"Mitchie here is going to the KCA awards in my place. And well-"

"Say no more… you want me to make her look like Hollywood?" she asked as she walked inside, my 'dad' following. I walked in and closed the door.

My 'dad' nodded slightly. "Well I mean she's gorgeous-"

"I know what you mean," she said as she motioned to a chair for me to sit. "How much time?" she asked.

"Capet by 7 at least… starts at 8," my dad said. April looks at the really cool (really big) clock: 4:16pm. She rushes over to a phone and dials number. Not even 30 seconds was she on the phone and the doorbell rings. April places the phone down and goes answers it. I look up at my 'dad' and he just smiles. April comes back with a group of people.

"We've got about 2 hours people… lets get going," she says and they nodded coming over to me.

"See you in two hours Mitch," my dad said before disappearing.

I looked back into the mirror at April. "Don't worry girlie… when your daddy get's back he'll be like, who's that girl?"

I giggled and April smiled. "Ready?" she asked and I nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_2 hours later… (6:45pm)_

"Mitchie! Your dad is here," April called out. I rolled my eyes at the word 'dad'.

"Ok!" I holler back. I looked at myself in the mirror. I took deep breath and walked out of the dressing room. "How do I look?" I asked. I'm wearing this nice strapless gold dress these black strappy heals. My bangs were cut and brushed off to the side and they layered my hair and curled it in 2 and a half hours. Miracle workers, I swear. They put on natural makeup. If I say so myself, I look pretty good.

"Mitchie, that you?" my dad teased.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm Demi Lovato," I said sarcastically. "Seriously, how do I look?"

"Beautiful," looks at his watch "Thank you so much April," he said.

"Ah it was my pleasure… there wasn't much to change about her. She's just naturally pretty," April commented.

I blushed. "Thank you so much April" I said and gave her a hug.

"Anytime girlie… come for a touch up in about a month or so," she said and I nodded. "Now go to that KCA and flaunt it," she said and shimmed the last part.

I giggled in return. "Oh, I'll be right back, I have to get my stuff," I said and left. I grabbed the bag that April gave to me to hold my clothes in and went to go back, but stopped when I heard them talking.

"Does she know?" my 'dad' didn't answer. "She doesn't?! Steve you have to tell her," April said.

"I know… but not now… but I will tell her," 'dad' said. What are they talking about? Tell me what? I entered as April looked ready to say something.

"I'm ready," I said. My 'dad' thanked April again and off we went to the KCA.

_At the KCA orange carpet…_

The driver opened the door. "I'll see you later kiddo," my 'dad' said.

"K… see you," I was about to get out when I felt a hand stop me.

"Uh here… April told me to give it to you…" he said handing me a black clutch. "I hope you don't mind, but I got you a cell phone. Clarissa told me that you don't have a phone so I got you one. So just give a call when you want to get picked up. The house number is in there and mine."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks Steve… that means a lot. I'll call you later," I said and got out of the limo. And I do mean it. It does mean a lot.

I stepped onto the orange carpet. Before I could walk any further, a security guard stopped me. "Hold it young lady, have a pass?" he asked.

Shit… I don't think I have one. I opened my clutch and surely there was a VIP pass in there in orange. I pulled it out and he took it and looked at it then looked at me. "Steve Torres?" I nodded. "Last time I checked, Steve Torres was a guy."

"Yeah, he's my dad," I said. Wow that's the first time I actually didn't put quotes around them.

"Right… and I'm dating Paris Hilton," he said sarcastically. Ugh there's no way of proving it…

Wait, I can actually prove it! I pulled out my phone (which is an iPhone by the way) and scrolled to the contacts. Ugh, he put it under 'dad'. I hit the call button. "Yes Mitchie?" he answered.

"Hey… uh yeah, there's a security guard that's not letting me in," I said.

"Really? Did you tell him that you're related to me?" he asked.

"Yes I did and he doesn't believe me," I said simply.

"Alright, give him the phone," my 'dad' said.

I handed the phone to the guy. The guy started to talk to my dad a bit then hung up and handed me the phone. "You can go in…" he said smiling. "Oh and can you ask your dad to sign this for me?"

I opened my clutch and there was a folded piece of paper. I place my phone in there and took out the folded paper. I unfolded it and of course, it's a picture of my dad with a signature at the bottom. I gave the piece of paper to the guy and he smiled even bigger. "Thanks," he said and let me through. I gave him a smile and wave before going down the carpet. There were millions of cameras and celebrities. Somehow I feel misplaced because they're all somebody, and I'm not. They're all famous, and I'm just Mitchie Torres… girl from New Jersey. There were other people as well; you know those who have tickets. There was a line of people trying to get in, a long line. And then there's the celebrity side. Well the celeb side does have less people… I'll just slip through there quickly. No one will notice me…

Bad, idiotic, stupid decision! I managed to walk behind the HSM cast and the cast of Twilight. I spotted Connect 3 getting their picture taken. I was about to walk behind them when-

"Mitchie! That you?" Jason (I guess) asked. I stopped and turned towards them.

"Hi," I said meekly.

"Jason, how do you know her?" Nate asked.

"I accidentally ran into her earlier, literally. You look different," Jason said.

"Well for one, I don't have food in my hair," I said and they chuckled.

"Where's your dad?" Jason asked.

"He couldn't make it, so he told me to go," I answered.

"Oh cool… hey here's an idea! Sit with us!" Jason said.

"Ugh, I don't want to sit with a 'stalker'," Shane said texting. I looked down at the ground.

"Shane, that was harsh," Nate said. "She can sit with us." I looked up and smiled gratefully at Jason and Nate. "Now, let's get a picture huh?"

"Uh no I-"

Too late to protest… Nate and Jason both grabbed a hand and put me in between them. Shane was next to Nate. We smiled and the paps went crazy for pictures. "Let's go," one of them said. We headed down the carpet and soon we were inside. This should be interesting…

!!!!!!!!!

_After the KCA…_

I stood outside with my phone trying to call my 'dad'. Turns out that he was supposed to present an award… so they were about to make me do it, but Jason volunteered instead. Other than that little mishap, it was pretty fun to go to Connect 3 preformed as well as the Pussycat Dolls. It was a blast.

"Hey Mitchie," someone called out. I snapped my head around to see who was calling me. Oh look, Jason! He's not as clueless as people say he is.

"Oh! Hey Jase," I said. "Umm… congrats on your awards."

"Thanks… you're not coming to the KCA after party?" he asked.

"Uh… no… I'm just gonna head home," I said.

"Oh ok… well see you around," he said and walked away. I sighed. Hollywood's crazy.

Funny… just as I was about to call him, he honks the horn from a car. I walked towards the car and hopped in. "So, how was it?" he asked.

"It was great," I said sincerely.

"Good… well let's get home," he said and we drove away.

* * *

**OMGOMGOMG! i am so SO SOO sorry for the lack of update. **

**i got a new laptop (which is very cute by the way) and had to give my old computer to my little brother. along with my stories and whatnot on it. other than that, the play at school also restrained me from updating... (as i might add, the play went wonderfully)**

**oh and i loved the feedback on the last chapter! so please review ;]**


	5. Day two

I walked sleepily into the kitchen. I sat on a bar stool at the island and picked up an apple and set it back down. 'I should probably make myself an actually plate of food' I thought looking at the countertop. As if by magic, there was suddenly a plate of food in front of me. What the-? Eggs, bacon, toast… pancakes… a glass of orange juice? I took a sip… Tropicana, the only brand of orange juice I'll drink. How the-? I looked up and jumped.

"Hey," the person said.

I widen my eyes. "Steve…" I called out.

My 'dad' came rushing in. "Mitchie! What, what's wrong?" he asked then saw what made me call him. "Oh Mitchie… I'm sorry I haven't introduced you two. Mitchie this is the butler Raul. Raul, this is my daughter Mitchie."

I guess you can say he looks hot, but if I said that out loud it would be pretty awkward. "Nice to meet you," I said politely.

"You too," he said. "Steve, you're running late." My dad looked at the clock.

"Ah shoot… thanks Raul, see you two later," he said and sorta jogged towards the front door.

I took a bite of my food. Oh this is SO good! And it's not going cold either. "So how old are you Mitchie?" he asked.

"15," I said plainly and kept eating. I just want to get out of this awkwardness.

"You like Cali?" he asked taking a seat in front of me with his own food.

"It's no Jersey, I can tell you that," I mumbled.

Raul chuckled. "Of course…"

"So uh…where'd my dad go? We were supposed to go shopping for the rest of my closet, as he says," I asked.

"His manager called…saying something about a photo shoot," he informed me.

"Oh… you know when he'll be back?" I asked looking at the clock, 10:37am.

"He won't be back for a while… so he told me to give you this," Raul said hand me a card. And not just any card… a credit card! "He said it's unlimited."

I tried so hard not to squeal. "Uh… that's nice of him," I said. Steve is being too good to me.

Raul smiled and turned his attention to the mini flat screen TV. "Well looks like someone's the talk of the day," he commented. I looked at him confused. He nodded towards Hot Tunes that has a picture of me and Connect 3.

"Turn it up please," I said. He put up the volume and rewinded a bit.

-

"_**Up now is the ever so famous, Connect 3! At the Kids Choice Awards last night, they won for favorite music group... congratulations to them. Don't these darlings look so tasty? (She laughs) But what really caught the crowds' attention, is this beauty, right here… (Zooms up to me in the picture.) She's one heck of an eye catcher isn't she Dave?"**_

"_**Yes she is Doe. But the question is who is she? I've never seen her before."**_

_**Doe looks at a card in her hand. "Well the rumors are spreading. Some say, she used to be romantically involved with one of the band members. Others say-"**_

"_**I think she used to date Shane Gray. I mean look at this clip someone sent us… they're like so awkward…**_

_(Shows me talking to them then look down)_

_**You see what I'm saying. She's like totally uncomfortable near Shane. Why do you think she was with Nate and Jason practically the whole night?" **__(Shows us sitting in the front with me in between Nate and Jason. Shane on the other side of Nate)._

_**Doe chuckled. "Who knows? Others say that she's dating Jason since well he was the one to call her over and make talk."**_

"_**Hmm… good point Dave… we want to hear what you think. Go to Hot Tunes dot com and take our poll. Up next… is an interview with the one, the only Miley Cyrus, so stick around."**_

-

Raul shut the TV off. "Well that is something, isn't it?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and ate the last piece of my bacon. "You wanna tell me the truth behind that?"

I sighed. "Steve invited me to the KCA. So after a makeover, I went and well I wanted to get inside quicker. So, like the only section that was practically wide open would be the celebrity entrance. I secretly went through there and Jason caught me and we started chatting and that's that," I said then finished my orange juice.

"Right… what about that rumor about you and Shane?" he asked.

"I never even met him!" I exclaimed. "Well properly," I mumbled. "He was just there just like I was just there."

"Ok…" Raul said in a sing-like tone. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Thanks for breakfast," I said then walked out.

"You're welcome!" he hollered back.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_In my room…_

I turned on my laptop (yeah he got me one of those too). I might as well check my email before going shopping. I left so my laptop could load and went into my closet. I didn't want to wear anything new yet, so instead I grabbed a pair of white skinnys and a black flowy off the shoulder top. I also grabbed some black flip flops and set them on the black chair. Walked out of my closet and walked over to my desk and picked up the loaded laptop. I signed into yahoo… no new messages. I sighed and closed my laptop shut then went to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was ready to go. I put my phone and wallet into a tiny black and white purse that I bought yesterday. I went down stairs and saw Raul making some lunch. "I'm leaving Raul," I announced.

"You don't want some lunch?" he asked and I shook my head. "Oh ok… I'll drive you to the mall."

"That's sweet, but the driver's already outside. I called Steve and told him I was going shopping and he called the car," I explained.

"Alright, well have fun," he said.

"Will do! See you later," I said before walking out. The driver opened the back door for me and I hopped into the SUV.

"Hey Mitchie," the driver said.

"Hey April," I said. "You're driving me?"

"Err… something like that," she said. "Your dad wanted me to make sure you don't buy just tees and jeans."

We chuckled. "Ugh… does he not trust me?" I asked rhetorically as we pulled out.

"Hmm… maybe," April answered.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_4:16pm…_

I collapsed on a bench and April followed suit. "I don't think I could ever go shopping again," I commented.

April laughed. "Well we've only been to like 2 stores… there's still a lot more to visit," she said and I groaned. "What stores did you hit yesterday?"

"Uh Forever 21… a couple of shoe stores… Urban Outfitters and we went to like Bed Bath and Beyond to get some stuff for my room," I said.

"Oh sounds like fun," she said and I gave her a small smile. "Wanna stop for a bit and get something to eat?" I nodded. We headed to the food court and dropped our bags at one of the tables. "What do you want?" she asked.

"A slice of pizza would be nice and lemonade," I said. She smiled then walked away I sat at the table and pulled out my phone and was about to call Sierra when-

"Mitchie!" someone called out to me. I looked up and saw a person coming towards me. "Mitchie! Have you seen Nate and Shane?" Oh… Jason. He's wearing 'disguise'.

"Uh no… why?" I asked.

He looked around then sat in April's seat. "We got split because a girl recognized us… and well let's just say we had to run."

I nodded slowly understandingly. "Well if I see them I'll tell them to…" I trailed off.

He thought for a moment. "At the birdhouse store!" he exclaimed. I looked at him strangely but shook off the nerve to ask why.

"Will do," I said and he got up and walked away. Funny how once he left, April came back and sat down.

"Hope you weren't bored," she said and set down the pizza.

"Nah I wasn't," I said and took a bite.

I just as I was about to take a bite of another slice, when two people came by and hid behind my bags. "Uh excuse me-"

"Shh!" they said.

I gave them a bewildered look but soon understood when a group of girls came running by. "Have you seen Connect 3?" one of them asked.

"Oh yeah… they ran into Sears," I said. They nodded then took off speeding in the direction of Sears. I rolled my eyes. Once the group was gone, I gave them a signal and they got up.

"Thanks," Nate said. "Have you seen Jason?" he asked.

"Uh yeah… he said that he'll be hiding out in the birdhouse shop," I informed them. They nodded to each other.

"Thanks... we better hurry before they find out we're not there," Nate said. They started to jog away when Shane stopped and came back.

"Almost forgot," Shane said. I looked at him quizzingly. He grabbed the slice out of my hand and ran.

"Shane!!!" I stood up and screamed at him but he just kept running. Nate gave me an apologetic smile and ran after Shane. I sat down and huffed.

"Want me to get another slice?" April offered.

I shook my head. "It's fine…" I said and took a sip of my lemonade. At least he didn't steal that too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_7:52pm…_

"See you April! Thank you so much," I said as we finally got all of the bags out of the car and into the house.

"You're very welcome… I had fun… see you around too," she said. I gave her a hug before she walked out. I watched as she got into the silver convertible that was parked next to the SUV. Oh! So that's her car…

I closed the door and flopped on the couch. What a day, what a day. I don't think I would ever shop again.

"Hey Mitchie… how was the shopping?" Raul asked.

"Hey… uh it was great, but I don't think I'll be shopping anymore," I said getting up.

Raul laughed. "Well you're just in time… dinner's about to start," he said.

"Steve home?" I asked.

"Yeah, he'll be down soon," Raul said as we walked into the dining room. Come to think of it, I haven't spent much time in this house… oh well.

Just as we were sitting down my 'dad' comes in. "Hey guys! How was your days?" he asked.

"Mine was fine," Raul said placing our plates in front of us.

"Mine was great… thanks for the card," I said handing it him.

"Hold it… you'll never know when you might need it," he said and I nodded.

Just as dinner was finishing, the door bell rang. "I'll get it," I said pushing my chair in. I walked up to the front door and opened it to see… Carmen Diaz? "Uh hi?" I said.

"Hey… is Steve Torres here? I kinda got locked out and he has the spare," she said.

"Yeah… hold on," I said. "Steve!" I hollered. He came jogging in and gave me a look. "Sorry 'dad'… Cameron Diaz got locked out."

"Oh and I was wondering if I could have a cup of sugar," she asked.

"Come on in," 'dad' said.

"Well I'll be in my room," I announced and grabbed as many bags as I could before heading upstairs. Good thing I managed to get all the bags in my room in one trip without dropping anything. I dropped all the bags in the closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. After changing, I walked over to the balcony with my laptop. I sat on a chair I had out there and looked below to see Cameron and my dad. They made small talk before Cameron had to go. Cameron kissed my dad on the cheek and winked at him before walking away. I wonder if they're together. I rolled my eyes and opened my laptop to check my email. Nothing but junk mail. I quickly deleted those. I opened my contacts who are only Sierra, Clarissa and… my mom. Of course, none of them are online. I clicked on compose message.

* * *

_To: mom (conniecaters9)_

_Sub: [none]_

_From: Mitchie (DOntFOrgET15)_

_Hey mom. I don't know why I am writing to you. I know you're probably not going to get it, but hey, a girl can dream no? I've been with my so called father for a weekend already. It's not the same as me and you. He's being oh so nice to me, and I can't take it. You know that he bought me a laptop? And a cell phone? Oh and get this, he lets me spend whatever. I hat- dislike (I know I can't use the word hate. You always told me it's a strong word to use against a person) how people in Hollywood could spend money like we use napkins. It just bothers me SO much and like he won't take no as an answer. He still says that we have to go shopping. Ugh, I don't think I could go shopping anymore; I'm beginning to DISLIKE it. If you were here, you'd probably laugh at me and say that it's silly of a girl to not like shopping. Gosh mom, I'm beginning to think of all those times we had together. I miss you so much! I got to go, Steve's here and well I don't feel comfortable talking to you with him here…_

_With loads of love and missing you like crazy,_

_~Mitchie_

* * *

I hit the send button. **Message sent!** Wow, it went through. I signed out and shut down my laptop. I closed it and placed it on the desk before closing the doors of my balcony and locking it. Sure enough, my dad walked into my room. "Knocking would be nice," I said climbing onto my bed. I probably look like a little ant on this bed.

"Sorry," he said "So you ready for school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Already?" I whined and he chuckled.

"Of course… you'll be attending a private school," he answered.

"I'm going where? A PRIVATE SCHOOL?! With like uniforms and whatnot?!" I asked bewildered. He decides now to tell me about school.

Steve chuckled at my expression. "Don't worry its called Hollywood High School. It used to be a public school, but many of the celebrities kids go there instead of a regular school, home schooling, or private tutoring. It's more of a prep school but they have different buildings depending on your grade level. They made it private since many of the celebs kids go there and kids who aren't famous would just use them," he explained.

I nodded my head like I understood what he was saying. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," he said and kissed my forehead. "Now get some sleep… you have a big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight Steve," I said.

"Goodnight Mitchie," he replied and walked out closing the door behind him. I grabbed the remote off the nightstand and turned on my TV. I put the volume low so it seems like I'm sleeping. I changed the channel to Hot Tunes before pulling the covers on and catching some Z's.

* * *

**Heyy guys!**

**i actually updated in less than a week! lol hope those who are on break are having a good one. i know i am**

**anyways please a review! tell me what you think! ;]**


	6. day three

__

(Music starts playing) How to choose, who to be? Well let's see. There's so many choices. Now-

I moved my hand in the direction of the sound and hit the touchpad. The music stopped and I retreat my hand to my side. I pulled the cover back and smiled as I fluttered my eyes opened. I looked at the digital clock: 6:00am. I rolled over and sat up. I grabbed my laptop and immediately went to my mail. Oh! One new message! Oh… it's just one of those: 'your message was unable to be sent due to the invalid username. Please check your spelling, blah, blah, blah.' DELETE!

Sighing, I signed out of my screen name and hit the play button to playback the recording on the CD I did back in Jersey. I climbed out of bed and went to my closet. After a minute of staring (you know… new school, gotta make a statement) I finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white flowy top with the sleeves that stop at my elbows. On the sleeves there's a slit so my upper arms kinda show when I move theme. I found a black vest and a black and white scarf. Perfect! Now to tie it all together… oh! My new black ankle boots! I laid them out on the black chair and walked out of my closet. As I was heading to the bathroom, there was a knock on my door. I stopped and hit the pause button on my laptop. "Come in," I said.

"Hey, I was just about to wake you up," Steve said.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, but I'm already awake," I said and headed for the bathroom.

"Right… well I'll leave you to get ready," he said.

"Kay," I said loudly from the bathroom. I shut the door and sighed. I stood in front of the mirror and played around with my hair. After trying different hairstyles, I settled on keeping it down before going to take a shower.

~&~

Half an hour later, I'm dressed and straightening my hair when a knock was heard. "Mitchie?" I heard 'dad' say.

"In here!" I hollered. A few seconds later, Steve appeared at the doorway.

"Nice outfit… all new I hope," he teased.

"Yeah… new school… gotta make a statement," I said.

"Well when you're ready, come on downstairs for breakfast," he said.

"Will do!" I replied straightening the last lock of hair as he walked out of my room. I turned off the straightener and sighed. I looked at myself in the mirror. Girl you look great! I applied dark shadow, liner and mascara like I always do and headed downstairs. "Mmm… something smells great!" I commented walking in and taking a seat at the island.

"Oh and look at you! You look fabulous! Twirl for me," Raul exclaimed.

Standing up smiling, I did a little twirl for them and struck a pose. "Fabulous!" Raul said and I started laughing.

"Why thank you… I do clean up good don't I?" I said and we continued laughing. I formed some kind of friendship with Raul, you can say.

"It's healthy to laugh everyday you know," my 'dad' said walking into the kitchen.

"It is isn't it," Raul agreed. "Well come on you two… let's get some food in you."

"Or else we won't be able to function, that is true," I said as the three of us walked into the dining room to eat.

"Let's dig in before the food gets cold," 'dad' said taking a seat at the head of the table.

"And we won't be rocking that gold," I added taking a seat next to him.

"Because we'd be too cranky and old!" Raul said and we started laughing.

"Alright you two," Steve said and we calmed down a bit.

We gathered food onto our plates quietly. The only sound is the forks and spoons clanking against the plates. "Want me to drive you to school?" Steve asked.

"Oh no… I'll just take the bus," I said.

"Oh don't worry about it… I'll take you, less of a hassle," he insisted.

There's no point in arguing Mitch. He's going to win. "Uh ok… thanks," I said giving him a small smile.

"So Mitchie, nervous about your first day of school?" Raul asked.

I shrugged. "Eh… I don't know. I feel like I should be, but then again, I feel like I shouldn't. But eh, it's just feeling," I said.

"Right…" Raul said and I rolled my eyes then threw a grape at him, which he caught in his mouth.

"You suck," I mumbled and the other two guys laughed.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_7:00am…_

"I packed lunch for you Mitchie… I hope that's ok,' Raul said handing me what looks like a designer lunch bag. DESIGNER LUNCH BAG?! Doesn't money mean anything to these people?

"Uh yeah… that's fine," I said staring wide-eyed at the bag.

"Ready to go Mitch?" Steve asked keys at hand.

"Yup," I said picking up my black Jansport book bag. "Bye Raul." Just as I was about to walk out of the door, the two guys stopped me and pulled me back. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"There is no way am I going to let you walk out there with that," Steve said pointing to the book bag.

"Yeah… Jansport? Seriously? Might as well get you arrested now… save you the humiliation. Someone call the fashion police!" Raul continued dramatically.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Ha, ha, ha… you guys are comedians!" I said sarcastically.

The two men scoffed. "Fine… but if you get made fun of at school, don't say we didn't warn you," Raul said. I rolled my eyes again and walked away. "Bye!" he shouted out and I just gave a 'yeah, yeah' wave before getting into the car.

A minute or two later, my dad decides to join me in the car. "Ready?" he asked as the car roared to life. What's up with him and that word? Might as well sing the 'Ready, Set, Don't Go' by Billy Ray Cyrus.

"Mmhmm," I said and stared out the window as we pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$

_7:46am…_

The car came to stop at what I'm guessing is the school. This shit is fucking huge! I am SO going to get lost. I stared up at the huge building. "Come on… they're waiting for you," 'dad' said.

Speechlessly, I nodded my head and climbed out of the car. There were a handful of kids chilling outside. They all looked so flashy. I hope the whole school isn't like this. Steve and I walked up to the building and headed inside. The lobby is huge! The walls and ceiling was painted to show the subjects and programs they have here. On the left side, there was those trophy cases but was separated by doors that I'm guessing leads to the auditorium by the looks of it. On the right side, there's a ledge where a few kids were again chilling before class and a hallway with a neon sign pointing to the cafeteria.

"Mitchie, this way," Steve called out. I nodded and followed him. Yeah, so getting lost! We walked down a bit in a hallway that I just noticed is on your left when you walk in. Steve led the way and next thing I knew, we were in the principal's office.

"Ahh Steve Torres! Welcome! I was surprised to see a registration form with your name on it. I didn't even know you had children," the principal (?) said.

Steve just shook the principal's hand smiling. "Well Mr. Gomez, this is my daughter Mitchie. Mitchie, this is Principal Gomez," he said motioning to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nice to meet the daughter of Steve Torres," Principal G said extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you too," I said quietly.

"Ah a shy one, no?" he said and they chuckled. "How about a quick tour?" he asked and my 'dad' nodded. Principal G grabbed a folder off his desk and off we went to take a tour of the school.

_8:10am…_

We're finally on the main floor. "And that concludes our tour," Principal G said. "Any questions?" he asked.

Hmm let me think… uh YEAH! How about where's my homeroom again? And the gym is where, again? After taking many turns and climbing many steps, which ways up? What was in the basement again? And what's on the 3rd floor? Or is it the 4th? Ugh…

I shook my head. "Uh I have one… what's the school day again?" Steve asked.

"Class starts…" looks at his watch "in 5 minutes," he said. "Here's your schedule. Your transcript and other info is in the folder… be sure to show that to your teachers. Oh! And your ID is enclosed too so you can get into the building as well as the locker room and the cafeteria. The IDs can also open up your locker. We've had many complaints about locker combinations and such before, so we upgraded. Don't lose that. The day ends at 4."

I smiled gratefully at him. The bell rung and students started piling into the empty hallway. "Well best be on your way…and welcome to Hollywood High," Principal G said before walking away.

"Well I'll see you later kiddo… have a great first day," he said and kissed the top of my head.

"Bye Steve," I said and he let go of me. I turned to go down the hall when I hear…

"STEVE TORRES! Dude what are you doing here?" Some random kid said and a couple of kids went up to him and asked for an autograph. Eh, that's what happens when you're famous. I turned back around and headed for homeroom. I have a feeling this is going to be a long ass day.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

_Homeroom…_

Hey… I found it! I walked in and sat in the back where I used to at Bridgeway. The teacher wasn't in yet and only a couple of kids was in the room. Just like my old school, I'm probably going to be invisible. I pulled out my song book and started writing 'til…

"Morning Rockers!" I shot my head up and some old dude walked in. He looks like he just stepped out of the 80s, maybe 90s.

"Morning Brown!" the class shouted back and they did some air guitar thing. What the-?

Everyone in the room was rocking out and Brown smiled as he scanned the crowd and suddenly frowned looking at me. "Ay you!" he shouted and everyone stopped and looked at who he was calling out.

I looked around then shrunk in my seat. "Me?" I asked quietly pointing to myself. No stupid the elephant out the window.

"Why aren't you rocking poppet?" he asked in a British accent. Gah! All these people staring… breathe Mitchie, breathe. I opened my mouth to respond but then he continued. "Wait… I've never noticed you here before… are you new?" I gulped and nodded. "Well then why didn't you say so doll face? I'm Brown… and you are?" he asked.

"Mitchie…" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry what? I didn't quite catch that," he said and these girls snickered.

"Mitchie," I said louder.

"Welcome Mitchie! I-"

"Sorry we're late Brown," three boys said interrupting Brown. "Yeah… someone wouldn't get up."

Oh God. Please tell me that's not who I think it is. "It's nice of Connect 3 to finally grace us with their presence. Take a seat," Brown said. Shit.

The three boys were mumbling to themselves as they made their way to their seats. Jason sat in the front next to the door. Nate sat in my row by the windows, but in the front as well. And Shane sits…next to me?! Great… The bell rang just in time.

"Alright class, see you last period… I'll take your attendance then. Mitchie, welcome to Hollywood High," he said as we exited the classroom.

A girl who was practically covered in gems bumped into me and I dropped all my papers. "Watch where you're going new girl… and a book bag? Seriously? I haven't carried one since well… ever! Oh and you might wanna increase your exercise routine to another hour or so. You're practically taking up all the space in this hallway," she said and her and her friends left laughing.

"Don't listen to Tess… she was born a bitch," someone said handing me my papers.

"Thanks," I said quietly. I stuffed the papers in the folder. I looked up and noticed a girl about my height. Her golden curled brown hair was put half up half down style. She moved her side bangs out of her brown eyes. She's wearing this red shirt with shiny pick writing on it with a yellow sweater over it. She has on black Bermudas and knee high white boots with knee high red socks.

"Caitlyn Gellar's the name. Daughter of Edward Gellar, president of Hot Tunes. Mother, Mary Gellar... wedding planner. And me, hip hop dancer… student today, music producer in the future," she introduced herself and we started down the hall.

I gave her a small smile. "Mitchie Torres. Father, Steve Torres… actor," I introduced myself. Whoa that felt weird to say. She doesn't have to know my mom just yet.

"Wait, you mean THE Steve Torres? Like the action slash dramatic actor Steve Torres?" she asked. What? There's other Torres?

"Uh yeah, I guess," I said then glanced at the map. Oh ok good we're going in the right direction.

"I never knew he had children…" we stopped in the hall at her locker. Which just happens to be next to mine? I stared at the thing wondering how do I open it… what?! It looks complicated! "Personally, I thought he was gay, but eh people surprised you," she took the card out of my hand and swiped it next to the handle of the locker and it opened a little.

"Thanks," I mumbled but I don't think she heard me.

"Unless you're adopted then well… never mind," she said and closed her locker.

I put my lunch bag in there and was about to close it when she stopped me. "I never thought I would agree with Tess, but nobody and I mean NOBODY carries a book bag in this school," she informed me.

"Oh come on… you're being a little overdramatic. Besides you're carrying one," I pointed out and she chuckled.

"This is a DESIGNER laptop case," she said proudly.

"But I'm sure one of…" I trailed off as I saw EVERY KID and I mean EVERY KID in the hallway either has a designer purse or just a laptop (and a designer bag). I sighed and slipped the bag off my shoulders and stuffed it into my locker. "Don't you guys ever carry a pen and paper?" I asked as I shut my locker.

Caitlyn laughed. She seriously LAUGHED! "Oh Mitchie, you're hilarious," she commented as we started down the hall again. "You have SO much to learn," she said giggling. "Let me see your schedule." I handed her the orange piece of paper and looked over her shoulder.

_Homeroom: Brown_

_Dream Interpretations_

_Acting 101_

_English Lit. _

_French 4_

_Lunch_

_Film work_

_Global History_

_Gym***_

_Music _

That's only today's schedule. On the other side, shows the rest of my classes and its scheduling days. Oy… this is very confusing. It'll take me weeks 'til I get this thing memorized (not even weeks).

"Awesome! We practically have all day together," she laughs. "What are the odds?"

I laughed along with her as we proceeded down the hall to our class. "Question… why are there 3 stars next to gym?" I asked.

"Oh! That… Gym is for people who just transferred, aka you. Since you didn't choose your fitness class, they place you in regular gym. NOBODY here takes regular gym. Ok well very few people do, but if you don't like to take it, you're more than welcome to go to another fitness class and take that. Principal Gomez doesn't really care as long as you're in a classroom," she says as we walk into a classroom.

"Good to know," I said.

"No problem," she says as we sit on the floor that's covered in colorful blankets and pillows. We sat near the windows in the back corner. I watched as Caitlyn got up and placed her bag in a cubby and came back. "Fair warning though… don't associate with Tess Tyler. As innocent as she may seem, she's a stuck up whore."

"Who's Tess Tyler?" I paused. "You mean TJ Tyler's daughter?" I asked.

"That's the one... Oh look something wicked this way come," she says. I look behind me and sure enough, Tess Tyler is coming by.

"Hey Caitlyn, finally did something to that thing on your head called hair?" Tess asks sickly sweet.

Caitlyn glared at her. "Tess Tyler!" she said in the same tone. "How ever did you get those man hands into those sleeves is a miracle."

Tess scoffed and walked away. "Well played," I said and Caitlyn grinned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Lunch…_

Gosh… is this school SO different than the one back home. For example: Dream Interpretations is a really weird class. We were given back (or in my case given a new one) journals. We had to write down our dream from last night and then we would 'volunteer' to read it. By volunteering, I mean she volunteers you. Next someone would interpret the dream for you or you will and we take notes based on that. I don't recall having a dream, so I skipped out.

Acting… was alright. I mean I just stood in the back and listened (or watched), but that's about it. English Lit. we're reading a book. I have an advantage though; I read this book last term. French? Back home, I was in French 6, but here they put me in 4 which is weird because what I was learning back in NJ is what they learned last term. Ugh… I am SO behind.

Caitlyn invited me to eat with her and her friends at lunch. I have to admit, I'm kinda nervous. I mean I just met Caitlyn, but like she's helping me adjust to this whole new world.

"Come on Mitchie! Hurry up!" Caitlyn said.

"Oh-oh ok… let me just put these away," I said as I opened my locker. This is so much easier than the locker I had before. You just scan and open. How lovely? I put away the books I was currently carrying (they are heavy!) and grabbed my lunch bag. I opened it and reached in. What the-?

I pulled out a bundle of money wrapped around rubber band. I unwrapped it and counted. 500$?! How the-?

"You ok there?" Caitlyn asked. How'd she get here so fast?

"Uh ye-yeah…" I stuttered.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"No-nothing… just confused as to why my lunch is money," I said wrapping up the large dollar bills and putting them in my pocket. Caitlyn laughed.

"You act like this is all new to you," Caitlyn said as she closed my locker and linked arms with me. I didn't say anything. I wouldn't dare to.

I laughed awkwardly with her. "Yeah… this isn't anything new. I-I was just wondering why it is such a small amount," I said and Caitlyn laughed.

"Ah true… I got in trouble over the break and for a month, my parents cut me down to 150. I can't buy anything with that," she said and I gave a fake laugh. Like I said, money used like napkins!

I spotted the cafeteria and was about to walk to it when Caitlyn pulled me back. "Where are you going?" she asked.

I stared at her confused. "To eat?" I said confused and pointed over my shoulder to the cafeteria we passed.

"Mitchie you have to stop with these jokes! You're killing me. We're not eating here," she said as we exited the building.

"Then where are we going?" I asked as we made our way to the black SUVs and vans. Some were even limos.

"To eat…" she said like it was obvious and the driver opened the door to a SUV. We climbed in and soon facing kids I noticed are in a few of my classes.

"Oo! To Hal's Diner please," Caitlyn said and the car began to move. "Oh I almost forgot! Mitchie this is Lola Scott. Mother's on Broadway… those are her two girlies, Ann and Becky. Next is Sander… father is a music video choreographer. Mother's a dancer. Finally Barron…" she introduced.

"Oh thanks Caitlyn for the intro," Barron said sarcastically.

"What? A person only has to know so much of Barron," she said and we laughed. "Oh and they're dancers."

"So Mitchie, what's it you do?" Lola asked.

I looked at Caitlyn nervously and she also gave me a curious look. Oh yeah that's right, I didn't fully introduced myself. "My father is Steve Torres, actor. Me? Undiscovered singer," I said.

"I didn't know he had children," Lola said.

"Yeah… barely does anyone know," I said.

"So what, you lived with your mom?" she asked.

I looked at everyone. They were watching me curiously. Gah! I hate being the center of attention. "Yeah…" the car came to a stop. "She was the editor of People Magazine… in Australia," I lied. I was going to go with president of Hot Tunes China, but Caitlyn told me the stories of people her dad meets up with for Hot Tunes. So much for that lie.

"So what are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked as we got out of the car.

"Uh well you see she umm was always one to help others. And we-well she saw like this ad to help people in Africa. She wanted to do more than donate money so like she bumped into my dad while he was getting interviewed, and well here I am," I said. Ok so most of that was bull but it has some truth to it. They didn't really respond to that. Just nod and we headed inside.

"Aren't we gonna get in trouble for being off campus?" I asked as some waitress led us to a table.

They started laughing. "You're right Caitlyn, she's hilarious," Sander said. These guys aren't so bad after all.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

_Global History… (the day's almost over)_

Lunch wasn't so bad. They didn't push any further than that. Plus, I had fun! Film work was pretty interesting too. They gave us cameras and took us outside to take pictures. I'm not sure what I was supposed to do, but the teacher said good job for a new girl.

I walked into global with Caitlyn. We were talking about the photos from last period and how the teacher told us to take funny pictures. It was a blast! Caitlyn went to her seat and I walked up to the teacher. "Hi, I'm Mitchie… I'm new here," I said and handed the paper that I've been handing out all day.

"Ah yes… I'm Ms. Penn, so nice to meet you. Here's your textbook (ugh another one?!) and take a seat…" she scanned the room for an open seat. "Ah over there where Mr. Black and Mr. Gray are," she said and pointed to a table where two boys were sitting with their backs to us. I nodded, picked up my book and headed over to the table. Oh God…

I sat down and kept my eyes on the desk. We're sitting in a triangle, every group was. I quietly took out a notebook and a pen and started copying what Ms. Penn was writing on the board.

"Ugh you again?" someone whispered in front of me I picked my head up and gave Shane a confused face. "Yeah you heard me," he continued not looking away from his laptop. "First the diner, then KCA, next the mall… now here?" Shane muttered.

This inconsiderate jerk! I was about to say something, but Ms. Penn turned around and he continued on with his mumbling rant. "How in the world did you even get in here? You have to be famous to go here, aka money…and as much as I love my fans, you are probably the most stalker-ish one I've ever met. I see you practically everywhere. You're in all my classes. I know I'm irresistible, but you need to learn to back off."

I watched as Ms. Penn turned around and continued to write some notes on the board. "Who are you to judge me? ME?! You don't even know me! First of all, my dad is Steve Torres; you might've learned that if you took the chance to chat like your buddies have. Secondly, he sent me to this school that I didn't even have a choice to go to. And back to my first point, why would I stalk an egotistical, self-absorbed, jerk of a pop star who doesn't even care if his grades are slipping!" I whispered harshly.

Shane stared at me in shock. I flipped my hair and turned my attention to the teacher. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Nate shaking, his face growing pink. He couldn't take it anymore and started coughing (trying to cover a laugh). Soon the bell rang and I bolted out of the classroom.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

_Finally last period! Music…_

Boy am I exhausted. Caitlyn dragged me to her all levels hip hop class (which I'm officially taking now) even after I kept telling her I can't dance for my life! She said I did good, but I couldn't help but feel like she's lying to me. I looked like a crazy person.

Last class of the day and it just happens to be THE best thing: music! Beautiful isn't it? Brown did roll call and then welcome the class back from the winter break. "Alright, so anyone want to show us what they're capable of?" he asked and scanned the room as the hands went up… well except mine.

"Innie, minnie, miney, you," he said pointing at me. I looked up when the people around me groaned.

"Me?" I questioned and he nodded. "Well… I don't know…"

"I'll do it Brown!"Tess said enthusiastically.

"No thank you Ms. Tyler. The finger picked her," he said pointing to me.

I looked at him pleading silently to asking him to change his mind and choose someone else, but he didn't budge. "Uh ok…" I said uneasily looking at the ground as I got up and walked to the front where he is… here goes nothing. 'Who will I be? it's up to me-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there poppet. I know you're singing a solo, but it's SO LOW I can't even hear you, and I'm standing right here," Brown said.

I gave a small nod and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes, took a breath, and started singing… but this time, much louder than before. "Who will I be? it's up to me. all the never-ending possibilities… that I can see, there's nothing that I can't do… who will I be yes I believe. I get to make the future what I want to. If I can become anyone I know the choice is up to me… who will I be," I sang.

The class stared at me before clapping and applauding. I smiled as Brown came over to me. "Is that an original?" he asked and I nodded. "You've done great poppet. Ok who's next?" Suddenly the door opens and a bodyguard comes in with Shane by the collar.

"He belong to you?" the guy asked with a deep voice.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Brown said and a few of us snickered. "Take a seat Gray."

The bodyguard let go of Shane and pushed him towards where the rest of us are sitting. "The deal's off Rob! You can forget that bonus!" Shane called after him as the guy (Rob?) walked out.

"You're late… I hate to be so un-cool, but you have an hour detention, tomorrow for skipping," Brown said.

"Whatever…" Shane trailed off and walked to an empty seat. I looked down and proceeded to my seat as the next person got up to show us their talent.

_After Steve picked me up…_

We headed for the house. "So, how was your first day?" he asked making conversation.

"Fine," I replied looking out the window.

"Made any friends?" he asked.

I thought for a second. "This one girl, I guess. Her name's Caitlyn Geller," I answered.

"That's nice," he said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Mmhmm…" I got out of the car taking my bags with me. 'Dad' opened the door and we headed on in. "Well, I'm gonna start my homework."

"Ok… I'll call you when dinner's ready," Steve said and I went up the stairs. I went to my room and dropped the bags on the floor. I picked up the small black camera that was sitting o my dresser and took a quick picture. OO! So going on Facebook! I grabbed my laptop and went out to my balcony. I signed in to my email… nothing. I'll just write to my mom.

* * *

_To: mom (conniecaters9)_

_Subject: 1__st__ day of school… 3__rd__ day in California_

_From: Mitchie (DOntFOrgET15)_

_Hey mom… it's Mitchie. I just got out of school, can you believe that? Back in NJ, we would get out at 2:30, sometimes 3… but 4? I met a lot of interesting people today… there's this girl Caitlyn, we have so much in common and I can tell we'll be great friends. She introduced me to some of her friends who seem pretty cool too. The only downside of this school are the people. Ok that's a lie cause some of the people are ok, but it's Shane Gray! (and Tess Tyler). Oh my goodness mom, he like lives to boast about himself. It's so irritating! Yeah I know, back home I have tons of pictures of him and the band (mostly him) but I just might have to take that down considering that he is such a jerk! And Tess? Ugh, she just loves to make fun of me. Kinda reminds me of that girl who used to bully me, Kristen. But all in all, it was a good day. Well, I'll send you a picture of me; show you how I look now. Steve made me get a little make over, but it's nothing huge. I'll write to you soon, Steve's calling me for dinner._

_Lots of love,_

_~Mitchie._

* * *

I hit the send button and closed my laptop. "I'm coming!" I hollered as I placed the laptop on my bed. Eh, my room needs some air. I left the doors of the balcony open, the purple and white curtains swaying in the light breeze. I left the door to my room open and walked downstairs for dinner.

* * *

**Hey guys! i wrote this chapter like 4 times before settling on this. thanks for the reviews! please leave a review ;]**


	7. Day four

"Bye Steve!" I said before exiting the car.

"Bye Mitch… see you Saturday," Steve said and drove away. I sighed. Steve's going to be gone for practically the rest of the week. He'll be on the East Coast talking about his movie and promoting it. I could've gone, but 'dad' told me to stay and he'll take me to the premiere here in LA on Tuesday.

I walked towards the building and scanned in. I proceeded to my locker and there was a teenage couple making out on it. I cleared my throat, but they didn't budge. What a nice way to start the day, no? "Uh excuse me…" I said but they didn't hear me. "EXCUSE ME!" I said and they jumped apart looking at me confused. "You're kinda in front of my locker." The girl blushed and the boy took her hand and they started to walk away. I smiled successfully as I opened my locker and started to arrange things.

"Hey… do I know you? You look familiar," the girl that was making out said quizzingly. I looked away from my locker and stared at the girl for a second. Then it hit me… Hannah!

I opened my mouth to reply but she went on talking. "Oh yeah… you're that new girl in my French class, right? Uh… Michelle, right?"

I shook my head. "Mitchie Torres," I said and extended my hand.

"Hannah Montana," she said and we shook hands. Hannah turned towards the boy and whispered something to him before he walked away.

"You didn't have to shoo him away," I said as I grabbed some things.

"Eh… don't worry about him… he was just the boy of the morning," she said and looked at her nails. What the-? What she mean?

"Boy of the morning?" I asked curiously as I closed my locker.

"Don't tell Justin…" she said. Justin? Who's Just- oh… "I mean I like him and everything, he's just so… ugh you know?" I nodded pretending to understand what she's saying. "Well it was nice chatting with you… got to go find Taylor."

I nodded and gave her a small smile as she walked away and bumped into Caitlyn. "Montana," Caitlyn said with fire in her eyes.

"Geller…" she said before walking off.

"Morning Caitlyn," I said as she opened her locker.

"Please tell me you weren't talking to that bitch," Caitlyn said shoving her books in her locker. When I didn't answer, she continued. "She's like the biggest SLORE on campus."

"Slore?" I questioned.

"Combination of slut and whore," she said as she closed her locker and we walked into homeroom. "She's going out with that Justin Gaston 'whatever-the-hell-his-name-is' guy and yet she's making out with every guy on campus. You probably bumped into her when she was on your locker? Typical Hannah…"

I thought about what Caitlyn said. "And Justin doesn't know?" I asked as we took our seats.

Caitlyn shook her head. "Nope… and none of us bother to tell him because she'll just tell him that we're lying and obviously he'll believe her…" she said. Hmm that makes sense. On TV she's like every girl's role model… but eh, television is SO overrated.

"Morning Rockers!" Brown said.

"Morning Brown," we responded and we did that air guitar thing. I still find this weird.

Brown started roll call and surprisingly, Connect 3 is here except… (Sigh) Shane.

"Shane Gray?" Brown called out and Caitlyn and I shared a knowing look.

"Here!" he shouted. I swiftly turned my head to the window and there he was climbing in.

"Where here?" Brow asked scanning the room.

"Right here," he said standing next to us upright. Shane had one of his hands on my chair and another on the desk. With Caitlyn turned around, it looks like we were discussing something.

"Oh… I didn't see you come in… when did you get over there?" Brown asked and everyone looked at Shane.

Shane scoffed. "I've been here… I was just talking to uh… (Looks at the tag on Caitlyn's bag) Caitlyn and uh… new girl," he said.

"Mitchie," I informed him, but he just gave me a 'yeah, yeah' wave.

Brown eyed him suspiciously then went ahead with roll call. Soon the bell rang and we exited the room. Caitlyn and I have Chemistry together then Acting 101. After that we have English Literature. Then after lunch, we don't see each other 'til 8th and 9th period.

"What do you have now?" Caitlyn asked.

"Uh… free period… what is that?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Oh… I have Geometry. And free period is exactly what it says. Basically you do whatever you want for a whole period. I know some people go off campus," Caitlyn said.

"Oh… well see you at lunch," I said as we stopped in front of Caitlyn's classroom (though she was early).

"See you," she said and walked inside. Ok… what am I going to do for about an hour? I turned around and started to walk around aimlessly. I walked outside of the school building. I took notice of the few kids on the football field, track and the baseball field. There were also people by a tennis court and a handball wall. Then something caught my eye. What's that? Just off the handball wall is this tiny little cabin. You could barely make it out with those bushes and trees around it. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked towards it. What the hell is wrong with you Mitchie! What if you found a body? What if you got murdered or raped? All these questions were running through my mind, but I just kept walking towards it. I turned the knob and what do you know… it's open. I peered inside and for a creepy looking cabin, it's pretty clean. Inside, there were three picnic tables on one side, and a grand piano on the other. I placed my bag and jacket on a table and walked towards the piano. I ran my fingers over the ivory keys and smiled. I should… no I shouldn't… oh what the heck Mitchie, you still have time… besides, you know you want to. I gave in and pulled out my little book of songs.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

'_**Do you know what it's like… to feel so in the dark**_

_**To dream about a life… where you're the shining star**_

_**Even though it seems, like it's too far away**_

_**I have to believe, in myself… it's the only way**_

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_

_**Gonna let the light… shine on me**_

_**Now I've found who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in…**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_**This is me…'**_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I stopped and smiled. That's all I have right now. I couldn't think of another verse, so I just stopped right there. Well, I had this whole verse thought up… but then _she_ went away, and I just didn't feel like writing anymore. The bell rang in the distance and I picked up my book and bag and left. I was about 2 feet from the cabin when I remembered my jacket. Fuck… I rushed back to the cabin and heard, "Hello? Who's in here." I froze. "Whoever is in here left a jacket!" the person said then sighed. Go in Mitchie and get the jacket! No! Wait for whoever to leave then go get it. Stupid if she does that she'll have to explain why she's there. Ugh guys… stop it! Alright… I'm going in.

I opened the door and walked inside to see… shit out of all people! Shane Gray. What are you going to say Mitch? Better run before it's too late…

Shane turns around. "What are you doing here?" he asks. Too late…

"I uh… I uh…" way to go Mitch. Stutter like a fool.

"Can I help you?" Shane asks giving me one of those 'I-don't-got-all-day' looks.

I sighed. "I was looking for my jacket," way to make it seem like you were here. "Which you have… why?" I questioned. Great! Turn the tables!

Shane suddenly looked nervous. "Why were you looking for your jacket?" he asked back smirking.

"Because some kids thought it was funny to take it and run," I lied.

"Why'd you check in here?" Shane asked eye-balling me.

"Because… because…I don't know… what are you, my dad? I don't got to answer to you… can I have my jacket back?" I said holding my hand out. I glanced at the clock on the wall, 11:45… shit I'm late.

"Ask nicely and I'll give it to you," he said.

"What am I? 5? Now hand it over… please," I said with an attitude. Then it hit me. "Wait… what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

Shane went back to looking nervous and looked around the room then back at me. "This is my space… I always come here… kinda like my getaway but now you're here, it just ruins it all."

My phone started vibrating and Caitlyn's picture showed up… eh I'll get back to her. It's not every day you're with Shane Gray and he's not obnoxious or something. "Oh well then I'll leave," I said and grabbed the jacket from him. "Thanks," I mumbled and started to walk out.

"Wait," he said grabbing my wrist. I turned to face him. For once his face is calm and not so intimidating. "Was it you who was singing in here?" he asked.

I bit my lip as I placed the jacket on the table. What do I say, the truth? Besides I was gone for a bit anyways so maybe someone else came in and sang? Luckily my phone started ringing again: Caitlyn. "I have to go…oh! And I promise not to tell people where you're hiding," I said hitting the answer button on my phone and walking out.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

_Dance… 8__th__ period_

"Finally! Now spare me the details… what happened?" Caitlyn asked as soon as I stepped inside the dance room in the basement.

"What are you talking about?" I lied.

"Oh don't give me that shit… you and Shane," Caitlyn said as we started stretching.

"What do you mean Shane and I?" I pretended to not know.

Caitlyn groaned in frustration. "Mitchie, please?" she begged. "Stop pretending."

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing… all that happened was that I was walking in the hall, and he shoved me over… that's it," I lied.

Caitlyn watched my suspiciously. "Fine… I'll let it slide for now," she said and I grinned as the teacher was about to start class.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

_Last period of the day… music!_

I kinda lost Caitlyn in the crowded hallway (on purpose) or else she would've kept asking and asking. Then I took a longer route to class so she doesn't have time to ask me. When I walked in, the class was already jamming, but no Brown. Caitlyn was doing a little hip hop dance while some kids banged on drums, clapped or beat boxed. I sat in my seat by Cait and noticed her laptop on the ledge that gave the beat now a little bit more edge.

"If the class is a rockin' I'm glad I came a knockin'," Brown said and we laughed. "Ok class… we're-"

"Sorry I'm late Uncle Brown," Shane said walking in. I didn't know he's related to Brown.

"Well at least you came at all… take a seat Gray," he said and Shane walked around him. In front of us, Tess and her robots were gawking over Shane and Caitlyn and I just mimicked them laughing at each other's imitation of Tess. That's when I noticed Shane in the seat next to me.

"If you wanted to see me again, you just had to say so…" he said smirking as he handed me my jacket. That I forgot. Again.

"Well maybe I'm just forgetful… not everyone wants to see you, you know," I said.

"Ouch Mitch, that hurts," he said putting a hand over his heart.

I rolled my eyes. "Good cause it's supposed to… and don't call me that… only my friends can," I said and tried to pay attention to Brown.

Shane opened his mouth to say something, but Brown beat him to it. "Now if you two are done flirting, I'd like to start my class," Brown said looking at the two of us. I stared at him, mouth agape and cheeks turning pink.

Shane just laughed and wrapped an arm around me which I shook off. This is going to be a long class.

* * *

5…4….3…2…1 _Ring!_

I rushed out of my seat and into the hallway. I want to be as far from Shane as possible. Who knew this jerk could be such a pain in the ass! All throughout class he kept bugging me 'til no end! Whether it'd be tapping his pencil against the stands, or commenting on my writing (which he said is very girly) it was unbearable. I stopped at my locker to get my books need for homework.

"What was that? With the flirting?" Caitlyn asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I've told you over and over again… nothing's going on between me and Shane," I said closing the locker. I glanced around making sure Shane wasn't going to come and harass me some more. "I'll see you tomorrow Cait."

"K… bye," Caitlyn waved as I walked away.

########

_Torres residence…6:23pm_

I finished all my homework and just checking my mail. Oh I haven't emailed mother yet.

* * *

_To: mom (conniecaters9)_

_Subject: [No Subject]_

_From: Mitchie (DOntFOrgET15)_

_Hey mom! It's me again, your daughter Mitchie. How are things in heaven? Thing's here are ok, I guess. Steve's on the East Coast promoting his new movie 'til Saturday. Until he gets back, Raul, Steve's butler, is watching over me. Today was ok too, a little weird- no interesting- but it's all cool. Shane Gray (I think I mentioned him as the JERK last email) was… ok he was actually a little nicer than normally which is strange for him because as far as the 4(?) days I've known him, he's just ignored me and insulted me (I think). I'm not quite sure if he was flirting with me or not. Caitlyn said that he was, but eww… why would THE SHANE GRAY like me? I'm just the new girl, a nobody, the stranger to this whole HOLLYWOOD WORLD. But if you think about it, it was probably harmless flirting, right? I mean he can't actually take a liking to me. Ugh! I wished you were here mom that way I have someone to talk to about this. Ha, ha. Remember when I was 12 and that kid… James Burn! And every other day, he'd be flirting with me. Ahh good times good times. I would always go to you for advice. For anything... and now I don't really have anybody to ask. I mean I could ask Steve, but that's be a little embarrassing don't you think? I'm still getting used to him being around and talking to him about boys is just awkward. Same with Raul. Well I'm going to wrap this up cause Raul's calling me for dinner._

_With love always,_

_~Mitchie_

* * *

I hit send and closed my laptop half way. I scampered off my bed and headed downstairs. I saw Raul placing two plates on the table. "Mmm smells good," I said entering the dining room.

"Spaghetti and meatball…" he said and took a seat.

"Mmm awesome," I said taking a seat.

"I'm grilling tomorrow… you can invite a friend if you'd like," Raul said taking a bite of his food.

"Uh… sure, I'll think about it," I said taking a bit of the delicious food. Hmm maybe I'll just do that…invite a friend over. Tomorrow's another day…

* * *

**Hey guys.. sorry for the late update. schools back on ;[ haha. i had to change this chapter a couple of times cause i kept changing my mind. i hope its ok...and thanks for the reviews!**

**sorry if it suckz.. please review! ;]**


	8. day five

'_You know Mitchie… you're not like the other girls'_

'_I'm not?' I asked tightening my hold around his waist and looked up at him._

'_Not even close,' he said and kissed me on my lips._

'_Oh Shane…'_

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and there stood the oh-so famous, Shane Gray. "Yes Shane?" I asked with a dreamy smile.

"Uh you're in my spot," he said and I snapped out of my daydream.

"Oh right… so sorry," I said chuckling awkwardly. We're currently in Dream Interpretations. I got up and walked to where Caitlyn and I usually sit in this class. Caitlyn walked in and sat down next to me.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What was what?" I questioned grabbing a tiny pillow.

"That with Shane. You two are always together… is there something going-"

"Caitlyn, we're not always together… nothing's going on between Shane and I for the umpteenth time already," I said.

"Just saying… besides. Like Dee always says, you can tell when a person is day dreaming and what they're day dreaming about by the way they look. You were day dreaming about him, weren't you?" Caitlyn inquired.

I stared at her in shock (but not the obvious shock). "Pshh no… pftt no… wh-wh-why-why would you say such a thing? I can't stand him!" I lied.

"Yeah ok," she said sarcastically as she took out her dream journal.

I rolled my eyes. "Morning Stars!" the teacher said.

"Morning Dee," we chimed.

"Ok so we're gonna shake it up a bit today. Yeah, today we're going to tell our dreams then write down what we think the dreams mean, but we're not going to say them out loud. No, we're going to tell them about 20 minutes before the bell," Dee instructed. Murmurs and whispers filled the room. "So who'd like to go first?"

A bunch of us looked away avoiding getting picked. Over the past two days, some of the dreams told were pretty embarrassing, funny, creepy, etc…

"Harper," Dee chose. This girl Harper looked down but then stood up.

"Uh ok… well I was in the middle of grassy plains with clear blue skies. I saw a boy about my age run pass me so I followed him and the next thing I know, I was falling, but not landing anytime soon," she said then sat down.

"Mitchie," she called after a few minutes, letting people interpret the girl's dream. I looked up. "Would you care to tell us your dream?"

I thought about it for a second. The dream I had was one of those memory dreams. I've had one every night since I've been here. "Ok well… I had a dream, well one of those flashback dreams, where I was watching my 8 year old self bond with my mom. We were in the kitchen," I chuckled at the dream/memory "and umm I was helping her bake some sweets for this fundraiser at the community center. We were fooling around, putting some cookie dough on the tray, a little bit on each other, and I told her that I like to sing. My mom laughed and told me to sing something. I started singing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' for her, which she whipped out the camera for. I put on a little show for her and she absolutely loved it. My mom…" I sniffled and wiped the tear that fell down my cheek. "I'm sorry," I said and ran out the classroom. I ran down the hall and just kept running. I slowed down into a walk and sat on the ledge outside of the library. I covered my face with my arms as they rested on the knees and silently cried.

"Mitchie?" a person called a while later.

I lifted up my head a bit and saw Shane standing there. "Shane?" I croaked. I couldn't believe it. Out of all people, Shane's here.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I tried not to be shock, but is Shane actually caring? "I'm not sure," I said confused and ran a hand through my hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Dee sent me after you," he answered taking a seat next to me.

"Why not Caitlyn?" I questioned then wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. Shane handed me a tissue. "Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem. And I don't know, she was about to call on me to tell my dream but told me to go after you instead. Are you ok?" he asked.

I sniffled then blew my nose. "Yeah, I think I'll be alright. Thanks," I said.

"You wanna talk about it?" Shane asked hesitantly and I froze.

"You-you know?" I questioned. I thought nobody here knows… fuck, here comes the sympathy train, just like back home.

"Well who doesn't? Your mom's on a different continent and you're here with your dad that you've only known for what, a week?" he said.

Woo… for a second there I was worried. "Oh right…" I almost forgot that. "I just miss her so much. We've never been so far apart before," I said. Technically it's not a lie.

"You and your mom sound really close," he concluded.

"We were… she was like my best friend, my everything. Now that she's not here, I feel… so lost, so empty, you know?" I said. Oh my gosh. Tell me that I did not jut confess to Shane. I've never told anyone since… you know, and yet the last person I would tell, I'm talking too. Sigh…

"No I don't know… sorry," Shane said. Pinch me I'm dreaming! Shane just apologized! Where's a camera when you need one?

I chuckled lightly. "Thanks Shane," I said.

"For what?" he asked and the bell rings.

"For coming after me," I said and got up. "I'll see you around…" and I walked away.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Lunch…_

"OMG…" I muttered and turned my head in attempt to cover my face.

"What?" Caitlyn asked taking a bite of her pizza.

"Please tell me they didn't arrive here," I said and pointed them out with my eyes.

Caitlyn being an ass got up, turned around and looked for who I was talking about. "Who? Connect 3?" she questioned loudly in the practically empty pizzeria.

I shrunk in my seat as they turned around and headed towards our table with their own pizza. "Hey guys… what a coincidence to bump into you here," Shane said. We moved over and they sat down.

"Uh huh… total coincidence," I mumbled.

"You know, you shouldn't mumble so much. Nobody can understand you," Shane said grabbing a slice.

That's the whole point you nimrod. I rolled my eyes. "So what are you lovely ladies doing after school?" Jason asked. He's such a sweetie…

Caitlyn and I look at each other. "Uh nothing, not that I know of," Caitlyn said.

"Well actually Caitlyn," I looked at her. "The butler, Raul, told me that he's grilling tonight. And he said I can invite people over," I said.

"So I can come?" she asked with a grin.

"Uh duh… of course!" I said and together we squealed and started talking animatedly. I suddenly remembered Connect 3 is sitting with us. "Uh you guys can come too, I guess."

Connect 3 gave each other these looks. "Uh sounds cool we'll-" Nate started.

"Actually, Nate… our manager wants to see us afterschool, maybe some other time Mitch," Shane interrupted.

"Oh ok that's fine… I still have Cait here," I said.

"OO we should call more people and start a party! Hollywood children LOVE to party," Caitlyn said.

"Uh… I don't know. I mean… I don't want to trash the place first-off. I want my dad to know that he can trust me home… then MAYBE throw a party next time… next time," I said.

"Ugh alright…" Caitlyn said and I smiled victoriously. I grabbed another slice of our pizza and took a bite. Is it just me or is Shane watching me this whole time? Ugh it's probably just me.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_Music…_

"Alright class… so today we are going to work on song writing," Brown said once he got the class to calm down. "I'll pair you up, and you and your partner, are going to create a song together and you'll have 'til tomorrow to have the lyrics and music written." We all groaned. "Now, now… it can be just a verse and chorus for now," we cheered and he chuckled. "Great… so pairs…Mary and Joey, Peggy and Ella… Taylor and Miley, Mikayla and Hannah… Alex and Justin… Caitlyn and Nate… Jason and Tess… Shane and Mitchie…" Brown went on with naming the rest of the pairs. How in the world am I gonna work with Shane? His music is so… ugh preppy and fake and so… not my style.

"Lookie here, we're partners," he said wrapping an arm around me.

"Ugh… unfortunately," I commented and brushed his arm off me.

"Alright, so get started… you have 'til tomorrow," Brown said and we moved our chairs closer to our partners.

"So… what are you thinking we should do?" Shane asked. Is it just me or is being really nice to me all of a sudden.

"Well it has to be something that we'd both agree to," I replied.

"Right, right… what should it be about?" he asked.

"Hmm… good question," I said. I tapped my pen on the pad of paper. "How does this sound? 'One in the same, never to change, our love was…beautiful'?"

"That sounds alright I guess… but it'll sound kinda depressing. I mean really Mitch, another breakup song?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "But it's not a break up song. It's like the song in between. Technically it's broken up, but like… ugh you're no help. Out of all people, I got paired with you," I said. "Let's just go with this for now, ok?"

Shane scoffed and then sat there thinking. "Alright I'll just shoot out little lines… uh… 'We had it all… destined to fall, our love was… tragical?" he said.

I grinned and wrote that down and sang it with a random melody. "This'll work," I said smiling. I frowned when nothing came to mind. I glanced around the room and my eyes fell on my cell phone resting on the music stand. I picked it up and smiled. "Wanted to call… no need to fight."

Shane looked at me and actually cracked a smile. A Smile! "You know I wouldn't lie," he said cockily. I rolled my eyes and wrote down those lines.

"But right now… no, but today… tomorrow… no. But tonight…" I trailed off.

"We'll leave it on the line!" we exclaimed standing up at the same time and smiling. We gave each other a high five and the whole class suddenly fell quiet and looked over at us.

Shane and I froze and looked at each other. "Uh no Shane I've never caught a fish before," I lied and everyone eyed us for a second before turning around and continuing with their work.

"Seriously Mitch, that's the best lie you could come up with?" he asked as we sat back down.

"Well you didn't say anything mister," I said and picked up the pen. I read over what we just wrote and thought for a moment. "This'll be great for a chorus," I commented thoughtfully.

Shane leaned towards me and read it over. "Yeah, yeah… can totally picture it," he said. "Oh and I totally got an idea for the melody." Shane got up and picked up a guitar. He strummed a few chords and I watched in amazement.

"Oh my goodness Shane… I didn't know you could play," I commented.

"Yeah, well I don't really like to play live," he said. "So what do you think? I was thinking of the melody when you were writing."

"That's awesome!" I said and the bell rang. "We'll pick this up at my house? Today, afterschool? It's best to finish it now while it's still fresh."

"Uh yeah, sure." I gave Shane my address and walked out to catch up with Caitlyn.

"So how's your song going?" I asked Caitlyn.

"It's going good. We're a little stuck, but it's getting there. You?" she asked as we gathered what we needed.

"It's going great! We're almost done. We just have to come up with a verse and we're done," I informed her as I shut my locker. "Oh and of course the music."

"Sounds like you and Mr. Gray are getting a little friendly," Caitlyn teased as she shut her locker and we started down the hall.

I pushed her away playfully. "Oh shut it. We're just…" I tried to find the right words. Technically we're not friends nor are we more or less than that. We do associate.

"Lovers?" Caitlyn teased again. I pushed her and she laughed hysterically.

"No!" I paused thinking of the word. "Acquaintances," I said and Caitlyn laughed even more.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

_Torres residence…_

"Wow… your house is beautiful," Caitlyn commented as we got out of the car.

"Thanks," I said. "You should see the inside, it's gorgeous." We walked up to the door and went inside.

"Wow…" Caitlyn said walking around. I took that chance to bring our stuff up to my room and come back down. "You were right, the inside is beautiful."

"Thanks… I'll be sure to tell Steve that," I said as we walked out to the back.

"Steve? You don't call him dad?" Caitlyn questioned.

"No… I don't know, it's just weird calling him 'dad'," I answered while opening the sliding door. "Hey Raul," I greeted.

"Hey Mitchie," he replied and we did our handshake. "And who do we have here?" he asked nodding to Caitlyn.

"Oh this is my friend Caitlyn Geller. Caitlyn, this is our trusty butler, Raul," I introduced them and moved aside as they shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet a new friend of Mitchie's," Raul said.

"Nice too meet you too," Caitlyn replied politely.

Raul smiled. "So how do you guys like your steaks?" he asked and turned his attention back to firing up the grill.

"Medium-rare," I said.

"Well done please," Caitlyn replied.

Raul nodded and started getting things ready. In the distance, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I said heading inside with Caitlyn following.

"Raul seems cool," Caitlyn commented.

"Eh yeah he can be… but he's usually a dork," I said and opened the front door. "Shane…"

"Hey Mitchie," he replied. Awkward silence…

"Uh come in," I said opening the door a little wider and they walked in. "Nate?"

"Shane was lying about the whole manager thing, so I decided to come. Hey Caitlyn," Nate said and Caitlyn blushed.

"Hey Nate," she said quietly. Aww aren't they cute?

We stood there in silence for a minute. "Well umm we're outside in the back grilling dinner… come on guys," I said awkwardly and the four of us walked to the back.

Shane put his arm around my shoulders. Breathe Mitch, breathe. "Funny fact, you live right across the street from me," he said.

Ugh! what happened to jerky Shane? What happened to the 'get away from me' 'you're in my way' Shane? He's supposed to be the 'bad boy' of the press, right? "Really? Now you're stalking me," I said smirking. Whoa! Did I just flirt?

We got to the back and I introduced the guys to Raul. "Ah the more the merrier," Raul said smiling.

"We'll be working on our homework," I informed the butler. He nodded and I led the group to the little lounge we have out back on the patio. The couch is covered in red, orange and yellow pillows and there's like a fire pit which would probably look great at night. "Ok so Shane… what do we have left to do?"

"Uh the music and verse," he said.

"Great… we should probably do finish the lyrics then write down the music," I suggested and he nodded.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_6:51pm…_

"That sounds awesome!" I exclaimed and hugged Shane. I realized my action and jumped back. I looked away blushing, "sorry."

"Eh you kinda get use to it when you're famous like me… girls ALWAYS launch themselves at me," he said. Though I can't tell if that was cockily or flirty. Ugh stop thinking that Mitchie!

I playfully smacked his chest. "Don't push your luck buck-o," I teased and poked him.

"Food's ready!" Raul shouted and we slowly stood up and made our way to the picnic tables.

"Where's Jason?"I asked.

"Oh he and Tess are working on their song. They're having… problems," Shane informed me as we sat down.

"Of course… I heard Tess singing the other day, she's good," I said grabbing a bun.

"Yeah for a psychopath! Have you heard her music? It's so… ugh pointless," he added.

I laughed and Shane smiled. "Isn't that what your music is?" I asked and giggled. Eww… since when did I giggle? I stopped when I realize that he was serious. "Sorry…"

"No it's ok. You're right… it is pointless," Shane said and started eating.

Wow I just insulted THE Shane Gray (yeah I know, always a THE in front of his name), and yet he didn't like bark or anything. "Yeah the label won't let us record our own music. Always have to be their way," Nate said and violently stabbed his steak. Whoa.

"Yeah, we stopped suggesting songs that WE wanted to record a long time ago," Shane said and took a big bite of his hamburger. Caitlyn and I exchange looks like 'aww' in a bad way.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_8:17pm…_

"Thanks for having me," Caitlyn said.

"It was no problem! Come by anytime," I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow can't wait to hear the song," she said and winked.

"Bye Caitlyn," I said and closed the door after making sure she made it to the car safely. I shook my head and walked up to my room. Nate left about 20 minutes ago. Turns out he didn't tell his mom where he was and when he'll be home.

Sighing, I placed the numerous pieces of paper in my bag and grabbed my laptop. I turned it on and checked my mail like always. Oh look Sierra emailed!

* * *

_To: Mitchie (DOntFOrgET15)_

_Subject: miss you lots!_

_From: Sierra (SiSi3RR)_

_Hey Mitchie! How's everything? Gosh I haven't talked to you in since you landed safely in LA. I'm great by the way… ok that's a lie I'm alright. I met this girl, her name's Sarah Bells. She's smart just like me. Who knew smart people were so annoying! If I was ever that annoying, I am SO sorry. I mean Sarah's great, but she's no you. I miss you SO much, it's not even funny. Oh and I met this boy yesterday (and no not another long lost cousin) an actual boy. Let me tell you he's absolutely gorgeous. When I get a picture, I'll send it to you. _

_Ugh! Mom's nagging on me to get off the computer. Talk to you another time._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Sierra_

* * *

I smiled. I'll email her back after I type up my mom a letter.

* * *

_To: mom (conniecaters9)_

_Subject: [no subject]_

_From: Mitchie (DOntFOrgET15)_

_Hey mom… how are you today? I'm great! There were a few things here and there, but nothing major. A coupled hours ago, I had 3 friends over cause Raul was grilling dinner. It was great! I invited my friend Caitlyn and this boy Nate. He's a part of that band I have posters all over my room back in NJ. And Shane… surprisingly, Shane's been a great help today. He came after me when I ran out of class crying. Why I was crying? Well simple: I missed you. See I had a dream (more like a memory) of when I was 8 and I told you I like to sing. I didn't get to the good part because it was such a great memory and it brought me back to reality that you weren't coming back._

_Back to happy moments… Shane and I got partnered up for song writing. It was interesting… better than the stuff I'd write by myself. And he was being nice to me. it was weird, I'm so used to hearing about how he's the 'bad boy' of the press, but I think it's just because he's against what his record makes of him. That would change a person, no? And at times I really like him like him, but there are times when he is such a jerk! Caitlyn keeps telling me that we're always flirting, but Cait's crazy so it just might be her imagination right?_

_Well I'm going to go and take a shower. I'll talk to you tomorrow mom…_

_With love always and rest in peace,_

_~Mitchie_

* * *

I'll send it when I get out of the shower. I grabbed my pajamas (which consists of a white tank top and black Soffe shorts) and walked into the bathroom.

|!|!|!|!|!|!|!|

20 minutes later, I got out of the shower feeling fresh. I threw my towel into the hamper and walked out dressed. I jumped at the sight of Shane. his eyes were following me up and down. I tried to cover myself, but came out unsuccessful.

"Sh-Shane… wha-what are you doing here?" I asked uncomfortably.

Shane seemed to snap out of it and looked up at me. "Wha-what?"

"I said what are you doing here?" I asked.

Shane looked around the room then me. Then he looked down and muttered something incoherently before looking up at me. "Oh! I forgot my book here and I came to get it."

"Ok… it's probably downstairs, I'll go get it," I said and left my room. I finally got downstairs and couldn't find it. "Hey Raul!" I called out.

"Yeah!?" I heard faintly.

"Do you know where Shane's notebook is?!" I hollered.

"I put it on your desk!" Raul hollered back.

"Thanks!" I called out and started for the stairs. When I got to my room, Shane was sitting on my bed with the laptop opened.

I snatched my laptop from him. "What are you doing?" I asked and he stood up.

"Uh uh nothing… just waiting for you to come back with my notebook," Shane replied.

"Liar! What'd you see?" I asked eyeing him curiously.

Shane sighed and sat down. "Well… an email?"

"Did you read the email?! What do you know?" I asked trying to keep cool. Hasn't anyone taught him to not touch things that are not his?

Shane stared at me for a second. "I really should get going… I'll see you tomorrow Mitch," Shane grabbed his notebook and started to walk out when I stopped him.

"Shane…" I pleaded.

"Bye Mitchie," he said and walked out. I hit the send button then fell on my bed. What. Just. Happened? Does Shane know? And if he does… would he tell? So maybe it wouldn't be that bad… scratch that it would. Ugh… first thing tomorrow –Find SHANE GRAY!

* * *

**Ugh i am SO SO SO SOOO Sorry for not updating. my laptop is being stupid and not letting me sign into anything. Then my sister's old laptop isn't turning on... so yeah i'm on my brother's SLOW ASS computer...**

**Thanks you wonderful people for taking time in your day to review my story, means a lot to me... *tear***

**Leave a review please! :]**


	9. day six

Ever since I woke up this morning, I've been determined. Determined to find the one, the only: Shane Joseph Adam Gray. Once I find him… damn, I knew I should've mapped this out last night. And so I go up to him. Then what?

"Ms. Torres," a voice broke my thoughts. I shook my head then looked at the driver who was holding the door out for me.

"Mmmhmm?" I sounded quickly texting Sierra.

"We have arrived Ms. Torres," the driver said.

"Oh right… thanks Randy," I said getting out. Randy handed me my school bag and a V8 Fusion (which I have a habit of drinking in the morning since I can remember).

"Have a good day Ms. Torres," he said as I took them out of his grasp and he closed the backseat door.

"You too Randy," I said and walked away. I stood a few feet away, just looking up at the building. I hope he hasn't said anything yet. Sighing, I walked into the building with fear. Alright… so far so good. I haven't seen him yet. I proceeded to my locker. Being a little fidgety, I jumped at the sound of the locker next to me closing.

"Whoa… are you ok Torres? You seem tense…" Caitlyn observed.

"Wh-wh-wh-what m-m-makes you s-s-say that?" I stuttered. Nice job… wait. Maybe she wouldn't have noticed.

"Well for one, you jumped. Now you're stuttering. What next? Hiding?" She joked and laughed. So much for not noticing.

I laughed uneasily. "Yeah… hiding… that's ridiculous." I shut my locker. Hmm actually hiding's not a bad idea.

"Oh! I meant to ask you and I just remembered this morning… do you go on Facebook? Or at least Twitter?" Caitlyn asked excitedly.

Ok just because I have a laptop, doesn't mean I'm supposed to have a Facebook, Twitter or that other site…MySpace.

"Caitlyn, for the last time, I don't have whatever you just said. I feel like I shouldn't. Besides, aren't those sites kinda stalker-ish? I mean seriously, I looked up Demi Lovato on Google and there was a link that was from Twitter. And the description box had the words 'stalk Demi Lovato!' No thanks….Facebook… people can see your conversations with practically anyone! Isn't that like and invasion of privacy? 'Hey I saw that you and Shelly were talking about me on Facebook…' (Smiles for a second) not a great idea," I pointed out as we walked into the classroom.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes as we made our way to our seats. "Ugh… you are not normal. EVERYBODY has at least a Twitter or Facebook… even a MYSPACE!"

I rolled my eyes. "ANYWAYS… back to what you were saying." I knew that if I disagreed we'll be back on this never-ending feud over why I don't have a MySpace, Twitter, and/or Facebook.

Caitlyn paused for a second. "Uh ah I don't remember… see what happens when you take me off track?" she said dramatically and turned around to get something out of her bag.

I shrugged and pulled out my song book. Now which song was I working on? Oh I-

"OH!" Caitlyn exclaims and I jumped. She turned around to face me and I shut my little book. I just stared at her. "Shane Gray canceled the upcoming video and when asked why, he simply just said, I don't feel like it. I heard the video was going to be awesome, but last night he just canceled it. Just canceled it like it wouldn't almost cost him the band's label!"

"Why'd he cancel it?" I asked suddenly interested.

"Who knows? Only Shane does," Caitlyn answered and Brown entered the room.

"Hey Hollywood!!!" Brown said in a rocker voice and the class laughed.

"Hey Brown," we shouted.

"Alright, well before I do roll call… Hollywood High is holding… a talent show I guess you can call it. We're still debating on the name of the show. We're thinking 'Hollywood Idol, but people might get that confused with American Idol, so… yeah. It'd be great to see you guys up on there… winner gets to record a song with Connect 3," Brown said and the class started buzzing.

"OMJ Mitch you should totally sign up!" Caitlyn encouraged.

"Yeah! Then go up there, look out to the crowd only to have myself run off," I said sarcastically.

"But Mitchie, you're awesome!" Caitlyn gushed.

"Yah Mitchie… you should totally sign up," Tess said. Whoa, when did she get here? And indulged herself in this conversation. Caitlyn and I looked at Tess confused. "With my group… you and your vocals would sound awesome in the background." Caitlyn sent me a look as Tess kept on talking. "Being new and everything… going solo is a big risk taker… there's a chance that they won't like you, and well you'll be at the bottom of the chain. Lower than the geeks. Catherine here would be ashamed to be your friend."

"It's Caitlyn," Caitlyn corrected and Tess just waved her hand like 'yeah, yeah'.

I looked at Caitlyn and she just rolled her eyes. Tess was watching me closely, awaiting my answer. Should I say yes? No? "Uh I'll think about it," I told Tess. Eh that's safe. It's not a yes but it's not a no.

"Fine… just give me a ring if you're in," Tess said before walking away. I rolled my eyes and opened up my little book. Feeling a pair of eyes on me, I looked up at Cait.

"What?" I questioned.

"Are you seriously thinking about joining Tess's group? Did you even listen to the warning I gave you?" Caitlyn asked.

I chuckled. "No… back-up or not, you won't see me on that stage," I said and got up as the bell rang.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Free period…**_

I haven't seen Shane so far… I wonder why. It can't be because of the cancelation of the video, that'd be very immature. I didn't get a chance to talk to Nate or Jason yet. Walking around aimlessly, I wandered outside. Gasp! Why didn't I think of this first? I walked towards the little cabin. As I neared it, I heard faint music playing. I opened the door a little bit to hear what's going on 'til the door creaked.

"Can't a guy get some privacy around here?! You're trespassing," a voice boomed out.

I jumped a little, letting the door closed. I released the breath I realized I was holding and looked to the ground. That was close. The door creaked open and I looked up to a Shane Gray. "S-sorry… I-I was just walking by and-" I paused. "Was that you playing?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah… it wasn't the usual cookie-cutter popstar garbage," he said. "Sorry to disappoint."

I giggled. "No, you didn't. I liked it. I mean, for a cookie-cutter poptsar stuff, it was awesome."

Shane smiled. "Thanks… so what were you doing over here?" he asked.

I froze. "Oh, uh… I came to ask you-"

"On a date?" he interrupted. "Sorry Mitch, I'd love to, but I'm busy at the moment."

I looked at him offended. "Err keep dreaming popstar… I came to ask you about last night. What do you know?"

Shane sighed and walked inside. I followed him in and sat at the table he was sitting at. "Let me ask you a question, or two. One: why'd you lie? And two: where really is your mom?"

Ah out of all the questions in the world, he picked hardest two. Sure the answers seem easy, but they're not. Now which one is the easiest to answer… "It's not that simple Shane," I said and looked down at the table.

"It's just simple questions," he retorted.

"Yeah to you!" I snapped. Shane looked at me startled. "Sorry…" I sighed. "To answer your first question, I lied to protect myself…"

"What are you protecting yourself from?" Shane asked suddenly sitting next to me. My phone vibrated: a text from Caitlyn telling me to meet her in the front for lunch. I look up at Shane who was watching me closely.

"Sympathy?" I answered and watched as confusion etched across his handsome features. Stop it Mitchie! "Where do you think my mom is?" I asked wondering what he thought.

Shane started blushing. Aww… He ran a hand through his wonderful hair. "Uh I guess…" he trailed off. "Promise not to hate me?" he asked and I nodded. "Ok… well I thought that you're mother's in jail or rehab," he muttered.

I started laughing. Honestly, there's no humor in those situations either, but I just found it funny. My sweet nurturing mother in jail?! For what? Telling me I can go far if I set my mind on it? Rehab?! She has an addiction to caring about me? I don't know why, but just picturing my mother in jail or rehab is just plain weird, knowing who she is. He must've missed the whole 'rest in peace' thing. Through my laughing fit, I saw Shane staring at me like I'm psycho. At one point, those laughs turned into sobs.

"Shh… Aww Mitchie," Shane cooed and wrapped his arms around me, letting the tears fall on his shirt. When I calmed down a bit, I picked my head up and wiped my red eyes.

"Sorry," I apologized with my voice cracking. My phone vibrated, but I just ignored it.

"You ok?" he asked rubbing my back in a soothing motion. I nodded and leaned into Shane's side. We sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sounds were my sniffles and Shane's humming.

"My mom was the best..." I said and Shane's humming stopped. "Always there for me… 'til that day, almost a month ago." I took a deep breath. Mitchie, stop while you can! "My mother got very, very sick. Nothing was making her better." I waited for Shane to say something, but he didn't, so I continued. "She kept telling me that she was getting better and that she'll be on her feet by tomorrow. But I saw her, she was far from getting better. The day before I was supposed to head back to school…" I paused and choked back the tears. "Sh-she died." I let the tears fall silently.

"Aww Mitchie I'm so sorry," Shane said and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I bet you that your mom was a wonderful person." I smiled but it went away just as fast as it came. Shane finally let go of me and looked me in the eyes. "What's wrong Mitch?"

I sighed. "It's just… that's exactly why I don't want anyone to know." Shane looked puzzled. "When I got back to school, people kept giving me this sympathy looks and kept telling my mom was a great person. Don't you think I know that?! I was so fed up I was about to punch the next person who apologized. And I didn't want any of that here, so I just made up that she's just on a different continent, which my aunt who helped my mom raise me is at. She was like another mom to me."

Shane got up. "Alright… well so far, I'm the only one that knows, and we're going to pretend that I don't know," he said smiling.

I smiled back. "Ok…"

Shane laughed and grabbed my hand. "Come on Mitchie, let's go grab lunch."

:] :] :] :] :] :] :]

_**Dance…**_

"Oh thank God you're alive!" Caitlyn exclaimed as I entered the dance studio.

"Yes… I'm alive," I said sarcastically and Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Where were you? I kept thinking something happened to you!" Caitlyn said as we picked a pot on the floor to warm up.

I glance to where the classroom door opened and Shane walked in. He gave me a smile and winked before joining his buddies on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh… I got you… you were with Shane," Caitlyn said and nudged me. I turned my head to look at her.

"I was not…"I lied.

"Mmmhmm… that explains why you're blushing," Caitlyn pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Am not!" I protested.

Caitlyn was about to reply but the teacher walked in. Whew… right in time!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Music…**_

I walked down the hall and felt someone grab my arm. "Tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell!" I said as we walked into the music room.

"Yes there is! If nothing happened and you weren't with him, then why is he sitting next to your regular seat?" Caitlyn asked.

I looked over to our seats and sure enough Shane was sitting in the one next to my usual seat. "Ugh, he's probably just there to bug me…" I was about to head over to our seats, but Caitlyn halted me.

"I know you were with him… just tell me what happened," she pleaded. I glanced in Shane's direction and he was chatting up a storm with this other kid.

Hmm… why not have a little fun with this shall we? "Fine, fine… come here," I grabbed Caitlyn hand and dragged her towards the grand piano that is far from everyone else. "Shane and I… became one with each other."

Caitlyn gave me a puzzled look before realization hit her. "You two didn't…" I nodded. "But he has a purity ring! He can't! That's like… against everything he believes in!" she whispered clearly worried. "OMJ! And you were his first… lucky…"

I bit my lip from laughing so I smiled. "Yeah… But Cait you can't tell anyone," I said.

"Yeah like I have the audacity to… you know how many people would scold him and then the female population that would kill you," Caitlyn said as we walked to our seats.

"Hey Mitchie," Shane said.

"Hey Shane," I greeted.

"Aww… aren't you two so cute?" Caitlyn said then gave Shane a cold stare before sitting down.

Shane leaned towards me and whispered, "Did I do something?"

"You know Shane…. if she falls prego you must stand up and be a man," Caitlyn whispered before leaning back and taking out her Music folder.

Shane looked at her like a deer in headlights. "What is she talking about?" Shane asked.

"Hey Cait… can you get me some music sheets over there," I asked and she nodded before walking away. "Caitlyn was wondering where I was at lunch and she asked the boys and they haven't seen either of us and she suspected that we're hanging together. I noticed your purity ring around your neck, so I joked saying that we uh… we became one."

Shane started laughing. "That explains so much," he said. "Oh look… she's coming back, quick-" I didn't even process what he said because next thing I knew, my head was tilted and so was Shane's. it looked like we're kissing, though we're not.

"Ugh… gross," Caitlyn said. "Here." She looked away and shoved the paper into my left shoulder.

I pulled back and grabbed the papers. "Thanks." Caitlyn's face was priceless. Shane and I burst out laughing and everyone was looking at us strangely, even Brown.

"Great! Shane, Mitchie you guys volunteered to go first," Brown said. Immediately we shut up.

"That's nice of you, Brown, but it's best if someone else goes first," Shane suggested. Brown shook his head and Shane and I reluctantly got up and walked to the front. Shane grabbed a guitar and was about to start playing when I grabbed it from him.

"You sing… I can't do it," I said.

"Mitchie… we BOTH have to," he said taking the guitar back.

I frowned and turned to face the class as Shane began to play.

-

'_I didn't wanna say I'm sorry, for breaking us apart_

**I didn't wanna say it was my fault even though I knew it was**

_I didn't wanna call you back, cause I knew that I was wrong_

_Yeah__** I **__**knew I was wrong**_

_One in the same, never to change our love was beautiful_

_**We got it all, destined to fall, out love was tragical**_

**Wanted to call**

_No need to fight_

**You know I wouldn't lie**

**But to**_**night, we'll leave it on the line…'**_

**_-_**

Shane finished the last note. The room was quiet for a second before this HUGE applause filled the air. Shane and I high fived and smiled at each other. "Fabulous, fabulous! You two are rocking!" Brown said.

Shane and I walked back to our seats. "OMJ you guys are awesome!" Caitlyn gushed as Mary and Joey went up to sing 'New Classic.' We blushed and I hid my face in Shane's shoulder without thinking. "Oh and why were you two laughing?" Caitlyn asked.

I looked up at Shane and we smiled. "The fact that you believed us," I said and we lowly chuckled. She looked so confused. "Like I would ever get into Shane Gray's pants… Cait, I'm not Tess," I stated.

"Oh Mitchie, you know you want to," Shane said and I rolled my eyes.

"Great job Joey and Mary… up next, Caitlyn and Nate…" Brown said.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

_**Torres residence!**_

"Hey Raul," I greeted walking into the yard.

"Hey Mitchie… how was school?" he asked as he cleaned the pool.

"It was good…" I said watching him.

"Oh that's nice," he commented. I nodded my head, still watching.

"Well I'm gonna go do homework… call me for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure… oh and I hope you know that Hollywood High doesn't have school on Fridays," Raul said.

"Really?" he nodded.

"It all started around when the school first opened to only Hollywood children. The parents would take them out on Fridays or Mondays for like vacations and such, mainly Fridays though, so they just cut off having school on Fridays. That's why you get out at 4," Raul explained. "Oh and Fridays are also if you missed a day during the week."

And that explains why there's so much homework… "Eh well I'll do it so my weekend's free. See you," I said and headed inside. What should I do this weekend?

I climbed the stairs and walked into my room. Hmm… how does a party sound? Tomorrow night? Steve doesn't get back 'til Saturday night and well Raul's here, so we have some type of adult supervision. Interesting…

I grabbed my laptop and did the daily routine: check mail. I deleted all the junkie and clicked COMPOSE.

* * *

_To: mom (conniecaters9)_

_Subject: [none]_

_From: Mitchie (DOntFOrgET15)_

_Hey mom. How are you? I'm great. My days here in Cali aren't as bad as I thought they'd be, though I've been here for almost a week. Shane read an email to you yesterday. Gah! I was about to die! But I talked to him about it, and it's all good…though I broke down on him, which right as I'm typing this seems such a loser move! I mean seriously, I cried on THE Shane Gray. Lately he's all I think about, which seems so un-like of me. Interesting fact: Hollywood High only has days Monday to Thursday. Fridays are make-up days. Now what am I supposed to do tomorrow? Well other than sleep-in. I _

_-_

"Writing to your mom?" a voice causes me to stop. I looked up to see Shane standing in my doorway.

"How'd you-"

"Raul let me in. Told me you started homework, but from the looks of it," looks around the room. "You are doing anything but that," Shane answered. "Tell your mom I said hi."

I smiled. "Hold on. This'll only take a moment." Ok back to where I was…

-

_might just hang out with my pals. Maybe even have a party while dad's still away. Don't worry, there'll be supervision… Raul, ha, ha. Mom, I gotta go. Shane's here and says hi. And no… we're just hanging out as friends._

_With much love,_

_~Mitchie._

* * *

I hit send and closed the laptop. "Does she get them?" Shane asked.

"Physically? Can't, because her account doesn't work. But it helps," I said and slid off the bed. "Come on, let's go ask Raul something." I grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him out of my room.

"What are you going to ask him?" Shane questioned as we speeded down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Raul," I called to grab his attention. "Can I have a party tomorrow?" I asked innocently.

Raul looked at me startled. Then bowed his head. Man… I was so praying that he'd say yes. Suddenly he looks up and pulls out a bag of chips. I grinned. "I was wondering when you were going to throw one."

I shrieked and hugged Raul. "Awesome!" I said then turned to Shane. "Call up as many people as you can, but make sure this party is under wraps." Shane grinned and opened his phone as I pulled out mine. I texted Caitlyn. She texted back saying she'll get the music down.

"All set. I just text Nate and Jason. Once you got them, in about 5 minutes, you got half of the sophomore and freshman teens at Hollywood High," Shane said.

"Nice… so in celebration of my first Hollywood party, I call for a game of tennis on the Wii's sport center," I said smirking.

"You're on," Shane said and we left for the rec room.

* * *

**Ehh this chapter wasn't that great to me.. ;7 sorry to disappoint...**

**oh and FYI i am not a Facebook or Myspace hater... **

**please leave a reivew, and thanks for the reviews of the last chapter!**


	10. day seven

I fluttered my eyes opened and they came in contact with a bright light hitting my face. It took some time, but my eyes adjusted to the light. I smiled tiredly as they roamed the room. This isn't my room, it's the rec room. I don't remember falling asleep here. I went to turn over and get up, but something was holding me down.

"Stay…" the exhausted voice mumbled.

I froze. Who is that? Carefully, I turned my head and came face to face with SHANE! Ah! How'd we end up like this? Though I do like being in his arms- UGH stop it Mitchie! Oh… I remember now. After we played a few rounds of Wii, we settled for a movie to relax. I think the movie was High School Musical. Then he stayed for dinner. We chatted for a bit… then decided to watch Australia.

"Morning sunshine," a husky voice said quietly.

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared into the Shane's brown eyes. "Morning popstar," I said in a whisper. Oh my goodness! What if I have bad morning breath? I turned and rested my head on his shoulder as Shane rubbed my arm with the hand I'm resting my head on.

"OH. MY. JONAS…" a voice interrupted our 5 second moment. We looked behind us and there stood my new best friend: Caitlyn Gellar. Immediately we jumped apart and I stood up fixing my shirt.

"He-he-hey Caitlyn," I greeted awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" I said through an awkward smile.

"Well you did tell me to come around 10 so we can plan what needs to be done for this shin-dig… but I see you're still sleeping," she smirked.

"It's not what you think," I said quickly.

"Really? Cause to me it looks like you two were just waking up," Caitlyn said smirking again.

"How'd you get in?" I asked curiously. I thought she wasn't coming in until freaking noon.

"Raul let me in. Said that you are in the rec room," she informed me and I 'oh'. "Though he did forget that one detail…" Cait shifted her eyes from me to Shane.

I guess Shane got the silent memo (which I did not catch) from Caitlyn because he got up from the floor. "Uh, well I gotta go… I have some stuff to do… I'll see you two later…Bye Mitchie," Shane said and gave me a hug. "Bye Caitlyn," and Shane hurried out of the room. Caitlyn and I stood in silence as we waited for the front door to open and close.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON?!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed back and walked out of the room.

"Yeah… nothing my ass… I always come over and see you and Shane waking up side by side," Caitlyn said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes as we walked up the stairs. "Cait, you've only been here once," I pointed out.

We walked to the end of the hall where my room is and opened the door. "Aha! So what? You and Shane have always slept together?" she accused.

I stopped and turned to her. "What? I don't like Shane. Shane doesn't like me… ok?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and I turned around and headed to my closet. "Yeah sure… so what was he doing here anyways?" I paused. Why else would Shane be here? "I'm waiting!" she called out from my room.

I looked through my multiple drawers for some sweats. "He just came over to hang out! We played some games, ate dinner and watched movies!" I called back. Eh… these will do.

"You two were on a DATE?!" she shouted.

"WHAT?! NO! Just two buds hanging out! Girls and Guys can be friends you know!" I shouted looking for a shirt.

"Oh! Now you're telling me you two are friends now? He's the jerk-star Mitchie!" Caitlyn warned me. Ugh..Ignore her Mitch, she's just freaking out. "You know! He stole music from a senior! AND threatened to sue him!" I rolled my eyes. I grabbed this plain white shirt and flip flops. "Seriously Mitchie! Shane ain't all that's cracked up to be!" she shouted as I entered my bedroom.

"What's with the screaming?" I asked and she shrugged. "Like I said before… Shane's just an acquaintance… nothing more." I walked towards the bathroom when she didn't respond.

"Lovers!" she shouted before I shut the door.

* * *

20 minutes later, I was cleaned but dressed like a 'bum' (as Caitlyn put it). "What do we have to do?" I asked as we walked out of the room and downstairs. I don't really throw parties because I don't really know a lot of people back home.

"Music selections, food choices… and space," she said.

"I think there's space somewhere here," I said, this house is huge. I led Caitlyn down a hallway I've never been through before. I wonder where this door leads to. I opened it and it had stairs going down. I started to descend it, but Caitlyn stopped me.

"What if there's something like terrifying down there," she asked.

"Steve doesn't strike me as a murderous type of person," I joked but she panicked even more. "Caitlyn relax…" I said and descended down again. I was a couple of stairs away from the ground when I looked up at Caitlyn still on the 3rd to top step. I turned around and rolled my eyes. I took 2 steps and fell onto it screaming. Caitlyn screamed even louder than me and started panicking that I had to laugh.

"What the fuck is so funny?!" she shouted. "Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine!" I said through my laughter. "It's perfectly safe. Come on down you scared-y cat!" Caitlyn hesitated before giving in and coming on down. We took the last 3 steps together and the whole room lit up. The floor was flashing different colors. There was a bar on your far left. On your far right, there was a DJ turntable and a plasma screen on both sides. On the ceiling there is a disco ball and small strobe lights in the corners.

"Wow…" we both said at the same time.

"This'll totally work," Caitlyn said smirking.

"Oh yeah…" I said and we bumped fist.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

_Torres residence- 7:42pm…_

Party starts in 18 minutes and counting. I'm currently in my room getting ready as Caitlyn's dressing in a guest room. I wasn't sure what you would normally wear to these things. I mean seriously, I've been an outcast, an outsider, a loser since forever! I looked at my reflection in the huge mirror. Eh, this'll do. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted from the closet.

"Hey Mitch… you're ready?" I recognized as Caitlyn say.

"Coming!" I said and emerged from the closet. "OMJ Cait! You look AH-MAZING!"

"I do clean up good don't I?" She said. "Mitch! You look drop-dead gorgeous! Trying to catch someone's eye?"

I scrunched up my nose as I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks. "You think?"I asked her and looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a bold blue cami with wet looking leggings. Over the cami, I had a white short-sleeved blazer. The look was complete with the little black ankle boots.

"Wait… for the drop-dead gorgeous comment? Or catching Shane's eye comment?" Caitlyn asked confused.

"The first one," I replied and checked my hair (which is curled) in the mirror. Caitlyn scoffed and mumbled something along the lines of 'definitely catching Shane's eye'. "Excuse me?"

"Oh what? Nothing… nothing," she said. "Come on girl let's get moving… we have 10 minutes 'til people arrive!"

I laughed and nodded. "Let's go." We walked out of my room and headed down the stairs. "Ok so we got everything?" I asked once we landed on the main floor.

"Hmm..." Caitlyn thought to make sure then nodded. "Food?"

"Check…"

"Music?"

"Check…"

"Punch?"

"Got it…"

I sighed in relief. "Great now that's all missing is-" _Ding-Dong! _Caitlyn and I squealed then rushed over to the door. I opened it to see Connect 3 standing in the doorway. "Hey guys… come on in," I said and moved over to let them in.

I was just about to close the door when Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper appeared at the door. "Hey guys…" I said and they walked in. Justin and Max showed up and a few more people. I held the door open and heard distantly the music coming from downstairs. I hope I am not gonna be a doorman all night.

"I'll take it from here," Raul said as Mary and Joey walked in.

"Thanks Raul!" I shouted as the music started blasting. I followed Joey and Mary down to the mini-club, as Cait calls it.

"OMJ Mitchie this place is awesome!" some person said.

"Uh thanks," I shouted so they could hear me. I smiled as I pushed through the mini crowd. People are actually having a liking to me. Eh maybe its just because of the party, but it's still awesome.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

_3 hours later…_

"Girl, you can dance," some guy said in my ear as the song ended.

"Uh thanks…" I muttered and walked away from him. Whew… it's hot in here. I climbed the steps and walked down the hall to the kitchen. I covered the side of my face as I caught Troyella making out on the counter in the kitchen. Hey… I don't think they even go to the school anymore. How'd they get in here is a mystery… I wonder who else is here that's not supposed to be. I proceeded towards the patio for some air. Everywhere there were kids from school. People in the pool… people in the little campfire area… even kids around Raul as he cooked burgers and hotdogs. Shaking my head, I found a seat on this loveseat swing. I gently swayed slowly back and forth as I took small sips of my soda. I can't believe that this party is… ugh crazy! I've never thrown a party like this… wait scratch that- I've never been to a party like this period. Teens sucking face… teens dancing on top of each other… there is not one person here who wasn't clinging to the opposite sex. I smiled in a sense of accomplishment for some reason.

"Hey…" a voice said softly. I looked up from my cup of soda and smiled softly.

"Hey you…" I responded and moved over.

"Great party," he said taking a seat.

"Yeah…" I said shyly and looked down at the ground.

"Listen… about last night-"

"It's fine… we didn't do anything. I mean obviously we were watching a movie and dozed off, but that's about it," I said still looking at the grass. I don't know why, when, or how… but suddenly I'm so shy of Shane. We sat in comfortable silence.

Out of nowhere, he lifted up my face with a finger and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but slowly closed my eyes and went with it. Gosh his lips are so moist and ugh… wonderful!

"MITCHIE! MITCHIE!" a voiced called out. We pulled away and saw Caitlyn running towards us.

"Ugh what does she want now?" I muttered and Shane laughed. "Yes Caitlyn… what's wrong?" I asked.

"Were you two sucking face?" she asked and I gave her a 'get-to-the-point' look. Caitlyn shook her head. "Anyways… someone poured vodka in the punches and we're running out of beer."

My eyes widen in pure shock. "What?! Caitlyn… who brought the alcohol? I thought you said Hollywood teens don't drink. Hence the sodas, punch, and iced tea."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I said they'd drink anything at a party BUT soda, plain punch, and iced tea," she corrected. I rolled my eyes and inwardly groaned. "Oh and this bad boy that Miranda brought with her is about to fight Joe…"

Sighing I got up. So much for chillaxing… "Shane, can you please go and find out whatever is going on between Joe-" I paused. "You mean Joe from J.O.N.A.S?" I questioned and Caitlyn nodded. "OMJ I love that show!"

"So do I! Did you see when-"

"ANYWAYS…" Shane cut in. "You want me to do what?" he asked.

"Oh right… check on Joe and that guy who probably looks like he'll beat him up and see what the hell is going on," I instructed and Shane nodded before striding off.

"You… ugh I don't even know what to tell you," I said.

Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something when Lola walked up. "Hey… awesome party by the way… uh Chad and Troy went out and bought more along with Jason," she said.

"Which Jason?" I questioned. Ugh I lost track of who's who.

"Jason White… anyways, they got more booze, and told me to tell you," Lola informed me before walking away.

I groaned in frustration. "Ugh, come on," I said grabbing a spaced out Caitlyn and headed inside.

We pushed through the crowd full of teens either sober, drunk crazy, or horny to the full extent. Ugh, now I see why I avoided places like these. When you try to move out of the area, it's impossible with the constant touchy-touchy of another person. "Mitch, where are we going?" Caitlyn asked as I dragged her along.

"Remember that kid and Joe? Yeah, them," I said pushing thorough a couple making out. "Ugh MOVE PLEASE!" I pushed my way through and found Shane standing in between Joe and that guy in the middle of the dance floor.

"Come on fellas… we're supposed to be having fun… it's a party for goodness sakes!" Shane said holding them arm's length from him. That guy shook off Shane's hand and muttered a 'whatever' before turning to Miranda, grabbing her hand and walking away.

I sighed in relief. Whoo good thing nothing happened. I'd hate to stop the party. I turned to where Caitlyn was standing, only to see her up on that DJ turntable. "Come on guys! The night's still young, let's bring up the heat!" she shouted into the microphone and the crowd cheered as Caitlyn switched the song.

I started to head off the dance floor as people started to dance around me, but was stopped when someone grabbed my wrist. "Surely a pretty girl like yourself isn't about to leave the dance floor alone…" I turned around and recognized this guy as Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Where's Sonny?" I asked. He nodded over to the bar where Sonny was sitting there talking to Tawni Hart.

"So how about that dance?" he asked. I took a whiff of him. Eh a little but not major drink-age. I nodded and he led me to the middle of the dance floor. I turned around and started grinding on him as the song 'Beautiful' by Akon started playing again. "Whoa! Girl can move!" he said all happy. I rolled my eyes. It amazes me how they (well some of them) found grinding interesting. Ugh he's ok… not the best dance partner I've ever had.

While looking back, my eyes roamed the room and fell upon Shane. His eyes looked like they were burning in envy, almost jealousy, but I think this is just me. I tilted my head a bit at him and gave him a curious look. He must've seen me because he soon got up and left his spot. Hmm… I wonder where he went.

The song soon ended and Hollywood High cheered. "Alright… how about we slow it down a bit before some people pass out huh?" Caitlyn said. I don't get it though, there are some kids passed out already on the couch. Some are probably hitting it up in a guest room somewhere. Good thing I locked both my room and Steve's.

"What d'ya say Hollywood?!" Caitlyn said and the crowd got pumped. "Alright, alright… well for this song, I'm going to call upon the hostess, the new girl, the party-thrower, and my best friend… Mitchie Torres to sing us a song."

The crowd gave a gentle applause (while looking around) as I stood there like a statue. She did not! I will not! "Who's Mitchie?" I heard Chad Dylan say.

"Me dumbass," I snapped at him.

"Mitchie!" I turned to see Caitlyn approaching me. "Come on." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to this little platform in front of the DJ turntable.

"Caitlyn, no… I can't," I said as she handed me a microphone.

"Why not?" she questioned. "Come on… please tell me we did not work on that song this morning for no reason."

"I thought you were just bored when we finished sorting out everything in about what 20 minutes?" I said.

Cait rolled her eyes. "Well you gotta sing, I already announced it," she said looking at me pleadingly.

I gave in. "Fine… but don't stop me if I run off… I've never done this before."

"Deal… just stand there looking at the DJ table. Soon you'll gather up the courage and turn around to sing to the crowd," Caitlyn encouraged and grabbed another mic. "Ok… please welcome, Mitchie Torres!" There goes that soft applauding. I looked at the crowd who was searching for well, me. "She's over here!" Caitlyn whispered and they turned their full attention to me. Fuck.

I gave them a nervous smile. "Uh… this song, I've written myself. It's called 'Believe in Me'. Hope you like it."Caitlyn started the music and people started clearing the floor a little bit. I gulped. Here goes nothing.

~*~*~**~*~*~

'_**I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak**_

_**I don't want to be afraid  
I want to wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So see I want to believe in me  
La-la-la-la  
**_

-I started smiling as a few couples made their way to the clear floor and started to gently sway to the music-

_****_

The mirror can lie  
Doesn

_**'t, show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you that your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile**_

_**I don't want to be afraid  
I want to wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So see I just want to believe in me**_

_**I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through**_

_**I cannot be afraid  
I want to wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see, now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me…'**_

**_-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-_**

I kept my eyes mainly on Shane throughout the half song. He was looking at me, too, but I wasn't sure what he could've been thinking about. His eyes were filled with some emotion that I couldn't quite put my finger on, it just made me all the more curious.

The crowd erupted in cheers and I smiled brightly at them. They liked it! They really liked it! I scanned the crowd and spotted two girls with a sour face on: Hannah and Tess. I wonder why. Do they not like my singing? The song? Ugh their probably thinking: 'What a joke'. I stepped off the platform (with the help of Oliver and Jackson) as Caitlyn changed the music back to something with an edge. I walked over to the bar where Rico was serving drinks.

"Bottled water," I said and he nodded before bending down to grab water out of the cooler.

"Here you go…" he replied handing it to me and winked. Eww gross… isn't he like 12? I gave Rico a tight smile before scampering away to Caitlyn at the DJ table. I almost reached Caitlyn when someone grabbed my waist and pulled me backwards.

"So you dance with almost every guy but me… ouch Mitch, I thought we have something," a voice I know all too much said in ear. I spun around to see Shane holding me.

I smirked. Eh he's probably drunk what a little flirting can harm if he's not going to remember? "Oh really now?"

He nodded his head. "Yup… we were even sleeping together this morning."

I blushed. "I don't know… I think your pants are too tight to dance with me. They might rip."

"I think my pants can handle it," he said and tugged me to the dance floor as the song 'Move Shake Drop' by Pitbull started to play. He turned me around and I started grinding on him. Wow he can actually dance! I was really getting into it, like seriously… ah! Ha, ha. This is unbelievable. I'm dancing with Shane Gray! Ugh Mitch get over yourself… he's just Shane. Yeah, but he's like the best dancer I've danced with yet. I felt Shane's breath on my neck and started kissing it. Normally I would've froze and pulled away, but I didn't.

The song ended and Shane turned me around to face him. I lifted up my hair and set it to one side. Boy is it getting hot."Want a drink?" he asked and I nodded mutely. Shane left me and I walked over to Caitlyn who's sitting on Nate's lap at the DJ center.

"Well, well, well… look who we have here," Nate said.

I rolled my eyes. "Hi to you to… what's up?"

"Uh Mitchie… come with me," Caitlyn said getting up.

"Why? I'm waiting for Shane to get me a-" I didn't get to finish cause Caitlyn started pulling me away.

"Tell Shane we'll be in Mitchie's room!" Caitlyn shouted and Nate nodded.

"Why are we going to my room?" I asked as she dragged me up stairs and stairs.

She didn't answer me the whole way. We finally stopped at my door and went inside. "That's why," she said pointing into the mirror. Oh shit!

On the right side of my neck was a HUGE hickey from Shane. Stupid Shane… "Wha-wha-what am I supposed to do? Ho-how do I get rid of this?" I asked looking at it.

"For now, just put cover up on it… I heard methods of taking it off, but it may take some time," Cait said and handed me make up. After putting it on, there was a knock on the door. Caitlyn left me in the bathroom to answer it. She came back seconds later with _him._

"What happened?" Shane asked handing me a drink.

I took a sip. Why does this water taste weird? "You gave me a hickey dumbass."

"Shane Gray never gives out hickeys," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever… let's just get back down there." We left my room, making sure it was locked before heading back down to the party. We sort of bumped into Nate as he was running up the stairs. "Whoa where's the fire?" I joked. Wow we didn't have to push through people to get to our destination.

"They're starting drinking games and asked me to get you guys to see if you'd join," Nate informed us. So that's where they are.

Caitlyn and Shane grinned and quickly agreed. All three of them looked at me. "Uh… what if you've ever played?" I asked innocently. They looked at me like I was an alien. Like I said before: social outcast. "What?"

"Oh she SO has to join," Caitlyn said and the three of them forced me to go down stairs. Oliver was now in charge of music. There were still people dancing when I got down there. On the bar, a few people were playing body shots. Eh… no thanks. We walked passed them and into this mini lounge where there was a pool table and two ping pong tables. Beer pong… heard it's a great game. I walked out of there (leaving Shane, Nate and Cait) and into another mini lounge where kids had an iPod hooked up to an iHome.

I stayed and watched as this kid Justin in my French class shouted, "Name this song!" He let it play a little bit then stopped the song after it sang a lyric.

I watched as the room of 8 (plus me that'd be 9) people started asking each other (or their partners I think) what the song is. I rolled my eyes.

"It's Paramore's Fences," I said getting off the doorway that I was leaning on. Justin looked at me and smiled.

"You in? You could be on…" Justin trailed off looking around the room.

"My team," someone said from behind me. I whipped my head around and looked at Shane.

"Awesome… pull up a chair," Justin said and the two of us walked in. "Ok, so the object of the game is to name the most songs. Hesitate when it's your team's turn, you take a shot. You have 15 seconds to answer. After that, the other teams have 5 seconds to come up with an answer. No answer, everyone takes two shots. If another team answers your question, your team takes 2 shots and everyone else takes 1. Got it?"

I gave the group a smirk. "Yup… bring it on…"

^v^v^v^v^v^v^

_Half an hour later… 2:03 am_

"WOO-HOO!" the crowd cheered as Shane and I took our, what 22nd shot in an half an hour? Cait and Nate joined us about 15 minutes after looking for us.

"Name this song…" (plays song)

"Kiss me through the phone!" Caitlyn slurred.

"By who?" Justin asked. Since some songs have the same titles but different artist, he added to know the artist as well. If someone got the artist right before you did, the same rules apply as if you were just naming the song. it's pretty funny… a lot of people stopped playing to watch me and Shane versus Caitlyn and Nate. Plus, a lot were drunk crazy and Raul called their drivers. Good thing Raul said to leave a contact name and number on a piece of paper before heading down stairs.

"Uh… Usher?" Nate guessed before times up. Wrong.

"YES!" Shane and I exclaimed and pumped fist. Nate and Caitlyn made a face before taking their 30th shot. Yeah… shot's are the only thing I'm keeping track of for some unknown reason.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

4:29 am…

The four of us trudged up the stairs laughing hysterically. We did a double step and fell, laughing even harder. I don't exactly remember why we're laughing, we just were. The last of the guests left about an hour ago. And we just finished putting bottles and cans in garbage bags. Raul said that the maid will be here at 8 to clean. So we don't have to totally clean up.

"What's so funny?" I asked through my laughter.

"I don't even know," she replied and laughed some more.

We sighed. "Man I am tired," I said getting up.

"Word… I am beat!" she said getting up also.

"I wonder who's still here," I said thoughtfully.

"Eh… probably people who'll wake up in like 4 hours and find out that they just had sex," Cait added as we continued wobbling up the stairs.

"That'd be hilarious," Shane mumbled.

"Uh huh…" Nate said and collapsed in the hallway.

"Come on guys… I-" my hand flew up to my mouth as I darted to my bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Oh God… my other hand ran through my hair. I do not like drinking.

I felt the vile coming back up and leaned over the toilet again. Ugh… "Better?" Shane said softly and I nodded slowly. He helped me up from the floor and led me back to my room. "Wait." I stopped and Shane handed me a mint. "The aftertaste is gross." I smiled gratefully and ate it. Caitlyn and Nate were passed out on the floor. I laughed quietly and proceeded to my bed. I pulled off the boots and just laid back slowly closing my eyes. I felt the bed shift and moved closer to the person before falling fast asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry i havent updated... i was so busy with practice and what-not. plus i got to get my grades up :7 **

**i hope this was ok... it took me a while, but eh i got it out somehow. if its not that great, i sorry. Oh and love the feedback on this story.**

**ugh sorry for the format after the song... it wouldnt go back... :7**

**please review! ;]**


	11. day eight

I awoke to the sound of murmurs. My head was pounding and these little annoying sounds weren't helping either. I feel like I've been hit by a truck. I moved my arm off this source of heat and picked up a pillow. I threw it towards the annoying whispers and heard an 'Oof…' and a body hit the floor.

"Shut up…" I muttered and snuggled deeper into the bed trying to escape the sunlight.

"See I told you you'd wake them!" Someone whispered harshly.

"Well it's not my fault that they drank a lot last night," the other person replied. I faintly heard a shuffle of feet and the bed shift by my feet.

"You know Nate… this is the second time they fell asleep together." I know who's whispering: Caitlyn.

"No way…" Nate said disbelievingly.

"Can you guys shut the fuck up?" a person next to me muttered and sat up. The source of heat moved making me feel cold. Whoa! Wait… asleep together…body heat…that voice. Oh no… not again. I shot my eyes open (which hurt SO much with the sudden light) and sat up dizzily. I brought a hand up to my head and felt a pair of hands steady me. I slowly lie back down and shut my eyes. Please tell me I just didn't fall asleep with-

"Now they shut up…" thanks so much for proving me right (sarcasm). I opened my eyes slowly to see Shane lying down next to me with that sleepy morning look on. OMJ he looks even sexier! Oh shut up Mitchie. You do not like him! But with him and that shirt off… not helping.

I giggled lightly and my head started pounding again. "Yeah… God, my head hurts. I feel like I've been hit by a truck and there's a jackhammer in my head."

Shane smiled. "Well that's what happens when you drink a lot."

"What happened last night?" I asked rhetorically slowly getting up.

"Well…" Caitlyn started.

"How you guys feeling?" someone said entering the room. I groaned and pulled another pillow over my head.

"Horrible!" I exclaimed and they all chuckled.

"Here this should help." I peeked out from behind the pillow and saw Raul standing there with some Advil and a glass of water.

"This should," I said taking it and swallowing the Advil and water. They all watched me in curiously. What they've never seen anyone take Advil?

"Oh Mitch… your father called. He said that he'll be home soon and you two should go out to lunch around 2:30," Raul said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh right… Steve's coming. Ok what time is it?" I asked and un-consciously, leaned on Shane.

"Uh… 12:18," he replied looking at the clock.

"Alright…" I mumbled and Raul smiled before exiting the room.

"Well I guess we're all going home," Caitlyn said getting off my bed.

"Please no… you guys should come along… I can't bear to sit all alone with Steve… I know he's my dad and whatever but it's going to be SO awkward and I can't stand awkwardness… please? Besides he said he'd love to meet my friends," I practically begged. I've grown accustomed to not having Steve around.

The trio looked amongst each other. "You sure?" Shane asked from behind me.

"Yes…" I answered. They all shrugged.

"Fine…" they replied and I smiled. "Alright… well we should all probably get dressed," I said climbing out of bed. They all responded with a 'yes' or 'that'd be smart'.

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

_2:20pm…_

Raul got the call that my 'father' has landed safely into the LAX airport. So now, the four of us are waiting outside of the limo looking for my 'dad'. Funny how the guys aren't being bombarded at the moment with paparazzi… I mean they're not wearing disguises. Do you guys see him?" I asked from my place with Shane's arms wrapped around me. As much as I tell him to let go, he doesn't so I just leave him be.

"Uh I think I found him," Caitlyn said pointing to the paparazzi walking backwards and all these flashes going off.

"Guys get in the car… we wouldn't want you two to be attacked by the paps, too," I ordered. The guys nodded understandingly and hopped into the backseat.

I watched as my 'dad' looked around until he spotted me waving over. "Sorry guys I got plans…" I heard my 'dad' say, making his way over here.

"With who?" Nosy bastards.

"That's… confidential," Steve replied. He put his luggage down and engulfed me in a hug. "Wow Mitch… did you get taller?" he tried to joke.

I gave him a fake laugh and shrugged. "Or maybe you just shrunk." Steve scrunches his face in a disgusted way as the driver grabbed his suitcases and set them in the trunk.

"And who do we have here?" my 'dad' asked referring to Caitlyn.

"Oh… this is my new best friend Caitlyn Geller," I answered.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Torres… big fan," Caitlyn said.

"Nice to meet you too… but please, call me Steve," he answered. Caitlyn gave a small smile. "Well, we should get going, no? How does lunch sound girls?" Caitlyn and I nodded and climbed into the backseat and Steve followed shortly. When he sat down he was a little taken back at the sight of two more people joining us today. And by people, I mean boys…

Noticing this, I decided to introduce them. "Steve, these are my friends Shane Gray and Nate Black. Guys, this is my dad… Steve Torres." I had to force the word 'dad' out.

The guys respectively shook hands. "Big fans," they said and all my 'dad' could do is nod. He was eyeing them curiously as the driver took off.

"I hope it was ok that I invited them dad. I mean, after all… said that you WANTED to meet them." Aha… make him think it was his idea.

He gave me a small smile. "I did say that, didn't I?" I nodded. "Alright… so what did you do this week?"

The four of us looked amongst each other. "Oh you-you-you know… we-we uh we hung out…" I stuttered.

"Uh yeah… and uh studied," Caitlyn added.

"Ugh… boring… but that's good to know I can trust you home… not throwing a party without my consent," Steve said and we gave him awkward smiles.

We stopped in front of a restaurant about a few minutes later. And just when I thought these guys won't shut up, they could… in front of my 'dad'. Steve was just like eyeing these two boys. Well more-so Shane since he was sitting right next to me with his arm draped behind my shoulders. Can you say AWKWARD?!

Steve climbed out of the limo and held the door for us 'til we were all out. "Where are we?" I asked looking up at the sign.

"Vitolo's… one of the best restaurants in town," Steve replied and opened the door. The rest of us followed.

"Steve Torres!" a woman at the podium (?) exclaimed.

They did one of those kiss-kiss to both cheeks kinda thing. "Amy! Gosh dolly… SO sorry for the delay and last minute booking… you know… Traffic," Steve said and they both laughed.

"Oh of course…" Amy (I guess it's that lady) said then turned around and hollered, "A table for…" She trailed off not knowing.

"Five please…" My 'dad' informed her.

"Five!" Amy called out and immediately tables and chairs were moved and put in place. She smiled and motioned to the table that is about 8 feet away from where we're standing. Please take a seat… I'll be right with you…"

We all smiled at her and started walking towards the table, but a person in line spoke and we stopped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… we were here before they arrived. They missed their time slot! We've been waiting here for a half an hour!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Listen here bud… when there is a table open, I'll direct you to it. Now either cooperate or leave."

"Why can't you just take out a table like you did for them?" the guy asked.

"Because they called before you did… now wait, or leave," Amy said and answered a ringing phone.

The guy threw his hands up in frustration. "Face it dad… you're beat. You have Steve Torres, Nate Black AND Shane Gray against a director… now honestly, who are they going to take?" a girl probably around 11 or 12 said.

"I am SO sorry that we're late. My niece fell out of a tree and I had to rush her to the hospital and… ugh I am SO sorry," this guy said.

"Mmhmm… well you're late by 2 minutes… your table has been terminated," Amy said and snapped her gum. "Either you're on time or forget it."

The guy that just came in sighed and left. That director turned to Amy with wide eyes. "Oh so they're an exception… Stuck in Traffic?! That guy's niece is injured! That is a far more reasonable to let him eat then them!"

Amy just stared at him bored while chewing her gum obnoxiously. "We'll be going… Damn dad must you be so embarrassing?" The older girl said practically pushing her dad out.

"I bet you deaf grandpa Nichols can get us in," the younger girl said as they tried to get out of the line and the older girl nodded in agreement.

"Not even… 10 year old cousin Vicki could even," the older girl said and soon they disappeared from sight.

"Wow…" I said taking a seat between my 'dad' and Shane. Caitlyn and Nate sat across from us. "Now I feel bad."

"Eh… you'll get used to it. It happens all the time," Shane said.

"Yeah… you'll probably get used to other celebs getting put off before you," Nate added. "I remember this one time… we were late for this lunch with our manager… and well she was late too… but anyways… we arrived and the FOB were all 'come on… we're only 30 seconds late. So then Shane here… walked around them and said 'sorry we're a little late. Connect 3 plus 1.' And the waitress let us in. They looked at the reserved book and said 'Hey! They're 5 minutes late!' And the waitress replied 'yeah… but they're Connect 3.' FOB looked at each other then her and said 'and what about us? We're Fall Out Boy.' The waitress looked at them before walking away. I felt bad, but eh… what are you going to do?"

I nodded then looked at the menu. Whoa! Breadsticks are $18.95?! The one's at my mom's restaurant is free! I skimmed the menu looking for something cheap. The cheapest thing is water: $10.95. No wait… the sauces are: $9.99. Like that's any better…Crazy people… What am I supposed to have? Sauce and water? Err… no thank you…

Laughter interrupted my thinking. I looked up and saw everyone at the table laughing hysterically. "What?" I questioned as I set my menu down.

They all calmed down after a minute into chuckling. "You should've seen your face! It was all," Caitlyn said then imitated my wide eyes and dropped mouth. I blushed.

Steve chuckled. "Yeah… honey. Did I forget to mention that it's also one of the most expensive restaurants in the city?"

"Uh yeah you did…" I said and picked up the menu again. I couldn't help but stare at the prices. Veggies: $55.99?! And that's only plain lettuce and olives with a dash of dressing. A full salad is like $75.

"Mitch… hand me your menu?" Steve asked. I looked at him strangely before handing it over. Steve set the menu between the two of us and grabbed a napkin. He folded it and placed it on the prices. "Now… order what you want, and DON'T look at the prices."

I bit my lip, but still nodded. Ok Mitch… order… but ignore prices… ignore. Ugh! Who am I kidding How can you ignore something so… ridiculous?! Everyone at the table had ordered and was looking at me expectantly. I sighed in defeat and just ordered.

As we waited… Steve told us about his time in the northeast. It seems pretty interesting. Then he asked us about school. "I actually like school for once. It's weird because-"

"Hey guys… great party yesterday," Freddie from iCarly said as he stopped by our table before walking off.

"What party?" my 'dad' questioned.

The four of us shared a knowing look: keep your mouth shut! "I don't know… he probably confused us with some other teen that had a party yesterday. We don't know anything about a party. We didn't even go to a party. Nope… we're non-partiers," I rambled. As if on cue, the food arrived.

"Yup."

"Absolutely."

"No party."

'Dad' eyed us curiously before taking a bite. "Hey guys!" we all turned our head to see Tess walking towards us.

"Uh hi?" we responded confused.

"Hold on," she said. We watched as Tess turned around and waved over at some people. The group (Ella, Peggy, Hannah) got up and walked towards us. Once they were next to her, Tess continued. "We just wanted to tell you that you're party was so sick!"

"Yeah! You should have another one soon."

"Totally."

"Yeah. Like ya'll party was probably the best one so far this month. The keg was just a plus!"

"Well… we must get going. See you on Monday. Kisses!" Tess said and the four of them blew kisses before walking away.

The four of us turned back around and came face to face with a confused 'dad'. "I don't even know who they are…must've confused me with Sonny Monroe. I heard we look alike," I said and gave my dad a nervous/awkward smile. I watched as Steve opened his mouth and I turned to Nate. "So… I heard you guys are guess starring on some show?"

Nate looked at me then my 'dad', then back at me. "Uh-uh yeah… umm… Shane, what was the show?"

Shane (who found the bread rolls really interesting) dropped the medium-sized roll on the table and looked up at Nate. "Huh?" we all rolled our eyes. "Oh yeah… yeah… totally am…"

We all slapped our foreheads and just continued eating. Sure we chatted, but we avoided the subject of 'unknown' party. Soon we paid the bill and exited the restaurant. But as soon as we hit outside, the paps were there. Damn!

'**Steve! Steve! Over here!'**

'**Look! There's Connect 3!'**

'**Connect 3! What are you doing here?'**

'**Where's Jason?'**

'**Who are the two girls?'**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Heading back to the Torres residence…_

We've talked pointlessly. I can see it my 'dad's' eyes the curiosity of the party in his eyes. "So… you wanna tell me bout that party?" he asked.

"Uh…" they all looked at me.

"Fine… we had a party yesterday and that's it. Everyone left about midnight," I said. Ok so I skipped the booze, the almost fight, the games…

"No alcohol?" Steve asked.

I faked shock. "Steve! We're all underage! And we're not stupid… like we'd drink, pshh please." Good thing I have acting class. If I didn't, I would've 'fessed up.

"Ok good…" Steve said and pulled out his phone. The trio gave me a thumbs up and we started talking about the guy's songs.

* * *

"Come on kiddies… lets go," Steve said as we climbed out of the car.

"Hey Steve… can we go for a swim?" I asked.

He looked at me then my new friends. "Sure… why not?" he answered.

I gave Steve a half hug and led my friends into the house.

"Hey Shane… can I talk to you for a sec?" Steve called out. Shane looked at me then at 'dad' and nodded.

"Yes sir?" Shane asked. We had to strain to hear what's going on.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Steve asked.

"Uh… nothing more than just friends sir," Shane answered a little bit in a higher pitch than normally.

"Ok… just checking," Steve said and clapped Shane on the back. He said something we couldn't make out before walking inside. Caitlyn, Nate and I scurried away and sat in the living room where Nate was telling us about this red, pink orange. Steve popped his head in. "Hey guys…"

"Hey Steve," we replied. Steve gave us a smile before walking away. Whew… Shane walked in like he'd seen a ghost. "Are you ok dude?" Nate asked.

Shane shook his head. "Yeah… I am."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_Swimming…_

"Shane!!! You're so evil!" Caitlyn screeched. Her straightened hair is now soaking wet. We laughed as she looked at Shane like she's going to bury him alive.

Shane shrugged and swam over to me, who was sitting on the ledge. "You look hot in that little number," he said.

I rolled my eyes and splashed him with my foot. "Yeah whatever…" I have on this black bikini with eyes in silver on the top and the words 'I SEE YOU' on my ass.

"You don't believe me?" he asked and I shook my head. Then Shane has the audacity to pick me up and throw me into the pool! I glared at him when I resurfaced. "What? I did say you look hot in that little number." He swam closer to me, but I just splashed him and got out.

"I'm going to get a drink," I said wrapping a towel around me.

I ran a hand through my wet hair before walking inside. What should I drink? I thought to myself as I opened the door. OO! Raul just made some lemonade… I could have that. Happy with my choice, I was about to turn the corner but stopped when I heard voices.

"I don't know what to do Raul… I try to be a father but... like… I don't know," a voice I recognize as Steve say.

"Just give her some time… she'll get used to you. It's just… she lost her mother and now has to live with a man she barely known other than the fact he's an actor. Wouldn't you be a little… distant?" Raul advised. They're talking about me.

Steve sighed. "Well yeah… but every time I try to get to know her or something, she gives me a one-word answer or ignores me. What would you do Raul?"

"Well… I'd let her settle and try to get on her terms. Besides she's probably on her rebellious streak now. From what her aunt Clarissa said, Mitchie has never been so distant and rebellious before," Raul informed. When did he speak to Clarissa?

"Really?" a pause. "Yeah that's probably it. And she's a teen so it was bound to happen at some point right?" another pause. Steve sighed. "I just wished I knew her while she was growing up." he chuckled. "I remember when Connie first told me she was pregnant with Mitchie. At first I thought she was joking, but when I flew out to see her, boy was she serious. You know... I just got this big role in a movie and right after the first day of shooting, I flew out to ol' NJ to tell Connie the news. It was the same day, Mitchie was born." He what-? "Connie would call me up some nights and tell me about her. And she told me once that Mitchie caught her tearing on the phone. I was on the other line bawling cause it was Mitch's 3rd birthday. Another year I didn't have a chance to see her."

I wasn't sure if it was tears or the water from my hair that fell down my face. I had no idea that Steve felt like that. And that's what went down behind the scenes. Why my mom was up late at some nights. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought you were going to get drinks," Shane said. "Are you ok?"

Uh oh. Don't let him think there is. "Yeah… I'm fine…" I said and wiped my face with the bottom of my towel. "Just… umm… can you get me lemonade?"

Shane stared at me for a second before nodding and proceeding towards the kitchen. Instead of going back to the patio, I went up the back stairs and walked to my room. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on. As it was loading, I walked out to my mini balcony. I signed straight to my email and ignored the junk mails and Sierra's reply. I clicked compose and did the usual.

* * *

_To: mom (conniecaters9)_

_Subject: [None]_

_From: Mitchie (DOntFOrgET15)_

_Hey mom… it's me, Mitchie. Sorry I didn't have a chance to email you last night. My friends convinced me to host a party and so I did. I can confess to you what happened, cause well… I know you won't yell at me. Ha, ha. Yeah… someone brought booze to the party. Boy was I drunk! I forgot some parts of the party, like what happened to me before I fell asleep and how'd I get so… out of it. The last thing I remember was joining some game. Wasn't even sure what it was, but boy was it fun!_

_Steve came back today. I think he got a little upset that he and I didn't get to spend time with me alone. Yeah I know he's my dad and everything, but… I don't know how to describe it, but having a dad, isn't as quite as I imagined it. I always pictured a little brunette running into her dad's arms, picking her up from danger and protecting her. But honestly it can't be like that. I'm no longer the little 5 year old girl that constantly needs to be kept an eye on. No, I'm the 15 year old girl who isn't sure what the hell she wants to do in life and needs to start being a little independent. I _

* * *

"I thought you'd be here." I looked up from my laptop at Shane leaning on the doorway. I gave him a small smile as he entered my room. "Writing to your mom?" I glanced behind him and down towards Caitlyn and Nate sitting near the fire pit.

I looked back at Shane and nodded. "Yeah… I didn't get a chance to talk to her.

"Alright I will let you finish writing and we'll head downstairs ok?" Shane asked.

"Ok…" I agreed and looked back at the screen.

* * *

_-think Steve just wants a chance at the old me… the little girl. Ugh, I don't know. All I did was overhear him talking to Raul asking what he did wrong. He didn't do anything; he's just… not you. Well I gotta go mom… Shane's here and we're gonna go hang out with friends. Love you… have a nice rest._

_-much love,_

_Mitchie._

* * *

I sent it and closed my laptop. "Feel better?" Shane asked as he walked closer to where I was sitting.

"Yeah…" I responded softly. I ran a hand through my hair and got up. "Come on… let's go." Shane reached for my hand we together we walked down towards our friends.

**i am SO SO SO sorry for being A-wall... i was having writers block and uh schools been a bug... thanks for the review though! a lot of you liked the drinking game... that's good cause i just made it up.**

**sorry if this chapter aint all that cracked up as usual(never say that again!) **

**please review!**


	12. day nine

"_**Why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again?  
Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open…"**_

**_:):):):):):):):):):):):):):)_**

I stopped singing and playing the guitar when my bedroom door opened. I looked up and there stood Steve. "Whatever happened to teens sleeping past noon on a Sunday?" he walked in and sat on the bed. I glimpsed at the clock on the nightstand: 9:03am.

I set the guitar of my right side and shifted a bit. "I woke up around 4 and just couldn't go back to sleep…Sorry to wake you…" Steve waved in an 'it's-fine' way.

'Dad' picked up my guitar (which I was about to flip out on him because he has the AUDACITY to touch it) and strummed a chord. "You play?" I asked surprised as he looked at one of music sheets that were sprawled out in front of me.

"Eh… I would say played… when I was a teen like you," he informed me.

Wow that was one thing that I didn't expect to know. I wondered why'd he stop. "Played?" I questioned.

"One school talent show… I was terrified when I looked out to the crowd. I opened my mouth and nothing came out… totally choked. So instead of playing and singing, I did a monologue... won first place," he informed me and started playing softly.

Wow stage freight… yeah… totally did not expect that. I mean when you see him at interviews, TV shows, movies, you would never believe that he's terrified. I've never been one to go out there. I'm safe backstage where nothing happens, nobody sees you.

"Is this what you enjoy? Music I mean..." he said and kept playing.

I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a pillow. "Well... yeah... music is my life."

"You write your own music?" he asked looking through my little yellow book. My face started to get hot. I get really self-conscious when people look through it.

"Yeah... but I'm not that great," I said looking down at the pillow on my lap.

"Are you kidding me? These are really, really good...was that you singing?" he asked and looked up at me.

I looked at him and blushed. I covered my face with the pillow, "I know I sound horrible!"

Steve chuckled. "You'd be surprised... you're the least bit horrible... I think you sound brilliant"

I peeked out from the pillow. "Really?" I questioned.

"Really..." he confirmed. My tummy rumbled and I blushed even redder. "Come on, let's get some food in you." I gave Steve a small smile as we got up and exited my room. "Have you ever thought about recording? A record deal perhaps?"

I shrugged. "Well I've always thought about it but... I never think I'd pull it off..."

"Pull what off?" Raul asked placing a plate of pancakes on the island. "Oh and uh Steve... someone's waiting for you in the living room..."

Steve raised an eyebrow in question but walked towards the living room anyways with me following curiously.

We walked in on a lady with her back to us talking animatedly. She turned around and smiled, "What? I told you no!"

I watched the lady and my dad who looked bored. "No, no, no... I specifically said NO!" Whoa lady... you can't just come up in here and scream at 9:15 am. The lady turned and I noticed the Bluetooth. Stupid Bluetooth, you make people look crazy! The lady rolled her eyes and hung up. "Steve! By golly... how you've been?"

My 'dad' shrugged and gave the lady a hug. "I'm good... great to be home. How are you De?"

"Ugh... could be better," De (?) said with a sigh. "Tyler's giving me another problem to work on..." I took this opportunity to look at the woman. She has brownish-red hair that was up in a sloppy bun. Her bangs hovered over her blue eyes that were behind her black rimmed glasses. And that navy blue pants suit makes her look so... serious? "Who's the tween?"

Right then I guess she noticed me. Steve looked back and smiled at me before he walked over. "Deanna... this is my daughter Mitchie Torres." I gave a small smile and wave. "Mitchie... meet the person who got me to where I am today, Deanna Truscott."

"Steve... you never mentioned that you have a daughter," Deanna said in that way where it implies 'we'll-talk-about-this-later'.

"Uh... yeah... I've been meaning to tell you," he said and scratched the back of his head.

Deanna gave a short nod and was about to say something when Raul walked in. "Breakfast is served."

"Join us?" Steve offered and the lady smiled before following us to the dining room.

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

_Breakfast..._

I felt really, really awkward when I sat down. I felt like I didn't belong, ya know? Almost immediately Deanna started talking about the up-comings for 'dad'. I picked up sausage and poked at it bored while the adults chatted.

"Great!" she checked something off on her palm pilot. "Next... you have that taping for Chelsea Lately... Wednesday at 3, I'll swing by to remind you on Tuesday. Question... how would you like to guest star on Hannah Montana? The producers have this great role for you to play if you're up for it..."

Steve chewed on his bacon before replying, "Uh yeah sure... how about that movie?"

"You got the role! Now they're just looking for the child actors and the movie will be a go! Oh and you got a small role in this new Disney movie they're coming up with," She informed us. I looked at Raul who just gave me a sympathetic smile before turning his attention to the TV in the kitchen... lucky duck.

"So Mitchie..." Wow they actually acknowledge me. "How old are you sweetheart?" Deanna asked.

Ok one... never call me sweetheart. I'm not your niece, your daughter, your whatever... I'm not related to you. Secondly... how old do you think I am? 9? Cause last time I checked, I'm in high school and haven't shopped in Justice since I was 12. But since I'm never one to speak my mind sometimes, "15..." and took a bite out of my strawberry-whipped-cream-maple-syrup pancake.

"Oh... wow such a young age..." she said and looked at 'dad' with wide eyes, don't think I didn't catch that. Oh! And what is with the obvious comments? Yeah I know I'm at a 'young age' as you say. "How are you liking LA?"

Why must everyone ask me that? My answer will probably NEVER change: "It's cool... but it's no New Jersey, that's for sure..."

"New Jersey... interesting... how long have you lived there?" she asked as I took another bite.

"Practically my whole life?" I said in a 'duh' way. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking.

"Did you always knew you had a father?" Deanna asked.

What am I? At an interview? "Well it take two to make a baby," I said as I heard Raul and Steve give out short chuckle.

Deanna shot my dad a look that made him quiet down a bit. "Are you sure he's your father? Just not some person your mother just told you was your father?"

I blinked away the glossy-ness in my eyes. "Listen lady... FYI Steve is the one who found me, not the other way around..."

Deanna looked slightly taken back. "Alright... so are you just visiting him? What's the whole ordeal?" I wanted to just shout the fact that I'm not visiting and I'll be here for the month, longer if I actually taking a liking to it. My eye went back to being glossy when I remembered why I'm here in the first place. I shifted my eyes towards Steve who looked at me like 'sorry' and back to the woman.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mitchie, you have a phone call..." Raul said.

I nodded as a tear managed to escape. I quickly wiped it as I got up. "Excuse me..." I said and exited the room taking the phone from Raul. "Hello?" I called out and headed upstairs to the safety of my bedroom.

"Hey Mitch, it's Clarissa."

"Oh hey...umm what's up?" I asked and entered my room.

"Are you ok?" she asked totally ignoring me.

Act normal, act normal... "Yeah... as good as a button."

There was a pause. "You're lying...your voice always cracks when you're upset..."

I sighed. "Mom came up in a conversation..." I trailed off. Lissa understands.

"Aww sweetie...I wish I was there to make it all better." I guess Clarissa was teasing, but you could never be sure.

I smiled. "You are... on the phone." We chuckled. "How's Africa?"

"It's going great! We're starting to get a school started since the majority of children in this area lack in education... we already have the soup kitchen work significantly...once the school's up, we could focus more on health problems," Clarissa said excitedly that I laughed.

"That's great Lissa!" I said enthusiastically, seriously though that is great.

"oh don't be such a kiss-ass... are you behaving for your dad?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You mean Steve? Of course I am... it's like you don't know me at all..."

"Well-" Clarissa stopped when someone called her name. "Ugh... as much as I love to chat with you longer, we have a slight problem on our hands..."

"Aww... what's the problem?" I asked harmlessly.

"I'm not sure, but I have to check it out... and I don't think I would get service over there... email alright kiddo? And behave!" she playfully warned.

"Yes madam..." I giggled. "Bye!" we chimed at the same time and hung up. I sighed and got up. I really miss Clarissa... and the restaurant... ugh and Sierra! Oh and the house... home sweet home. I got off my bed and walked back down with the phone in my hands. Raul was still in the kitchen. "Hey Ra... where's Steve and that lady?"

Raul looked up from putting the dishes in the dishwasher. "Oh... they're in his office."

"Steve has an office?" Note to self: explore the place... again.

Raul chuckled as he started the dishwasher. "Of course he does... it's way, back in the house."

"Oh..." my phone beep signaling a text message.

--

_I'll be over by 11..._

_-Cait_

_--_

I looked at the kitchen clock. Fuck I only have 45 minutes... Unless... she meant to send it to someone else. So I texted her back.

--

_Why? (Not being rude)_

_-Mitch_

--

"Well... I'll be in my room," I informed Raul who just nodded as I left.

_*rolls eyes* __I have to tell you in person_

_-Cait._

--

I shrugged at the message and went into my room to get dress.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

_10:58am..._

I walked down the stairs and saw Steve and Deanna walk in from the back. "Uh... Caitlyn's coming over... that ok?" I asked seeing how she didn't even ask me.

"Yeah, yeah sure..." Steve said like it was no big deal. "Uh we're going to an audition for the upcoming movie... you and Caitlyn should come... it's an open call, right?" Deanna nodded in confirmation.

I shrugged. "I'll ask her when she comes over." As if on cue, the doorbell rings. I walked towards the door and opened it to an excited Caitlyn.

Cait walked in and started talking a million miles a minute. Amazing how I understood her. "OH MY JONAS! Mitchie... you would never guess what happened last night. Ok so here I was in my room just about to get ready for bed when my phone rang. I was thinking, who would call me this late and you'll never guess who called me." She took a breath, and opened her mouth but didn't say anything. I realized that she was giving the two adults and awkward smile. "Hi Mr. Torres..."

"Hello Caitlyn," Steve replied. We stood in silence for a minute. "You girls wanna come to an open audition?"

Caitlyn and I looked at each other. I tried my best to get her to say no, but, "Sure... why not?" Oh boy...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Auditions..._

The drive to the hotel was pretty quiet. Even Caitlyn who said that she needed to talk to me was silent. We go out of the car and walked into the Tipton Hotel. Ah... very nice place.

"Psst... Mitch," Caitlyn hissed as we followed the adults. I glanced her way. "Who's the lady?" she asked. We stayed back as they walked up to the front desk.

"Oh that's Deanna Truscott... Steve's publicist, assistant, agent... something like that," I informed her. We followed the adults into the lounge.

"You guys can stay out here while we're in the room, ok? Here's some money if you get bored," Steve said. Caitlyn and I nodded before they walked in.

"So... what do you wanna do?" Cait asked. "He only gave us $300..." Yeah... only...

"Let's roam the hotel, I guess... I mean what else is there to do?" I suggested. Caitlyn and I linked arms and walked away.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

_2:14pm..._

"I can't believe you did that! What if that lady were to call the hotel security? We would've been in deep shit," I panted.

Caitlyn caught her breath before responding. "Hey, it's not my fault she asked for an HONEST OPINION and her daughter had to go all up in my face."

Ahh she has a point there. See, we were looking for something to do. We stumbled upon some little dance-fest thing. This lady walked in and asked our honest opinion on her outfit. Caitlyn told her truthfully that she looks like the rainbow threw up on her and painted her with fruit. And then the lady's daughter (who Caitlyn was whispering comments about her dancing to me) told Caitlyn off. They did a dance battle and the girl threatened to call security on us for harassing them (after Cait won the dace battle).

"Yeah... well you're lucky we lost those guards on the 16th floor," I said and we sat down outside of the audition room.

Caitlyn sighed. "So now what are we gonna do?"

"I saw a music rental shop past the ballrooms... wanna go there?" Since we had nothing else to do, we got up and headed for the music shop. "Oh... what did you have to tell me before?" I asked suddenly remembering.

"Oh!" she got all excited. "Nate asked me to hang with him tomorrow after school!"

"Wow... what are you guys gonna do?" I questioned curiously.

"I don't know... he said just hang, and I was wondering if you and Shane could chill too," she said. We walked into the music store.

"Why does Shane have to go? I asked skimming the CDs. When she didn't answer, I looked at her and there Cait stood with her mouth open in shock.

"Are you kidding me? You and Shane are practically going out!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "We are not...." I flushed red, I know I am.

"Whatever... just please?" she just had to do the puppy eyes.

"fine..." I agreed. Caitlyn squealed and hugged me tight. "Ok, ok... let, go..." Caitlyn let go and her smile dropped.

"Oh lookie there," she said and walked away with me following. "They have instruments for rent..."

"Oh I guess they do..." I picked up an acoustic and strummed it. "Hmm... not bad." Just then the manager came by.

"Can I help you ladies?" he asked.

"Uh yeah... I'd like to rent this guitar..." I said. We're gonna be here a while, better do something.

"Alrighty then... come with me." We followed the guy to the register. He rung us up and soon we were on our way back to the audition room.

"Remember, back by 5:30, 6..." I told Cait. Cait waved at me in a yeah, yeah way. Just as we sat down, the door opens and out comes 'dad' and Deanna.

"Lunch break... you guys coming?" he asked.

"No thanks... we got lunch earlier," I informed them.

"Alright... see you, I'll bring something just in case," Steve waved bye to us before leaving.

########

_3:48pm..._

"_**And I knew that you would fabricate  
This situation just for  
The sake of your need for attention  
I'm sick of always being the one  
To always break down, always melt down  
In the end.  
And maybe this time  
It's a sign that independence and I  
Are finally catching on  
I don't need you to rely on.  
why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again cause  
I'm kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open.**_

_**Hey-yeah-yeah  
Spitting fire back and forth now  
Times have changed in just a few months"**_

**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**

"That was awesome Mitch," Caitlyn said.

I shrugged. "That was nothing… it's one of my old songs… I was just playing it this morning and Steve walked in."

"What'd he think?" she asked curiously.

"He thinks she sound brilliant." We turned to see Steve walking towards us with two cups in his hands. "Thought you girls might like something to drink."

We took the waters from him. "Thanks Steve…" he smiled.

"Who was that singing?" Deanna asked walking up to us.

We exchanged glances. "Me?" I said shyly.

"Girl that was beautiful!" De gushed and I blushed. Both of them walked in. but as fast as they walked out, they walked back in. "Uh Mitchie… can we see you in here please?"

I hesitantly nodded and we walked back in. The four of us walked and stood in front of a white background. In front of that was a camera and 3 people seated at a table.

"Guys… this is my daughter Mitchie Torres." I waved. "And her friend Caitlyn Geller…" Cait waved as Steve informed the people who were nodding.

"Hun… we're wondering if you can read this…" Deanna handed us what looks like a script. I nodded and took it.

Hmm… summary: _**Quiet girl dreams of being a rockstar. **_Blah, blah, blah_**. Goes to a music camp…**_blah, blah_**… meets a misbehaving rockstar...helps rockstar recover who he used to be.**_ Hmm… nice story line.

"We'd like you to read the part of Demi, where she's talking to Alyson… and Caitlyn read the part of Alyson," this lady said. We nodded understandingly. "And… go."

--

"**Demi? Wait a minute…you're the cook's daughter...she's your mom. Oh… this is rich, but apparently you're not."**

"**So what are you waiting for huh? Run, go tell everybody."**

"**Maybe I should…"**

"**Fine… whatever."**

"**How long did you think you could keep your little secret?"**

"**Longer than this?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Why do you care?"**

"**Oh I don't… but when I tell everyone, I want the whole back story."**

"**I just wanted to fit in, ok?"**

"**I think your whole charade is stupid and immature. You're hiding behind some crazy lie."**

"**What about you huh? You hide too. The whole I-don't-care-about-anything attitude? Well if you don't care, why are you here?"**

"_**What happened to you?" **_**this a lady standing by the camera said.**

"**She got drowned in her lies."**

"_**What was Alyson?"**_

"**Nothing…"**

"**Alyson wait…"**

"_**No, no you can talk later. First you need to get out of these wet clothes. Come on…"**_

**_--_**

"And end scene…" we smiled. "That, was good… very good…uh ladies do you think you could excuse us for a moment. We both nodded and walked back to the hall.

"Hey Cait, can I use your laptop?" I asked. She never goes anywhere without it as we sat down on the two chairs we were occupying before.

"Uh yeah sure…" Caitlyn handed me her laptop. I smiled gratefully. I signed into my email and went straight to composing a letter.

* * *

_To: mom (conniecaters9)_

_Subject: in the moment_

_From: Mitchie (DOntFOrgET15)_

_Hey mom… I'm here with my friend Caitlyn and we're currently waiting for Steve to come out from auditions. He's playing a small role as a father in some musical movie. (Small role… shocking!!!) I'm thinking they should call the movie Camp Rock. After all, the movie is about finding yourself and studying music at a camp that's ALL about music._

_You know, Steve found me this morning playing a song. Ugh I was SO embarrassed. I literally thought I woke him with my horrible singing. Mom you know how cautious I am about my music. And now his agent or whatever just heard me. Ugh, I could die! They made me and Cait audition. I was SO nervous. Good thing they didn't hear me sing… I think._

* * *

"Who you writing to?" Caitlyn asked. Shit!

"Uh.. m-m-m-my mom." Oh God. I hope nothing gives away. I skimmed what I wrote. Oh ok, good.

"Oh ok… I'll give you your privacy… tell her I said hi," Caitlyn said before going back to her phone.

* * *

_My friend says hi._

_Oh gosh… I had this whole thing to say, but I completely forgot. Steve and the lady's coming out… I'll tell you what happens another day._

_Love,_

_-Mitchie._

* * *

Like normally, I hit send and sign out. "Girls…" we looked up at Steve. "I believe you have a callback…"

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously… this Friday, you guys have a call back for Rock Camp Rules!" Steve said excitedly.

"Can't wait?" I said unsurely looking at Caitlyn who shrugged.

"Come on guys… ice cream on me!" he said wrapping an arm around me and Caitlyn. What just happened?

* * *

**ugh i am so mad at myself! this is not what i intended to write... but eh, it'll do.**

**i am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO sorry for not updating... i know where's the lame excuse, well i dont really have one. (besides getting stuck ;7)**

**i was havin a little... writer's block. and when i have bloackage, i dance it out (which usually helps me come up with an idea :]...weird!)**

**the dance i did i actually posted on youtube... its called open-demi lovato (you can see where i got the idea for the song of the chapter from ;]) go check it out, if you'd like :]**

**well im done with my rambling... **

**thanks for the feedback on this story... they're awesome! please review!**


	13. day ten

"Don't forget… tomorrow you'll be going to my premiere here in LA… you could bring a friend if you'd like… and later you have a fitting with April," Steve informed me as we pulled up to the school building.

I nodded. "When later? Remember, I'm hanging out with Caitlyn afterschool."

"Uh… I'll call you when. April's busy today, but she managed to fit you in her schedule," Steve said and I got out of the car.

"Ok…" I turned to leave, but 'dad' stopped me.

"Wait…I almost forgot your lunch money." Steve handed me a bunch of bills wrapped up. "Have a good day honey!" and with that, he drove away.

I rolled my eyes and stuck the money in my pocket. I sighed as I made my way up to the building. Another $500 dollars… unbelievable! I scanned in and made my way to my locker like I've always done for the past… wow I was about to say 5 days of school when I remembered that school only exists Monday to Thursday! As I made my way, the few kids that were here, said 'hi' or 'great party Friday!' I totally forgot about that. Ha, ha. How could I? it was mine after all. I opened my locker and stuffed the un-necessary books in there.

"Hey girl!" Caitlyn's cheery voice said as she opened her locker. Caitlyn turned to me. "What's up?"

"Morning Caitlyn… and eh, nothing really… just…school?" we chuckled. "What about you?"

Caitlyn shut her locker and turned to me excitedly. "Oh girl you already know!" the two of us giggled. "You're still coming to hang later, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but Steve said I have this fitting later… his premiere here in LA is tomorrow."

"OO! That sounds exciting…" Caitlyn said leaning against her locker.

I shut my locker. "Uh huh… and he said I can bring a friend if I'd like…" Caitlyn brightened up a bit.

"You mean me?" she asked smiling.

"Duh… who else?" Cait squealed and hugged me tightly. "Ok, ok… you can let go…" She let go of me. "Come on, let's go to homeroom."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Acting 101…_

"Good morning class!"

"Morning Zula!" we addressed the teacher.

"Ok…so today we're going to do some partner work. In this hat are some titles of movies and plays. I would like you to pick one slip of paper and on that slip of paper, is a role that I'd like you to play. Then I'll choose your partner, or partners depending on your topic." Some of the kids whined thinking of the last person they'd want as a partner. "Ok first up…Tess Tyler."

We all watched as Tess got out of her seat and walked towards Ms. Zula. She stuck her hand in the black top hat and pulled out a tiny piece of paper. "Cinderella… role: ugly step-sister."

"Fabulous! Alright well… your partners will be Ella Pador and…Caitlyn Gellar," Zula said as she wrote down the names.

"What?!" Caitlyn and Tess exclaimed.

Zula ignored them and went on with the names and listing. So far the titles: 'P.S. I love you', 'Meet the Robinsons', and 'Get Smart' are taken.

"Mitchie Torres." I looked up and realized she called on me. I got out of my seat and walked to the teacher. I stuck my hand like the others before me into the black top hat and pulled out a slip of paper.

"High School Musical, role: Gabriella Montez," I read out loud.

"Great! Your partner is going to be Shane Gray who'll play Troy Bolton," Zula said. I shrugged and walked back to my seat. I felt Tess burning holes into the back of my head, but eh, blame Zula for that one.

"Why is it always you and me for a project?" Shane whispered in my ear.

I shrugged and looked up across the table at Caitlyn who mouthed, 'I hate you.'

I made a heart with my fingers at her. 'Love you too!'

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Film Work…_

"So you and Shane are working together, huh?" Caitlyn asked yet again. I managed to ignore her after that class but if I don't answer her soon, I think I just might slap her.

"Yes Caitlyn, we are… so what?" I asked turning my attention to the film that is playing.

"So… its Fate playing at you two," she said and wrote down something.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "You and Shane have hung out practically almost every day. You guys have been picked twice for a project already. You two slept together… TWICE! Met THREE times in one weekend. Must I go on? It's FATE!" I threw a paper ball at her (hit her head!). "What?!"

I glanced around and good thing nobody listened or watched. Hopefully didn't listen… "Can't you keep your voice down? Gosh Caitlyn I might as well handcuff myself to him… and I don't recall telling you that we BUMPED three times- scratch that four if you count the airport and he was a JERK all four times- but that doesn't matter-" I stopped and noticed Caitlyn staring at me with her mouth opened. "What?"

She snapped out of it and shook her head. "Oh… nothing just Nate told me that. He said that you guys met 3 times."

"OO… seems like you and Nate have been getting a little close with each other," I teased.

Caitlyn blushed and swatted at me as the bell rang. "You're such a loser!"

I laughed as we grabbed our stuff and left.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Music…_

Ahh the wonderful world of music. I sat down in my usual seat next to Caitlyn. We were talking randomly when Tess walks up to us. "Hey Mitchie… Gellar…"

We exchanged a quick glance. "Uh hi Tess?"

"Tyler…" Caitlyn greeted with a slight glare.

"So Mitchie, I was wondering if you were taking up my offer, as singing with the group? Hannah darling can't make it cause she has a concert in New York and we were like 'it's cool… I'm sure Mitchie can join us.' So are you in?" She asked.

I looked at Caitlyn who was pleading me to not take up her offer. "Umm… I'd love to Tess, but I was really, really thinking of singing solo…"

Tess sighed and got dangerously close to us. "Listen… we don't let people in our group that often… so this is a once in a lifetime chance. You either take it or leave it, but I suggest you take it cause our group has some powerful people. We can get you places… unlike…" She eyes Caitlyn and stood up straight. "One last chance…"

I raised an eyebrow at Tess. "Eh…no. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Fine… your loss…" Tess flipped her hair and walked towards her 'group'.

"And I have to work with her." Caitlyn threw her hands up in the air before covering her face.

I laughed. "It won't be SO bad…"

"Uh yeah, it is… they're making me play Cinderella. We're doing the part where the two ugly step-sisters are throwing their laundry on me and I'm supposed to grin and bear it." She rolled her eyes and picked at a strand of hair. "You are so lucky you have Shane."

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. "Oh please… High School Musical? We're not even sure what we're doing. So we're gonna watch the trilogy and pick a scene."

"Uh oh… is that a date I'm hearing?" Caitlyn asked dramatically.

"Oh shush… we're-"

"Afternoon rockers!" Brown greeted.

"Afternoon Brown!" we chimed.

"Well… they are having a little trouble with people signing up for the talent show, so I volunteered this class to make an appearance!" We all groaned. "Oh hush up… now, here's the good thing, you get to choose who you want to work with… and make sure it's someone worthy because the winner of the talent show gets to record with Connect 3!" Brown announced.

"What?!" Shane exclaimed. Oh he's here today? Hmm… how come I've never notice?

"Hush Shane… now I'm letting you guys use this period to make something, practice…etc. Oh and if you don't participate, you'll get a zero, an F." He paused. "Get to it… Connect 3, you are not to participate since you'll be judging." We all stared at Brown for a second. "Well get to work… this period only lasts so bloody long."

"Oh brother…" I muttered and turned to Caitlyn. "Wanna work together?"

"Sure!" she said and took out her laptop.

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

_(Bell rings)…_

"Afternoon ladies," Nate greeted while throwing his arm around Caitlyn's shoulders.

I 'aww-ed' and they gave me strange looks. "Umm Caitlyn and I were just wondering if you guys wanted to go for smoothies before heading to Shane's?"

"What about Shane?" Shane asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Dude, you wanna hang out?" Nate asked deadpanned. I guess Caitlyn forgot to tell him that she invited me and 'Shane'.

"At mine? Sure…" Shane answered letting go of me.

"Well then.. off to Groovy Smoothies?" I asked just to make sure.

"Alright… let's GO!" Shane threw an arm around me and the four of us left the room.

"Wait… uh, before we go, I have to get something out of my locker," I informed them. "I'll meet you outside."

They nodded and walked the opposite way of me. I opened my locker and grabbed the books I knew I had homework in. "Mitchie… how are you?" I shut my locker and looked at the person.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, right?" he chuckled and nodded. "Uh I'm good I guess…err, yourself?"

He sighed. "Well there's this…problem…" I nodded, encouraging him to go on. "You see, Sonny just dumped me and well now I am oh-so lonely…"

I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes. "Really?"

"Yes… so I'd say we should hang out today," he stated.

I opened my mouth to respond when… "Mitchie! There you are baby…" I turned around to see Shane walking towards us. I looked at him confused as he kissed my cheek and put an arm around my waist. "What's taking you so long?" he looks up to see Chad and they bumped fist. "Oh Chad… my man… what's up? Oh and I just passed Sonny, she's looking for you. Said something about hanging at the studio today and going out later."

I looked at Chad who is sort of glaring at Shane. "About hanging out... I'd like to Chad, but I uh…" I looked up at Shane's smiling face. "I have plans… with Nate and Caitlyn…and Shane…"

Chad sends us a totally fake smile. "Great… well... I uh better uh go meet up with Sonny…" he gives us a short wave before walking away.

I smacked Shane with the back of my hand. "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his stomach, where I just smacked him.

"There you are baby? 'what's taking so long'? Gee, you got me…" I said sarcastically and fixed my bag on my shoulder and started to walk down the hallway.

"Mitchie… look, I'm sorry ok? I just didn't want you to get hurt. Chad Dylan… he's not who he seems," Shane said once he caught up to me.

"No shit Sherlock. I was just about to brush him off when you came around," I said as we exited the school.

"Mitchie, I said I'm sorry," Shane 'apologized'.

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked.

Shane sighed as I kept walking, they're following. "Mitchie's bitching because I stopped her flirty banter with Chad Dylan Cooper."

I turned around swiftly. "I was not flirting with Chad Dylan."

"Yeah… right." I can tell Shane's being sarcastic.

I tried my hardest not to correct him. "Let's just go get smoothies," I said in defeat and started walking again.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_Groovy Smoothies…_

Caitlyn and Nate went to order smoothies leaving me and Shane staring at each other in a booth. "Mitchie…" Shane started but I turned my head. "Mitchie, look at me…" I turned my eyes to look at him before turning my head.

"Shane… we're not together, so I can flirt with whoever the hell I want to," I stated before he could say anything.

He sighed. "Yeah, I realized that. But look at that, you admit that you were flirting with Chad Dylan!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Shane! why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend? I wasn't flirting with him! I just said that to make a point!"

Shane sighs clearly aggravated. "Why won't you accept my apology?"

"Why won't you calm down?" we're suddenly standing glaring at each other annoyed.

"Uh guys… you wanna sit down? You're attracting attention," Nate said.

Without breaking contact Shane spoke, "I'll sit when SHE accepts my apology…"

"I'll sit when HE calms the fuck down," I stated firmly.

"Ugh! You guys are acting SO immature! Mitchie, you weren't flirting with Chad Dylan, right?" Caitlyn asked and I nodded.

"So HA!" I spat at Shane.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes. "And SHANE…" I looked at her bewildered. "You were just being a good friend and watching out for Mitchie," she continued.

"Exactly!" Shane said.

"There so-"

"HA!" Shane interrupted Caitlyn. We rolled our eyes.

"You two are impossible," Caitlyn said taking a seat next to me as Nate sat to Shane.

"I'm impossible?! That's the one who's impossible," Shane and I both said at the same time.

We sat there glaring and drinking our smoothies angrily. "Oi… I might need something stronger than this," Caitlyn mumbled as she stirred her smoothie.

!!!!!!!!!!!

_Shane's house…(which is across from mine)_

"Why can't you admit that you're jealous! You can't stand guys talking to me! Shane, why the hell are you so jealous?!" I snapped closing the door behind me.

"I'm not jealous! Why do you keep insisting that I'm jealous?!" Shane exclaimed.

"Because you looked jealous… that's why you sauntered over with that whole 'there you are baby' shit. It's in your eyes Shane…" I exclaimed back.

"Really? Really? I sauntered over because you looked like you need someone to rescue you from Chad Dylan Coop-per!" he spat.

"Enough!" Caitlyn shouted. We both looked at her. "Damn… you guys are fighting over something really pathetic!"

"He started it…" I mumbled.

"I started it? You started it…" Shane 'corrected'.

"Ugh!" I threw up my hands in anger. I brought my hands to my forehead and rubbed my temples. "Shane… where is your computer?" They looked at me confused. "Shane! Where is the damn computer?!"

I think Shane got the memo cause he replied (calmly I might add), "Go down the hall, the room to your left." I nodded and mumbled 'thanks' before heading down the hall and into the room on my left.

I spotted the computer in the corner and practically ran to it. I moved the mouse and the computer sprang to life. I signed into my email and started to compose a letter.

* * *

_To: mom (conniecaters9)_

_Subject: [None]_

_From: Mitchie (DOntFOrgET15)_

_Hey mama… how's it going? I'm just letting off some steam. Shane is REALLY annoying me right now, which you could probably tell. Ugh he's just so…frustrating. I mean really, it's not like we're going out, right? So I can do whatever the heck I want. He's not Steve. He's not some authority that I HAVE to listen and obey. See, this other guy, Chad Dylan Cooper from 'Sonny With a Chance' (AKA my FAVORITE show) was talking to me. he asked if I wanted to hang and I WAS GOING TO TELL HIM…I can't, but NOOOO Shane had to be the 'knight-in-shining-armor' and FALSELY tell Chad that we're going on a double date with Nate and Cait. (They are SOO cute together!) _

_Alright… so I'll admit it (only to you) that…maybe Shane was looking out for me and deserves a 'thank you' for interrupting my chat with Chad Dylan. I mean without him interrupting, I probably would've gone out with Chad… does that make me bad person? Eh, probably…since Sonny is Chad's girl. But we're just going to hang out as friends. Clearly Shane has some problem with that._

_I should probably send this message and go apologize to Shane, huh? But he looks so sexy when he's angry! And when he's apologizing, you can actually see the guilt in his eyes. *Blushes* ugh! Well I'm embarrassed. If you were here, I'd know what you ask. 'Well honey, do you like him?' Err…DUH! Then you'd ask 'Sweetie, I meant more than a friend' and I stay quiet, blushing like crazy._

_Other than that, Shane and I got picked to be partners for another project and Caitlyn is ranting on this theory that Shane and I are DESTINED to be. Crazy, I know! So except for the 'argument' (If you must call it that) today was a pretty good day._

_Well I'm a head off. Steve's making me go for a fitting or something. He has a premiere tomorrow here in LA._

_Lots of love,_

_-Mitchie_

* * *

I quickly sent it and signed out. I walked out of the room only to bump into Shane. I looked up at him before taking a step back. "I'm sorry…" we said at the same time. We chuckled. "Uh… you go first," I encouraged.

"Ok… umm I'm sorry for acting like, quote a jealous boyfriend as you so heavily," I raised my eyebrows. "I mean lightly put it… it's just, Chad's not really the type of guy you'd associate with," Shane said.

"I know… and I'm sorry for being stubborn… you're my friend, and friends listen to each other," I said.

"So we're good?" he asked putting his arms around my waist.

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yeah… we're good." We hugged. When we pulled back, we were staring into each other's eyes, looking for…something? Anything, really. Next thing I know, his lips are on mine. I was savoring the moment. Enjoying how our lips moved in sync.

That is until, "Well would you look at that." we broke apart and turned our heads to where Shane was walking from moments ago. There stood Nate with his arm hanging from Caitlyn's shoulders and Caitlyn standing perfectly comfortable with her arms around Nate.

I flushed red and hid my face in Shane's chest and felt Shane hug me close with one arm. "What's it to you Black?"

"We were wondering what's taking you so long Gray, but uh… I can see why." I can tell Nate's smirking. I felt Shane move and heard a body hit the floor. I looked up to see Nate on the floor and Caitlyn trying to hide a laugh. "Dude… that was uncalled for…" he croaked out and got up rubbing his stomach.

Shane let go of me and shrugged. "Eh… whatever… who wants to watch a movie?"

|^_^|^_^|^_^|^_^|^_^|^_^|

_6:38pm…_

Ok… so we didn't end up watching a movie. Instead, we're in Shane's game room. the guys are rocking out on Rock Band while Cait and I are playing air hockey.

"Oh you know you SO liked it…" Caitlyn teased.

I rolled my eyes and made a goal. "We're just friends… geeze."

"Could've fooled me," she said and tried to make a goal but I blocked it and made another goal.

I was about to respond to her when, "Dude! I totally owned you!" Nate exclaimed.

"Nah… what are you talking about? I hit more notes then you did!" Shane shouted pointing to the screen.

"Are you stupid?!" Nate asked. Shane went to reply but my phone silenced them.

"Hello?" I answered. Shane and Nate went back to yelling at each other in the distance and Caitlyn took a goal.

"Mitchie... you remember the appointment with April, yes?" Steve said.

"Oh yeah… I remember… umm I'll be home in like 5, 10 minutes?" Caitlyn and I were slapping the puck back and forth.

"Ok… see you soon," Steve said and I hung up. I grabbed hold of the puck and got it in the goal.

"Yes! Game over!" I turned around and grabbed my stuff. "Hey, guys… I have to go. My dad needs me for this fitting."

They looked at each other. "Alright cool… bye Mitchie, see you tomorrow." Nate gave me a hug. I passed Caitlyn.

"See you tomorrow… call me, ok?" we hugged.

"I'll walk you out…" Shane said. I nodded and waved bye before following Shane up the stairs.

"Hey Mitchie…can I ask you something?" he finally spoke. We crossed the street.

"Sure…anything," I said.

We stopped in the driveway and Shane turned to me looking down. "Ok umm…I uh… was wondering if umm…" he looked me straight in the eye. Wow… Shane has never been one to be loss at words. "You'd like to umm…"

"Yeah?" he didn't say anything.

Shane opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly. He sighed. "Well Nate invited Caitlyn to watch us play this Saturday and she said that she's not going if you're not… so….yeah…"

This is was what he was wondering? If I'd go with Caitlyn to watch them live? Gee… you can guarantee that my hopes of him asking me to go out on a date with him are now crushed. But eh, it's for CAITLYN... why not? "Uh yeah…sure, tell Caitlyn I'd be glad to accompany her."

His smile faltered a bit but I wasn't going to ask. "Ok great… well umm bye… uh see you tomorrow." Shane kissed my cheek before walking out of the driveway. Once he was out of sight I headed towards the front door. Glad to accompany Caitlyn?! What kind of answer is that?!

* * *

**ok so what's my excuse this time?**

**Uh studying for finals and regents? how does that sound? well schools finally over! only time i have go back is next friday... for report cards...**

**thanks for the wonderful reviews of the last chapter... hope to see some coming my way!**

**i must say, i had fun writing Shane and Mitchie fighting over something a normal couple would be fighting over. Though they are NOT a couple... (yet...) but uh... not promises... (wink wink)**

**i have some ideas for the two of them, but it takes place... kinda after 2 weeks? in the story.... hmm we'll see.**

**Anything else... nope... except please review!**


	14. day eleven

The worst thing that could happen in the morning: a phone ringing. Don't you hate it? I mean here you lay, fast asleep, enjoying the fantasy of you and the Jonas Brothers in the privacy of your own conscience… and that is suddenly ripped away when your phone rings.

Who the fuck calls at 4:22 in the morning anyways?

Crazy people I tell you!!!

Groaning, my hand searches over one side of the bed for the annoying device. I managed to locate it and hit the answer button. I placed it on my ear with my eyes closed. "This better be good…"

"OMJ Mitchie!!! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" a person said a little… too happy.

"Sierra?" I questioned groggily.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Can you…shut. The. Fuck. Up?" I said with my eyes closed.

Sierra giggled. "Oh Mitchie… you're hilarious. Besides, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"Can you hurry up with your news so I can go back to sleep? We're in different time zones Si…" I grabbed a pillow and placed it over my head.

"Ok, ok… ok… well you know how my birthday is this weekend…" Her birthday's this weekend?! My eyes shot opened and I jumped out of bed, totally ignoring whatever Sierra's saying. I rushed over to the calendar on my desk. Fuck… her birthday IS this weekend. Saturday to be exact…

"Mitchie? Mitchie, you there?" she called out.

I brought the phone to my ear and ran a hand through my hair. "Uh yeah…" shit. "Umm… what were you saying?"

"I was saying… my mom's letting me go to LA for my birthday!" she squealed. What?! "Yeah… I told her I didn't want a sweet sixteen and she said, well honey, you should spend your sixteenth birthday as special as any other 16 year old girl. And well I said, mom that's not necessary. Then she said, oh pish-posh. I'll even send you to see Mitchie in LA! So she told me to call you and ask if it'll be ok or not…but uh I'll be perfectly fine if you said no," she finished her story.

I bit my lip. I love Sierra. I really do! It's just..."and you couldn't have asked me last week? Before I left? Any time around there?" I asked and flopped on my messy bed.

"Well I was busy… and so were you…" she pointed out. "Please Mitchie… please?"

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "I'll ask my dad… if he says no, then it's a no…"

"Totally understandable… well I have to go catch the bus…" she said. We bid goodbyes and hung up. I tossed my phone backwards and sat on my bed.

I looked at the clock. Oh… I still have about an hour and a half…

I finally got into a comfortable position when my alarm went off. Really? Really? Are you shitting me? Really?

"Oh good you're up," Steve said opening my door. He turned the light switch on. I groaned and hid my face under a pillow. "You better start getting ready."

"10 more minutes? An hour would be nice too…" I bargained from under the pillow.

"I would let you, but then you'd hate me and tell me how I didn't give you enough time to get ready…" Steve said.

I groaned. "Alright, alright… I'll be down in like an hour…"

"45… Deanna's coming over," he said and walked out. Great… another thing to add to the shitty morning.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Breakfast… 6:48am_

I trudged down the steps and slumped into a seat at the island. "Whoa! Someone looks like they've been hit with a truck…"

I narrowed my eyes at Raul who looked very amused. "Ha, ha… you're SO funny…" I said sarcastically. "No. My friend on the east coast called me at freaking… 4 something in the morning and I tried to go back to sleep. And just when I closed my eyes, my alarm goes off. Then Steve walks in and tells me De's gonna be here… ugh I'm… I'm tired." I laid my head on the counter and closed my eyes.

Raul chuckled. "What time you fell asleep?" Raul placed my breakfast in front of me.

I sat up and muttered a 'thanks'. "I don't know… probably around midnight to 1 am? I missed the new episode of 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' because of homework so I caught the re-run around 11… then I ended up watching the show after that… yeah."

"You better hope your dad doesn't know…" Raul said and grabbed my plate and walked away.

"HEY! That's my food!" I said going after him.

"No really? Your dad wants you to eat here… in the DINING ROOM…" Raul set my plate at its usual spot before turning to leave.

"Wait! You can't leave me with these people!" I called out and just got laughed at in return. Great… number 3 on the shitty day list: abandonment. Three shitty events in about 2 hours…a new record.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. I picked at the pancakes when the adults walked in. "Mitchie! Great that you're here!" De exclaimed and took a seat in front of me. Steve sat at the head. Raul walked back in and set plates in front of De and Steve. I glared at him as he left. De started telling me all these things not to do at the premiere tonight. Things like, always smile… keep comments to myself… don't go all star-struck…blah, blah, blah… I kinda tuned her out and kept nodding once in a while.

I caught sight of the time. "Steve… we should get going." I nodded towards the clock.

"Ah yes…" he said and we got up. "Uh De… I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home."

:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|

_School…_

"Alright…I'll see you right after school. Raul's picking you up," Steve said.

I nodded understandingly. "Ok… bye." I climbed out of the car.

"Bye! Have a good day!" Steve called out from the car before driving away.

I rolled my eyes and headed up the steps. "Talk about embarrassing," Caitlyn said coming out of nowhere.

"You have no idea… normally I'd be hurrying faster to get away, but I'm SO tired," I said and trudged up the stairs. "Stupid stairs… so many of them."

Caitlyn laughed. "Oh! Before I forget, you're coming with me afterschool," I informed her as we made our way to our lockers.

"Cool… but can we stop by my house… I have to get some clothes," she said. I agreed and we walked into Homeroom.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

_Free period…_

I'm walking down the hallway. I'm trying to find a good place to take a nap. The library is having a poem reading… doubt I'll be able to sleep.

I passed a classroom and was about to go around the corner when I heard familiar singing.

"_**You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far…"**_

The person stopped when Brown walked in from another room. Good thing the door's open. "Changing up the sound?" I watched from around the corner as Brown asked.

"Well thinking about it. I wanna convince the record deal to let us record what we want." Gasp! Shane!

"Sounds good…" Brown said. Oh boo… they're just gunna talk about music. I was just about to walk away when, "So uh… what's this I hear about you and Mitchie?" Who said what about me and who?

"Brown…" Shane said in a whining tone.

"What? I hear things…" Brown said.

"Mitchie and I are friends…" Shane said.

"Uh huh… but you like her, no?" Brown asked.

"Err… I-"

"Hey Mitchie!" Fuck. Number 4 on shitty day: Tess Tyler interrupting a VERY important moment for me.

I put on a big smile and crept away from the door. "Tess! Girl…what brings you to wander these halls?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh… Mr. Math-Teacher-Dude gave me the bathroom pass… what about you? Aren't 'cha supposed to be in class?" she asked.

"Actually, I have free period, and uh I was uh... going to umm… the auditorium to uh help uh paint a set," I said.

"Oh…" she said sounding a little disappointed. "But isn't the auditorium that way?" Tess pointed in the direction I just came from.

"Yeah… umm I was just going that way," I said.

Tess smirked and eyed me suspiciously. "Whatever… ttyl!" And with that, she left.

I sighed in relief. I walked back towards the room and peeked in. Nobody is in there. Damn!

:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

_Lunch…_

We got a table at Olive Garden, near the back. "I'll be right with you," the waiter said, handing us menus before walking away. They started talking, I just sat there quietly. "Hey Mitchie, what's up? You seem a little… down," Nate said.

I looked up and shrugged. "I'm just…tired…" I let out a big yawn.

"Aww… little Mitchie, stayed up late? Or woke up early?" Shane teased.

I pushed him lightly. "Oh shut up Mr. Ego… and both." I rested my head on his shoulder.

The arm that was behind me is now petting my head. Since I'm too tired to argue, I just let it be. "Why so tired?" Shane asked, still petting me.

I shrugged and closed my eyes. "My homework took me FOREVER… and then my friend calls at freaking 4 something, since on the east coast it's already 7 something. Then my dad wakes me up for something, something…"

"Wow… tough luck," Nate said and Caitlyn jabbed him in the side. "What?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Never mind…Oh! I saw Tess talking to you in the hallway… what was that about?"

I sat up straight and blinked away sleep. "Uh… she uh was just asking me what I was doing in the halls during my free period."

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at me then cover her mouth so the boys don't see. 'You'll tell me later?' I nodded.

The waiter came by and we ordered our lunch. Once it came, we started talking about the talent show. Though when they tried to get Caitlyn and me to tell them what we're doing, we denied it. "So what are you lovely ladies doing today after school?" Shane asked.

"We're going to a premiere. What about you guys?" I said.

"Oh cool! So are we…" Nate said.

"What movie?" Shane asked.

"Oh um-" my phone cut me off. I looked at it: Steve. "Hello?" I excused myself from the table.

"Mitchie, darling… I'm having Steve send Raul to pick you up around 2," a female voice said.

"De?" I questioned.

"Yes…" She answered.

I shook off the curiosity. "Ok… I'll tell my friend."

"My who?" De asked surprised.

"Steve said I can bring a friend…" I thought he told her.

"Oh… ok." And with that she hung up. I rolled my eyes and was about to go in when they came out. "Who was that?" Shane asked tossing an arm around my shoulders as the four of us waited for the car to come around.

Automatically my arms wrapped around his waist. "Deanna…" I said with an eye-roll.

"Who?" Nate asked after sucking face with Caitlyn. Whoa! Wait… Nate's kissing Caitlyn?!

"Are you two dating?" I asked smirking.

Caitlyn laughed nervously. "Did-did-didn't I-I uh I told you that? I believe I texted you…"

I pulled out my phone from my purse and looked through it. "Uh… no you didn't…"

"Called?"

"No…"

"Voicemail?"

"No…"

"Oh I know… I emailed you…"

I stared at Caitlyn like she's an alien. "Umm…I was on…and… you weren't."

Caitlyn blushed. "Sorry…"

I laughed. "It's fine… just don't forget me…"

Caitlyn laughed as well. "Deal…"

"Where is this car?" Nate complained.

Shane looked at his phone. "If it doesn't come in the next 10 minutes, we're gonna be late."

"Don't worry Popstar… we'll get to school on-time." I gave Shane a peck on the cheek. Suddenly, a flash went off. Shit. We all looked in that direction and saw people running towards us with cameras from the other side of the parking lot. "How do they know we're here?" I asked.

"We're Connect 3. They always know where we are…" Shane replied annoyed.

"Well actually Connect 2, cause Jason's not here…" Nate said.

"Dude… you gotta stop hanging with Jason just a little bit. You're starting to sound like him," Shane said and they both shuddered.

"Oh look the car's here!" Caitlyn said excitedly. The SUV stopped in front of us and the paps' cameras went off as we piled in the car.

"I can see the headlines now… 'Connect 3 eats at Olive Garden!' Oh geez," I said as the car drove off.

We laughed. "More like 'Connect 3 spotted with girls at Olive Garden'!" Shane said and we laughed. I can only imagine…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Bell rings!_

"That was awesome Mitchie…" Caitlyn said as she packed up. We exited the sound proof practice room.

"Cait, you always say that. What about some criticism?" I asked as we left the music room.

"What criticism do you want? There is NO need for it… honest." We headed out of the school. "Scouts honor!"

I giggled. "You were a girl scout?"

"Well…I played one… does that count?" I shook my head. "Eh, whatever…"

I laughed and caught sight of the boys. "Yo!" I shouted and they looked around.

"Come on…" Caitlyn said and dragged me towards them. "Hey Nate!" she kissed him. I think it'll be about… maybe two days I give it, and then I just might get used to the idea of them two.

"Hey Caity… what up girls?" he said wrapping his arms around Caitlyn from behind.

"We're just waiting for Raul." I looked at my phone. "He should be here right…" I trailed off.

"Mitchie!" I looked towards the front and spotted Raul. I gave him a wave.

"Now…" I finished. "Come on Caitlyn…"

"Text me…" she said to Nate and they shared a kiss before I tugged at her arm and we scurried away.

"Call me!" Nate shouted and we laughed getting into the car.

"Afternoon ladies…" Raul said. We smiled. "Caitlyn, your house I presume?" Caitlyn nodded and off we went.

:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7

_Torres Residence…_

"What took you so long?" Deanna practically shrieked. "Time is precious young lady. Time is precious…" Who does she think she is? My mother? Even my OWN mother didn't speak to me like that. I cocked an eyebrow and was about to say something when Raul nudged me before walking towards the kitchen. Lucky duck… "It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter… I'm just wasting time talking to you. Hair and make-up! In your room… go, go…"

Caitlyn and I looked at each other before running up the stairs, two at a time and entered my room. "Mitchie!" April greeted. I dropped my purse by the door and hugged her.

"April! Nice to see you… this is my friend Caitlyn. She's coming to the premiere with us," I said.

"Hi…" Caitlyn said shyly.

"Hello Caitlyn. I'm April…"she said nicely.

"Well… I'm going to take a shower," I said and turned towards the door.

"Uh Mitchie?" I stopped and looked at Caitlyn.

"Oh! Umm just use the one you used on Friday," I said and Caitlyn smiled in relief before leaving my room.

:):):):):):):):):):)

_5 o'clock__…_

"Where are they?!" I heard Deanna shout. "It's almost time to go… I hope they're ready…"

I open the door of my bathroom and stepped out just as Deanna left my room. I looked at April with a half smile and sat in a chair. April opened her mouth but shut it when shouting was heard. She opened my door to see Caitlyn watching Deanna walk away with her lips pursed and eyebrows raised. Caitlyn walked out of the guest room, also in a cami and shorts, and stormed her way into mine.

"That bitch has no right to scream 'Oh My Gosh! You aren't ready?! The premiere is in a half an hour and you're not ready?! Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh!' blah, blah, blah…" Caitlyn mimicked and sat in the chair next to me.

"Actually, the premiere is in…" April looks at her watch. "3 hours, movie's in 4 and right now, it's 5:10…" April informed us as she started to blow dry my hair and some guy started to blow dry Caitlyn's.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

_6:39pm__…_

"Where are the girls? We're late enough as it is!" Deanna exclaimed.

We rolled our eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why she doesn't act. She is SO dramatic," April said and we laughed.

"Photo Op!" Caitlyn and I shouted. I handed April my camera. We posed and she took the picture.

"Beautiful!" she said.

"Come here April, we have to take a picture with you!" The three of us smiled as one of April's helpers took the picture.

"OO! One with everybody!" Caitlyn suggested and we took two pictures. One with the makeup guy, and one with the other makeup guy.

"Ok girls… get your asses downstairs before Deanna calls LAPD," April said. Caitlyn and I frowned and sighed. We grabbed our clutches and put on a big fake smile and headed downstairs. "Wait!" We moved out of the way as April ran out of my room and skid to a stop. "Presenting… Ms. Mitchie Torres… and Ms. Caitlyn…"

"Gellar…" Caitlyn hissed.

"Ms. Caitlyn Gellar!" April announced. Caitlyn and I giggled before walking the rest of the way and standing at the top of the stairs. Al the noise down stairs stopped and looked up at us.

"Why does it seem like we're going to a prom and not a premiere?" I asked through my smile.

"I wouldn't know. We still have to wait 2 years," she replied the same way.

I tilted my head left and right. Eh she had a point. We made our way down the stairs and stood in front of Steve, Raul, Deanna, and 3 other people who work for Steve. "You both look gorgeous," Steve said. I looked at what I'm wearing. My dress is strapless and black (just the way I like it) and stopped mid-thigh. There are rhinestones that make a wide V on the top and rhinestones around my ribcage. The bottom looks like somebody took scissors and cut it in wavy layers. I tied the look with black peep-toed shoes, my hair in curls and waves, and black and silver earrings that match the clutch. Oh! And let's not forget me signature black nails.

As much as I love the way I look, Caitlyn looks fabulous! She told me she wore this dress to this Hot Tunes party that her dad encouraged her to go to. The dress is white and ended just above her knee. Even though it's not tight and just hangs, it's still gorgeous. The dress is bedazzled at the bottom and has a nice pattern in an upside down triangle by the neckline. Her hairs curled and she tied the look with black peep-toe shoes, bangles and a white clutch.

I blushed and smiled. "Thank you…" I guess. Caitlyn just smiled.

"Great! You guys are finally down here! Let's get going… we are SO late!" Deanna said practically pushing us out. We got into the 'earth friendly' limo and drove off.

|^_-|^_-|^_-|^_-|^_-|

_Blue carpet… (Weird I know!)_

Steve stepped out of the car, and held his hand out helping me and Caitlyn out of the limo. Oh and Deanna too. "Just smile girls…and don't say anything unless I tell you to. Always look at me if you're unsure about anything. Do not get star struck. Oh and have fun! Oh! And walk a little bit behind Steve, ok? Kay," Deanna muttered hastily before walking a little ahead of us. Caitlyn and I rolled our eyes before placing a nice smile and walk a little behind Steve. He stopped and smile at the cameras. My phone vibrated in my hand.

-

**I see you ****2 XD! What are the odds? And must I add, you 2 look absolutely stunning!**

-

I showed Caitlyn the text. "They're here?" she whispered. We looked around and caught sight of 3 guys, 5 feet away…well about.

Caitlyn took a step, but I stopped her. "Steve…" I muttered. Caitlyn frowned.

"What if you asked him? I mean it's not like we're taking pictures," Caitlyn pointed out.

I looked at Caitlyn, then past her to the boys, then Steve, then settled on Deanna. She was texting or something. De looked up and furrowed her eyebrows. I motioned her to walk over, and she did. "What?"

"Do we have to stand here?" I asked quietly.

"Well of course. You're his daughter," she said.

"But I'm not… see ya," Caitlyn said and took a step forward, but Deanna held her back.

"And where do you think you're going?" Deanna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I'm not Steve's daughter. And my boyfriend's over there." Caitlyn looked up at Deanna who was giving her that look that just screamed: Do I care?! mixed with: Try and go over there and watch what happens. "And I'm just gonna stay right here… with Mitchie," Caitlyn finished slowly. Deanna smiled and walked on ahead, tapping Steve to remind him to keep on moving.

Caitlyn and I sighed and followed. "Hey girls!" we looked at the paps. "Smile!" We looked at each other before smiling at the paps. Caitlyn and I took another picture before Deanna motioned for us to move forward. We stopped and took more pictures. Suddenly the flashes increased and I felt a hand on my back. I looked up to see Shane smiling and taking pictures with us. I looked over at Caitlyn who is actually smiling, for real.

"Mitchie!" Jason exclaimed and gave me a hug. "Here to support your dad?"

I smiled. "Yeah…"

"You look beautiful," Shane whispered in my ear catching my attention.

A blush crept my cheeks and I looked at Shane. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Mitchie!" Deanna hissed motioning for us to move forward.

"I guess I'll see you inside?" I said unsurely and Shane just nodded.

"One last pic?" Shane asked. I smiled and the five of us faced the crowd before walking on to meet my 'dad'. "Mr. Torres…"

"Ah… Shane Gray, right?" Shane nodded. "Pleasant to see you again." Shane and Steve shook hands.

"Oh the pleasure's all mine," Shane said.

Deanna walked on over. You know, at first she was ok…now she's just annoying! "Steve, it's time to head in."

'Dad' nodded in confirmation. "Join us boys?" he asked nicely.

Connect 3 looked amongst themselves. "Sure, that'd be awesome!" Jason said and we walked into the theatre.

=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]

_After the movie…_

Steve sent me home. Just because the movie ended at 10:30, and there's school tomorrow, I can't go to the after party?! Oh! And everyone there is at least 25 or older. Big whoop. Plus, Steve's said I can miss school tomorrow… to technically, what's the point of sending me home? I think this is the shittiest thing today, but eh… whatever.

On the upside, Caitlyn's sleeping over!

I'm sitting on my bed with my laptop opened sending my mother an email. Cait's in the bathroom.

* * *

_To: mom (conniecaters9)_

_Subject: [none]_

_From: Mitchie (DontFOrgET15)_

_Hey mom! Today started out pretty…bad, but I think in the end it went pretty well. Steve's movie was pretty good. It was about a guy who travelled the world in order to protect this princess who ran off with the guy's nephew. _

_Speaking of Steve… damn I forgot to ask him about Saturday. __Sierra wants to stay for the weekend in LA for her birthday that I totally forgot about. Eh… I'll ask him tomorrow._

_As for Shane forecast? He looked freaking sexy tonight! Ugh! And he sat right next to me while we were watching the movie! It was Deanna, then Steve, me, Shane, Jason, Caitlyn and finally Nate._

_School… is going great… well as great as it can be for only attending 6 days._

_I'd love to tell you more, but Caitlyn's coming back any moment now._

_Forever loved and missed,_

_-Mitchie_

* * *

Right after I sent it, Caitlyn walked in my room brushing her hair. "Hey…"

"Hey…" I greeted and shut my laptop. Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something, but her phone rang and she squealed. I knew who she was squealing about so I left her to talk to her beloved Nate. I excused myself and stood out on my balcony, wrapping my arms around me.

"Mitchie!" I heard someone call. I looked back into my room, but Caitlyn's just lying on my bed, twirling a piece of her hair as she spoke to Nate. "Mitchie! Down here!" I looked down to see Shane. I pointed towards the back and saw him nod before walking back into my room.

"I'm just gonna get a snack…" I told Cait who nodded and went back to talking to Nate. I crept down the stairs and tip-toed through the hall. Though I spotted Raul in the kitchen making cookies, I had to crawl past. I got to the back door and quietly slid it open. "Hey…" I said quietly, walking towards Shane who sat at that fire-pit.

"Hey…" he said equally quiet.

"So what brings you to my backyard at midnight?" I asked.

Shane got up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "This…" Shane leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips.

When breathing was necessary, we broke apart. "What was that for?" I asked curiously between my breaths.

"That… was for looking gorgeous, and sexy tonight…" I blushed and he smirked. "You and me… tomorrow…we should hang out," Shane said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "As in..?"

"Friends… a date... whatever," Shane said.

I giggled. "Rain check?" I asked seriously. Shane looked hurt for a second. Aww… I smiled. "Of course I'd love to hang out with you Shane."

Shane hugged me tightly, then held me at arms' length. He twirled me around and pulled me close, finishing with a kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight."

Slowly, Shane let me go and walked away. "Goodnight!" I called out. He turned and winked at me before disappearing in the shadow of the house. I walked back into the house with a dreamy smile. I have a date with Shane Gray! Uh I uh mean…umm… I'm just hanging out with Shane Gray?

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating. My long lost friend (we go to different schools) and i finally had time to hang out so we've been doing that for a while and it finally clicked in my head that i havent updated! So i finally sat down, told her i couldnt hang out and wrote this chapter.**

**Not what i had planned, but eh it works...**

**Personally, i like the beginning and the ending. the middle was kinda, just...there, you know?**

**Sorry if it's not as expected...**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! the last chapter and beyond that, it means SO much!!!**

**Please Review! **

**Peace out!**


	15. day twelve

I walked downstairs and sat at the island next to Caitlyn. "Here you go…" Raul said handing me a plate.

"Thanks," I said but was hushed and the TV turned up. "What's going-"

"Shh!!!" Raul and Caitlyn exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and poured syrup over my stack of waffles. I took a bite and looked up at the TV that captured the attention of Raul and Caitlyn.

-

'_**Welcome back to Hot Tunes! It's 10:30am here in the sunny, sunny Los Angeles. I'm Mae, here with the latest. Now this is probably THE biggest heartache to girls around the country… maybe even the world! Two members of Connect 3… are off the market.'**_

-

Caitlyn and I glanced at each other.

-

'_**Now which two exactly?' (Shows pictures of us outside of Olive Garden) 'That's right… Shane Gray and Nate Black! They were spotted at Olive Garden in Glendale having lunch with these lovely brunettes.'**_

'_**Lovely? You should see them at the 'Chasing Royalty Around the World' premiere last night!' another announcer said. (Shows pictures of us at Steve's premiere) 'They're practically clinging to them! They're probably some girls that want attention…"**_

-

Raul paused the show and looked at us. "Ok, for the record… we were not even clinging to them!" I looked back at the screen then Raul. "Well… I wasn't clinging to them." We looked at Caitlyn who kept her eyes downcast.

"What?" she asked when she finally looking up. We gave her a look. "So he's my boyfriend…sue me!" Raul and I rolled our eyes and he hit play.

-

'_**I highly doubt that Rae… they're the same two girls that were with them at Olive Garden! What you're saying they're stalking them?'**_

'_**Have you seen those boys? Who wouldn't stalk them?!'**_

'_**But Rae, they came in with Steve Torres…' the third announcer said. They looked at her confused. 'Look at this video one of our interns got…' (Shows a video of Steve helping me and Caitlyn out of the limo)**_

'_**So… just a coincidence?'**_

'_**Exactly Mae…'**_

'_**Ok wait… I'm confused. Are they dating the boys or not?'**_

'_**Well… only Connect 3 knows the answer.'**_

'_**Who are the girls to Steve Torres?'**_

'_**Oh! Media are a riot on that question. Rumors say that they're his daughters, nieces, family friends…there's a world of possibilities... You have to agree that out of all the stars in Hollywood, Steve Torres is the most private guy in the industry.'**_

'_**That is right. And we wanna hear what you think. Leave a comment on our home page at Hot Tunes dot com. Click on the 'mystery' girls button and leave your thoughts!'**_

'_**Coming up next, Chad Dylan Cooper starring in a scary movie? And True Jackson launching a new spring line! Stay tune…'**_

-

Raul lowered the volume on the TV. "Wow…"

"I know… you'd think that they'd know me by now," Caitlyn said. "You know how many times I've talked to them? Or how many times my dad introduced us? I swear… blockheads!"

"Eh… people can think what they want because we're the only ones who knows what's the truth," I said and my phone rang. I excused myself to answer it. "Hello?" I walked out back and slid the door open then closed.

"Hey Mitchie," Shane's voice rang through my phone.

"Hey Shane… wait, I thought you're at school," I said confused.

"You shouldn't be the only one allowed to skip," he said and I blushed.

"So umm… what's up?" I asked and started walking around the yard.

"How about you and me go to the beach today to hang out," he said.

I stopped in my tracks. "Seriously? The beach?"

"Oh well, if you don't like the beach then we could go somewhere else," Shane said quickly.

I giggled. "No, no… I love the beach. I've always dreamed of placing my feet in the Pacific Ocean."

"Well then today's your lucky day. I'll pick you up, say noon?" he asked.

I bit my lip from grinning like a fool. "Noon's perfect."

"Great… I'll see you soon. Bye Mitchie," he said.

"Bye…" I whispered and hung up. I stood in the green grass smiling, day dreaming about what's going to happen. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped about 3 feet. I turned around and there she stood.

"Whoa…sorry…you gone for a while…who were you talking to?" Caitlyn asked.

I blushed. How long have I been out here? I glanced at my phone, 11:13am. Oh shit! "Oh Shane… we're hanging out today."

"Cool… where?" she asked.

"The beach," I answered.

"The beach?"

"The beach…"

"The beach?!"

"The beach…"

"The beach?!"

"I think we've established that I'm going to the beach," I said.

Caitlyn blushed. "Sorry…" I smiled. "You think I could come with?"

"Wait, I thought you were hanging with Nate," I said confused.

"I am… but later, cause he said his mom might force him to go back to school after his interview today. We're going to dinner tonight," Caitlyn said shyly.

"Dinner?!" I exclaimed happily.

"Dinner…"

"Dinner?!"

"Dinner…"

"Dinner?!"

"I think we've established that it's a dinner," she said.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

Caitlyn laughed. "It's fine…so now I have nothing to do and I don't wanna go home to an empty house. So can I come?"

I smiled. "I'll see what he says. Come on… Shane'll be here at noon!" I grabbed Caitlyn's wrist and ran into the house.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_12:00pm..._

"You sure it's ok for me to wear this?" Caitlyn asked for the umpteenth time. I looked up from my shoe collection. She's looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yes Caitlyn… you look hot!" I said.

Caitlyn blushed and looked back at her reflection. "Don't you have something else? Like a one piece?"

I rolled my eyes and made a face. "A one piece, seriously?"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "What about swimming trunks?"

Strangely, I have a pair… or two. I got up from my place and opened a drawer. "I have pink, purple, black, red, green, and blue."

"Black please…" she said. I rolled my eyes and picked up the pink ones and threw it at her. "Pink? I'm not Tess…"

"They match better," I said and heard a knock on my door. "In here!"

Suddenly Raul appeared. "Shane Gray is in the living room."

I bit my lip. "Alright… umm… Cait, I'll be right back." Caitlyn nodded and I followed Raul back downstairs. Raul led me to the living room before walking away.

"Hey Mitchie," Shane greeted and gave me a hug. A hug, seriously?

"Hey Shane…" I greeted back when he let me go.

"Ok, so listen… Nate wants to know if he can tag-a-long to the beach," Shane said.

I sighed in relief. "Really? Cause I was just about to ask you if Caitlyn can go."

"I kinda don't want them to come," Shane mumbled.

I gave Shane a sympathetic smile. "But they're our friends Shane…"

Shane looked back at (who I just noticed is in the living room) Nate then back at me. "Mitchie…"

"Shane…" I pouted. He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Shane sighed. "I guess… they can go."

I squealed and hugged Shane. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Shane laughed and I released him. "Besides… we're just hanging out as friends. And you know the saying… the more the merrier!" I kissed his cheek and skipped away missing Shane mumble, 'Right… just friends…'

:):7:):7:):7:):7:):7:)

_Let's get our sun on! (Almost at the beach…)_

"You are going to LOVE the beach," Shane whispered in my ear.

"Really?" Then I thought of something. "Wouldn't you guys get like attacked by paps?"

"No…cause A) they think we're at the studio or school," Nate said.

"And B) Big Rob's gonna be around," Shane added.

I looked at Caitlyn and tilted my head left and right as if to say 'eh… that makes sense.'

The car slowed to a stop. "We're here Mr. Gray," Big Rob announced.

Shane grinned. "Thank you Big Rob… come on guys." He opened the door and we all climbed out. After grabbing the coolers and other necessary items, we walked out to the beach.

"Wow…" I breathed.

"What'd you think?" Shane ask slinging his free arm around my shoulders.

"It's beautiful," Caitlyn and I said.

"Come... let's get our tan on!" Caitlyn said hooking her arm with mine and pulling me towards the beach. Shane and Nate caught up with us and we settled in the perfect spot. It was shady, yet sunny… and it isolated itself from the rest of the beach-goers… which made it even more perfect since we spotted some Connect 3 fans.

Caitlyn and I sat on our towels talking and taking in the warm sun… eating and drinking, while Shane and Nate decided to go surf. I didn't even know they knew how to…not to diss them or something, they just don't seem like the surfing type.

"Man… if I was still in Jersey, I'd have a hat and scarf with a thick ass jacket on," I said pulling my shades down, lying comfortably in the sand.

Caitlyn tilted her head, her face twisted in confusion. "I thought you're from Australia."

I froze and sat up. "We-we-well I-I am… my-my cousin who live in New Jersey said that it's snowing."

"This is your first time in the States?" Caitlyn questioned.

"No…well sort of?" I lied.

"How come you don't have an Australian accent?" Caitlyn pondered.

I swallowed. How can I answer that question? I opened my mouth to say something (most likely a stupid excuse) when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my tummy and a mouth take bite of my sandwich. "Shane!" He smiled innocently. "What is up with you and taking my food?!"

Shane laughed lightly and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Did I tell you how sexy you look in that black bikini?" he whispered. I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed him away. "What are you two talking about?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why-" Caitlyn started.

"The ocean is SO blue?" I cut in. The three of them just looked at me like I'm insane. "What?"

Caitlyn ignored me. "Anyways…Why Mitchie doesn't have an Australian accent? Since she is after all from Australia…"

Nate nodded in agreement to Caitlyn's question as he hugged her tighter from behind. Shane and I looked at each other in panic. "That's cause Mitchie hasn't always lived in Australia."

I looked at Shane with wide eyes. He gave me a look that just said: 'go with it'.

"Right… I was born in New York then moved to Australia when I was 5," I elaborated. Shane and I are going to a bad place.

"Couldn't you have like developed an accent cause people do when they go to another country or part of the United States. Like my cousin. First she moved to here from North Carolina and had that Southern accent. Then she moved to the UK and came for a visit…new accent," Nate pointed out.

"Dude you don't have a girl cousin that moved THAT much," Shane said.

"Yes I do. But she's like WAY older," Nate argued.

"Hmm… that makes sense," Shane muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "I fake an American accent, happy?"

"Yes…"

"No…"

I groaned. "Can we just drop it please?" The trio looked amongst themselves and nodded. I sighed in relief. "So… did you guys see that Hot Tunes this morning?"

"Yes…there are rumors already spreading," Shane said. "For me? I have herpes, that's why you kissed my cheek. Uh…you're a whore because you are with Jason, but you're secretly sleeping with me. Caitlyn's pregnant, that's the reason for her dress. And Nate's got 'happy' and 'excited' issues."

Caitlyn and I burst out laughing at the last one. "HEY! It was the pants," Nate exclaimed and we doubled over in laughter.

"Sure it was…" Shane said sarcastically, having me and Caitlyn tearing in laughter.

Caitlyn took a breath. "You know… I did feel something touching me."

We laughed at Nate's face. He's cheeks were turning light pick. "OH MY GOSH! It's TRUE!" I exclaimed and we laughed even harder.

"IT. WAS. THE. PANTS…" Nate annunciated.

"Right…" we said dragging out the word and laughed as Nate rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's play some beach volleyball," Nate said getting up. I was about to question how with no net, when I spotted Big Rob putting it up.

"Are you sure you're not gonna get 'happy'?" Caitlyn teased getting up, Shane and me following suit. She pulled off her tank and shorts, revealing a pink bikini with a purple and green pattern on it.

Nate swallowed. "Of course not…"

"Teams?" I questioned.

"Boys versus girls?" Shane answered.

Caitlyn and I looked at each other and she winked. "Sure…"

"Wait… don't you think that's a little unfair?" Nate asked.

"Don't worry… we'll go easy on them." Shane sounds pretty confident.

"Ok…suit yourself," Caitlyn said.

"Wait!" they all looked at me. "Let's make this interesting…" Nate and Shane shared a glance. "We win… we hear a song that nobody else has heard…"

"Fine… but if we win. You have to sing the song you're gonna perform for the talent show… AND wear those lovely bikinis out to dinner with us," Shane said and bumped fist with Nate.

"Fine…" I said.

"But first…" Shane trailed off. Caitlyn and I looked at each other confused and were suddenly lifted into the air. I shrieked and kept hitting Shane. Caitlyn just laughed and clung to Nate for dear life. Shane shifted me so I was over his shoulder, heading for the water.

"Oh you wouldn't…" I said.

"Well you did wish to put your feet in the Pacific Ocean," Shane said.

"Yeah feet not body!" I screamed and hit him.

"Oh I wasn't going to do that… but thanks for the suggestion," Shane said and threw me into the water. When I resurfaced, I spotted Shane laughing hysterically. Pouting, I looked around and there Caitlyn stood laughing while Nate resurfaced with seaweed in his hair.

"She pulled me in with her," Nate said and we laughed.

"Come on… let's get out of here and kick those boys ass," I said to Caitlyn.

"Game on…" Shane muttered before he and Nate walked off to the other side of the net. Caitlyn and I dried off and stood opposite of them waiting. Being the gentlemen they are, they let us serve first. Ha…bad move. At Bridgeway High and elementary school, I was THE best player for volleyball. And Caitlyn told me she was the best player for a semester back in middle school. Caitlyn served and it went over. They tossed it right back and I bumped it to Caitlyn who spiked it. The guys stood there with their mouths hung open.

"Get your vocals ready boys… first to 21 wins," I shouted to them.

* * *

"OH YEAH! YOU GUYS LOST! AHA!" Caitlyn and I cheered, rubbing it in their faces…doing a little victory dance.

"No!" Shane dragged out the word. "Pfft… please. We were going easy on ya."

"Really? Then why are you sweating like you just ran a mile?" Caitlyn smirked and I laughed.

"Cause we just got out of the ocean!" Nate said.

"That was like 20, 30 minutes ago," I pointed out.

The boys pouted. "Yeah well…umm… that last serve was out," Shane said.

"Big Rob… what's the score?"I asked.

The body guard looked at the paper in his hands. "The girls-21… the guys…2."

"Exactly!"

"Point taken!"

The guys frown and sighed in defeat. "Yeah, yeah… well it was just a game," Nate said.

They started to walk away but we stopped them. "The deal…" Caitlyn said.

Shane rolled his eyes. "What about it?"

"You have to sing us a song," I stated taking my hair out of a ponytail.

"But uh… we don't have instruments," Nate said.

"You guys always have instruments," Caitlyn pointed out.

I looked up at Shane through my eyelashes. "Please Shane… you promised…" My voice was so tiny. I looked down at the sand and drew a small circle with my big toe.

I heard Shane sigh. "Alright…"

My head snapped up and I smiled. "Really?"

"Really…" he said and told Big Rob to get the guitars from the car.

"Uh Dude!" Nate called out. Shane looked over me annoyed. "The producers will kill us if we leaked out a song."

"Who said we're singing the label's song?" Shane said throwing an arm over my shoulders and we walked towards Nate and Cait.

Nate narrowed his eyes. "You don't mean-"

"Hey… the girls wanna hear a song they no one else has heard. What better than to sing a song that no one will ever want to hear?" Shane said. He sat down and I sat on his lap.

Nate stroked Caitlyn's hair as she rested her head on his lap. "You sure man?" he asked just as Big Rob came.

"Positive," Shane said and they both accepted the guitars from the body guard.

Caitlyn and I grinned and sat down next to each other as the boys sat on the coolers. "Ok… this song is from our 'Never-Ever-Going-To-Be-Heard' slash our 'Record-Label-Despises-Our-Music' album," Shane said.

"Ah yes… so please… keep it to yourself," Nate said and winked while we laughed. "It's called Turn Right… enjoy…"

-=-

'_**Pick up all your tears  
Throw 'em in your backseat  
Leave without a second glance**_

_**  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-e**__**nding racetrack you call life  
So turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line**_

_**Driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own**_

_**  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-e**__**nding racetrack you call life  
So turn right (turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right (turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line**__**  
**__**Hope to see you at the finish line.'**_

_**I did all I could  
And I gave  
Everything  
But you had to go your way  
And that road was not for me**_

_**So turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes**_

-=-

I smiled. This is the real Connect 3. None of that 'popstar-cookie-cutter' stuff. "So what'd you think?" Shane asked as they started to put their things away.

"That was amazing! How come you don't record it?! I would buy your CD just to listen to this song alone! I wonder what else you have written that no one's heard before," Caitlyn said.

I giggled. "That song was beautiful. Has some real meaning to it. I agree with Caitlyn."

"We don't record our own songs cause the record label only wants us to sing what they think the fans wanna hear," Nate said shaking his head.

"And sell…" Shane added.

Caitlyn and I shared a glance. "Seriously?! They think this song won't sell?!" Caitlyn and I said at the same time.

The guys shrugged then nodded sadly. "Come on… let's go and get some dinner. Then we gotta head home," Shane said.

We packed up our things and set them in the car. "What time is it?" I asked.

"I don't know…5:45, 6 around there," Shane said shutting the trunk.

"Really?" I questioned as we got in the car with the rest.

"Time flies," Shane said wrapping an arm around me. "Big Rob… to Jaan Restaurant please." The body guard nodded before pulling away from the beach.

:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7

_Torres Residence…_

"Man I'm sad that we didn't get to finish. That was good food," Shane complained.

"Yeah… but maybe if SOMEBODY could've just ignored the nuisance we'd all be full," Caitlyn said and we all narrowed our eyes at Shane.

"What? The kid was asking for it, ok? He was the one who pulled my pants down first," Shane stated.

We rolled our eyes. "That doesn't give you a right to pants him too. You should've been the bigger person!" I argued.

"Oh please…if a girl pants-ed you in the bathroom while you're going, you wouldn't want to get even?" Shane asked.

"Not by pants-ing her back!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "God, you're so immature!"

"But I'm Shane Gray! Nobody-"

"And that's where we had to run. You just had to shout out 'I'm Shane Gray!' No shit," I said. Why the heck are we doing outside of my house arguing?! I opened the door and walked inside.

"Plus you should've just told his parents," Nate added as we entered the dining room.

"Yeah… and those fans run pretty fast," Caitlyn said taking a seat.

"What is this, gang up on Shane day?" Shane complained taking a seat across from me.

"You're just lucky that Raul is being nice enough to make us something," I said.

Shane opened his mouth to retort when, "I thought I heard someone," Steve said entering the dining room, taking his rightful seat at the head of the table. "Hey guys… what's, what's happening?"

I inwardly rolled my eyes at the attempt Steve made. "Hey Steve…" we greeted at different times. "We hung out at the beach and then TRIED…" I looked at Shane, "to eat at the Jaan Restaurant but no… SOMEONE had to be a butt-head and yell which drew attention and causing us to run."

"For the record… the KID started it," Shane stated.

Raul came in and placed the food on the table before taking a seat opposite of Steve. "Well…hurry up and eat before the food gets cold," Raul said as we filled our plates, letting the adults in on what we did today.

-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-)(-.-

_Up in my room…_

I brushed my now wet hair and threw the towel into the hamper before exiting the bathroom. I shook my hair and sat on my bed. I turned on my laptop and once it loaded, I signed into my email account. I got emails from teachers telling me my assignments are due Monday, which is a good thing since there is a ridiculous amount. I debated whether or not to email my mom now or later, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, crossing my room to my books. Might as well get started…

"Did you ask?" Ugh Sierra.

"Hi to you too! How was your day? Mine was great, thank you," I said in a fake cheery voice. I grabbed my Geometry text book and walked to my desk.

"Sorry… hi Mitchie… what's up?" Sierra asked.

I smiled pleased. "Just doing some work… you?"

"I'm supposed to be asleep," she said with a giggle.

I looked at the clock. It read 7:10pm. "Ah yes you should…"

I could tell she rolled her eyes. "Oh Mitchie… I just couldn't go to sleep without asking if you asked your dad yet. Cause umm… my mom needs to know so she could book a ticket please, please ask…"

I saw my dad walk passed. "Hold on…" I told her. Holding the phone to my shoulder I rushed out of my room and called out, "Steve!" he stopped and turned to me.

"Ah… good evening Mitchie," Steve said.

"Uh…same to you too. Hey listen…my friend's birthday is this weekend and she's wondering if she could spend it here since she's not having a sweet sixteen," I explained.

'Dad' thought for a moment. Oh God. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say-

"Sure, why not?" Fuck. Shit. Crap. Ass. Bitch.

I put on a big smile…well a fake one. "Really?" Did my voice just get higher?

"I don't see why not?" I squealed and hugged him. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight," I said and let go before going to my room. I shut the door and scampered over to my bed. Taking a deep breath, I put the phone to my ear.

"Well…" It's so easy to lie to her. All I have to do is lie saying he said no. But, it IS here birthday… her 16th birthday. AND she is my best friend. So… "He said sure."

"Really?!" she exclaimed in belief.

"Yeah..." I said kind of shaky.

"Oh my Jonas! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOUUUU!!!" I chuckled lightly. "Oh my gosh! I have to tell my mom! Oh my gosh… you don't know how much this means to me Mitchie!" Sierra squealed. "Really Mitchie, thank you…really… you just made my birthday probably one of the best ones ever."

I smiled. "You're very welcome. And as much as I love to talk with you, and see how things are… school work's calling and you need to go to bed."

"Yeah… I should huh? Well thanks again, I'll call you tomorrow," she said. "Bye Mitchie…"

"Bye Sierra…" I said and hung up. I couldn't help but wonder… my best friend from Jersey is coming for a visit. Shouldn't I be excited and happy? But I'm not… does that make me a bad person?

* * *

**Hey, Hey Hey! i'm back with an update! You guys and reviewing... ugh are absolutely AH-MAZ-ING!!!! gotta love you for that!**

**O0o0! uh-oh! Sierra's visiting... what's gonna happen?**

**is mitchie's secret safe?**

**what about the concert on Saturday? (dont remember? go back 2 chapters... ;)}**

**will Sierra tell?**

**and what does the guy with the eye patch and peg leg have to do with all this?**

**Absolutely nothing... he's not even in this story...**

**ha, ha**

**please review!**

**peace out!**


	16. day thirteen

I walked downstairs and placed my huge black purse on the counter. Something doesn't seem right… where's Raul? I looked at the clock. It's the same time as it's always been when I get down here. And where's Steve? He's supposed to be here too… "Raul?" I called out. No answer. "Steve?" Again, no answer. The television's not even on. What the-? Where is everyone? Today is Thursday… right? Quickly glancing at my phone to make sure, it is. After searching through cabinets and drawers, I grabbed myself some Cheerios and milk. Man… I forgot what it's like to make myself some breakfast. Back in Jersey, Clarissa or mom would normally make me something, so I didn't have to make my own meal unless they're out catering or something. And the only thing I do know how to make (and allowed to) is anything microwavable and cereal. Then again… most teens are like that.

I finished my bowl of cereal and still nobody was around. The car outside honked it's horn so I grabbed my bag and walked out. Whatever… if they're not here later then I should be worried.

"Morning Randy," I greeted the driver who held the door out for me.

"Ah good morning to you too Ms. Torres," he returned greeting before closing the door after me and heading to the driver's seat. As we pulled away from the house, a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Randy?" I asked while handing him a CD.

"Yes Ms. Torres?" he put the CD in and instantly the car filled with the Veronicas.

"Do you know what happened to Raul or Steve? They weren't in the kitchen like usually," I said.

"Hmm… well maybe Steve was in his office. And Raul? Hmm… I have no idea," he responded.

I nodded and looked out the window, letting the Veronicas fill my ears and block my troubles. Before I knew it, we arrived at school. "Thanks Randy!" I called out. He nodded before going to the driver's seat and driving away.

"Hey girl…" Caitlyn greeted as I approached my locker.

"Hey Cait… what's up?" I asked.

"Oh you know same old, same old…how about you?" she asked.

"Weird… Steve and Raul weren't in the kitchen this morning," I said. Caitlyn shrugged and we shut our lockers before going into homeroom. "You are coming over tomorrow, right?"

"Uh…no…umm do you think I can sleep over? Dad's in New York and mom's planning a wedding in Italy," Caitlyn said.

I grinned. "Of course! I just have to tell Steve, first though."

"OO! And we should go shopping!" Caitlyn said excitedly.

I laughed. "For what?" Note to self: get Sierra a birthday gift.

Caitlyn looked at me like I'm supposed to know. She opened her mouth to reply when 3 boys appeared. "Hey girls," they chimed.

We giggled. "Well hello boys," we replied.

"What's up?" Jason asked sitting on my desk. I do not need your ass near my face.

"Eh…nothing really," I said. "You?"

"Eh…same," Nate said sadly after planting a kiss to Cait's head.

"You guys excited for Saturday?" Shane asked. What's Saturday? Unless I told them about Sierra… but, why would they get excited for her? I mean, not to be harsh on her, but they don't know her. How can you get excited over a person you don't know?

"Oh yeah…" Caitlyn said. "What about you Mitchie?"

I opened my mouth to reply when Brown walked in. "Morning Rockers!"

The guys walked away to their seats. "Morning Brown…"

"Well…some people woke up on the wrong side of the bed…come on, you can do better than that!" Brown said enthusiastically.

How can somebody be so…energetic at freaking 8 something in the morning?! "Morning Brown!" we cheered.

"Alright! That's more like it! Ok... firstly…" I tuned him out after that. What the heck is on Saturday? Well, other than Sierra coming. I started biting my nail trying to remember, but all I get is: Sierra's birthday! Sierra's visiting…

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn said placing a hand on my shoulder that I jumped.

"Huh? Who? What?" Caitlyn looked amused. "Sorry…"

"You ok?" she asked.

I pushed some hair back behind my ear. "Yeah…why?"

"Cause the bell rang, and you're still sitting here," Caitlyn said slowly.

I looked around and sure enough everyone's gone. I blushed and picked up my purse. "Oh yeah… sorry, I was just… just thinking." We headed out the door.

"About what?" Cait asked with a nudge.

I thought for a moment. "Everything?" I answered with shrug.

Caitlyn gave me a sympathetic smile as we entered the classroom. She didn't say anything 'til we sat down. "I think I should say everything will be fine, but it doesn't always…" I gave her a look. "What?" Another look. "Oh come on… you know when people say that, everything doesn't always end up fine…"

Eh… she has a point. Clarissa convinced me that mom'll be ok... but look at everything now. "Eh...so true."

"Morning class! Let's start today with some sun salutations!" De said.

:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7

_Lunch…_

We walked into the Chill Grill and are escorted to a booth in the back.

"I'll be right with you," the nice waitress said before walking away.

They started talking about Saturday. But they never actually said what it was. The sentences seemed to…shorten. What the heck is Saturday?!

"You are coming, right Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked. How could I go with you guys if I don't even know where you're going?!

"Uh, yeah…" What the fuck?! Why did I just agree? Mitchie! Sierra's coming that day! Sierra's gonna be here on SAT-TUR-DAY!

"Awesome!" Jason said and we laughed. Well more like they did and I smiled.

"Good afternoon guys my name is Raven and I'll be your waitress. Would you like to start off with some drinks and appetizers?" the lady said.

"Uh …I'll have an Iced Tea," Caitlyn said.

"Cup filled halfway with ice and then fill it to the top with diet Dr. Pepper," Jason ordered.

"Regular Coke, please," I said.

"A closed bottle of water…" Shane said and Raven looked at Nate for his drink order when, "at room temperature, and a glass of ice with sliced lemon."

"Cola in a can, unopened and cold. Glass of ice filled to the top," Nate ordered. "Oh and we'd like the Appetizer's Special…"

Raven put on a fake smile…anyone can see that she's clearly annoyed. "Coming right up…" She turned around, dropping the smile and rolled her eyes with a sigh before walking away.

"Ugh! You guys are horrible!" I said with a shake of my head.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Do you have manners at all?" I asked and they looked at me confused. "You guys didn't even say please…and Connect 3…what was that?"

"What was what?" They asked.

"Well at least my order was simple," Caitlyn said. Eh… point taken.

"We always order like that," Nate said.

"Yeah… and we LOVE watching the waiters get ticked off," Shane said and I jabbed him at his side. "What?"

"You guys didn't order like that yesterday, or any other day that we're with you," I said.

"Ahh… but Mitchie, we only do it at certain diners," Jason said. Some other lady came with our appetizers and drinks.

"Raven is on break, so I'll be taking over. I'm Chelsea, what would you like?" she said nicely as she placed the right drinks in front of us. She frowned when she saw Jason, Shane and Nate switching their drinks with each other.

We ordered quickly and the waitress walked away. Then they started talking about Saturday…AGAIN! I got so fed up, "What's Saturday?"

It got silent. "Saturday…is Connect 3's concert…remember?" Caitlyn finally spoke. Whoa! The concert's THIS Saturday?! Wait…when did they ask me to go?

"Yeah, I asked you if you'd like to accompany Caitlyn on Monday," Shane said. What the- oh…

"Oh right, I remember," I said.

"Wait. I thought you said Mitchie agreed-" Jason started. "Ow! Dude…that was uncalled for."

I looked at Shane who was sending daggers at Jason. He looks at me. "Ignore him…"

I nodded and just zoned out in my own world. Oh shit…what am I gonna do?

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o

_Free period…_

All I could think of after they told me what's on Saturday was what am I going to do? Do I go? Do I not? Do I bring Sierra? Do I call Sierra and try everything I can do to make sure she doesn't get on a plane here?

Of course I can't do that. She's my best friend.

Plus it's her birthday.

Ugh… This sucks butt!

Unless…eh no I can't risk that.

"Hey there." I jumped and looked around. "Up here." I looked up, my eyes landing on Shane who's sitting on a low branch above me.

"What are you doing in a tree?" I asked.

Shane laughed and hopped off the branch, landing with ease. "And he sticks the landing!" I shook my head smiling. "The question is… what are you doing talking to yourself?"

I froze. "What did you hear?"

"This sucks butt!" he mimicked. I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder playfully. Shane just laughed and put an arm around me. We started walking towards the cabin. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing…why?" I asked.

"Well, maybe cause you stuttered?" he opened the door and we walked in. We sat at the closest picnic table. "Mitchie, you can tell me anything…"

I sighed and took a breath. "It's nothing…" he gave me a look. "Seriously...it's nothing."

We sat in silence for a minute. "You sure it's-"

"I'm sure…" Another silence…

"Would you tell me later?" he asked.

I sighed. Might as well give up now...ugh! "Yeah…"

Shane smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Good…" I smiled as well and rested my head on his shoulder. Something about Shane's presence makes everything seem…simple? Easy? Pleasant? I can't seem to put my finger on the word, but you get it. His humming eases my troubled thoughts. We're like in a bubble…a bubble of bliss.

-=-

"_**B**__**ut I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine…"**_

-=-

He sang quietly. I sat up and faced him. I looked into his eyes. I don't what I'm looking for. "W-w-wh-what?"

"It's just a song, Mitch..." Shane simply replied.

Ugh boy do I feel stupid. Think of an excuse... quick! "Never heard of it..." Whew! Nice one!

Shane chuckled. "That's cause it's never been released..." I looked at Shane puzzled and he just laughed. "It's another one of Connect 3's rejected songs."

I smiled gently. "Aww its sweet..."

"Thank you," he replied. In the distance the bell rang. "Come on...let's go back to reality..."

I nodded and got up. "And what? This isn't?" I motioned around us.

"Nah...Too... surreal," Shane said.

I shook my head. Unbelievable! We put his arm around my shoulders and we walked out. Now this seems 'surreal'.

:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

_Music…_

I walked into the music room with this weird feeling. I can describe it, but like… I don't know… I feel embarrassed? Rejected? Indifferent? It's been like that since… Shane and I parted ways to go to class. Well…more like he walked me to my Chemistry class before going to his. I guess I really wanted him to ask me out? I don't know… I'm just so confused and a little…hurt?

"Hey Mitchie…" Caitlyn greeted.

I looked up at her. "Oh hey…"

"You ok?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah…umm…I was thinking…is it possible to change the song?" I asked.

"It is but, you really wanna change the song…now?" Caitlyn asked shocked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah… I mean, 'This Is Me'… I'm not really feeling it."

"Feeling it?! Mitchie, the show's in about 2 weeks! Well more like 17 days…but still, a new song?" Caitlyn asked. I shrugged and she turned around.

"Yeah…besides I'm probably not gonna be here," I mumbled.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing…" I simply said. Caitlyn eyed me suspiciously and I just smiled innocently.

Cait rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" she sighed. "What'd you have in mind?"

I thought for a moment. "Well…" I pulled out my book of songs. "I'm not exactly sure what song, but I was hoping…you could help me?"

Caitlyn grinned. "Sure! What you got…" I handed her the book just as someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" she hollered before looking down at the book.

"Hey…" we looked up to Nate. He walked in and put his arms around Caitlyn, pulling her to a seat. "What 'cha doing?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"Looking for a song…" She paused and kissed Nate on the nose. They are SO cute it makes me sick.

"You guys had like…4 days? And you haven't started yet?" Nate asked surprised. "You DO know the show's in-"

"17 days… I know…" I said and rolled my eyes.

Caitlyn lightly shoved me. "She means… she felt like changing up the song, so…now we have to pick a song, and work on it."

"OO! Let me see…" Nate looked over Caitlyn's shoulder again. I practically ran over to them and grabbed the book out of their hands.

"Hey!" They exclaimed.

"He can't see them…" I stated feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh come on Mitchie… they can't be SO bad," Nate said.

"No! You can't see them cause…umm…cause… you're a judge! And that'll be cheating!" Ha! That makes sense!

Nate and Cait sighed. "She's right…" I smirked in triumph.

"Alright… I'll go… see you later Cait?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn looked at me. "Umm…actually, I'm sleeping over Mitch's cause we have callbacks tomorrow…"

"Oh ok… well kiss goodbye?" Nate asked quietly. Caitlyn grinned and gave him a big smooch on his lips…which turned into a make out session.

"Before you suck her face off her skull… we have to get back to work," I said. They looked at me with the puppy dog pout. I sighed, "Caitlyn…"

Now it's her turn to sigh knowing that it's true. "Fine… bye Nate." Nate waved goodbye to me and kissed her head before exiting our practice room. Caitlyn turned to me. "Ugh! You couldn't have given me like…5 more minutes?"

I shook my head smiling. "You guys see each other 4 days a week, and call and text each other when you're not together. Don't I deserve some Caitlyn attention?" I pouted for effect.

Caitlyn simply laughed and hit me lightly with my book. "Come on… let's get working…" I laughed and looked through the book with her.

:):):):):):):):):):)

_Torres Residence…_

I opened the door and called out to Raul and Steve. Still nothing? Ugh… I slipped my bag off and left it by the door. I sat at the island and bit into an apple. And that's when it caught my eye. A note on the microwave. How did I miss that?

-=-

_Mitchie,_

_Steve's out for the day…he's filming that Hannah Montana show._

_And Raul won't be back 'til 8 for dinner. He's having a personal day._

_Love you lots,_

_Steve and Raul_

-=-

"So we have the house for ourselves for 3 hours…" Caitlyn asked. I jumped. Oh fuck, I totally forgot about her. Don't tell her that I did…

"I guess so…" I placed the note back down. "What do you wanna do?"

Caitlyn shrugged as she walked to where I was just sitting and looked up through her eyelashes.

Oh no… "Please Mitchie…" Oh no…not the pout too…I looked away. "Mitchie…please?"

I sighed. "Fine…" Caitlyn squealed and gave me a hug. "Call them before I regret it." Immediately she let go and dialed.

As soon as she hung up, the doorbell rang. I rolled my eyes and followed the smiley Caitlyn to the front door. She opened it and flung into Nate's arms, like they didn't just see each other like… an hour ago? Shane walked past the embracing couple and into the house. "Hey Mitchie…"

"Hey Shane…" we hugged awkwardly. When we let go, Nate and Cait (OO! That rhymes) were spotted making out.

"You wanna-" Shane pointed over his shoulder.

"Yeah…" we awkwardly walked away. Whoa… I don't think Shane and I have ever been…awkward. Well unless you count the meet with my dad…

We walked out back and sat by the pool. "You gonna tell me?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I looked out at the pool and sighed. "My friend Sierra's coming here for the weekend for her birthday…"

"So? What's so bad about-" he paused. "Oh…" realization must've hit him hard.

"Yeah…" I sat there and picked at my black nails. "And I don't know what to do cause it's her birthday and I totally forgot about it and your concert that I'd promise you I'd go to…and Caitlyn and- I'm rambling…"

"Huh?" I smacked his arm. "Sorry…damn. I was thinking that she's gonna spill the truth-"

I gasped and jumped up to my feet. "Oh shit! I wasn't even thinking about that!" I started pacing in front of Shane the word: shit, playing over and over again.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

I stopped and faced him. "Picking between going to your concert and my friend. Ugh!!!" I started again. "What am I gonna do?!"

"Hey guys…" I stopped and looked at the loving couple before starting again. "What's up with Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"Uh…" Shane looks at me then them. "Songwriter's block…yeah, really frustrated."

"Mitchie, calm down… what about the song we started today?" Caitlyn asked.

I stopped. "I know… I just started a new song and I'm having a bit of trouble with it…"

"Oh ok… well what do you guys wanna do before the guardians arrive?" Caitlyn asked.

"Watch a movie?" I suggested. They agreed and we walked inside, heading for the mini theater in the basement. Caitlyn and I started searching for a girly movie as the boys just sat down and turned on the TV.

"OO! What about… 'He's just not that into you'?" Caitlyn suggested grabbing the DVD.

"Yeah…but-" I started but came to a halt when I saw Shane choose a channel from HBO or something. "What's that?" I asked walking over to them, Caitlyn following.

"Oh! Some channel that's having a scary movie marathon. Wanna watch?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn and I looked at each other before joining the boys. "Which one is this one?" I asked.

"Stay Alive," Shane replied coolly wrapping an arm around me.

^.^|^.^|^.^|^.^|^.^

_9:38pm…_

I pulled the blanket I had brought down here with me during commercial up to my chin, ready to duck down when I knew something's going to happen. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…don't go in there… don't go in there…don't-" The door to the theater burst open and we all screamed at the same time the movie did.

We watched in terror as the figure moved and the lights came on to reveal Steve. Whew… "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"We were just watching a movie," I said.

"I can see that…well, Raul's making dinner, you guys staying?" he asked.

I turned to them and pleaded with my eyes. They looked at Steve and nodded. "That'd be…splendid Mr. Torres," Shane said. Ugh he's such a kiss ass.

Steve gave Shane an uncomfortable smile and left. Once the door closed I lightly pushed Shane away. "That'd be splendid Mr. Torres," I mimicked.

Shane rolled my eyes and shut off the TV. "Come on…we should head upstairs." Reluctantly we got up and exited the mini cinema.

.|.|.|.|.

_11:45pm…_

"Thanks for staying," I said walking Shane to the door.

"Thank you for the food…" he said and I laughed.

"See you tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Of course…good night Mitchie." Shane kissed the back of my hand before turning around and leaving the house. I shut the door and turned to Caitlyn.

"Good night Mitchie…" Caitlyn mimicked Shane, making kissy faces. I rolled my eyes and passed her. I went up to my room and opened my laptop. "You do know I was just joking…" I looked up at her just to nod and looked back at my laptop. "Well I'm gonna take a shower." I nodded my head again and distantly heard the bathroom door close.

* * *

_To: mom (conniecaters9)_

_Subject: [none]_

_From: Mitchie (DOntFOrgET15)_

_Hey mom! Long time no email huh? Ha, ha…Umm how are you? I hope you're ok… I'm good too, FYI. Guess what? Sierra's visiting this weekend. I have no idea what's going to go down, but hopefully I can tell Sierra what to say and avoid saying. But you know Sierra she listens HALF the time I'm talking to her. Plus, you and her just live to embarrass me. What if she lets it slip? Ugh, I'm gonna have to talk to her huh?_

_And on top of that, I'm confused about Shane. Does he like me, like me? Or just like me? Or he just finds me as a great friend…ugh boys are stupid and so is growing up._

_Well I have to go…Caitlyn'll be back soon cause she's sleeping over._

_Mucho love,_

_~Mitchie._

* * *

I was just about to sign off when I got an IM.

-=-

_SiSi3RR [12:01am]: Hey Mitchie!_

_DOntFOrgET15 [12:02am]: Hey Sierra…_

_SiSi3RR [12:02am]: What's up?_

_DOntFOrgET15 [12:02am]: I was just about to ask you the same thing. Nothing much really, just hanging…shouldn't you be asleep? Isn't it like 3 am?_

_SiSi3RR [12:03am]: LOL! Yeah…don't tell my mom. I'm SO excited to see you!_

**'That makes one of us…'** _DOntforgET15 [12:04am]: Same here!!!_

_SiSi3RR [12:04am]: Shouldn't you be asleep?_

_DOntFOrgET15 [12:04am]: I should cause I have an audition later today, but it's whatever…_

_SiSi3RR [12:05am]: You're skipping school for an audition?!_

_DOntFOrgET15 [12:06am]: LOL no…I don't have school Fridays. Didn't I tell you that in an email?_

_SiSi3RR [12:07am]: Lucky!!! Hmm…probably_

_DOntFOrgET15 [12:08am]: Hey Si…as much as I'd love to chat with you, I have to go to bed…_

_SiSi3RR [12:09am]: Kay… text me!_

_DOntFOrgET15 [12:10am]: Sure thing…night!_

_**DOntFOrgET15 has signed off.**_

**_-=-_**

I shut my laptop just as Caitlyn walked in. "You ok?"

I looked up at her and sighed. "Yeah…umm I'm just gonna turn in." I got off my bed and walked to the closet.

"Ok…Night Mitchie!" Caitlyn called out.

"Night!" I called back before grabbing a cami and shorts. God only knows what's going to happen this weekend.

* * *

**Hey guys!!! **

**Love the reviews...you guys are awesome!**

**i hope you liked the chapter.**

**Plase review!!! :] They make my day...**


	17. day fourteen

"Morning girls…" Steve greeted us as he entered the kitchen. "Excited for today?"

"Oh yeah…" I said and bumped fist with Caitlyn.

"Yeah, thanks Steve for the hook up," Cait said before taking a bite of her toast.

"Me? No…it was you girls all by yourselves. You chose to come to the auditions," Steve said and sat across from us. Cait and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"So what time do we have to be there?" I asked.

"10, but they probably won't start 'til noon…" Steve said.

"Oh…call backs are all day?" I asked.

"Hmm not sure…apparently a lot of people auditioned for the roles," Steve said before accepting the plate from Raul.

"Well knock 'em dead girls… I'm sure you'll do great," Raul said.

"Hopefully…" Caitlyn sang and looked at me. I laughed and threw a grape at her. Though she's right…hopefully…

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

_11:18am…_

I looked up at the huge building. Wow… "Come on Mitchie…" I snapped out of my amazement and followed Cait and my dad.

"My dad's building is right there…" she pointed to the ever bigger building next to it.

"Damn…" I muttered. We entered the building and stopped at the front desk.

"Steve Torres! What's happening bro," some dude said.

"Nothing just here for the Rock Camp Rules callbacks…" Steve said.

"Alright…cool… umm Studio A. Who's called back? I heard you got the part already," the guy said.

"More like a guest spot, and my daughter Mitchie and her friend Caitlyn…" We waved.

"Awesome…well Studio A is down that way…good luck ladies," the guy said.

Cait and I smiled before following Steve. We entered studio and there were like 100 kids in here… "Oh look there's Tess…" Caitlyn pointed out.

I followed her finger and sure enough there is Tess. "Who's that and where's her mom?"

"TJ Tyler is on the East Coast touring… I believe that's the nanny," Caitlyn said as we took a seat far, far away from her.

"She's like 15…why does she need a nanny?" I asked curiously.

"Her mom doesn't trust her home alone. I heard she almost set her house on fire cause she was mad her mom for making her miss Beauty Camp like 5 years ago…something like that." Caitlyn opened her laptop.

"Oh…" She is one crazy ass bitch! I think she's possessed. Who in their right mind would set a mansion on fire?! I sure wouldn't…shoot. "What are you doing?"

Caitlyn handed me an ear bud. "Watching videos…"

"On what?" I asked looking at the screen.

"YouTube… wanna see anything interesting?" she asked.

I thought about it. "Have you seen Connect 3 playing blindfold musical chairs? It was before Shane got all diva…" Caitlyn shook her head. I grinned as I typed it in and clicked on the video.

Soon we were laughing (giggling) hysterically, getting odd looks from kids close to us. "Girls…" Steve scolded lightly.

"Sorry Steve…" we looked back at the screen as it ended. "Man that was hilarious…" Caitlyn said wiping her eyes.

"I know… first time I watched it I was in tears too it was so funny. Especially Nate when he's kicking air…" I laughed.

"Yeah…man…so funny. OO! I got a video…" Caitlyn typed in something and we waited as it loaded. "You are going to just laugh and laugh…"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_1:03pm…_

We've been here for 2 hours and 15 minutes. Turns out there were more kids here than I thought. More than half of them are gone, which is good. We spent the majority of our time, watching videos. "Hey Steve…can Caitlyn and I get a drink? I'm really thirsty…"

"Sure... they're going on break for about half an hour anyways. Come back ok?" he said. I nodded and we left.

"Oh my gosh… I've never waited for anything this long in my entire life!" I said dramatically.

Caitlyn laughed. "Ah same here…no wait. There was that one time when I was 7 and I was waiting for my dad for like 4 hours outside his office door while he was in a meeting."

"Damn…" we turned the corner and I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry," we said at the same time.

"Mitchie?"

"Shane?"

"Nate!!!"

"Caitlyn!!!"

"Jason!!!" we all looked at him. "What? I don't get called out?"

"Hi Jason…" Cait and I chimed. Jason waved before going back to…is that Sudoku?

While the lovebirds ran to each other, "What are you doing here?" we both asked then chuckled.

"Umm you first," Shane said.

"We're here to audition for Rock Camp Rules… what about you?" I asked.

"Same here…" he said and chuckled. "Wait, it was you and Caitlyn laughing like hyenas from the other room?"

I blushed and managed to nod. "Gosh were we THAT loud?"

Shane just laughed and nodded. "Well actually no…we just walked in and heard familiar laughter."

"Oh…well we're going to get some water or something…wanna come?" I asked politely.

"Sure…Cait, Nate...you coming?" Shane asked. They looked up and nodded. "Jason?"

"Nah…I'm just gonna stay here..." he said without looking up and we left.

:):):):):):):):):):)

_15 minutes later…_

"Hold up… I'll catch up with you guys in a minute. I just wanna tell Steve we'll be in the hall…" I said. The trio nodded and I skipped away. I looked around and spotted Steve sitting there reading the paper. "Hey Steve…"

"Oh hey Mitchie…where's Caitlyn?" he asked.

"She's with Connect 3…can we hang out with them for a bit?" I asked.

"They should be coming back now…but 10 and you two are back" Steve bargained. I nodded and walked out. I walked for a bit before spotting them in the empty lobby.

"Why you here?" I asked.

"Cause we're cool like that!" Shane said. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Caitlyn.

"So what do you girls wanna hear?" Nate asked holding a guitar.

I looked at Caitlyn and shrugged. "We're only given 10 minutes…"

"Seriously?" I nodded and Caitlyn huffed.

"You wanna know what I wanna hear?" Shane asked. When nobody answered, "the song you're singing for the talent show…" Nate smirked.

My eyes widen in…shock? Fear? "Umm…we didn't start yet…" Which is true…

"Oh? Well Nate said that you're switching songs… just sing the one you did before," Shane said.

I looked at Caitlyn who looked at me with that 'please-Mitchie-it'll-be-fun' look. "That one wasn't finished…"

"So? Just stop when you need to…" Shane said.

I bit my lip. Ugh…them and their pleading. "But there's no music…"

They really, really want me to sing. Caitlyn gasped. "Mitchie! I have my laptop! Be right back!!!" And with that she got up and skipped away. Damn her…damn them! You know at times like these, when it's really quiet and everyone's in their own thoughts, I wished I had some power to read minds or something. Cause they sure are thinking about something. Well Shane… "Got it!!!"

We watched Caitlyn as she clicked and clicked 'til finally she found it. "Ready?" She asked.

'I hate you…' I mouthed and stood up while she just made a heart with her hands.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "This song's called 'This is me'…enjoy…" I nodded to Caitlyn and she hit play.

-=-

"_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I had this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

-=-

I was about to tell Caitlyn to cut it when…

__**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me**_**  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
**__This is the real, this is me__**  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be**__This is me__**  
**_**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
**_This is me__**  
**_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing**__

Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me…'

-=-

I stood there, VERY close to Shane taking deep breaths…staring straight into his eyes. We broke contact when a throat cleared. That's when I noticed the mini crowd. Well more like these 5 adults I have no idea who they are, Jason…and Steve? I moved slowly away from Shane blushing like mad.

"Please tell me they didn't see the whole thing…" I whispered to Caitlyn through my awkward smile.

"Nope… more like they walked in on the first chorus and Steve and Jason were looking for us…" Caitlyn said.

I bit my lip and turned around to everyone (the 5 unknown) with a smile. "Uh…we-we umm…WE were bored…and umm…needed a time passer…SOOO…yeah…" I turned and stumbled on my own 2 feet towards Steve, trying to stop myself from being anymore embarrassing. I heard light laughter. Great…this is JUST what I need.

"Connect 3… I thought you left already," Some blonde lady said.

"We were but then spotted our good friends and thought we send them some support…" Jason said.

"Ah Steve Torres…" a guy that's graying said and gave Steve a hug. "What are you doing here?" Is there one person here that doesn't know Steve?

"Well my daughter's actually auditioning for the part of Demi Lovato and her friend's auditioning for Alyson Stoner," Steve said placing his hands on my shoulder.

I gave them a tight smile. "My, my… Mitchie you have some voice…" A brunette lady, in her late 30s (?) said.

I just kept smiling like an idiot. "Thank you." Whew…some words managed to form.

"Yeah, yeah… and Lisa here…" she motioned to the brunette lady, "said that scene you did with…Caitlyn is it?" Cait nodded, "was fantastic."

"Wait, wait, wait… the last two girls from the auditions at the hotel?" The graying man said.

"That's correct sir…" some red-head dude said.

The graying man nodded slowly and motioned to the other four people. They stood in a huddle, talking animatedly.

So we huddled as well. "Why are we huddling?" I asked.

"They're huddling, so why can't we?" Jason asked back.

"Cause we're not discussing anything?" Caitlyn said like it was obvious.

"Oh look they stopped," Shane said. We broke out of the huddle and just stood there.

They stood smiling.

We stood staring.

Smiling...

Staring...

And then...

More staring...

And then FINALLY, they spoke. Well, the graying man... "Do you think we could...'borrow' that song of yours?"

Wow...it took them THAT LONG to discuss the song? THAT LONG? Not even a comment my singing? They just liked the song? Oh that is low... I looked up at Steve and Shane then them. "What song?"

"That-that song you two just sang... it's really good, and we'd love to have it in our movie..." he said.

Shane and I shared a look. "Well actually... it's two songs," Shane said.

"Even better... so...can we use it?" he asked.

"And we know exactly who can play Demi," Lisa said. We all looked at her curious and she winked at me.

"M-m-m-me? You think I should play Demi Lovato?" I asked shocked.

They looked amongst themselves and nodded. "Deanna even recommended it," Lisa said.

Wow… Deanna recommended me? I'm not even her client! I'm just Steve's unknown child! If that makes sense… "Really?" I asked with my voice higher than normally.

They nodded. OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I squealed and hugged Steve…well he was the closest person. They started talking again, but I just ignored them and hugged my friends. Oh my God…I got the part!

"Understood?" I turned to them and nodded.

"Of course…" I said.

"Great! See you inside…" They proceeded to walk down the hall.

I turned to Steve. "Wait, what?"

Steve chuckled and put his arm on my shoulders, his other on Caitlyn, leading us back to our seats. "Come on… you two are the last to audition…let's not lose THAT spot."

I looked at Shane confused who just laughed. Am I missing something here?

:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?

_2:41__pm…_

"Wow… I'm gonna be in a movie," Caitlyn and I both said in a daze as we walked out to the car.

"Yup…honey, I'm so proud of you," Steve said and kissed the top of my head. He's lucky that I'm in SO much shock that I didn't even say 'eww' or cringe.

"And all I wanted was to make music," we said again. Cait and I turned to each other and pointed fingers at each other. "I told you you'd do awesome! Me? Are you kidding? You were SO much better than me…" We walked away from each and climbed into the car from different sides. Steve shook his head and followed us.

"So, ladies… how about we celebrate with lunch?" Steve asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Sounds great!" we chimed. Cait and I turned to each other. "You know…you really have to stop that…" After a couple of seconds we burst out laughing.

* * *

We arrived at the Ketchup which was swarmed with paps. Hmm…did they know we're coming? Odd…We got out of the car and immediately the paps turned around and came towards us. "Ugh…just keep going…" 'Dad' said with a sigh. We rushed through the paps and entered the restaurant. We sat down and the waiter gave us our menus.

"Hey…" Caitlyn hissed grabbing my attention. "I can see why the paps are here…" I furrowed my eyebrows as she tilted her head to the right. I followed her nod to see Connect 3. I swear they never leave me alone! Though Shane might think otherwise…

I looked at Caitlyn who smiled. "No…" I hissed back. She looked very sad. "Honestly no…" Cait pouted looked up at me through her eyelashes. "Caitlyn…"

"You girls decided what you wanted?" Steve's voice interrupted.

"Uh…no, not yet…" I said glancing at the page.

"Mitchie…" Caitlyn whispered. "Please…"

"Caitlyn, no… you just saw them... let your boy breathe," I whispered back.

"Hey Steve… we'll be right back," Caitlyn said getting up and pulling me up with her.

'Dad' looked up at us. "And where are you going?"

"To the lavatory," Caitlyn responded. "Might be a while…"

"Uh…ok?" he said unsure. "Wait, what are you getting? You want me to order?"

"Yes please…Mitchie, let's go…" she said practically dragging me away.

"Caitlyn…" I whined as we entered the bathroom. "What are we doing here?" she pulled out her phone…oh God. "You really don't have to go, huh?"

"What? No, of course not…just…" she trailed off to text then looked up at me. "Mother always said it's rude to text or call at the table."

I gave her an amused smile as her phone beeped. "Let's go…" Again she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out. I stumbled and stood straight when she let go of me to hug Nate. Ugh… of course… have I mentioned that I hate they're cute and together? "Hey Natey…"

"Hey Caity…" Nate greeted and gave her a short kiss.

"Hello third-wheel! Well, I'm gonna go…" I said starting to walk back, only to be PULLED back by the lovebirds.

"You can't… Steve will wonder where I am," Caitlyn said.

Eh…she got a point. "So I'll just make up some lie!" I said and started walking away quickly. Apparently I walked too fast cause I bumped into Shane…again.

"Torres! Can't stop stalking me huh…" I rolled my eyes. "You know, we have to stop meeting like this," Shane said with a smirk.

I inwardly groaned and faked shock/excitement. "Shane! What are you doing here?"

He laughed. "Mitchie! So nice to see you again…" he played along.

"Good, good… well, I'm a join Steve. If you see Cait, tell her she has 5 more minutes," and with that I walked away.

"Where's Caitlyn? Got lost?" 'dad' asked amused.

I shook my head as I took a seat and took a sip of my soda. "More like time of month…" Steve's amused smile fell a bit and he coughed awkwardly.

"So uh… I ordered the 3 some, Kobe burger, Mahi Mahi, and an American Comfort… I hope that's ok…" he switched the topic.

I giggled quietly. "Of course…" Soon the food came and Caitlyn decided to join us. It was quite funny because Steve shifted uncomfortably and suddenly became interested in the salt shaker. Cait gave me a confused look, so I just wrote it down on a napkin and handed to her. She blushed and threw it at me. Hey, she didn't tell me what I should've said...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_On our way home…_

Caitlyn nudged me and whispered, "Mitchie… ask him…"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine…" I whispered back. "Hey Steve?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you think you can drop me and Caitlyn at the mall?" I asked.

"Sure… which one?" he asked.

"Uh…" I looked at Caitlyn who shrugged. "The one close to…home?"

She looked at me bewildered before sighing. "Sure…" Steve turned right and we were right at the mall. Wow…were we really that close by?

Caitlyn and I climbed out of the back seat. Steve lowered the window and called out to me. I turned and walked over. "What time's Sierra gonna arrive?"

Ah shoot…I pulled out my phone. Good thing I put it down. "8:30…"

"Alright so I'll pick you up at 7…is Caitlyn spending the night again?" I called out to Caitlyn who replied with a 'no' which is good for me…right? I mean, it'd be pretty awkward. "Ok…see you later…" and with that he drove off. I turned to Caitlyn and we rushed inside.

"Ok so we GOT to find out what we're going to wear to…Connect 3's concert," she said dragging me to Against All Odds. That reminds me…

"Hey Cait?" I called out while looking through some South Pole and Baby Phat clothes.

"Yeah?" she picked up these aqua skinnys.

"Umm… my friend Sierra, from back home, is spending her weekend here," I said.

"Ok? Why?" she asked.

"It's her birthday so…yeah," I replied.

"Cools…so what she like?" she picked up this white hoodie with this interesting design.

Wow…that went better than I thought… "She's smart… pretty cool…"

"Kay…when she coming?" she asked looking at a bunch of tees.

"Tonight…"I said.

"Kay…well I'm gonna try this on…what about you?" I looked around.

"I think I'm just gonna browse other stores first…" I said. Caitlyn nodded and disappeared towards the changing rooms.

:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|

_5:48__ pm…_

What's supposed to be just shopping for a concert outfit, turned out to a shopping spree! Caitlyn couldn't just decide how she really wanted to look so we just bought whatever we thought would look good. I swore I wouldn't be shopping for a while, but when you have an unlimited credit card, you gotta spend.

"Did you buy your friend a birthday gift?" Caitlyn asked when we stopped at the food court. According to my aunt: Shopping burns calories!

I grabbed my low-fat strawberry frozen yogurt and sat down with Caitlyn who got chocolate. "Nope… and I have NO idea what to get her…"

Cait gave me a small smile before taking a bite. "Well hello ladies…" we jumped at the voice. There stood the 3… I think I spend too much time with them.

"Hey guys…" they took off their sunglasses. "What's up? Hey!" I exclaimed when Shane took my frozen yogurt. "That's mine!"

"But it's SO good…" he said walking away from me.

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for the yogurt, which he just slapped! "Jason…" I whined.

"Shane just give it back…" Jason said eating his own yogurt. Aha! See he must be the smart one!

"Fine…" Shane said and handed me an empty cup.

I scoffed. "Thanks…" I muttered and threw it out.

"So what are you lovely ladies doing?" Nate asked.

"About to…" I trailed off. Why didn't I think about it before?! "Caitlyn! I know just what to get her!" we grabbed our stuff and walked away.

"That's cool! Nice see you again!" Shane called out. Note Sarcasm...

I stopped and turned around. "Come on you guys!" they looked at each other confused before scurrying over to us.

* * *

I stood there waiting for her present to be done, while the other four just sat at the water fountain. Nate and Shane were whispering to each other while the other two looked bored. Aww… I feel bad. "You know…" they looked up at me. "You don't have to stay here with me. I can call you when it's done…"

"Well I'll be at the birdhouse shop then," Jason said and walked away.

"Well…bye!" Caitlyn said getting up and dragging Nate with her. Only Shane sat there, with a bunch of bags around him.

"Umm…you can go too…" I said. Shane got up and walked to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"But if I go…you'll be lonely…" he said.

I blushed and looked down. "So?" Shane let go and took my hand, bringing me towards the fountain. There we sat down and our lips met in a sweet kiss.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asks with our foreheads touching.

"Wh-wh-what?" did he just say what I think he just said?

"You heard me…" he whispers, "Be my girlfriend?"

My lips broke out into a smile before kissing Shane. "I'll have to think about it..." I got up and walked away 'til I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and spin me around.

"You're such a tease..." he said putting me down.

I giggled. "Of course I would Shane..." I said pecking his lips.

"Seriously?" he asked. I said yes didn't I?

"Yes..." Shane leaned in for a kiss when, "Mitchie Torres?" I turned my head, only having his lips hit my cheek. "Would you like to have a look?" I nodded and looked up at Shane.

"Call the guys... they have to sign it..." I said before walking away. It looks amazing! If she don't want it, then I'll keep it shoot... My phone started ringing: Steve. "Hello?" I answered just as my friends were walking back.

"Mitchie, I'm outside..." Whoa, he's here already? I thought he said 7...

"Umm... ok. I'll be right out, just need to get Sierra's birthday present..." I said watching the guys sign.

"Ok... see you in a few," he said and I hung up.

"And it's done..." Shane said. I walked over and looked at it.

"Thanks guys... you are awesome..." I said.

"Yeah... and if she don't want it, than shoo I'm taking it," Caitlyn said. The guy wrapped it up nicely and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said handing him the money.

"No, thank you... have a good evening," he said. I walked over to the guys and collected my purchases.

"So...did Shane talk to you?" Caitlyn asked.

"About?" I questioned, trying to figure out which bags are hers and which ones are mine.

"Nate! Shane didn't ask Mitchie!" Caitlyn called out.

"Ask me what?" I'm not stupid. I know exactly what...

"Nothing!" Shane exclaimed and winked at me. "Let me help you..." And by help, he grabbed all my bags out of my hands. How nice...

"Caitlyn, how you getting home?" I asked as we walked towards an exit.

" Uh... I'll ride with you, then Nate's dropping me off at my house..." she said. "Hey Steve..." we greeted when we spotted the car, the boys putting our bags in the trunk.

"Hey girls, what you buy?" he asked. We looked at each other before looking at him and speaking at the same time. "Ok... that's good..." he interrupted.

We laughed and climbed into the back seat. "You're all set," Shane said appearing in the window. "Call me..." he whispered.

"Text me..." I whispered back before the car drove off.

"What was that?" Cait asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing..." I said.

:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]

_LAX airport..._

Wow... it seems so long since I was last here. "What does she look like again?" Steve asked.

"She has really curly dirty blonde hair, black rimmed glasses...around my height," I said looking for her.

"Is that her?" 'dad' asked pointing to a girl dragging a small bright green and blue suitcase with a black backpack on top. The girl stopped and pulled out her phone from her back pocket.

Yup... "Sierra!" I called out. Her head snapped up and looked around. "Come on..." I muttered to Steve as we made our way to her. "Sierra!" she looked my way and grinned running towards me. I met her half way and we hugged like we haven't seen each other in years.

"Mitchie! Ahh!!!" she shrieked as we pulled away. "I'm in LA!" she shrieked again. "I can't believe I'm here!" she took a breath and collected herself. "I'm so glad to see you..." she said hugging me again.

I giggled as we pulled away. "Me too..." I opened my mouth to introduce her to Steve but he was gone. I looked around and there he was dragging the suitcase. "Sierra, meet Steve Torres...my umm dad." That felt weird to say, "Steve, my best friend..." and only friend, "from New Jersey, Sierra Johnson."

They shook hands. I can tell Sierra's a bit star-struck. Damn, this is gonna be hard. "I'm a HUGE fan!" she exclaims, drawing attention.

"Ok... umm we should get going," I said looking at Steve who nodded, aware of the paps not that far away. Steve picked up her luggage and we hurried out.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

_Torres Residence..._

Si and I got out of the backseat as Steve got her luggage. "Well this is it..." I said when we entered.

"Wow..." she breathed and looked around. Why does everyone do that- well yeah this house is amazing, but can't you say another word than wow?

"I guess you can say that..." I said watching Sierra walk into the living room. "Come on, I'll give you a tour..." I showed her all the rooms that I've been into and are used frequently. I introduced her to Raul, you know...the usual. "And this is my room..." I opened my door and she walked in.

"Shut up! This is your room?!" she exclaimed walking around.

I laughed. "And this is my closet..." she walked in.

"Shut up! This is your closet?!" Si exclaims again looking through the clothes.

"Yeah... apparently, according to Steve, I only have one fourth of my closet filled..." I said.

"Damn..." she turned to me. "So... how's living in LA like? Meet any celebs?" Sierra sat down on the chair. "Well other than your dad..."

Well of course I've met celebs. Damn Sierra, don't you watch TV? Read a magazine? Go on Yahoo? "Here and there..."

Sierra squeals. "Sound fun! So umm... what are we going to do first? Site seeing? The beach? Hang out with friends?"

"H- h-how about we eat dinner? Then catch up on the latest and...do all that stuff tomorrow! I mean, you must be at LEAST a bit jetlagged." By the rate of her excitement, I just might have to lie who my boyfriend is (wow that seems weird to say... for some odd reason...but a good weird) and my new found crew...

"Hmm..." she stood up. "Eh your right... I am a bit tired from travelling..."

I smiled softly, the word 'yes' screaming into my head. "Come on, Raul'll be up here soon if we don't get our asses down there..." I stopped walking when I noticed she wasn't following me. "What?"

"Since when did you start cursing?" Sierra asked walking towards me.

I shrugged. "I've always been cursing since 6th grade, why?"

Si frowns. "Really? I've never heard you say so..."

I shrugged again. Well maybe it's because you never let me put a word in unless it's for advice or you ask me a question? "Hmm... I thought I have," I said, heading to the dining room.

:):):):):):):):):):)

_11:32 pm..._

We're currently in my room watching all of our favorite movies... 'Mamma Mia!' to name one.

Sierra was singing along when my phone rang: Shane. "Si, uh I uh have to take this..." she looked at me and nodded before I walked out to my balcony. "Hey..."

"Oh thank God! I thought something happened to you. You never texted me back..." Shane said.

I blushed. "Sorry... Sierra and I were just catching up... she's been telling me all that's happened back home..."

"That's good... and what, she didn't ask about what you have been up to?" Shane asked.

"No... but yet it's easier to hear what I've been missing, than what I've been... enjoying?" I said. "Sierra's pretty sensitive and...can easily get jealous. So to hear that I have so much in common with you, the band and Caitlyn..."

"Oh I get it... well what are you gonna do about tomorrow?" he asks.

I leaned on the railing and looked down. "I guess...I'm gonna have to bring her along. I mean it'd suck if I don't bring her cause it's her birthday... and it'd suck even MORE if I cancel out on you guys cause I promised you first..."

"Alright, that's good, I mean...that way, we're all happy right?" Shane said.

I smiled. "Yeah..."

"Hey Mitchie..." Sierra called out before appearing in the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt...but your fav- hang on, who's that?"

'Clarissa,' I mouthed. She nodded before pointing that she'll be inside. I watched to make sure she's a safe distance before, "Uh Shane... I have to go... Si wants me and you know... every minute counts..."

I can imagine Shane nodding. "I understand...goodnight Mitchie..."

"Goodnight Shane..." I whispered before hanging up. "Mitchie..."

I sighed. "I'm coming!" let the weekend begin...

* * *

**Hey!!! so it took me a while to post this...very sorry**

**but very thankful for the reviews!**

**Well would you look at that? Mitchie get's the role, Shane's her boyfriend, Sierra's in LA?! What a chapter! Ha, ha... not really...**

**Umm yeah i know... 'This is me'? again? Seriously? Ehh well it IS a Camp Rock story, and what's a camp rock story without the 'This is me'? (ha ha, easy just dont add it... duh!)**

**It's my story and if you got a problem with the song well then FREAK YOU! NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Actually i do... so please review... please :]**

**P.s. what do you think Mitchie got Sierra for a present? i know if i got it, i'd rub it in the faces of all Jonas Brothers fans! haha...**

**please review :]**

**peace!**


	18. day fifteen

_To: mom (conniecaters9)_

_Subject: [none]_

_From: Mitchie (DOntFOrgET15)_

_Hey mama! It's Mitchie! Man…SO much has happened yesterday!!! First were the callbacks for Rock Camp Rules. Guess what..? I got the part! (Shrieks) you know, I've never thought about acting…anyways, I play this girl right, Demi Lovato… (A lead role) I can totally relate to her, it's not even funny! And that's not the best part…they wanna use a song of mine… In. The. Movie! I think by next Friday, Caitlyn and I have to send in a copy of my song and Shane's. Yeah, my 'supposed-to-be-solo' song is gonna be a duet… with Shane, who's playing Joe Jonas._

_Secondly…Shane asked me out! Ahh! Well, more like he asked me to be his girlfriend, which is even better! Who'd ever think that me, 'A-Little-Miss-Nobody-From-New- Jersey', would be dating THE SHANE 'bad-boy' GRAY! If you ever told me that I'd meet him, dislike him, and ended up dating him… I would've laughed in your face._

_Lastly…Sierra's here! In LA! For her birthday! Turns out she's not having a sweet sixteen and her mom offered to send her here for her birthday. So…'til Monday morning, Si is gonna be here._

_Now today…well 1, is Sierra's birthday… I hope she likes her gift. And 2, its Connect 3's concert! Woo-hoo! I know I've been to their concert like once… but mama it'll be different! For one, it'll be backstage passed, AND…front row seats! Well that's what Shane said…And not seated so far away, the screens look like ants and the speakers were SO LOUD! But it was still a nice B-day present from you and Lissa…even though you two went home with headaches and I lost my voice…_

_I have to go now…I just got a text from Raul saying that Caitlyn called and is going to be up in my room in about 2 minutes. What the heck? It's only 9 o'clock! _

_TTYL! Much love,_

_-Mitchie_

* * *

I sent it and closed my laptop just as my bedroom door swung open. "What are you still doing in bed?" Caitlyn asked, placing two shopping bags on the floor before sitting on the bed. She's wearing baggy gray sweats and a white tank top with a beige hat.

"What are you doing up at 9 o'clock in the morning?" I asked back. "On a Saturday?"

"What are you doing up?" Cait asked.

"Ah… touché," I replied and got up. "Emailed my mom…" Hey, for once I'm not lying! I took my hair out of its braid and ran a hand through it. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"My cousin has Pilates this morning then running some errands… and for the rest of the day, she'll be with her boyfriend… Mr. Hottie McHot!" Caitlyn said.

I laughed. "You have a boyfriend…"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah… but I've known Mr. Hottie for quite some time…And besides, when he's around, my cuz gets all girly and never lets go of him… she'll send me away for a bit until my aunt comes checking around 10pm."

"Interesting…" I said sitting down. Now I see where she gets her 'never-lets-go' behavior from. "And you're here…"

She gasped. "It's like you don't love me…" I laughed. "No…umm she woke me up and asked who she's dropping me off at because she has stuff to do and doesn't want me to tag-a-long. I was going to say Nate, but then she'll ask questions and blah, blah, blah…don't wanna go there, so I thought, what the hey…"

I nodded slowly. "Ok? Well… I'm a shower and eat…make yourself at home… grab some breakfast… watch TV… whatever…"

I got up and was about to go to my bathroom when I spotted Sierra walking out of her guest room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I exclaimed and ran to her.

Sierra laughed as we pulled apart from the hug. "Thank you?" I laughed. "Why are you so awake? Oh… hello…" I looked behind me at Caitlyn.

"Oh how rude of me…" I said holding onto Sierra's wrist, walking to Caitlyn. "Sierra, this is my best friend Caitlyn Gellar…" Cait smiled and waved. "Caitlyn, meet my best friend Sierra Johnson…" Si politely returned the gesture. Can you say awkward silence?

"Sierra! I got you your birthday gift!" I exclaimed walking into my room, the others in tow. I walked into my closet. Where did I put it again?

"Mitchie… you didn't have to get me anything. Just being here with my best friend is great enough as a gift," Sierra said.

I frowned. "Well if you don't want it…" I said finally locating the fair-sized present from behind the door and pulling it out, "then I'll keep it and went through SO much trouble just to get it…"

"Mitchie…" Sierra complained as I shoved it into her hands. "Fine… but what if I don't like it?"

I looked at Caitlyn and we both smirked. "Then we'll take it and sell it on eBay…"

Sierra rolled her eyes and tore off the wrapping. She gasped, "You did not!"

"But I did!" I said smiling as she ripped off the rest of the wrapping. Sierra's present is a 20 by 30, framed sketch of Connect 3, from the shoulders up… in order: Nate, Shane and Jason. Underneath (or above) each of the boys, they wrote a birthday message to her. "Read it out loud…"

"To Sierra … I heard that it's your birthday! So here it goes…Happy 16th Birthday Sierra! Hope you have a good one… may this year be filled with laughter and tears and good memories! Hope we can chill… after all… 'Anywhere we are, anywhere we go, everybody knows… we got the party with us...' –love, Nate Black." Way to quote a song…

"Sierra… so Mitchie tells me that it's your 16th birthday… and you're not having a sweet sixteen… that must suck! Just kidding… but hey, you're 16 and you gotta spend your teen years wisely. And since 16 is a BIG birthday for girls (no clue why)… 'You gotta live to party, bust your move. Everybody's in the groove. Tell the DJ to play our song… are you ready to rock'n'roll?! Live to party…' –love, Shane Gray. P.S. Nate stole the song I was going to use. But hey…this one's better, right?" Oi… I tell them to wish her happy birthday… not write a song!

"Dear Sierra, 'Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sierra!!! Happy birthday to you! Happy 16th birthday!!! May all your wishes come true! Now blow out those candles! –love, Jason White." Ugh…you know what, I give up! "Oh Mitchie… this is the best present ever!" she laughs and hugs me. Ok…maybe it wasn't so bad. But boy do they sound cheesy. "How did you ever get them to sign it?!"

I looked at Caitlyn smirking. "We have our ways…"

"Did you tell her about today?" Caitlyn asked.

"Tell me what?" Sierra asked.

"Caitlyn…" I whined. "Don't worry Si… it's a surprise…" she sighed. "Ok…well I'm a take a shower…"

"Me too…" Sierra said walking out.

"I'm just gonna be… yeah eating…" Caitlyn said following Sierra out and down the stairs. Whew…damn it! I still have to talk to Si…

:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7

_Half an hour later…_

I'm knocking on Sierra's door. "Hold on!" she called distantly. Si opened the door and smiled at me before walking away. "What's up?"

I pushed my hair behind my ears and sat on her bed. "I really need to talk to you…"

"About what?" she asked stopping mid-brush.

"Umm…just do me a solid and be careful what you say to them…" I said that's probably the best way to say it.

"Ok? But why?" Sierra asked walking to me and sitting down.

I sighed. "Think of this as…a chance at popularity. You know, back at Bridgeway…we were BELOW the losers. We were the invisible people…well at least I was. You were placed in the 'smart-people', but still that's loser territory. Anyways...to fit in, you gotta cross some lines." I can't tell her the truth!

"Oh I get it…" she said getting up and continued to brush her hair.

"Really?" I got up.

"Yeah… you just don't want any embarrassing tales to be spilt… totally understandable." She turned back around to the mirror.

"Si that's not-"

"Ok I'm done… shall we eat?" she asks.

I sighed. "Yeah… let's go…" we walked out of her room and downstairs into the dining room where Caitlyn is currently placing pancakes on her plate.

She looks up. "Hey guys…"

"Hey…" we greeted and took a seat.

"So, Mitchie… what are we going to do today?" Si asks.

"Umm…" what the hell are we going to do?

Luckily Caitlyn saved me. "Well… we're going show you around LA… probably go up to the HOLLYWOOD sign. Maybe the Walk of Fame? Then we'll be back here by 5:30 to get ready for your surprise at 7:30…that ok?"

I sent Caitlyn a grateful smile. "That'll be awesome!"

Raul comes in with waffles and a '16' candle on top. "Happy Birthday…" he said placing them in front of her.

"Thank you…" she said and closed her eyes. When she opened them she blew out the candle and took them out.

"What'd you wish for?" we asked.

Sierra smiled. "Well if I tell you, then it won't come true…"

Eh… true. "Where's Steve?"

"He's said he has some things to take care of…probably won't be back 'til night…" Raul said.

"Oh, ok…well we'll be out," I said.

"Alright…well have fun girls…" he started to walk out. "But not TOO much fun…"

We rolled our eyes. "So when are we going?" Sierra asked.

I looked at Caitlyn. "Umm…whenever you're ready…" she said. "We could even go after we eat…"

^.-^.-^.-^.-^.-^.-^.-^.-

_12:04 pm…_

"Sierra!!!" I called out.

"Just a minute!" you hear distantly.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch. "Hey Mitch…" I looked at Caitlyn. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Umm… yeah?" I said unsurely.

Caitlyn drew a breath and let it out. "We NEED to give her a make-over," she said.

"Why? Si likes the way she is…she'll never change." I tried to tell her to dye underneath her hair like a brownish color and she wouldn't do it.

"But Mitchie…" she leaned back to make sure the coast is clear before leaning forward and lowering her voice. "We're bringing her to a Connect 3 concert! With backstage passes, front row tickets… AND the VIP after-party…"

"W-w-what?" What after party?

"Oh… I guess Shane didn't tell you…" she said. Ahh so that's what he wanted to say.

I shrugged. "I guess so…" Just then Sierra bounded into the room.

"Ready to go!" she said happily and we jumped to our feet. I looked Sierra up and down. Now I know what Caitlyn's talking about. Sierra's wearing loose jeans, a not-so-tight and small green tee, her black rimmed glasses, and her normally unruly curly hair was kept under a hat with black flip flops and a huge tote.

Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something but I held up her finger to shut it. "Sierra…" I walked towards her. "Sweet, sweet Sierra…"

"Ok… what do you want, Mitchie?" Dang it…

"Umm…" I looked back at Caitlyn then her and sighed. "Why don't we have like a spa day?" What am I supposed to tell her?

"Err… why?"She asked.

"Cause… it's for your surprise later… ok?" Caitlyn said annoyed.

I looked at Si nervous. She stood there thinking for a minute. "Fine…When in Hollywood, act like Hollywood, huh?"

"Uh sure?" I said.

"Whatever… are we going or not?" Sierra asked. We nodded and exited the house.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

_3:35pm…_

We decided to take a little break and have lunch at some restaurant that Caitlyn pointed out. I can honestly say that Sierra is a bit too star struck. We bumped into Shia LaBeouf, Miranda Cosgrove, Angelina Jolie…Troyella! David Archuleta! Just to name a few. Anyways, Sierra was like embarrassing! She kept asking for a picture and autograph…but we had fun too. We took LOADS of pictures and some with blank stars at the Walk of Fame, pretending that it's ours.

I don't know if I was imagining or something, but whenever I was laughing at an insider with Caitlyn, Si would give me this look. Same with Caitlyn…we would reminisce, and Cait would give me this look.

But when I asked them what's wrong… they'd A) stare...or… B) Reply with a 'yeah I'm fine'. What bullshit…

"So what are we doing after this? Hollywood sign? Universal Studios? Hollywood Bowl?" Sierra asked excitedly.

Out of the corner of my eye, Caitlyn looked annoyed. I sighed. "As much as I'd love to do that Si, really, I do… but umm… we should be heading back."

"Aww why?" she asked as our food came.

"Cause we just have to," Cait snapped. I gave Caitlyn a look which she was more than happy to return. Sierra rolled her eyes and started eating.

'Apologize…' I mouthed.

'Why?' she mouthed back.

I gave her a look. 'Just…please? It's her birthday…or just talk to her, for me…please?'

Caitlyn gave me a tight smile and sighed. 'Fine.' I grinned. "So Sierra…How did you meet Mitchie?" as she asked, she looked right at me.

"Umm…we were 7 at a music studio. I went for the trumpet and she went for piano, guitar and singing," Sierra said happy that Caitlyn's not snapping.

"Wow…so how long have you lived in Australia? Your whole life, or…something?" she asked.

I watched the scene play in front of me. "Australia? I'm from New Jersey…"

"New Jersey?" Caitlyn questioned looking at me. Oh shit! I told Sierra to watch what she says! Damn… maybe I should've been more specific? Clearer?

There's only one way to clean up this mess I've made: tell the truth.

Pfft… yeah right, that's suicidal.

Plus we're in public…

But I have to say something…

I bit my lip as they looked at me confused. I closed my eyes and took a breath. "I got out with Shane Gray."

I opened my right eye when they didn't say anything and there they sat with dropped jaws. This'll distract them from their previous conversation. I blinked a couple of times. Ok… so they took that better than I thought.

"WHAT?!" people turned around and looked at us. Spoke to soon?

"Guys…" we looked at the people and they turned back around, "can you be any louder?"

"Sorry…" they mumbled. I smiled.

"When did Shane ask you out?" Caitlyn asked.

"How'd he ask you out?" Si asked.

"Yesterday and…not saying…" I picked up a fry and ate it.

"Mitchie…" they whined. I shook my head. "Fine…but he didn't ask you out so you can give him back his balls, right?" Cait asked.

"What? No… where'd you hear that?" Who the heck would say that?

"Aha! They owe me 200!" I looked at her confused. "Hannah and Tess said that Shane hangs with you because you castrated him and keeping his 'friend' 'til he asks you out," she elaborated.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. "Hannah and Tess?" Si asked.

"Oh! Hannah Montana and Tess Tyler…" Caitlyn said before taking a bite.

"What? They're like America's Angels…" Sierra said.

Cait and I exchanged an amused look. "Mmhmm…that's exactly who they are," I said sarcastically. Cait laughed while Sierra just looked even more confused. "Never mind… just keep that angel picture in your head…"

:):):):):):):):):):)

_Torres' Residence…_

I went to the back of my closet and picked up the bags that I had yesterday. I spilt the clothes on my bed, making different outfits while Caitlyn did the same on the other side.

"I'll be back…" I told Caitlyn and walked out to Si's room. "Hey Si… can I see what you clothes you brought with you?"

She looked at me strange before motioning to the closet. I opened it and went through all her stuff. Ugh, she doesn't really have something worth wearing to a concert/after party…

I spotted her contacts and took them out. "Hey Si?"

"Mmhmm?" I heard her walking over.

"Have you ever worn your contacts?" I asked.

"Well around the house after school, why?" she asked.

"Just trust me…" I said with a small smile. Hesitantly she took her contacts and walked away.

"I'm a take a shower before you guys drag me…wherever. We walked a lot in this sun," and she disappeared.

I sighed and walked back to my room. "Well?" Cait asked.

"Nothing…" I said deadpanned and sat down.

Caitlyn bit her lip thinking. "What size is she?"

"In…?" What? She could be talking about shirts, shoes, jeans…etc.

"Bottoms and tops, I guess…" she answered.

"Same as me… always has been, always will…" I replied.

"Ok well, since we have like a billion outfits, and we know which ones we're wearing…we just pick out one for her. Besides, I found out yesterday I have this already," Cait handed me her aqua skinnys.

"Ok… and I've decided I'm not wearing green…" I placed the two items on the bed. "Oh! She has the same color Converse in her bag…"

"Great! So she just needs accessories…" Caitlyn said.

"Yup… what are we gonna do about her hair?" I asked.

Caitlyn paused. "We'll see… just first grab all her stuff except for her undergarments and the sneakers, etc. I'll place the outfit on her bed…" We rushed in her room and basically took everything except the outfit and her necessities. "How do you know she's not gonna get out early?"

"Sierra always takes long showers…" I said as we rushed back to my room. I dropped her stuff in the closet before turning to Cait.

"Well I'm a take a shower…" we both said as I headed for my bathroom and she went to the one down the hall.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_6:01 pm…_

A scream had Caitlyn and me running into the hall. We turned to face Sierra's door and I knocked. "Sierra! Si! Are you ok?"

The door swung open and we took a step back smirking. "Where are my stuff?!"

Sierra was standing there in the outfit we left out for her. The aqua jeans, green tee that says: Connect 3 = Life! It's hangs off the left shoulder and isn't tight, but not so baggy that it looks sloppy. As a bonus, she's wearing the matching green Converse. "What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked innocently fixing her 'I LOV3 NATE BLACK!' shirt. I have the same one on except it says Shane Gray on the back and the band logo on the front.

Sierra narrowed her eyes at her. "My clothes!"

"Isn't it in the closet?" I asked dumbly fixing my hair.

Si rolled her eyes. "Just give me my clothes…"

"Why?" I asked.

"Mitchie just tell her where we're taking her. It just might change her mind about what she'll wear," Caitlyn said bored. She's been sounding bored and annoyed all day.

I sighed. "We're taking you to a Connect 3 concert…"

She gasped. "Mitchie you better be joking…"

"I'm not kidding…we're seeing a Connect 3 concert. Not so close to the stage, but not that far either…" I know I'm lying, but it's necessary! And technically I'm not totally lying. We're going to the concert… just sitting front row and all that stuff.

"Come on… the car get's here in like… a half an hour!" Caitlyn said and we separated to finish getting ready.

..........

_Staples Center… (15 minutes before the show)_

**Come backstage…I have your tickets. Don't worry about security… -Shane x**

**--**

I smiled at the text. "Come on guys…" I spotted a security guard by the back entrance.

"Name…" the guy demanded.

"Mitchie Torres? Umm p-plus 2…" I said.

The guy looked down at his clipboard then me with a really, really scary look on. He looked back down again then me. Ugh… why couldn't Shane just give to us before hand?

The scary guy smiled.

Whoa wait, smiled?

"Alright…" he moved over and held the door opened for us. "Enjoy the show ladies…"

I let out the breath I realized I was holding and walked passed him, the girls hot on my heels.

When we were far enough from him, "Oh my God… that guy is scary," Caitlyn said.

I laughed. "Come on… let's find the boys."

"Who are we looking for?" Sierra asked.

"Nate!" Caitlyn screamed suddenly and took off in one direction. We watched as she jumped into his arms and he caught her. I smiled softly. How cute…

"Nate…" I looked at Sierra. "Nate as in Nate Black from Connect 3 Nate Black?!"

I laughed. "Yes that Nate…"

"Wow…" she breathed.

I smiled amused until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and my feet lifted off the ground. The room started spinning and I laughed hysterically. "Shane!" he put me down and spun me to face him.

"Hey babe…missed me?" he whispered.

"Hmm…I don't know. You've been texting me all day…how can I miss you if you're not that far?" I teased. Shane pouted. "Aww…of course I missed you! Want a kiss to make it better?" he nodded cutely. I laughed and kissed him.

We were interrupted by Nate. "Oh get a room…" I blushed and stepped away from Shane.

"Oh bite me Black," Shane said wrapping an arm around me. Nate rolled his eyes and kissed Caitlyn's temple.

"Oh!" I remembered Sierra. What kind of friend am I? "Oh guys… this is my best friend, Sierra Johnson. Sierra, that's Nate Black, Shane Gray of Connect 3." She stared at them wide-eyed and mouth parted slightly. I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Speaking of three… where's Jase?"

"I don't know he was right with us-"

"Hey guys! Mitchie!" he hugged me. "Caitlyn!" he hugged her. "And! Girl I don't know… hi, I'm Jason White…" he hugged her. Jason let go of Sierra. "And you are?"

Sierra looked a little freaked out and her mouth was moving but not a word. "Jason… this is my best friend Sierra Johnson…" I introduced her. Si shrieked and hugged Jason. Ah yes… Jason is her favorite band member. Wow this works out well.

"Connect 3! Connect 3! Oh there you are… you're on in 5," some guy with a headset said. He looked at us girls. "Who are they?" Whoa! No need to point sharp pencils at us my dude…

"Close personal friends…" Shane answered with his right arm around my waist.

"Mmhmm…They maybe 'close' with you guys…but they still need a pass," the guy said. "A lot of fans wander back here…" he walked away.

"Oh here…" Shane pulled out three VIP backstage passes and handed them to us. "Put these on… well we should let you ladies get to your seats. Just look for Big Rob…"

We gave Connect 3 hugs before walking away, me and Caitlyn giggling like crazy. Sierra kept mumbling to herself: 'I just met Connect 3'. We were about a good 7, 8 feet when they called Sierra's name. We turned to see what they wanted.

"Happy 16th Birthday," they chimed before walking towards the stage.

Sierra started hyperventilating. "Oh my gosh…Connect 3…oh my gosh… they just… oh my gosh…my birthday…" she ended it was a squeal.

"Ok…let's get her to her seat before she faints…" Caitlyn said. We put our arms around Sierra, carefully guiding her to our seats. We thanked Big Rob and sat down. Soon Connect 3 was announced and they came out. I'm so excited!

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_Show's almost over…_

We were called backstage, for some odd reason right before their finale. So here we are now, in the wings of the stage, a nice view of the band, but no one can see us. I watched as Shane glanced over to us smiling and gave a curt nod to Nate who saw us as well. He sat at the piano. I wonder what Nate's doing over there. Usually they sing 'Live to Party' as their finale song and Nate's usually at the drums.

"Alright guys… we're gonna end things tonight somewhat differently," Nate announced. Cait and I exchanged a look. "It's called 'Fly with Me'…" Never heard of it…wait! Oh no. "Enjoy…"

-=-

'_**If time was still  
The sun would never, never find us  
We could light up  
The sky tonight  
I would see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind**_

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, Be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Oh yeah  
Gonna fly with me now

Now the past  
Has come alive  
And give it meaning  
And a reason  
To give all I can  
To believe once again

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
That'd be alright, Be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From the place where you needed to be  
And that's right here with me

It's you and me forever  
You and me right now  
That'd be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright, Be alright  
We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly  
Fly  
Fly with me'

-=-

We stood there shocked, close to tears. "They. Did. Not…" I muttered.

"But they did…" Caitlyn muttered back.

"I can't believe they did that!!!" we turned to see some old dude looking ready to cut their heads off.

"But sir… the crowd loves it," a younger dude said.

"I don't care if they love it! It's a violation of their contract!" the older dude said. Immediately we faced the stage just as Connect 3 jogged off.

"Hey! What'd you think?" Shane asked pulling me into a hug.

"I think you just violated your contract and are in MAJOR trouble!" Shane rolled his eyes and the trio faced the old guy. "How dare you…how dare you do that!"

"But sir, the crowd loved it. Didn't you see? Hear? They loved the song!" Nate defended.

"Of course I did… but that doesn't make a difference that you went against the contract! Oh you are going to get it now…" the old man said. "Who are you?!" now he recognizes us.

"Umm I'm-"

"Oh what's wrong now Miles?" a lady in her 30s (?) asked.

"Did you hear that song?!" Miles (I'm guessing) exclaimed.

"Yes… and I thought it was beautiful…good job honey," the women said planting a kiss on Shane's forehead. "You two too… absolutely wonderful."

"Ugh!" Miles stormed off. "I'll be seeing you guys on Monday!"

They rolled their eyes. "So, who do we have here?" the lady asked.

"Mom… this is Caitlyn Geller, Nate's girl… Mitchie Torres, my girlfriend… and her friend, Sierra Johnson…" Shane said. We shyly waved.

"Ah so this is the girl that has changed you so much…" Mrs. Gray said. I blushed and hid my face into Shane's chest. "Aww how adorable…wait… Torres…as in Steve Torres?"

I peeked out and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Ok, mom…before you interrogate her even more, we have to get going…" Shane said wrapping his arms around me.

"Fine… you should invite her over for dinner sometime, yeah?" Mrs. Gray said.

"Uh yeah sure…" She rolled her eyes. "Come on guys… let's go!"

:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]

_Connect 3's after-party… (11:48pm)_

I sat at the bar drinking my soda. They all kinda ditched me…NOT COOL! Connect 3 went to greet their guests, and Caitlyn went with Nate. I was talking to Sierra for a bit…but then Jason asked her to dance. I have no idea where Shane is.

Should I be worried?

What if he's hooking up with some girl?

No… he won't do that… It's Shane for freaks sake! He may be a badass, but that doesn't mean he's a player.

"Hey Mitchie…" I jumped at the voice.

"Hey Sierra…where's Jase?" I asked.

She sat next to me. "Had to use the bathroom, then meeting me here for drinks."

"That's cool…" I said.

We sat in silence for a minute. "Hey…can I ask you a question?"

I looked at her before sipping my drink. "Shoot…"

"Ok…umm…what was Caitlyn talking about Australia? Like why did she assume I'm from Australia?" she asked.

I sighed and stirred the soda. "It's…complicated?"

"Mitchie…" Sierra placed her hand on my shoulder. "You can tell me…"

"Umm…I guess you can say I lied?" Ugh she's only here for like one more day…might as well explain.

"But why?" Sierra can be caring.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" I said.

I think she got what I meant because the next thing I know I felt arms wrap around me. "Oh Mitchie… I miss her too…"

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks…but umm it's your birthday! Don't let me bring you down."

She chuckled. "You'll tell me later?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah…"

"Hello ladies…" Shane said. I smiled and gave him a big hug. "Can I steal her away, Sierra?"

Sierra…who is still star-struck, nodded like an idiot. I laughed and grabbed Shane's hand. He led me to the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" he asked, just as a slow song came on.

I blushed and nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. "This is nice…" I muttered placing my head on his chest.

"Yes it is…" he replied and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**Ok...i kinda, sorta like this chapter...sorta dont. i mean this chapter has its perks, but eh...not exactly what i thought i'd end up writing.**

**so sorry if its not what you expect. ****i reread it a couple of times, but just decided to leave it.**

**maybe it has something to do with Sierra now being in the picture...**

**anyways... you guys are beyond awesome! 15 reviews?! Ahh-maz-zing!!!**

**Tell me what you think... please review... they mean a lot to me :]**

**p.s. what's your favorite song by Demi Lovato?**


	19. day sixteen

I yawned tiredly as I sat with Shane in the VIP section, my head on his shoulder. The girls were long gone with the other members of Connect 3, somewhere in here. Nico and Grady were cracking jokes with us, Shane contributing once in a while.

"What time is it?" I asked and then laughed.

"Dunno…probably midnight… what time you have to be home?" Shane asked.

I shrugged. "Around 1…"

"Oh ok…" Shane started stroking my hair, yet again. If he keeps petting me, I just might fall asleep.

"And then… I said 'that's not a time machine…that's a clock'!" Nico exclaimed and we burst into laughter.

"Mitchie!!!" I wiped the tears in my eyes and sat up, looking around chuckling. Now I remember why I love watching 'So Random'. "Mitchie!!!" I focused on four people coming our way.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"We have to go!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"What? Why? What time is it?" I asked getting up, with the help of Shane.

"It's…" Sierra looks at her phone, "2:30!"

"What?!" I grabbed my stuff and followed them towards the exit. "Wait!" They turned around. "We…can't go home like this…" I motioned to our black cocktail dresses that Caitlyn 'suggested' we wear. Pfft…'suggested' more like forced.

"We'll change in the limo! Now let's go!" Caitlyn shouted over the music as we cut through the dance floor.

I looked back at Shane and mouthed 'sorry'.

He gave me a half smile before running up to catch us. "Wait! Wait!" Cait stopped and let me go. I met Shane half way in a kiss. "Call me?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and gave him a hug. "That's if I'm alive first…" Shane chuckled and kissed me again.

"Good luck," he said and let me go. I smiled sadly at Shane before scurrying to Caitlyn. Somehow we got out of the club and into Connect 3's limo…they said we could borrow it.

"Cait, you staying over?" I asked.

"Nah… mom's coming home in like 3 hours and we're having a bonding day," she said.

I nodded and smiled tightly at Caitlyn. I wish I could still do that. I loved my mother and daughter bonding days…that was good times. Like my first dance at school…4th grade. Yeah, mom took me out shopping and did my hair and put very little make up on.

"Mitch, you ok?" Sierra's voice cut through my thoughts.

I looked up at her. "Huh? Oh yeah…" she gave me that knowing, sad smile. "Let's just change…"

"Wait, why are we changing?" Sierra asked.

"Because I left my house NOT looking like this," Caitlyn said taking off her strappy heels and replacing them with the sneakers she wore to the concert. Whoa… that was fast. "Plus… I'm supposed to be home like 2 hours ago and I don't want to get in any more trouble…"

We nodded understandingly just as the limo finally pulled away from the club. "Can you imagine what Hot Tunes is gonna say tomorrow?" Caitlyn added.

"What about Hot Tunes?" Sierra questioned cluelessly.

Cait looked at me. "Does she not know?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sierra who had trouble putting her jeans on under her dress. "Si, you don't see us with Connect 3?" She shook her head. "Oh… well we hang out with them a lot and they start rumors saying things like we're dating them…"

"But you are…" Si answered confused.

"Yeah, but the press don't know that," I said.

"So…what does that have to do with Hot Tunes?" she asked.

"Hot Tunes practically has a 'Connect 3 spotted' radar. And usually when they're spotted, we're with them… there has been rumors for like what?" Cait looked at me.

"Practically since I've moved here," I said.

"Oh..."

:o:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:o

_Torres Residence (3:51am…)_

"Thanks!" I whispered to the driver. He nodded before getting into the limo and driving away. "Come on…" we walked up the driveway and towards the door. "Looks like they're asleep…so we can just go in and go straight to bed." I'm still whispering.

"Kay…" Si whispered back. I slowly opened the door and let Si entered before I did. I slowly and carefully shut the door. As soon as we took the first step on stairs, a light in the hall turned on. Fuck, we're busted.

"Ladies is that you?" Ugh… Steve.

Sierra and I were exchanging looks like 'you answer' and 'no you'. Sierra lightly hit my shoulder. "Uh…no?" I answered as we scurried up the stairs.

"Hold up…" we stopped half way and turned to Steve. "Where were you two? It's 4 in the morning." Wow… I've never seen Steve so fatherly.

Think up a lie. "At Shane's… across the street…his mom suggested we eat and then we just fooled around with music. Before we knew it, it was already 2 something, so we offered to drive Caitlyn home…" technically it's not a total lie. I just left out the after party.

Steve eyed us suspiciously. "I'll accept it for now… we'll talk later, but for now go to bed you two…" we nodded and hurried out of sight.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP

_11:06am…_

"Mitchie!!!" I turned my head when the light hit my face. "Mitchie you have to get up and see this," Raul said. I heard the click of my TV turning on. I groggily opened my eyes and attempted to sit up. "Oh good Sierra! You're here…"

"What's this about?" I asked sleepily. I felt the covers on my bed move and a body flop down next to me.

"Shh!!! Just watch!" Raul commanded.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and focused on the TV.

-=-

'_**And we're back! I'm Doe… and I'm Dave… and this is Hot Tunes Breaking News.'**_

'_**Ah yes Doe…as many of you know, Connect 3 held their concert last night at the Staples Center here in LA.' **_

'_**But what caught the crowd off guard is their sudden change of music?' **__(Shows a clip of Connect 3 singing 'Fly with Me) __**'Beautiful song, beautiful song…I didn't even know Nate Black can play piano! I always thought he could just play the guitar.'**_

'_**Same here… no but that beautiful song may just cost them their record deal…'**_

'_**What?'**_

'_**Apparently, they sang a quote: 'un-rehearsed, UN-RELEASED SONG' that violates their contract…'**_

'_**I wonder what made them do that… I mean, they haven't pulled a stunt in like 2 weeks…well Shane hasn't.'**_

'_**Good question…'**_

'_**Maybe they wanted their girls back?' **__(Dave looks confused) __**'OR…maybe they dedicated the song TO their girls…'**_

_(Dave looks more puzzled) __**'What… what-what girls?'**_

'_**These girls…you know the girls that have been around Connect 3 as of lately…' **__(Shows me and Cait at Ketchup) _

'_**Hmm…maybe…but rumors are spreading saying that Connect 3… is over. Tell us what you think by logging onto Hot Tunes dot com and enter the poll. Does Connect 3 deserve to continue on in music? Or…do they deserve to be dropped…**_

_**Well in lighter news, Tess Tyler stealing BFF's boyfriend, Jake Ryan… Hannah's in a fit! More after the break…'**_

-=-

Raul lowered the volume. "Oh so that's what you and Caitlyn were talking about," Sierra said.

"Unfortunately…" I muttered.

"Did you see Hot Tunes?" Steve asks barging into my room. We all looked at him and nodded. "Oh…" he took a seat on my bed. Really? Is my bed THAT comfortable? "Please tell me you had nothing to do with this…"

"I had nothing to do with this," I stated.

"Lair!" Raul said.

"What?! Really! I don't! I didn't even know they were going to sing one of their songs…I swear, I had nothing to do with it…" Ok so maybe I did… I mean they did dedicate that song to me and Caitlyn. But I think it's more of a Caitlyn's fault… she said that they should sing more of their OWN songs… and well yeah I agreed, but they know the consequences! Which they do! So… really it's all their fault. We didn't even know! We're just a couple of passing bystanders.

"Mmhmm…" Ugh Raul…

I rolled my eyes. "Wait you said their songs… what do you mean by that?" Sierra asked.

"I mean… Connect 3 writes their own stuff, but the label won't let them record it so they basically have a bunch of great songs sitting around," I answered. "That was the first time they've ever sang something they wanted to sing in front of a crowd."

"So you really didn't have anything to do with them possibly losing their label…" Steve concluded.

"Uh yeah!" I said.

"Alright then… well I believe you," Steve said getting up. "So… what are you ladies doing today?"

I looked at Sierra who was yawning. "Uh… dunno… maybe go shopping?"

"OO! Sounds fun…" she said.

"Alright well… have fun," Steve said leaving with Raul behind him.

"We're really going to go shopping?" Si asked when they were out of sight.

"Uh… yeah?" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh ok… when?" she asked.

"Uh…let's have lunch first, then we'll worry about that," I said. Sierra nodded and exited my room. I flopped down and pulled a pillow over my face. I am SO tired… Si kept me up 'til about 9 something, talking about her day! Even her and Jason's conversations…turns out they have a lot in common…go figure.

A knock on my balcony doors brought me back to reality. I slowly pulled the pillow off and turned my head to the doors. "Shane?" How the hell did he get up here?

"Hey Mitchie…" he said gently, leaning in the doorway. I smiled and sat up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Shane sighed. "To say goodbye…"

I got off my bed and walked to him. "Goodbye? Why goodbye?" Is this some sick joke?

Shane chuckled and put his hands on my waist. "I'm not going anywhere…" whew what a relief. "But…" Oh no. There's always a 'but' isn't there? "I'm saying goodbye just in case they decide to kill us…they decided to meet today instead of tomorrow."

"They?" I questioned resting my hands on his chest, drawing some unknown pattern with my right hand.

"Our team, the producers, the presidents of the label…the only person who's not gonna kill us is my mom, our manager. She thought it was sweet and she misses our music," Shane explained.

"Aww… well call me later to tell me what happened, ok?"

"Ok…" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well goodbye…" I said ushering him towards my balcony.

"You say goodbye…" he said not moving. Dude!

"Yeah…" I said slowly, not getting it. What's wrong with that word?

He laughed. "You say goodbye, but I hello. Hello, hello…I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello…"

I stared at him for a minute. "What?"

"What?" he mimicked.

"Don't what my what…" I stated.

He tilted his head to the left confused. "Huh?"

I laughed. I love confusing people… "Bye Shane…" I said smiling.

He shook his head amused and gave me a hug. "See ya…"

I watched Shane climb down the side of my house. So that's how he got up here… hmm… I shook my head and went back in, closing the doors behind me.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_4:19pm…_

"Can we take a break?" Sierra asked. I laughed and nodded as we walked to the frozen yogurt stand. After ordering her chocolate, and me strawberry, we sat down at a bench. "I officially hate shopping…"

I laughed again. "That's what I said the first time Steve and April took me shopping."

"Who's April?" she questioned.

"Oh! My dad's like personal stylist…something like that," I said.

"Oh ok…" She took a bite. "Hey Mitch…" I looked at her. "We never finished our convo last night…"

I sighed. I really didn't wanna talk about it, but I have to huh… "Ok? I bet you have a lot of questions…"

"Yup! But why don't you explain…" she said.

I glanced around before looking at her. "Ok…but promise you don't get like mad or something?" I asked.

"Promise…"

I glanced around again. "Basically, people 'round here, think I'm from Australia and my mom's in Africa…" Si opened her mouth. "I know I know… she's not, but technically there is some truth to it."

"Well yeah… the only truth in that is the Africa part," Si said.

"Exactly! Clarissa's in Africa and she's practically like my mom. They both raised me," I said.

"Ok…so that makes sense… what's with the whole Australia thing?" Sierra asked.

I sighed. "Si, you should see the people I go to school with. They all have money and are known for…whatever. So I lied to fit in… I told people that mom works for People magazine in Australia and that I'm here because she went off to help people in Africa. I said I moved there when I was like 5 or something then mom bumped into Steve at an interview and asked if I can stay with him while she saves the world."

"But that's what Clarissa's doing," Si said.

"Yeah…" I finished my yogurt.

"Ok…why'd you lie about your mom? May God bless her soul," Si asked.

I frowned and looked down at the cup in my hands, then her. "Remember when I got back to school?" she nodded. "And everyone was giving me that sympathy…whether they were saying it or just looking at me and I guess I didn't want that here." Si nodded slowly. "And you were the only one who acted like nothing happened, which was a good thing cause I needed some type of normality." She smiled faintly and gave me a big hug.

"Does anyone know?" Si asked when she let go.

"Umm… Shane?" I said blushing.

Her mouth dropped. "Shane… THE Shane Gray of Connect 3 knows?!" I laughed. she's still in shock that I'm going out with him and are friends with the band. "No Caitlyn, no whoever else… Shane?" I nodded. "How?"

I blushed even more, smiling. "Well first he read this thing that I was writing. It was like a letter I guess you can all it. I left it and he read it. The next day I saw him and he asked me why'd I lied and where she really is. Funny thing is that he thought she was like in jail or rehab…"

Sierra started laughing. "I'm sorry Mitch but I can't picture your mom in either."

I smiled amused. "See I was laughing too!" She calmed down. "And then somehow those giggles turned into sobs and I told him my story." Si smiled gently. "He promised me that he's going to pretend that he doesn't know, which I guess is a good thing."

"What about Steve? Does he know your lying?" Sierra asked.

I shook my head. "He knows that that's a soft spot for me so we don't talk about it. Though Raul said that whenever I'm ready, Steve's ready to listen."

"Aww…well thanks for telling me Mitch… sorry I almost burst your cover," Si said getting up.

I stood up as well. "You're not like mad?"

Sierra shook her head. "To be honest… I probably would've done the same thing…"

I smiled. "Thanks…" I grabbed some of my bags. "Let's go… there's still more to shop!"

"Mitchie…" Sierra complained.

"Come on… I'm probably gonna have to get you a bigger bag. That suitcase is not gonna hold all this," I said. I turned and almost bumped into… Tess? "Uh…sorry?"

Tess smirked. "No bruise… no foul. Hi I'm Tess…" she held her hand out to Sierra.

Si (star-struck) took her hand and shook it. "I'm Sierra…"

"Pretty name… like, the mountains?" Si nodded happily. What is she playing at?

"You-you are like one of my favorite singers…" Si admitted. Oh Jonas… "C-c-could I have your autograph and like a picture?" She did not just ask that.

Tess gave her that look. You know… her 'I'm-touched/innocent' look. "Of course…anything for a fan… Oh! And a friend of Mitchie's…"

I rolled my eyes. Full of bullshit! Tess signed Sierra's little autograph book and Si shoved me her bags and camera. I placed some bags on the ground and held the camera up. That is until some blonde girl got in the way. "Tyler!!!"

Ugh…shoot me now. "Montana!!!" They did their little kiss, kiss hug, hug thing. "Who's this?"

"Oh a fan…and Mitchie's friend," Tess said.

Hannah turned around, hitting me with her hair in the process. "Oh I'm sorry am I in the way?"

No not at all…of course you are! Don't you see the freaking camera?! "Uh kinda…"

"Oh I am so sorry!" she turned around hitting me again. Sure you are. "Hi sweetie, I'm Hannah Montana…and you are?"

"Hey baby…" Ugh Jake Ryan… he kissed Hannah's temple. "Who do we have here?"

Si's beyond star-struck. I think they sent her into a star coma. Say something dammit! "H-h-hi! I'm-I'm-I'm umm… uh Si-si-si-si-si- umm Si-"

"ER-RA! SIERRA!" Oh my Jonas that's not hard to say! I ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh hey umm…uh…" Jake started.

"Mitchie Torres… I'm in your History class," I said.

"Right!" he turned away to face Tess and Si. Ugh unbelievable! He doesn't remember the person he cheated on that quiz on Wednesday…

"Mitchie can you take a picture?" Tess asked sickly sweet.

"Whatever…" I mumbled. Jake stood next to Hannah who stood next to Sierra then Tess. "Smile…and…1, 2, 3!" The flash went off. Jake and Hannah stayed with Si as they signed her book and Tess walked over to me. I showed her the picture.

"I know your secret…" she whispered.

I stiffened and almost dropped the camera. "W-w-w-what are you t-t-talking about?"

She smirked. "Don't worry about it…you can trust me… I know how to keep a secret…" she winked before walking over to Jake and Hannah.

I stood there shocked. What secret does she know? Shane? my mom? Something else? Oh Jonas…

"Come on guys… we have reservations," Tess said looking at me. "It was nice to meet you Sierra… see you tomorrow Mitchie…"

"Bye!" Hannah and Jake chimed before the trio walked off.

"Uh Mitchie?" Sierra snapped me out of mini panic.

"Huh? Oh umm let's go…" we picked up our bags and started walking down the street.

"Are you ok?" Si asked as we entered I think Urban Outfitters. I wasn't paying attention, just walking.

"Yeah…" we separated. "Or I will be…"

:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7

_9:27pm…_

Sierra's knocked out. She said she's never had so little sleep, walked THAT much, shopped THAT much since…ever. We packed her stuff, except for what she's wearing tomorrow and necessities, and placed them downstairs already. I think it's good she's sleeping now…she got like a 4 am flight back to NJ.

I should be sleeping too, but I can't. What Tess said is bothering me SO much. There's only one person (I think) who I can talk to, but he hasn't called.

-

_Ring! Ring!_

-

Ok…he is… I jumped onto my bed and picked up my phone. "Hey you're alive!"

Shane chuckled. "Yeah I am…"

What you're not gonna tell me? "So…how'd it go?"

He sighed. Oh Jonas…that bad? "Well first, we got scolded for doing something daring and quote unquote idiotic. Then we're getting sued for about a mil."

"Each?" I asked.

"No… the band as a whole…" Whew ok that's good, right? "Then we got dropped from our label…" WHAT?! "I know what you're thinking…but then we got an offer from Hollywood Records…AND… wait for it," he paused. "They wanna sign us!"

"Congrats…" I said.

"BUT!" there's more? "They said 'Fly with Me' was a brilliant song AND would like us to record our own songs!" Shane exclaimed.

I giggled. "That's wonderful babe…"

"I know! Nate started flipping in the parking lot," Shane said.

I laughed. "Wow… hope didn't hurt himself…when do you start?"

"Umm they wanted to start ASAP so I think tomorrow afterschool," Shane said.

"That's amazing… well then I think I should let you go," I said.

"Aww… I'm too hype to go to sleep," Shane said.

"But I have to go… Si's got a flight at like 4 am and I wanna drop her at the airport…" I said.

"Oh ok… oh! So rude of me, how was your day?" he asked.

I slumped. "Umm… it was good, did a lot of shopping…"

"That's all?" he asked.

"Yup…" lies… it's true just left out the whole Tess thing.

"Ok… well I should let you go…" Shane said.

"Night Shane," I said.

"Night Mitch," he replied. I was about to hang up when, "Wait!"

"What? What happened?"

"I almost forgot… I mentioned to the label about you," Shane said.

Shut up! "Shut up! You did not! What happened?"

He chuckled. "Let's just say… come with me tomorrow, afterschool…"

"Shut up! You sure? I mean I don't wanna intrude," I said.

"You won't… will you come?" Shane asked.

I grinned. "Of course…"

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Shane said.

"See you…" and we hung up.

I flopped back on my bed and grinned like a fool. I'm so excited! I'm actually going to go to a studio! In my house, all I had was my keyboard and my laptop…nothing professional. A knock on my door brought me out of my fantasy.

"Come in…" I called out.

"Hey Mitchie…" 'dad' said. I sat up and sat Indian style on my bed.

"Hey Steve… what's up?" I asked.

He opened his mouth but didn't say anything. He shook his head. "I wanna show you something, that ok?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but I nodded anyways. We got out of my room and went down the stairs. "Remember when I asked you if you ever considered recording?" I nodded.

"Well…" he led me down to this hallway I've never been to. It's after the rec room. Like from the stairs, you pass the kitchen and there's a hallway that leads to… elsewhere, the rec room then another hallway. Confusing much? "See that last door…" I looked up at him and nodded. "That's my office…"

"Ok…" we walked a bit and stood in front of a plum colored door that had an 'M' on it painted gold.

"Go on…" I turned back to the door and slowly opened it. immediately the lights turned on revealing…my own studio? I looked back at Steve. I don't believe this. "Walk around, check it out…"

I smiled and walked around. The walls were the same color as the door. I walked into the actual recording part of the studio and was amazed. There were mics, headphones, my guitar, the keyboard that was in my room… when did that get down here? the walls were that fuzzy pink all paper that I saw on Wizard's. the carpet's deep red with this interesting white swirly design… it was amazing. I spotted my songbook on one stand…so that's where it went. I turned back to Steve.

"What you think?" he asked.

I grinned and ran to him, giving him a hug. "It's amazing…"

"Glad to know… now you have a place to record and what not…" Steve said.

I smiled up at him. "Yup…"I let go of him. "Thank you Steve… really… it's amazing."

He pulled me into a one arm hug. "You're welcome… now let's get you back upstairs… gotta be up early to drop Sierra off…"

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah…" we walked out of the studio. I think I just might start calling Steve, dad… without the quotes.

* * *

**Hey!!! so thank you on the positive feedback on the last chapter. Sorry i didnt give you guys a preview this time. i couldnt seem to find something worth making you get all exciteed about.**

**and if i did, it would've spoiled it. :7**

**So what did you think about this chapter? what does Tess know? Ahh!!! lol XD**

**please leave a review! mucho thankss!!**


	20. day seventeen

"Bye Sierra," I said hugging her.

"Bye Mitchie… I had a great time," she said.

I smiled softly as I let her go. "Same here…Text me when you land ok?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ok…"

"I'm serious Si, you better text or else I'm going to call your mother," I said.

She laughed and nodded. "I promise…" we hugged one last time before we went different ways.

:):):):):):):):):):):)

_School… 7:47 am_

"See you later Steve," I said getting out of the car. Dang it… I meant to say dad, but hey…force of habits.

"See you later Mitchie…" I watched as the car drove away before heading towards the building.

"Mitchie!" I stopped mid-step and looked around.

"Hey Shane," I greeted spotting him walk towards me. He greeted me with a kiss.

"How's your morning going?" he asked as we continued our short journey to the building, fingers laced. Shane held the door for me…what a gentleman.

"Tiring…Si and I went over her stuff like 3 times making sure she got everything before driving her to the airport. Caught some sleep on the way here though," I said.

Shane laughed as we stopped at his locker. "That's good, eh?" I shrugged and he shut his locker, putting an arm around me. I noticed Tess leaning on the classroom door. She had on this evil type of smirk. She knows something… but what? But the main question is: what is she going to say… she looks like she has something to say…

"Mitchie…" Shane called. I stopped and turned to him. "Don't you want to stop at your locker?"

I blushed like an idiot and scurried to him. How can I pass my locker? Actually, how can I pass my locker and not notice Nate and Cait making out right there? I opened my locker and change the books around.

"You ok?" Cait asked.

I looked up and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine…" Shane shut the door for me. "Let's go…"

They shrugged and led the way. As I entered, Tess's smirk grew and she whispered, "Good luck…"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Good luck with what? I shook off the thought and proceeded to my…seat? Where the fuck is my desk? "Mitchie…" I looked at Shane. "You can have my desk."

Aww…isn't he so sweet? I like this Shane. "You sure?"

"Of course…" Shane got up and I sat in his seat. "Anything for the lady…" he whispered in my ear. I giggled softly.

"Oh Mitchie…" Tess called over. Dang it! She had to ruin the moment?

"Yeah?" Just leave me alone damn it!

"Where's your mom again?" she asked walking over to me. Oh shit…please no…please no…

"Africa…" Caitlyn nudged me. 'Why is Tess asking?' she mouthed. I shrugged and looked at Tess.

"Really? Cause that's not what I heard," Tess said crossing her arms.

Oh fuck… "What-what'd you hear?" I asked.

"Mitchie, where'd you move from again?" she asked innocently, ignoring the question. If she doesn't change her tone of voice, I'm a smack her!

I gulped down the huge lump in my throat. "Australia…"

"Then how come you don't have an Australian accent?" she asked.

"Tess…" Shane hissed.

"What? I'm just curious…what part of Australia are you from?" she asked. Keep asking those damn questions and watch what happens to your fake nose!

"Tess stop…" Shane ordered. "Why are you asking so many goddamn questions?"

Tess stared at him for a minute before making this clicking sound with her tongue. "Everybody…if I may have your attention please..." she climbed onto a desk chair. "I have an announcement to make," Tess said and clapped her hands together. Everyone quieted down and looked at her. She cleared her throat. "Mitchie Torres is a liar!" she pointed right at me.

"What?!" Connect 3, Caitlyn and I exclaimed.

"You heard me…Mitchie Torres is a liar. She's not from Australia! She's from some town in New Jersey! Her mother is not the editor of People Magazine. She's a cook, a caterer! And most importantly, Mitchie's mom is not in Africa…" Murmurs filled the room. "She's dead."

I brought my gaze to the table of the desk, trying to keep calm. Come on Mitchie… you've finally got over that fact. You finally starting to heal… you are NOT about to break down here…

"Mitchie…what is she talking about?" I looked at to Caitlyn. "You lied to me?"

I gulped. "I-"

"Admit it Mitchie… you're mom's dead and you're not from Australia," Tess interrupted.

I swallowed a sob. Come on Mitchie, you're not gonna break down...not here… I didn't respond, just sat there playing with my sleeves and PRAYING that this is a nightmare. My eyes became blurry as memories that happened about 6 weeks ago came flooding back. The funeral, kids' sympathy…I wished that this is not happening. That Tess doesn't know…that she's not right there in a clear view, standing on a desk chair telling the whole class the truth.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tess turn to Ella. "Mitchie's probably adopted. Little orphan girl…Steve probably adopted her cause he felt bad for her…"

Tess faced Hannah. "Her mom died a brutal death…"

That's it… Now she's spreading lies. "ALRIGHT!" everyone stopped and looked at me as I stood. "I'LL ADMIT IT! JUST STOP STARTING LIES TESS!" I took a breath. "I did NOT live in Australia…My aunt is the one in Africa! And my mom doesn't work for a magazine!"

Breathing unevenly, I felt Shane place his hands on my shoulders and whisper words into my ear. I couldn't focus on what he was saying. I was too busy glaring at Tess. She opened her mouth, but I didn't want to hear anymore bullshit she can come up with. "Steve Torres really IS my dad! AND my mother DID NOT die of brutal death!"

"Oh really?" Now she's just pushing my buttons…

"What is going on here?" Brown entered the room, but nobody paid any attention to him.

"Yes!" Tears now fall freely against my will. "You can say shit about me, you can spread fucking untrue rumors about Steve…but talk about my mom and Clarissa and that's where I draw the line."

"Torres! Language!" Brown exclaimed and we all looked at him. "Now Tyler, take a seat…the right way! And that goes for all of you!"

Tess climbed off the seat and made her way to me instead of her usual seat, unlike everyone else. "You wanna know what I heard? About your mom? I heard that she was murdered…Jake thinks she died in a crash…" she took one step closer. "Hannah thinks you drove her crazy for the last 15 years, and she finally did something about it…"

I pushed Tess away from me. "Shut up…"

"So which one is true?" Tess asked.

"Shut up!"

Hannah came up to Tess. "Aww… she wants you to shut up… how rude orphan…"

"I'm not an orphan!" I was beyond furious.

"Girls!" Brown called.

Tess whispered something to Hannah that made her laugh.

I couldn't take it anymore so I just ran. I ignored Brown and Shane calling my name. I pushed open the doors and ran outside… ran to the only place I know no one else knows: the cabin. I opened the door and walked in. "Stupid Tess… she's such a bitch." Sniffle. "She's making up lies…" Sniffle. "She just makes me so mad!" I kicked the leg of the picnic table. Ow… ok never doing that again. "UGH!!!"

"Did you know the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself?" I jumped and turned to spot Shane. You'd think by now I'd be used to hearing his voice.

"What-what are you-you doing here?" I asked and sat down at the piano chair.

"Came after you of course… you're my girlfriend… I have to make sure you're alright," he said walking towards me and sitting down.

Hiccup. "Sh-sh-sh-shouldn't y-you be-be in class?"

Shane wiped away a tear. "Shouldn't you?"

I gave him a weak smile and rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed.

"What 'cha thinking about?" Shane asked as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Everything?" I said sadly. "My mom, Clarissa… Steve, Raul… school… what Tess just said… and Hannah and Caitlyn… oh God, Caitlyn is so upset with me... now everything is screwed up and I'll be known here as a liar and a motherless child and- I'm rambling…"

"Don't worry about it… you should be able to talk, not keep things hidden…" Shane said.

I sat up and faced him. "Why are you so nice?"

"Why are you?" he asked back.

I lightly pushed him. "I'm serious… you're… you're too good to me… you should be adding to whatever Tess and Hannah were saying. You should be calling me a liar…" I looked down.

"Hey, hey…" he lifted my chin, making me look at him. "I was the first one to know, remember?" Oh yeah… "And besides, they didn't really give you a chance to explain, right?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"What'd I say about mumbling? No one can hear you," he said. I smiled softly. In the distance, the bell rang and Shane stood. "Why don't we get outta here?"

I frowned. "I-I-I don't think I can go back in there… at least not today… I just humiliated myself in front of the whole entire school…" I can't just walk into… what's that class… Acting 101! Wait… or is it English Lit?

Shane chuckled lightly. "No, I meant you wanna ditch school? You look like you could use it…"

I inhaled and exhaled. "I can use it…"

"Alright, let's go…" we exited the cabin and walked along the track towards the front of the school.

"Wait…" he looked at me. "What about my stuff?"

"Oh right…" we went back in and got my stuff.

"We can't just walk out of here," I said shutting my locker. "Can we?"

Shane laughed. "Uh yeah?" he put an arm around me and we walked out. Wow… umm that was easy… OMJ! This is the first time I'm cutting school! And with Shane! weird… Ugh, I think I'm bipolar…

"So where are we going?" I asked as we climbed into Shane's car. He's not driving…

"Don't worry… you know where," he told the driver. The guy nodded and pulled away from the school.

:'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'(

_10:49 am…_

The car slowed to a complete halt and Shane exited the car. Confused, I almost opened the door when Shane opened it for me. "W-where are we?" I asked taking his hand and getting out.

He just smiled and closed the door behind me. I turned. It's beautiful… "Come on…" he took my hand led me to the paved walk.

"Where are we?" I asked again.

"A park…" Shane said as we started to stroll.

"I get that…" I rolled my eyes. "Which one?"

Shane chuckled. "Griffith Park…"

I smiled and looked up at him for a brief moment before watching some little kids run past us. We walked for a while in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Shane saying something cute or funny here and there as we walked. I smiled at something Shane said, but frowned when I looked around and spotted a little girl about 4 hugging her mother tightly. "I sorry mommy," she said as we walked past.

"its ok sweetie… just don't run off like that ever again, you hear me?" the mother said. The tiny girl nodded and hugged her mother again.

I clung to Shane's side and hid my face in his shoulder. Shane sighed. "I come here a lot…when I have to think or when I have a lot on my mind…"

"Really?" I muffled.

"Yup… so if you ever needed to get away, just come here…it's a great place to think of…nothing," he said. We sat on a bench and I looked up at him. "This is where I go to cool down… the first couple of days you were here I came to this park a lot…"

My jaw dropped and I shoved him away playfully. "I'm hurting and you're making jokes…"

"That wasn't a joke," he said seriously. I looked down at my lap and played with my fingers.

"Sorry…" I muttered embarrassed.

Shane laughed. "Mitch, I'm kidding…"

My jaw dropped again then I pouted. "Meanie…" I said then got up, but he placed two arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"Oh you know you love me…" he whispered in my ear. I froze… "Mitchie you ok?"

I opened my mouth but clamped it shut, choosing my words carefully. "L-l-love…i-is-is a… is a BIG word…"

"Umm…not really, it's four letters." Way to state the obvious. Love's not spelt: p-h-g-n-p-w-n-e-d-4-r-e-j-x-z-love…and the p-h-g-n-p-w-n-e-d-4-r-e-j-x-z is silent.

"I-I-I know…I know." Damn… what if he's in love with me?

"So…what's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed. "Umm… I don't know how to tell you this, but umm… I'm not really a fan of the word love…"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" he asked oblivious to his fingers twirling a strand of my hair.

I shrugged and played with his left hand that's entwined with mine. "Nothing… just… it doesn't have the same meaning as it used to…" I looked up at his puzzled expression. I giggled softly and got of his lap. "Ok…let's say…Caitlyn told Nate that she loves him," he nodded, "but…Nate's…ok it's not that he doesn't love her, but he doesn't feel THAT strongly but he tells Cait that he loves her too. Then two days later they break up and can't stand each other. Next thing you know Caitlyn's telling some other guy that she loves him…but seriously, does she?" I looked down at my hair and picked at it. "What does love even mean?" When I looked up, Shane was on his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking towards him and sat on his lap.

"Looking up the meaning of love…" he said typing away.

"On what?" I amused.

"Dictionary dot com… duh," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Ok! Love: passionate affection for another person; personal attachment… like family or friend love."

"The only one I would express," I commented.

"Mmhmm… umm desire in a passionate way that two people express through actions…OO sounds dirty," Shane said. I laughed and pushed him away. "Come on… let's get lunch."

:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]

_Lunch…_

The waitress led us to a table outside and handed us our menus at the Home Restaurant. "I'll be right with you…" we smiled and she left.

"So… what are we doing after this?" I asked skimming the menu.

"Anything…" he answered.

I sighed, not making up my mind about what I want. I looked around the restaurant…it's so homey. Ha, ha… I guess that's how they came up with the name. my eyes widen at the sight of three people walking in. Three people I haven't seen since homeroom. "Umm… Shane?"

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Uh…" I slid my eyes to the left. He just stared at me. "Look over there…" I hissed.

Shane turned his head and his eyes bugged out. "You wanna go?"

I shook my head. "If they don't see us then no…" Shane nodded and picked up his menu again.

"Guys look! Mitchie and Shane are here," Jason exclaimed.

Crap. They walked over. "Hey guys…" Jason greeted.

"Hey..." we responded.

"Mind if we join you?" Nate asked.

Shane and I looked at each other. He gave a curt nod that he meant for me to answer, but the trio just took that as a yes and sat with us at our booth. "Sure…take a… seat…" Shane deadpanned.

"Mitchie?" I looked at Caitlyn, "Why'd you run outta class like that? What was Tess talking about? What the FUCK happened?!"

I looked at Shane for help, but he just gave me a tight, half smile and a barely noticeable shrug. I bit my lip. "It's…complicated..?"

"Complicated?! Mitchie your mother's dead! That's not complicated," she said standing up.

"Caitlyn… calm down… I'm sure Mitchie has a good explanation as to why she lied," Shane piped in.

"Shut up Shane… Tell the truth Mitchie," Cait practically ordered. I didn't say anything. I knew Caitlyn's voice is just gonna keep rising and rising, so best to get it out now. "Mitchie…why'd you lie to me? To your best friend? Or…am I not good enough of a best friend to know? You told Shane…" I looked at him and he looked down. She scoffed and sat down. "I guess I'm not…"

"You are Caitlyn! You are!" I said.

"Then how come Shane was the first person you told?!" she snapped.

"Because…" Yeah why was Shane the first to know? But then if I didn't tell him, he wouldn't have been nice to me and I wouldn't be dating him… "It just slipped out."

She scoffed again. "Yeah… right…"

"I'm serious Caitlyn! Please believe me!" I exclaimed standing up.

She looked up at me through her eyelashes. "Yeah…believing you is the last thing I'll do Mitchie…or is Mitchie not even your real name."

"Caitlyn don't…" ugh! This is not how it's supposed to go.

"What Mitchie?" she asked bitterly, standing up again. "Shane's the first to know… Tess and her little demons were next… when were you gonna tell me?"

"I didn't know she knew, ok?" I said.

"Yeah right…" Cait said sarcastically.

"You know what? I'm tired of trying to convince you. I'm basically losing my voice saying words that have nothing to do with the truth… I'm done here…And you know what… in 2 weeks I'll be outta here… and for a second, I thought I wouldn't go back… now I can't wait to leave." I turned to leave the restaurant.

"Mitchie wait!" Shane called. I turned back around. "W-w-what do you mean 2 weeks?"

I looked at the Shane then the curious faces at the table. I sighed. Might as well tell them since it's nothings a secret anymore…"I made a deal with Steve and my aunt, Clarissa. If I didn't like it here, I could go back to New Jersey… but if I did, I could stay. They gave me 30 days…the same amount of days my aunt's in Africa, hence the reason I'm here…So yeah… now you know everything…nice meeting you guys…" I turned on my heel and walked out.

"Mitchie!!!" I felt a hand grab my forearm.

I turned around. "What Shane?"

"What about us?" That's right… if I leave…

I hugged Shane and broke down… for what the 3rd, 4th time? "I don't know Shane… I don't know…" I heard clicking…damn paparazzi.

'_Shane! Shane! Over here!'_

'_Shane! Mr. Gray! What's wrong?'_

'_Shane! Shane! who is she?'_

"Come on… let me take you home… we'll talk there," Shane whispered in my ear. I nodded against his chest and let him guide us to the car. He helped me in (the flashes doubling) and we sped off.

:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

_Torres Residence…_

As soon as the car came to a stop in my driveway, Raul came hurrying out of the house. "Mitchie! Mitchie! Aww… girl, what happened?" he asked as we got out of the car.

"How-" Shane started.

"Internet… oh sweetie… what happened?" Raul asked truly concerned.

I didn't say anything, just went inside and flopped on the couch. "Long day…" Shane said sitting near my head and started stroking my hair.

"It's only 1 something…" Raul informed us.

I sighed and sat up. "I know… but I don't feel like talking about it right now." Raul nodded. "We're gonna be in my studio… that ok?"

Raul nodded. "You kids want anything before you go down there?" we shook our heads. Besides, I'm too hurt to eat. "Well if you're hungry just holler." We nodded understandingly and walked out of the living room.

"You didn't tell me you had your own studio…" Shane said.

"Oh? Sorry… just there was a lot going on today and-"

"It's cool Mitchie…" I smiled softly. "Wow…"

I blushed. "Uh yeah… Steve gave it to me last night... and I thought Caitlyn would come over and work over the songs a bit more… but…"

"I get it…" he said and looked around. "Nice… suits you." I blushed again. "Got any tracks laid out?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. "An old one… the other songs not yet cause Cait's helping me with them… but umm a few I had on CDs and just transferred them to the laptop."

He looked around then me and smirked. "Wanna play one?"

"Uh…" This day cant practically be any more worse… so, eh why not? "Sure…" I walked through the door that led to the microphones and stuff. "Can you hear me?" I asked slipping on the big purple headphones.

Shane gave me a thumbs up. "Good to go…"

I smiled. "So uh… which one?" I asked watching him on my laptop. He held up a finger, signaling me to wait a minute while he looked.

Music filled my headphones and I knew immediately which one it was. Flipping through my songbook, I found the song. The music stopped and I looked up at him. "That ok?"

I nodded and he played back.

-=-

'_**Knew where I was going  
When you left the room  
You're the kind of guy  
That makes me wanna  
Follow through to you  
I've been trying to leave here  
For the longest time  
The second that I saw you  
I just knew I found my right guy**_

I like it, I like it, I like it  
I like it, I like it, I like it

I wanna crash, I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
Somewhere in the middle of something  
It's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little  
And I don't wanna be nowhere  
Something's making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

I like it, I like it, I like it  
And I like it, I like it, I like it

Losing my direction  
That's the way it should be  
Feeling a connection  
When you're standing next to me  
I wanna be rolling  
I just wanna be rolling with you  
All of the things you say  
(I like it, I like it)  
You're taking me far away  
(And I like it)

I wanna crash  
(Crash)  
I wanna fall  
(Fall)  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
Somewhere in the middle of something  
(Something)  
Better than nothing  
(Nothing)  
I just need a little  
I just need a little  
And I don't wanna be nowhere  
But something's making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

Maybe you'll save me  
You're gonna take me  
From this crazy I've been painting  
'Cause I just need a little  
I just need a little  
Somewhere in the middle with you

Crash  
(Crash)  
I wanna fall  
(Fall)  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
Somewhere in the middle of something  
(Something)  
It's better than nothing  
(Nothing)  
I just need a little  
I just need a little  
And I don't wanna be nowhere  
(Nowhere)  
But something's making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

Crash, fall  
I like it, I like it  
Somewhere in the middle with you  
(Crash, fall)  
I like it, I like it  
Somewhere in the middle with you

_**(you)  
Middle with you'**_

**_-=-_**

I pulled the headphones off when he gave me a thumbs up. "Come back here…" he said.

I smiled and walked back to where he was. As soon as he saw me, he pulled me into a kiss. We parted, only our foreheads touching. "Wow… what was that for?"

"For being awesome…" he gave me a quick peck. "Who played the drums?"

I giggled. "My aunt Clarissa…"

"No…"

"Of course not… my music teacher back home… I wanted to sing the song for Clarissa's wedding and he helped me with the music…" I explained.

"Your aunt's married?" he asked as we parted.

"Yup… her husband's in the army…or is it the navy… something like that," I said. "I wrote this like 2 years ago…"

Shane let the song playback. "Do you miss being home?"

I shrugged and tilted my head side to side. "Sometimes… like I miss my mom's restaurant, my cozy house… my mom, Clarissa and Sierra, but other than that no…"

"Are you seriously going back there?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I shrugged again and flopped onto a dark pink beanbag. "If nothing gets better, then yeah…"

"Well-"

"Shane, we're having a good time…can we not talk about it right now," Shane nodded. I smiled and got up. "Come on… I'm getting kinda hungry…"

Shane laughed and stopped the recording from playing again. "Same here… and hey, when we're done, you can sing some more of your old songs…" he said as we walked out.

I scrunched up my nose, giving him a disgusted face. "Who said I wanna play more songs?" Shane laughed soundlessly and pushed me ahead lightly.

:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]

_4:13pm…_

After we ate, we went back to the studio and Shane MADE me (well more like begged and pleaded 'til I couldn't stand it anymore) play some more songs. Of course none of them are new… like I said before; Cait's helping me with them. Then around 2:45 Nate called Shane reminding him to be at the studio.

So that's where we are standing in front of: Hollywood Records. We exited the car and laced fingers.

"Ready?" he whispered.

I just nodded and walked in with him. "Ah Shane Gray…" they guy at the front desk said.

"Hey…am I late?" Shane asked.

"No… the rest of the band has yet to arrive…but you can go on up," the guy said. Shane flashed his famous grin and we walked out to the elevator.

The bell dinged its famous ding and we walked out still hand in hand. "Ah Mr. Gray… what a pleasure to meet you," some dude greeted.

"Pleasure too… and please call me Shane…" the guy smiled. "And this is my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres…"

"Hello…" I said shyly. Wow that seems weird… my girlfriend… that's a first.

"Hi… umm the rest of the band is already in the studio…if you just follow me," the dude said. We followed yet-to-be-named down the hall into the last door. "He's here…"

"Ah Shane… welcome… and who is this?" an older man said.

"This is my girlfriend-"

"Mitchie Torres?" a voice said in disbelief. I looked behind the man at Caitlyn. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question…" I said.

"Nate invited me to check it out…" she answered without an emotion.

"Shane did too…" We stared at each other. I broke our stare and looked up at Shane. "Uh I think I'm a go… Raul said something about Steve and something else…"

"Steve? Steve Torres?" the man asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah he's my umm dad…"

"Oh…"

I looked back at Shane. "Umm… just call me when you're done here…nice meeting you." I turned to leave.

"Likewise Ms. Torres," the man said.

"Mitchie wait!" I stopped and faced Shane. "Why you going?" he asked.

I sighed. "It's your first day recording… I don't want it to go bad if me and Cait start bickering… so it's best if one of us leaves and since I'm the last one here, I'll go."

"You sure?" I nodded. "I'll call you as soon as it's over…"

I smiled. "Promise?"

"Promise…" Shane kissed me briefly before we turned different directions.

"Mitchie!" I sighed again. Who now? Oh Caitlyn… "I'm still a little frustrated with this whole… 'what's-the-truth' thing…" Is this her way of apologizing? "But you don't have to go just cause I'm here…"

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks, but uh… I'd rather be home… got a lot of stuff to do…"

"Like what?" I know she's trying so hard not to argue with me.

"Probably locking myself in my recording studio…" she looked at me confused. "Steve showed me my studio last night and I was going to invite you over to check it out, but then this happened and that happened…"

Caitlyn bit her lip. If there's one thing I learned about Caitlyn is she loves a good recording studio. "H-how good it is?"

"You know the one the boys are recording in today?" she nodded. "Like that except the room is slightly smaller and more to my liking…"

"Y-y-you think I could check it out?" she asked.

She doesn't seem THAT upset anymore… I shrugged. "Forgive me?"

Cait grinned. "Let me get my laptop!" she ran out as I called the car. Maybe things will look up and I'll stay…

* * *

**Heyyy... so apologies are made... this chapter was ehh... i liked the idea but when i wrote it...i was like weird!**

**Not as i planned, but it'll do...**

**so yeah.... but the upside to this, (well it's not really) Mitchie's secret's out! didnt xpect tht 1ne did ya? :P**

**Love the reviews and keep them coming please....**

**Please review!**


	21. day eighteen

I decided that I wanted to stay home today. People may call me a coward for not showing up, but you know what? I'd rather hide than end up going home in tears.

Unfortunately, the adults of the house forced me out of the safety of my room.

Apparently, I have detention for skipping school yesterday and if I don't go today then I'll have 4 hours of detention on Friday.

I'd rather go today then go on a day where there is no school.

On the bright side, Shane has detention too…

Raul and Steve keep pestering me about why I left school so early…and with a boy. They both think Shane and I had sex, but that's definitely false. I told them little details like Tess being stupid and Caitlyn and I getting into a fight, but avoided the real issue.

Oh! And to top it off, Steve decided to go all parental on me and ground me today. So that means, no friends over and I can't go out. I think he also took my cell phone and laptop, but that's Raul's doing.

I bit my lip looking at the school building from the safety of the passenger seat. "Uh…Mitchie?" I looked at Steve. "You can get out now…"

"I-I don't know…take me home…please? I'm not ready to go back," I begged.

"What's wrong Mitchie? Normally you can't wait to get out of the car, now you are waiting 'til the last possible bell?" Steve said in disbelief. I looked back out the window and sighed. "I'm sure whatever you're afraid of is gone… just- you have to get to class…"

I nodded mutely and opened the car door. I got out of the SUV and took a couple of steps before turning and running back to the car. "Please?"

"No…"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Steve…"

"Mitchie…"

I huffed. "Fine…"

Steve smiled in triumph. "Good… I'm sending the driver today cause I'm heading to San Diego for a meeting."

I nodded again. "Meeting? You do other things than act?"

Steve looked at me embarrassed. "My mother's in San Diego… I have to meet up with her for a bit then Deanna has me going for some other thing, I think it's a charity event."

"I have a grandmother?" I asked trying to stall time.

"Yes… actually you've never met my side of the family," he said.

"Oh… true, true…" Come on Mitchie, 10 more minutes and you're late! "What are they like?"

Steve smiled. A sign that he's interested in telling me… "Mitchie… get to class…"

Again I huffed and walked away. "Fine but you're telling me later!!!" I hollered.

"Hey…" a voice surprised me when I walked in.

I jumped and looked up at Shane. "Hey…"

"I thought you said you're not coming today," Shane said.

"Yeah…well as you can see, I lost the battle and was forced to come here…" I said finishing with an eye-roll.

"Ahh…" Shane held the door for me and we walked straight into our homeroom. I don't have a lot of time to stop at my locker…

"Hey Cait, Nate, Jason," I greeted taking my rightful seat behind Caitlyn. I was told yesterday that Tess and Hannah had detention yesterday for rearranging school property without permission.

"We're talking to her now?" I heard Nate mumble.

"Yes… she explained everything last night and it's cool," she explained. That's true…from the moment we entered the car to the moment we entered my studio was SO awkward. It went away when we started working on the songs for the talent show, but came back as quickly as it went when we took a break. I told her everything and its all good. No more secrets…

"I didn't know we weren't talking to her," Jason said.

We rolled our eyes. "Well it doesn't matter anymore cause we are, right?" Shane said and they nodded.

We got into a conversation about the upcoming talent show when, "Oh look who we have here…" I stopped mid-argument and my playful smile fell.

"Tyler…" I deadpanned.

"Torres…" Tess said in the same tone. "I thought you wouldn't show your face again after…well you ran out…"

I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well I'm here aren't I?" Whew… I should thank Raul and Steve for making me come to school.

"Not for long…" she said.

Caitlyn and I glanced at each other. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see…" she said and Brown walked in.

"Ladies… shall we not have a repeat of yesterday? Get to your seats please," he said and Tess walked away.

x7x7x7x7x7x7x7x7

_Free Period…_

"I'll see you later, ya?" Caitlyn said after she slammed her locker shut.

"Yup…" I turned to my locker and shoved my textbooks I'm not using to the bottom of the locker. I pulled out my lip gloss and glossed my lips using the locker mirror I had put up a couple of days ago.

"So…" Shane said shutting the locker. "What are you doing this period?"

"Thanks for closing the locker," I muttered. "Umm… don't know yet… probably heading to the cabin, you in?"

Shane smiled and laced my free hand with his. "Yeah… I just have to stop by Browns and I'll meet you there?" I nodded and grinned as he placed a kiss on my head before walking down the hall to Brown's office.

I sighed and fixed the purse on my arm before walking out the back door. Just as I walked out, Tess stood straight up with Hannah. "Oh look who we got here…Little Ms. Liar."

"Tyler…Montana," I greeted coldly. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Aren't you?" Tess asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Free Period dumbass…"

"Oh look… Jake's here, let's go…" Hannah said bouncing off the steps and running to her beau.

"Did you get it?" Tess asked walking towards the couple.

"Oh yeah…" Jake noticed me standing at the top of the steps. "She in?"

The two blondes scoffed. "She will never be in," Tess said before the trio walked away towards the track and field. I sighed and just leaned against the railing. I wished Steve wouldn't have made me go to school. I knew this would happen.

"Was Tess here?" I looked down to Ella and Peggy. They're really nice girls… why they're with Tess is a big mystery.

"Yup…she just left with Hannah and Jake," I answered.

Peggy sighed. "You know where?"

I shook my head and walked down the steps. "Ugh! She did it again! You know, I'm missing a French test…" Ella said.

"Yeah I know what you're talking about… I have a HUGE Global test right now…" Peggy added.

"Not that this is any of my business but… why do you guys hang out with her?" They looked at me confused. "I mean she doesn't even treat you like real friends…"

They looked at each other guilty (?) "Well…maybe because…" Ella trailed off.

"It was nice talking to you Mitchie… see you around," Peggy said and the duo scurried away.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and walked off the stairs. I looked around before entering our cabin. Hey that seems funny to say. 'Our Cabin'… seems like we own it when we seriously don't. It's just… our space.

I placed my bag on the picnic table and sat comfortably on the piano bench. I started playing that song from Twilight… 'Bella's Lullaby' yeah the one that practically everyone has a habit of learning and playing. I jumped when someone placed their hands over my eyes. "Shane?" I squeaked.

He laughed. "How'd you know?" Shane released his hands from my eyes and sat down next to me. "What 'cha playing?"

I smiled. "Bella's Lullaby…"

"That shit from Twilight?"

"Yup…" I continued to play. The only sounds were the lovely melody and… Shane's snoring?! "Shane!"

He jumped up. "What?"

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me!"

Shane laughed and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry babe…just can you play something with an edge? Tempo?"

I huffed and thought while still playing before changing the melody. "Kay… you asked for it…"

-=-

'_**La-de-da!  
Yeah! **_

You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor he keeps calling you insane

**[Shane pushed me away lightly making me smile wider]**

_**  
Your lost even when you**__**'re going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy**__**…'**_

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say  
You make me fall harder each day  
Your a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed

No-ooh, yeah

I shook your hand and you pulled it right away, yeah...  
You asked me to dance instead I said no way  
Inside I was dying, to give it a try and you begged me so I stay  
I knew you were different from the way I caved

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say  
you make me fall harder each day  
You're a train wreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed  
Yeah! Oh yeah! Oh! No yeah!

We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back,  
You're one of a kind  
No one can change this heart of mine Oh!

You said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say  
you make me fall harder each day  
You're a train wreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Oh…yeah! Oh! Oh! Yeah!

One more thing I thought  
I'd share with something special  
I'm falling like I've never fell before,  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a train wreck  
But with you, I'm in love

-=-

I turned to Shane smiling. "What you think?"

"You think I'm a train wreck?" he asked.

"What? No… no, of course not…" Shane gave me a look. "Ok well in the beginning… before you started being so nice to me."

He rolled his eyes smiling. "Well I think it's a great song." I smiled and gave my boyfriend a peck.

"Thanks… let's head back… the period's almost over," I said getting up with Shane following.

"Aww… can I see you later?" he asked as we exited the cabin.

"Can't… I'm grounded," I deadpanned.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously…" I sighed.

"How long?" Shane held the door for me.

"Just today… Good thing too considering what Saturday is."

"What's Saturday?" He asked as we walked the empty halls.

I gasped dramatically. "You don't know what Saturday is?" Shane shrugged and opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch… bye!" I turned on my heel and walked away. Ugh boys… they don't remember anything.

:):):):):):):):):):)

_Lunch…_

All Shane's been bothering me about is: What's on Saturday. AND… Nate and Jason were no help at all considering that they don't know either. Caitlyn's just as disappointed as I am. Hmm… maybe even more disappointed.

We decided to get McDonalds and walk around the park before heading back. The same park Shane and I went to yesterday. Jason spread out a picnic blanket (not sure where he got that) and the 5 of us sat down.

Caitlyn and I were laughing watching Connect 3 having a burger eating contest. They each had 2 Big Macs and 1 cheeseburger to eat.

"Done! Ha!" Jason exclaimed with a mouthful.

"Whatever…" The other two muttered finishing their burgers. It was a close call.

"So Mitchie… what you doing after school? We have to work on your songs…" Cait said.

I took a sip of my soda. "Well… I have detention today…"

"Ok… what about after?"

"Can't… I'm grounded…"

"You're what?! Grounded?"

I nodded. "Just today though…"

"Oh… cause we seriously have to get working on the songs."

"Songs? I thought you can only sing one," Jason said puzzled.

"Well… MITCHIE… keeps changing her mind. She wants to do this song, but then she wants she wants to do that one…MAKE UP YOUR MIND GIRL!"

I laughed. "Sorry… but you have to admit… those songs are pretty good." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and ate a fry.

"Well actually you can sing both…" Nate said.

"Yeah… you can sing 1 or 2 songs...but make sure it's good cause we're judging the performance. And we're not going easy on anyone," Shane added.

"Great…" I muttered.

"You'll do great… don't worry…" Shane smiled.

"And we're not the only ones judging…" Nate said.

"No?" Cait and I questioned.

"There's Dee, Principal Gomez and Brown judging too," Jason added staring up at the sky.

"Jase, what are you looking at?" Cait asked and we all looked up.

"The birdhouse… I saw it in a catalog… 4 years ago…"

"Weird…"

"Yup…" Nate muttered.

"Strange…" I said.

"No comment," went Shane.

"OH EM G! YOU'RE CONNECT 3!" we took our gaze off the odd looking birdhouse to a girl about 7 with curly brown hair, covered in yellow.

"Umm…"

"Girls! Look who's here!" she shouted and about 9 other girls came running over.

"Run?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah…" we scampered to our feet but was too late as 10 girls plastered in yellow clothing surrounded us.

"Oh My Jonas! You're Connect 3!!!" a blonde-ish girl exclaimed and they all squealed.

"Yes we are… now if you excuse us, we have to get going…" Shane said.

"No…" the blonde haired said. Rude much?

"Hey I know you," Caitlyn said. "You guys are those Sunshine Girls."

"Can we hear a song? You've got to sing a song for us," a little Asian girl rambled ignoring Caitlyn.

"We'd love to but we REALLY have to be somewhere," Nate tried.

"Sing us a song…" the curly haired girl said.

"What?" Connect 3 said.

"I said…SING. US. A. SONG," the girl repeated.

"Listen little girl, you don't just demand people to sing," Caitlyn said.

The curly haired girl crossed her arms. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"What are you 5?"

"I'm 9 actually… and who are you to talk to me like that you bimbo," the girl said.

Caitlyn looked at me. "Oh no she didn't…" She looked back at the girl. "Listen you-"

"Nate grab her…" I hissed as we watched Caitlyn take a few steps towards the little girl.

"-wannabe all grown, spoiled little girl…who are you to talk to ME like that? You need to learn some manners cause obviously your--Ah! Put me down!" Caitlyn exclaimed pounding her fists on Nate's back as we hurried away. "I said put me down! That girl wants to start something! I'm just giving her a piece of my mind. Whoever fucking raised her, raised her wrong! She shouldn't be talking to people like that-" Shane opened the door to the car and we piled in. "She called me a freakin' bimbo! A bimbo! What is wrong with children these days? Wanting to be a teen, oh please it ain't all that's cracked up to be. Like seriously, What the fuck?! If anything she's going to end up like a whore by her 12th birthday!"

"Are you done?" I hesitantly asked as we stopped at a red light.

Caitlyn took a deep breath and released it. "Yes, I am…"

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

_English…_

"What page are we on?" Shane hissed.

I paused my iPod Touch. Steve threw out my 'dinosaur' as he put it and got me an iPod. He said that I have to be up-to-date. Steve and Raul taught me how to transfer music from my CDs (cause I refuse to buy the same songs I already have. I mean seriously, if you have a Connect 3 CD and you just wanna put the songs on your iPod, would you buy the SAME album on iTunes when you already have the CD? Like dude, just transfer, rip…whatever you call it) to the iPod.

"Dude… I don't even know," I muttered looking blankly at the page.

"_But soft, what light through yonder breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun…"_

"We're reading Romeo and Juliet? Since when?" Shane whispered, flipping through the pages.

I rolled my eyes. "Since we got back from the break?" Caitlyn said.

"Ms. Gellar! Continue where I left off…" Mrs. Nichols said.

"Umm…" Caitlyn looked down at her book.

"Aha… that's what I thought… you can do your reading in detention," she said. The bell rang. "Have a good day everyone…"

Caitlyn groaned and rolled her eyes. "Hey on the bright side… we're in detention too…" I said with a shrug.

"Yeah… and Detentions are always with Brown on Tuesdays. And detention with him is fun," Shane added as we walked out.

"Seriously? Well I guess that's an upside…"

"Yeah, and knowing Brown he's just gonna leave us in the Music practice room so you two get to work on whatever."

"Oh… but don't think you're listening," I said and Shane pouted. I laughed and we down the hall. "See you later" I hollered walking the opposite direction.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_Detention… (dun-dun-DUN!)_

Apparently, Brown couldn't do detention today so guess who we're stuck with… Mrs. Nichols. And her rules are:

_1-No eye contact with the opposite sex_

_2-No talking_

_3-No passing notes_

_4-No electronics_

_5-Read or study in SILENCE_

So I'm guessing you're picturing an old woman sitting on the desk staring at us with her eyes wide open, and the students sitting with their hands folded nicely on the desk and polite smiles…

WRONG!

Mrs. Nichols is knocked out! Snoring up a storm… a few kids are playing poker in the corner, a few are on their phones and handheld game systems. About 2 people are doing their homework and/or studying…one couple making out. As for Caitlyn, Shane, and me? We snuck out when the teacher's head fell back and went into the music room where… oh look! Brown is…

"What are you three doing here? Detention's not over for another 45 minutes," he said.

"Mrs. Nichols let us out early…" Shane lied.

"So we came here to work on the music for the talent show," I added.

"What they said…" Caitlyn said when Brown looked at her.

"Well Shane can't go with you… that'd be cheating," he said.

"We know," Cait and I chorused.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Fine… can't hurt a guy for trying… need any help Uncle Brown?"

"Actually, I do… I trust you girls to behave back there…" he said.

"We will…" we chimed again before disappearing into the practice rooms. "Alright… so which one you wanna go over?"

"Umm… let's try… the second song," I suggested.

"The one with the guitar?" I nodded. "Ok…but it from the second verse…" I nodded again and started strumming a bit a bit before.

-=-

'_**See this-**_

-=-

"Not from there… a little bit further…"

I nodded again and continued strumming, singing in my head.

-=-

'…_**Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cause every hello ends with a goodbye…'**_

**_-=-_**

_Torres' Residence_

"I'm home!" I hollered. Eh… nothing? I placed my bag on the table by the door and walked further into the house. "Hello?"

Where's Raul? I walked out towards the patio. Maybe he's cleaning the pool… Oh! There he is… "Raul I'm home…" I said.

He looked up and placed that net thing down before engulfing me into a hug. "How was school?" Raul asked releasing me out of the hug.

"Not as bad as I thought…" I said taking off my shoes and sitting on the edge of the pool, dipping my feet into the water.

"Oh… well I'm grilling tonight, anything special?"

I shook my head. "Not really…"

He smiled. "Well I'll be right back…" I nodded and pulled out my iPod. Current song playing: '_It's My Life' _by Bon Jovi.

I watched Raul as he made preparations. I hit pause on my iPod and took out the ear buds. "Hey Raul?"

"Yeah?"

"Not to sound rude or anything… but you're always here. Don't you have a family? A girlfriend...wife…?"

Raul chuckled. "Mitchie… I'm gay… I thought you knew that."

I felt the heat radiating from my cheeks. "Oh…"

Raul laughed. "Yeah 'oh…' that's not a problem is it?"

I shook my head. "No… I've just never been around…" I trailed off.

"Gay people?" I nodded. "Well you have been for the past what-"

"17 days… or 2 weeks, 3 days and…7 and a half hours…" I said.

"You've been counting?" he asked.

"Just the days… hours I just totally made up." Raul chuckled. "So what… you don't have a boyfriend or something?"

"I do…"

Ok this is getting awkward, but my curiosity's building. "What's his name?" I asked after a minute or so.

Raul hesitated. "Err…Joe…"

"What's…he like?" Oh shut up Mitchie!

"He's tall, tan and hot if that's what you want to hear," he said.

I shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to take a walk, if that's ok with you…"

"Getting awkward?"

I bit my lip. "Kinda…"

"It's ok… here, take your cell phone. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

I nodded and slipped on my shoes before taking my phone and walking out. Wow… so Raul's gay… never expected that. I mean I don't have problems with gay people, it's just weird. Ok not, weird…but like not knowing was so much easier than now. I wonder if Steve's seeing anyone. Maybe Cameron Diaz like I hypothesized last time. Who knows…

* * *

**Heyy! So i know you all must hate me right now for not updating...**

**and i'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry about that.**

**But i have a lot of summer assignments that i was too lazy to start and well schools a coming so i have to get that done or else my dad takes away my laptop :7 sucks right?**

**Dont worry though, i'm almost done :7**

**anyways... what do you guys think of the chapter? i had half it done before i disappeared and just finished it now.**

**Oh! and i know this author's note is REALLY long, but i have a little challenge for those who are willing to answer. Ok, so it caught my attention the other day when my friend asked the date of the story, and i had not idea. So i was wondering if you could figure it out (i did after using a calendar ;)]**

**The only hints i'm giving is her mother died on January 4th which on this year's calendar is a Sunday. (yeah i know i used an 2009 i just didnt hav any other) which meant Mitchie's supposed to go back the 5th, and she didnt.**

**So yeah if you get it right i'll include you in this story...maybe Mitchie's long-lost cousin...Tess's relative...something like that. Maybe the kid that decided to go streaking one day at school! idk you choose who you want to be and i'll just include ya. But dont worry you have time... i wont need the answer for another... 3 chapters? and even then you wont be added...just yet but you will**

**Oh! and maybe you can figure out what Saturday is...but dont say...**

**Enought of my rambling...So thanks for the reviews, they are a blessing.**

**Please review!**


	22. day nineteen

'_Mitchie…'_

_My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Why does that voice sound so familiar? 'Mom..?'_

'_Yes sweetie, it's me…'_

_I looked around in the dark. You know, like those scenes in movies where one person is under a spotlight and everywhere around said person is pitch black. 'Where-where are you? Is it really you?' _

'_I'm right here hija…' my head snapped towards her voice and there she stood, at my balcony doors. I'm in my room..?_

'_Mom…' I said again. Oh gosh, this is so unreal!_

'_Yes, honey… I think we've established that point. But you don't have enough time…'_

'_Enough time? W-w-what do you mean?'_

_She started to fade. 'Oh dear it's happening. You know Fading is not that easy to conquer. Anyways, you must hurry..! You must go out to the palm tree outside on the curb. You'll be safe there…'_

'_But-'_

'_Mitchie please! I don't want to lose you…' she said fading._

_I climbed out of bed and rushed to where she's sort of standing. 'Mama no! Don't go!' I tried to reach out to her, but all I got was air. 'Please! You left me once, I'm not gonna lose you again!'_

'_Hija… I'll never leave you…' and she disappeared._

'_NOOO-'_

"-OOOO!" I screamed tears dampening my face. Oh my Jonas… that was so… real.

I have to get out of here… I flicked the blankets back and slipped on a sweater and a pair of shoes (which just so happen to be black UGGs) before hurrying out of my room and down the stairs. I opened the door and ran down the driveway to the open road.

There were only sounds on the street are my feet hitting the pavement, and my harsh intake and exhaling of my breath. I stopped on a corner and looked around for that palm tree. Something in me is telling me that I have to go to that tree… I don't know how to explain it, but I know she's there… I just know it. I located the tree across the street. I jogged out onto the street when the earth rumbled and I fell to the ground. I pushed myself up to my feet, but the earth rumbled again causing me to lose balance.

I spotted headlights and a red car coming my way. Shit!

"Mitchie!!!" a voice called out. What happened next was like a blur. First I was on the street, a car coming my way, and next thing I know I'm safe by the curb with the palm tree and…Shane?

I looked up at my boyfriend, my eyes filling up with tears. "Shane?"

"Mitchie, are you ok?"

"Oh Shane!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight.

"You kids ok?" a voice said. We released and looked up to Troy.

We got up off the ground. "Yeah we're ok…" Shane answered for the both of us.

"Ok…good thing he got you outta the way. Now…stay off the streets you hear? Very dangerous," he said. We nodded. "Alrighty then… have a good night…" we smiled and watched as Troy Bolton got into his car and drove away.

We sighed and I hugged Shane again. "Don't scary me like that again…what are you doing out here at…3 in the morning?"

I shook my head and hugged him tighter. "What are you doing out here at 3 in the morning?"

Shane chuckled. "Come on… let's get you home…"

The whole two blocks home, we walked in silence. When my house came into view, there stood Raul looking worried, a phone to his ear.

"Oh Mitchie!" he cried out opening the gate and we walked into the driveway. "Where have you been? Are you alright?" He paused. "Yes Steve she's right here…yes in one piece, though she has a few scratches…I don't know… I'll call you back… you coming back? Alright… alright bye…" Raul hung up. "What are you doing out this late? You had me worried when you ran out."

I shook my head. "T-t-there was an earthquake…" I whispered as if I said it too loud it might happen again.

"Oh sweetie… it was just a small one… no need to run out like that," Raul said pushing a strand of my hair out of my face.

"I-I-I know… just freaked me out that's all." Shane looked at me. Gosh he knows something… I walked inside with Shane following.

"Something's bothering you," Shane whispered.

"Not now…"

"Mitchie come here… let me clean those up for ya," Raul said and we followed him into the kitchen. I sat on a stool and noticed what I did. I had a long scratch on my left forearm and another one on my shin. Raul got out the first aid kit and started cleaning the cuts.

"OW!" I shouted when Raul put rubbing alcohol on the cuts.

"Oh hush you big baby," he teased.

"That hurt!" I said watching him tend the wounds.

"Obviously…" Raul rolled his eyes. "Ok, you're all done… now go to bed… I don't feel like asking you what has possessed you to run out to the street at 3 something in the morning."

"I'll walk you up," Shane said and we left the kitchen. We walked in silence as we headed up the stairs and towards my room. When we entered and saw fallen picture frames and books. Damn… I'll clean that up tomorrow…or later because it's already tomorrow.

Shane sat on my bed as I started pacing. "Mitch, you can tell me…"

I looked at the gauze on my left arm finding it easier than looking at Shane. "I had a dream…" out of the corner of my eye he nodded. "And…my mother was there telling me to get out because something was going to happen. She told me to go out to the palm tree and that I'd be safe there. So… I don't know, I woke up freaked and… just had to get out of here." I finally looked at Shane to see him looking a little…out there. "Shane?"

"Sorry… just…" he got off my bed and grabbed my picture frame. "Is this your mom?" I walked over to him and took a glance.

"Yup…why?"

"It's just…" he looked back at the picture. "That's the same lady who told me to save her daughter…I had no idea what she was going on about, but I awoke a little freaked and then I saw you run out…"

"Glad you did…" he smiled and then kissed me. Gosh, I don't think I'll ever get sick of those.

"Shane!!!" Raul called out before appearing in the doorway. "Your mother's downstairs…"

"How'd she know I was out?" Shane asked.

"Don't know…but if you don't go right now, she's going to restrict you of seeing Mitchie."

Shane frowned and turned to me. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Don't go running off now, you hear?"

I giggled quietly. "I won't…"

"Promise? I don't want to get a call from Raul asking where are you…"

"Shane?" Raul said.

"I promise…" we kissed quickly before he walked out of my room.

"Bed Mitchie," Raul said. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue while I climbed onto the bed and under my covers. Hopefully I don't have to get up 'til the alarm sounds.

;);););););););););)

_Dream Interpretations…_

I tugged at the hood of my sweater, covering my face even more as I entered the classroom. I overslept and didn't have enough time as usual to look so good and refreshed. That dream still haunted me with every step I took. I put my handbag away and sat in the corner. No one has arrived yet. They're all still in their 3rd period class I believe.

Dee walks in and jumps at the sight of me. "Mitchie?" I looked up from my phone and pulled my hood down.

"Sorry…" I say.

She shakes her head and sits on her chair. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

I tilted my head left and right, like contemplating on the answer. "Umm… I overslept and came to school late and since there's only 15 minutes left of Chem, I decided to just skip."

"Oh…" then we sit in deafening silence. "Something's wrong," she finally says. Am I that obvious?

I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Ok…but if you need to talk, I'm always here, 3rd, 6th, and 9th periods." Dee gets up and walks over to her desk. Hmm…maybe she can help. Maybe she can give me the answer. I mean after all, she is a teacher. And better yet, she does teach Dream Interpretations.

"Hey Dee?" I asked cautiously getting up from the floor and over to her. She looks up from her laptop and does that nod thing that people do to show they're listening. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Mitchie, what is it?" she asked clicking away.

"Well…" I walked around her desk so I faced her. "You know how you said dreams are warnings of the unconscious mind or something like that?"

Dee nodded. "Yes… umm dreams often show the wild, imaginative side of our brain. Dreams are created to protect us…"

"So…what if you dreamt of a person who is…deceased… warns you about an earthquake?" I asked.

"Like last night's tiny earthquake?"

"Hypothetically speaking of course…"

"Well… from what I hear, you have never been to Cali, yes?" I nodded. "So I guess your unconscious mind warned you, in way that you'd understand. Maybe it created the person who you listen to the most, that way you'd be alert? Since, well you've never been to Cali during an earthquake no…You understand what I'm getting at?"

In an odd way, her words make sense? "So what you're saying is that my imagination created my mother to warn me about the earthquake?"

"Exactly…"

"So it's not like some paranormal thingy?"

Dee shook her head and the bell rang. "If you want more on that, you can ask Dr. Young. He's very knowledgeable in that specific section."

I nodded. "Thanks Dee…"

"No problem…" she said as she opened the door and kids started pouring in.

I smiled before taking my seat. "Hey Caitlyn…" I greeted.

She smiled for a second before flopping down next to me. "Hi…"

"What's wrong Frowning Frannie?"

She rolled her eyes at the name. "Nate… that's what's wrong."

I looked at her confused. "Umm… I'm gonna need a little more than just Nate."

Cait groaned. "He made plans for Saturday."

"And that's bad because-? After all, Saturday is-"

"I know! But here's the bad thing… It's not with me!"

"What?!"

"Girls…" Dee warned.

"Sorry…"

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

_Lunch…_

Caitlyn flopped next to me on the open field. For once we weren't going off campus. "Ugh! So as I was saying…" oh boy. "Nate's got plans this Saturday without me."

"Well… who are they with?" I asked.

Caitlyn scowled then frowned. "Hannah Montana."

"No…"

"Yes!"

"No…"

"Yes!"

"What are you two 'yes-ing' and 'no-ing' about?" my delicious boyfriend asked walking over with a big bag of Chinese food.

"Nate's got plans with Hannah Montana this Saturday…" I informed him. Shane placed the bag in front of us and sat down behind me.

"Oh! That… She wanted to record a song with him," Shane said, grabbing a platter of chicken and broccoli and pork fried rice.

Cait and I looked at each other then him. "What?"

"Yeah… called him last night asking if they'd do a duet."

"And he agreed?!" Caitlyn shrieked. Everyone in the courtyard turned to us. "This don't concern you…"

Shane shook his head. "My mother agreed." She groaned. "ONLY BECAUSE… Hannah kept calling and pleading so my mom just agreed to get her to shut up."

We snickered. "I guess it's not THAT bad when you think about it like that," I said opening my container of white rice and sweet n sour chicken.

"Eh…but still… it's Saturday!" Cait whined and violently shoved a fork filled with Lo Mein in her mouth, chewing angrily.

"Well does he know what Saturday is?" I asked.

"I do!" Shane said with a mouthful and a grin.

"Oh yeah?" I asked with a chuckle. "What's Saturday?"

Thankfully, Shane chewed and swallowed before speaking. "Saturday is-"

"She is horrible!" Nate interrupted and sat down on the blanket. He peeked into the bag and picked out a container.

"Who is?" we asked.

"Hannah! She broke the strings off of Jenny…"

Gasp! "Oh no… not the new guitar," Shane said with a horrid look on his face.

"Oh, no…thankfully no, not the guitar. I was talking about Jenny Carter. I was teaching her these chords she didn't get when Hannah and her Woo-Tan-Clan shows up and breaks Jenny's guitar…'accidentally'. Pfft… sure…"

"And you have to Duet with her," Shane said. Nate groaned.

"I'd rather sing with a person who is deaf than sing with her."

"Wait, a person who is born deaf? Or who just recently became deaf?" We all stared at Caitlyn. "What? A person who just recently turned deaf can actually sound normal…" Eh… she got a point.

"True…"

"Yeah…"

"Either one is better than her," Nate said. We all laughed.

"Agreed…"

"Yeah…"

"Totally…"

We sat in a comfortable silence, eating away. "You ok?" Shane whispered in my ear. I nodded. "You sure? Why weren't you in class this morning? I got worried."

Aww… isn't he the best? I don't think I can imagine my life without Shane. "Yeah Mitch, where were you?" Cait asked trying to eat the Lo Mein Nate had on a fork, teasing her.

I laughed when she pouted and Nate fed her the Lo Mein. Ugh! They are perfect! "I overslept… sorry…"

"That dream wasn't keeping you up was it?" Shane asked.

"What dream?" Nate asked straddling Caitlyn. Whoa! When did they get into that position?! Uh hello! We're in school!

"Just a dream… and no Shane, it wasn't keeping me up," I answered.

"Just checking…" he said before giving me a quick kiss. Like I said: THE BEST!

"Fine, fine… here…" Cait held up her right arm and Nate ate the dumpling happily before getting off of her.

"Let's keep it PG ok children?" Shane joked.

They rolled their eyes when Portlyn, a school perfectionist (BKA uptight-no fun-bitchiest person you'll ever meet) walked on over. "Nate…" she said dreamily. "Gellar…" Attitude much? "As much as I hate to do this, but you just violated the school code." Pulls out… the student handbook? And not just any handbook…no, a POCKET handbook! What the fuck? I don't even own the handbook!

Well unless I do and just never got around to reading it. Anyways…

"School Code: Part 1, paragraph 12, 'Always conduct yourself properly. Show respect for not just authority figures, but your peers as well.' Blah, blah, blah… Oh! 'Also PDA, that's Public Displays of Affection for those who don't know their acronyms, is prohibited and will result in disciplinary action'." Portlyn shut the book and smirked. "You two come with me to the Dean's office."

I got up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…Portlyn, is it?" she nodded. "I don't get why it's necessary to send them to the Dean's office. They weren't showing any sign of PDA."

"Oh but they did. He was straddling her."

"No…Nate just fell on top of her. He tripped on the blanket and fell knees first," I argued. That is a bunch of bullshit! Who seriously falls, knees first, on a person?

"Yeah…and I made out with Finn," she said sarcastically. Ah Finn… one of the biggest players in school. Also has the HOTTEST body in all of Hollywood High. He's a model and Taylor Launter's cousin.

"But seriously he did… besides aren't there others you should be wrangling? Like…Mary and Joey!" Portlyn looked in the direction I was pointing. "Isn't he violating the dress code?" I wasn't sure if he was, but hey it was a chance to get her outta here.

"Ugh!" She stormed away and into their direction. "Joey Parker! You are violating school code Part 2 paragraph 6!"

We watched amused as Portlyn yelled in the distance at Joey. "He fell on me?" I snapped my head around to a pink Caitlyn. "You couldn't come up with a better lie?"

I shrugged and sat in between Shane's legs. "It was either lie or be sent to the Dean's office…"

Nate and Cait looked at each other. "Lie…"

We laughed. "That's what I thought."

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_Music…_

"Afternoon Rockers!" Brown greeted upon entering the classroom.

"Afternoon Brown," we replied.

"Ok…so before I send you off to practice, I should let you know, the talent show is in a week… 8 days to be specific. So… get to a working," he said. I gathered my stuff and met with Caitlyn to go into our usual room (last practice room on the left). "Hold it!" we all stopped and turned to him. "I didn't say you can go."

"Can we?" Mary asked and we chuckled.

"There's one thing that I need to tell you guys. Today, I'll be popping into the rooms… just checking on progress," Brown said.

"But isn't that like cheating?" Tess asked. "You are a judge…"

"That may be true Ms. Tyler… but first and foremost I am a teacher…your teacher… so get going. Rock on!" we all laughed (chuckled) before walking off to the practice rooms.

* * *

"We perfected the songs already… plus we do extra work at your house anyways… wanna call it a day?" Caitlyn asked. I sang both songs twice and both times Caitlyn said I did great.

"We can't. Brown won't let us out until the bell," I said.

Caitlyn groaned. "Alright… wanna try another song?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…" she goes into my bag (nice…how about you ask next time) and pulls out my song book. I sighed watching her flip through the pages. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… what is this?"

"Is what?" I asked walking over.

"This…" Caitlyn holds up the book. I took it from her hands and read the verse and chorus.

"Oh!" I exclaimed putting it on a music stand in the room. We chose this room because it had a baby piano and was pretty spacious compared to the other 15. I picked up a guitar and began strumming. "You wanna hear it?"

"Uh…DUH!"

I laughed before playing the melody. "It's a little rough…k?" she nodded.

-=-

'_**You sing to me  
and in your words I hear the melody  
but in the twilight it's so hard to see  
what's wrong for me  
I can't resist  
until you give the truth a little twist  
as if you're gonna get away with this  
you're not sorry **_

I can't believe I fell for this  
I fell through the hold  
down at the bottom of your soul-'

-=-

I stopped suddenly when the door opened wider and Brown stepped in. "Hey Brown…" we greeted awkwardly.

"Hey guys…wow that was really, really good. Why'd you stop?" he asked.

We looked at each other. "I... didn't know that I had to keep singing?" I said.

"Oh…well it was brilliant. You singing that in the talent show?"

"No…" Caitlyn answered for me. "We finished early…there was not much that needed to be done." I nodded.

Brown made one of those annoying 'mmhmm…' "Alright…well I'll let you get back to work." He smiled before leaving the room.

"Mitchie that was really good," Caitlyn said sitting next to me, book at hand. "Now, what's this about?"

"What's what about?" I asked putting down the guitar.

"The song? What's it about?"

"Nothing…" I answered placing the guitar in its case. "It's just a song…"

"So… 'I can't believe I fell for this' and 'you're not sorry' is nothing?"

I looked up. "Exactly…"

"Mitchie…"

"Seriously Cait it's nothing. Just writing whatever…"

"You sure?"

"Positive…I mean think about it, the world and love is not a happy-go-lucky place all the time is it?"

Caitlyn shook her head and sighed. "You're right…" I smiled in triumph. "Can you play it again?"

:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]:]

_Torres Residence…_

That night I sat up in my room, covered in homework. Too much for my liking, that is. Ugh… I need a break. I threw down my black pen and picked up the hoodie that was just lying around. Slipping on some boots, I grabbed my laptop and headed downstairs.

"Hey you… where you going?" Raul asked when I passed the kitchen.

"Oh just out back…I need some air or I just might crack from all this homework," I answered. Raul chuckled as I passed. I slid open the back door and walked out into the crisp air. I walked to the fire pit and lit me up a fire…you know, get all toasty.

I turned on my laptop and signed onto my email. You know what I haven't done in a while? Email my mom…

* * *

_To: mom (conniecaters9)_

_From: Mitchie (DontFOrgET15)_

_Subject: [none]_

_Why good evening mother… it's been a while huh? Though you talked to me in my dream this morning, but as Dee explains it, it's just a figment of my imagination._

_So it's Day…19 here in Cali. Yup, still counting those days… I don't know. I just might stay, I just might go. I don't know. I'm happy here, I love being here…just… it's not home._

_Home is New Jersey, the place I've been living my WHOLE life. The place Oh-so-familiar to me._

_Steve's barely here. He's always out… for what? I have no idea, but he's barely home. Raul is good company though. I've learned to adjust with very little supervision around._

_My friends are fine. Though as I am writing this, I just realized I haven't seen Jason all day. What happened to this boy?_

_Shane? Shane's Shane… I'm probably the luckiest girl in the world to be dating him. He's sweet, caring, and just the best! I couldn't have asked for a better first boyfriend._

_Well I have to go. Sorry to keep this short, but if I don't get in soon, I'll be a popsicle!_

_Always in my heart__,_

_~Mitchie_

* * *

After it sent, I shut the laptop and placed it aside. I then leaned back and looked up at the sky. You can actually see the stars tonight.

"Hey stranger…" I jumped and looked around the yard 'til my eyes settled on the figure walking towards me.

"Hey yourself…" I greeted. Shane walked out of the shadows and into the light. He sat next to me, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"I brought you something," he said. I sat up straight and looked at him. Shane handed me a mug of steaming hot coco.

"Aww… thank you," I said taking a sip. I waited for a second, letting the warm feeling flow throughout my body. It was then that I realized he had one too, and a nice cozy blanket on our laps.

"You're welcome…so, what are you doing…out here…at 9:04 at night?" Shane asked.

I shrugged and snuggled closer to him, occasionally taking a sip of hot coco. "Needed a break from homework…"

"Ahh…"

"Yup…one more Math problem or Chemistry question and my brain would've exploded!"

Shane chuckled and kissed my head. "Hey I was thinking…"

"Mmhmm…"

"We haven't gone on an actual first date, have we? You know, just the two of us…"

I thought about it. We haven't…sure we've been alone, but someone ALWAYS comes into the picture. "Wow... you're right..."

Shane smiled. "So how about it? You and me, this Friday."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously..."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I'd like that..."

* * *

**So...what's your excuse for not updating this time?**

**1rst, my xcuse for not updating are: -the 6th and 7th i was at my friend's house for a birthday party (Cookie Monster :D)**

**-all that time between the last update to the 8th was spent on reading for school (which was a waste of time considering that the teacher didnt even collect anything)**

**-the 8th all i did (literally) was read and write reports (again not collected)**

**-then school started (boo) and up 'til now, i've been drowning in homework. Plus school's "going green" so basically there's no paper and everything's online! (Extremely annoying)**

**APOLOGIES:**

**go out to you guys... for not updating. You review and review (past 200!) and i just dont update that fast enough, and i'm really, really sorry.**

**i'm a try and update every other weekend or so. (keyword: TRY)**

**another apology is for this chapter. If you dont like it, eh it was like whatever...a filler if you must.**

**Oh! and one more thing before i wrap this up. About the contest, i think i should give you another little hint. (after all it doesnt end for another 2 chapters?) Ok... so here's the hint. [Shane and Mitchie started dating... February 6th] Good Luck!**

**With all of that said,**

**Please Review?**


	23. day twenty

The annoying alarm clock annoyingly buzzed making me turn over in my warm sheets to shut it off.

Wait…

Warm sheets?

My eyes snapped open at the thought and I sat up. Aww…it was just a dream?

And it was a good one too! I frowned at the unfinished homework and sighed. At least most of it is due next Thursday.

I lay back down and rolled onto my side. There, on my black pillow, I spotted a rose and a piece of paper. I reached over and grabbed it. The rose smelt sweet.

--

_Mitchie…_

_You looked so peaceful in your sleep, I just didn't have to heart to bother you._

_Sweet dreams baby…see you in the A.M._

_-Shane xo_

--

I smiled. I never thought I'd fall for him. I never thought I'd fall for anyone.

;];];];];];];];];];]

_7:31am…_

"Steve will be home later," Raul said as I got out of the car.

"Alright…" I said slamming the door shut. "Cait and I are staying afterschool, so just come get me at 5?"

Raul nodded and I walked away. Halfway to the door, a pair of arms sneaked its way around my waist, pulling me into their chest. "Guess who…"

I giggled. "Gee… I don't know. Is it…my lovely boyfriend?"

"Yes…yes it is," Shane said and twirled me around in his arms. "Morning beautiful."

My heart did that flutter thing every girl talks about and I started feeling all warm inside. I never felt this way before, and it's starting to become a regular thing when I'm with him. Does that mean anything? "Morning to you too…" I pecked his lips.

"Oh God…it's not even 8 o'clock and you guys are making out?" Caitlyn said walking towards us.

I rolled my eyes. "Morning Cait…"

"Morning Grumpy…" I hit Shane's chest. "I mean, morning Gellar."

"Likewise Gray…" she greeted. "Come on… the bell's about to ring." Caitlyn walked ahead leaving just us two.

"What's with her?" Shane asked taking my hand and together we walked into our school.

"I don't know…maybe it has something to do with Nate not meeting her by the tree this morning?" I said.

"Oh…well Nate had to meet with Hannah this morning to go over that song for Saturday."

Caitlyn stopped in her tracks and turned to us. "He's…where?"

Shane and I exchanged looks. "Practicing with Hannah for the Lover's Concert at the Staples Center…"

I felt bad when Caitlyn replied with a quiet 'oh' before casting her eyes down towards the ground and walked away. I groaned and wrapped my arms around Shane's mid-section, burying my head into his side. "What are we going to do?"

"We?" He questioned as he guided us into the building.

"Yeah we…Caitlyn's depressed and Nate's…out with Hannah."

"It's not like they're doing anything…"

"Yeah, but we don't know that…" I said detaching myself from Shane to open my locker. "How do we know that singing is ALL they're doing?"

Shane leaned on the locker next to me. "Because it's Nate! He loves Caitlyn more than anything…"

I shut the locker and turned to my gorgeous popstar. "And you know this because..?"

Shane sighed. "Whenever we're recording and they give us like…an hour break, all Nate does is go on and on and on about Caitlyn. How she's beautiful, smart, funny, talented and blah, blah, blah…if that doesn't show his love for her, I don't know what is."

Aww… that's so cute. We laced fingers and walked into our homeroom. "And what about you? Do you say anything about me?" I couldn't help but ask.

A light pink tint appeared on Shane's face. "Hey Jason!"

Aww darn! "Hey guys…" Jason greeted happily. "What's wrong with Caitlyn? I told her this really hilarious joke and she just stared and looked sad."

We shared a glance. "Caitlyn's…not feeling all that well…" I said.

"Oh…"

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _"Alright class settle down…" Brown said. Shane gave me a peck on the cheek before walking to his seat. "Today-"

"Sorry I'm late," Nate said rushing into the room with his guitar at hand and bag over his shoulder.

I saw Cait's eyes light up at the sight of him but dimmed when Hannah showed up behind. "Black, Montana, don't let it happen ever again…take a seat."

I watched Nate sigh and walk over to the only open seat next to us. "Hey babe…" he greeted Caitlyn.

She just gave Nate a small smile before facing forward and doodling on her hand with a pen.

"-anyone that shows up, will get extra credit. The varsity basketball team will be playing against-"

"Psst! Mitchie!" I turned to Nate. 'What's wrong with her?' he mouthed.

I shrugged. 'Ask her yourself!' I mouthed back.

:o:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:o

_Chemistry…_

Is the only class that Connect 3 isn't in. Caitlyn's in this class, except she sits on the other side of the room.

But today is lab.

And I SWEAR the teacher like hates me or something. Ms. Mahn. That's her name. She's so short, you can't tell if she's ever standing or sitting. She's also really big, and when she walks, her huge ass bounces up and down. Ms. Mahn has brown and gray hair and has a habit of wiggling her eyebrows when she wants an answer. Oh! And let's not forget those librarian eyeglasses she wears.

Anyways, back to why she hates me (or something)…

So today is lab, right? And my partner Jimmy (he had to go to New York for the weekend) was out, so I didn't have anyone to work with.

And instead of putting me in that ONE spare stool at Table 8 [where Caitlyn sits with the hottest and smartest guy in the class (don't tell Shane)] she made me sit with Tess and Hannah and this other kid Fred who is EXTREMELY quiet, pretty much a loner.

On the other side of the room…

Where the light flickers…

Oi…

Today we're doing an experiment on heat transferring from one object or region to the other.

It's pretty simple. I did this back in middle school.

So here I am, working quietly with Fred (he's actually pretty smart. He's doing the math, I'm doing the scale) when Tess says, "Mitchie…get the hot water."

I looked up from my lab sheet. "Excuse me?"

"We need the hot water for the thingy…" Hannah added texting.

"Well why don't one of you get it yourself? You're not doing anything," I pointed out.

They looked at me as if I said I was an alien from Mars here to take over their brains. "Uh hello…texting," they said in unison.

"Just get the water Mitchie…the faster we get this done, the better," Fred muttered.

I rolled my eyes and got up and headed over to the main desk where the teacher had the hot water in a hot container. Of all people, I'm stuck with _them._ I poured it into the little cup the hot, and I mean HOT, water before walking back to my table.

But as I was heading to the table, I failed to notice Tess's leg sticking out, thus tripping and spilling the hot, hot water…

On Ms. Mahn.

"MS. TORRES!" she twirled around and her sleeve accidentally got caught into the open flame on her desk.

Shit… "Oh!!! I'm SO, SO, SO sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Office…NOW…" she said through clenched teeth as some kids helped her clean up.

"But Ms. Mahn-"

"NOW!" she boomed. I hurried over to the table and grabbed my stuff before leaving the classroom.

:7:(:7:(:7:(:7:(:7:(

_Dean's office…_

"Ah Miss Torres, please take a seat. Dean Rivers will be right with you."

I nodded slowly and sat down on the lonesome bench.

Sigh.

I didn't even do anything! Ok, so maybe I did…but it wasn't me fault! Someone had their foot sticking out! And I should know when people have their feet sticking out. I got tripped all the time in grade-school!

Gasp!

Tess!!! And Hannah!!! They planned this out from the beginning! They told me to get the hot water and-

"Well hello sexy…" I looked to the right of me and there sat Chad Dylan Cooper.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a boyfriend…"

"So? What does that have to do with me just being friendly?"

Eh…he has a point. I just rolled my eyes again and scooted away from him.

"Aww girl don't be like that."

"Where's Sonny?" I tend to remind him all the time that he has a girlfriend.

Chad shrugged and leaned back. "Monroe? Broke up with her yesterday."

"You're lying… I just saw you making out with her in the hallway." Idiot! I swear.

He shrugged again. "So, what brought you here? Perfect little Mitchie never does anything wrong."

I pulled my bag closer to myself. "Nobody's perfect..."

Chad shrugged. Ok, what is up with that? "Ah touché."

"Ms. Torres… the Dean can see you now…" the woman said just as some kid walked out. I nodded and stood up.

"Tell the Dean I said hi," Chad said before walking out and I walked in.

"Ah Ms. Michelle Torres…please, take a seat," Dean Rivers greeted.

"Actually it's Mitchie…" I corrected sitting down. Do I look like a Michelle?

Dean Rivers just nodded. "Alright _Mitchie…_Did you know, if I know your name, it's a bad thing right?" it is? I just gulped and nodded. "Good…do you know why you are here?"

Again I nodded. "I spilled very hot water on Ms. Mahn."

"And was it accidental?" Another nod... Dean Rivers smacks both hands on the table. "Lies!" What? "It wasn't accidental because you secretly hate Ms. Mahn for some reason you care to share?"

What just happen? "I don't hate Ms. Mahn." Well I dislike her, but I don't hate her. "She hates me…"

"Exactly!" Huh? "You think she hates you, so to get even, you spilt hot water on sweet Ms. Mahn."

"But Dean Rivers-"

"Detention!" What?! "Tomorrow, noon…"

"But Dean Rivers-"

"AND!!! You are to spend one week monitoring for Ms. Mahn during your free periods. Now go…"

"But Dean Rivers, it was an accident! I was tripped!"

"Oh sure… and she 'stumbled' into the open flame?"

"Well yeah…"

"Out!" And with that I stood up and left.

:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

_Free period…_

"Hey…" Shane greeted seeing me exit the Dean's office. "What were you doing in there?"

I sighed. "I got in trouble for spilling hot water on Ms. Mahn."

"Aww…come here…" Shane said opening his arms. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his mid-section. I felt Shane's lips touch my hair. "Better?"

I let go. "Much…" He smiled and we laced fingers.

"Come on…" Shane led me out to the large court yard.

"Oh look there's Naitlyn…" I pointed out.

"Naitlyn?" Shane questioned.

"Celebrity couple name…everyone has one."

"So ours would be like…Mane?"

I shook my head smiling. "No, that sounds plain weird. Ours would be like…OO! Smitchie!"

Shane laughed. "Smitchie it is…"

Shane and I sat in the distance watching the couple work out their problems. Caitlyn's talking with her head tilting slightly down, not meeting Nate's eyes.

Nate lifts her head so she was looking at him in the eye. Something is said.

She replies…

He says something…

Passionate kiss…

Embrace… Aww!!!

I watched the couple as they laced their fingers together and slowly walked towards us. "Aww…they made up," I told Shane.

He scoffed. "Of course they did. It's Nate and Cait that we're talking about here. They just simply can't get enough of each other."

I rolled my eyes and playful pushed Shane away. "But still…they made up." he rolled his eyes and pulled me up to him, spinning us around. "Shane! Put me down!"

"No."

"Put me down or else!"

"No…" I giggled and we slowed down when Nate and Cait stood there, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"All better now?" Jason asked. Whoa! Where did he come from?

They shared a kiss before Caitlyn answered. "All better…"

"Good…" we chimed.

"So…what are you guys doing today?" Shane asked as we all sat down.

"Well…we're-"

"Hey guys! Hey!" We looked up to see a girl about 10 (12 maybe?) waving at us.

"Uh guys? Do you know her?" I asked as we watched the girl run to us.

"Nope…"

"Nah…."

"Never seen her in my life…"

"She does look familiar," Caitlyn said. We looked back at her then the girl.

"Yeah, you're right," I concluded.

"No way…"

"A little…"

"Who?"

Before I could make my conclusion, there the girl stood ginning cheekily. "Hi!"

We looked at each other a little uneasily. "Umm…hi?"

I looked this girl over. She had straight shoulder length, brown hair and brown eyes. Though, she has random strands of blood red and bold blue highlights. She wore a bright red plaid hoody unzipped, revealing the purple Connect 3 tee underneath. She had on black skinny jeans and on her feet were two different colored Converse: right foot red and purple, left foot purple and red. Now, I know that seems weird, but she could actually rock two different colored sneakers. Anyways, in her hands she was carrying a laptop covered in stickers of dragons, dolphins, and dinosaurs.

All she did was stand there smiling like crazy.

Who the heck is she?

"Uh…can we help you?" Shane asked.

"Oh! Right…" the girl giggled. "Hi…I'm Lulu!" **[Frog Disease!]**

"Ok…I'm-"

"Oh I know who you are…I mean who doesn't?" She sat down at our table, placing the laptop on the table. "You're Jason, Nate, and Shane…members of the greatest band ever! Connect 3!" Lulu said before squealing. "Though, I don't know who you two are."

"I'm Caitlyn, and she's Mitchie…" Cait introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Gosh this girl is bubbly. Suddenly she smacked the table with both hands, turning serious. "Look guys, I need your help."

We looked at each other then the girl in front of us. "Ok..?"

Lulu sighed. "Have you seen my sister? She's tall, blonde and stupid…" the girl laughed. "Get it? Tall, blonde and stupid? It's such stereotype, so… cliché?"

We chuckled awkwardly. "What's your sister's name?" Nate asked.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Do you have to ask? The description should've helped A LOT."

Suddenly Caitlyn stood up. "Hey now I know who you are… You're Lulu…Tess's little sister, right?"

The girl grinned, leaning back and propping her feet up on rhe bench. "Yup! Lulu Tyler's the name, don't wear it out."

"Tess's…" I started.

"Little…" Nate continued.

"What?!" Shane finished.

"I'm going to get some cheese fries," Jason said leaving the table.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately she's my sister…but seriously, have you guys seen her? I have her ointment."

"Her what?" Caitlyn said growing pink with amusement.

Lulu stood up. "Her ointment… Tess has a growing rash right…" the little girl turned around and started lifting up the hem of her shirt.

"Ok…" Shane dragged out stopping her. Lulu turned back around.

"Yeah…she doesn't like people knowing…oops!" we started laughing. "She also doesn't like people knowing she's scared of the dark, clowns, snakes…OO! And penguins! How can you be scared of penguins?! They're like fat little men in suits with beaks…gosh, they are SO cute! OO! And pandas! Pandas are cute too! Especially when they are munching on bamboo," she rambled quickly.

Ok…that was…randomly interesting? "Well we haven't seen-"

"Oh! There she is! Catch you laters!" Lulu flashed us a smile before grabbing her stuff and running in the direction of Tess. "Tess! Tess! Tess, you forgot your ointment!" she shouted running after her sister. "Tess!"

We watched as the little girl ran after Tess, screaming to get her attention. "Ah…gosh, you got to love that little girl… she's hilarious," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah…but I feel bad for her…of all people, she's Tess's little sister…" I pointed out.

"Yeah…" we agreed sadly before laughing.

"You never know, she just might actually be nice to her," Cait said.

"Caitlyn…this is Tess we're talking about," Shane said and we laughed.

"Ah…true, true…"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_Lunch…_

"Hey how was Ms. Mahn?" Shane asked as the others came to the table. We decided to go to a buffet since nobody could decide where to go.

"She left for the day. Apparently everyone's heard why she left," Nate said looking at me.

I groaned. "For the last time, it was an accident…"

"Yeah…Tess tripped her, I saw," Caitlyn defended.

"Thank you! Where were you when the Dean twisted my words and gave me detention?"

Caitlyn giggled. "I don't know? Class, maybe?"

We laughed. "Hey guys!" we looked up to Lulu. "Can I sit with you?"

"Hey Lulu…sure you can, right guys?" Jason said getting another chair.

"Of course."

"Not a problem."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"What 'cha talking bout?" Lulu asked taking a seat between Jason and Nate.

"Tess and Hannah got me in trouble, so now I have detention."

"OO…that's low," Lulu agreed.

"I don't even know what I did to them to make them hate me SO much…"

"Simple…she's just jealous you have Shane and she doesn't." We just stared at her confused. "Oh come on…she sees you as a threat."

"Me?"

"Uh…DUH! From what I hear in these halls, you have the better voice AND Shane. That bumps your popularity by…95 percent since you're the 'new girl'."

"It does make sense," Caitlyn added. "Tess has been going after Shane since…6th grade."

"Well too bad…I'm Mitchie's now," Shane said before giving me an earth-shattering kiss.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_Music…_

"Again Mitchie…stay on time," Caitlyn said. She picked up the metronome and reset it.

"Wait, wait…I sing, 'Baby…that's not me' in the second verse right? It's not 'Baby that's just me'?" I asked I had to make sure.

"Umm…" she picks up my lyrics. "The first time, its 'Baby…that's just me' then the second time it's 'not me'…"

I nodded as Cait went to reset the metronome once again. "Ready Mitchie?" I nodded again. "Great…Right before, 'I won't change…'blah, blah, blah."

"You mean the last time I sing the chorus? Before the solo?" I asked.

"Exactly…" I nodded knowing exactly where and opened my mouth to sing when she cut me off. "Actually, from… 'Tell me...' blah, blah…"

Again I got ready to sing, when the door bust open. "Hey girls…" our boyfriends greeted.

"Hey guys…" we chimed.

"Listen, as much as we'd love to make out and hang with you two, we have a LOT of work to do," Caitlyn said ushering them out.

They gasped dramatically. "Caitlyn and Mitchie are actually working?" Shane asked shocked.

"Say it ain't so!" Nate added.

We rolled out eyes. "Out!"

"And if we don't?" Shane challenged.

Cait and I exchanged a look. "Brown!!!"

"Coming!" you hear distantly.

"We were never here," Nate said before they ran out, passing Brown.

"What can I do for you love?" Brown asked.

"Keep them out," I said and we giggled before closing the door to the practice room.

"Alright Mitch… From 'tell me…'" I nodded and she reset the timer.

:P:P:P:P:P:D:D:D:D:D

_5:19pm…_

"Mitchie that song was awesome!!! Ahh! I can't wait for you to record it. We're going to your house and we're recording it," Caitlyn stated as we walked out of the school building. We stayed afterschool and started fooling around with different songs. Then some chorus teacher came and asked me if I could sing one of her songs for her.

I giggled. "It wasn't THAT great… it pretty much sucked! I mean…" I trailed off when I spotted a tiny figure sitting on the ledge, legs pulled to its chest. "Who's that?"

Caitlyn looked in the same direction I was. "Is that-?" I shrugged and we walked on over.

"Hey Lulu," I said taking a seat next to her, Caitlyn sitting on her other side.

"Hey guys…" she said quietly, taking her headphones off.

"What are you still doing here? School ended like an hour ago," I said.

Lulu sighed as she paused her iPod. "Tess ditched me… she's supposed to be 'watching' me this weekend while mom's heading to New York and the nanny's coming Saturday morning. She left me to go hang with Hannah, Peggy and Ella."

Instantly we felt bad for the girl. I mean seriously, how can you ditch this sweet little girl? "How are you getting home?" Cait asked.

Lulu shrugged. "I don't know…Tess has the car…wait, the driver," she said confused. "Either way, Tess and my ride home are gone."

A sudden car horn beeped making us look up. There sat Raul honking away. "Hey Lu… why don't you come back with me and Cait and we'll drop you home whenever you want..."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously…" Caitlyn confirmed. _Honk! Honk! _

"We're coming!!!" we shouted. I turned to Lulu. "Come on… let's go. Raul's PMSing…"

Lulu giggled and we walked to the SUV. "Finally!" Raul exclaimed. "What took you so long? Who's she?"

"Raul, this is Lulu Tyler, Tess's little sister," I said opening the back door so the other two can climb in.

After shutting it, I climbed into the passenger seat and we pulled away.

* * *

"Uh Raul, we'll be in my studio," I said as we placed our bags down by the door.

"Alright…Oh! Steve said he'll see you later."

I nodded and turned to the two other girls. "Come on, let me show you my studio." we walked down the hall and entered my studio.

Lulu looked around the room in awe. "OO!" she rushed over to the keyboard and turned it on. I faced Caitlyn who wore the same expression I had on.

This girl was good!

Not even, amazing!

When Lulu was done, she looked up at me smiling. "So…"

"Girl that was amazing!" we exclaimed and high fived.

"Who knew you could play!" I said.

"Well, I also play the drums too. But I'm not allowed to have any instrument because it quote-unquote disturbs my creative ability and clashes with the couch," Lulu mocked Tess and rolled her eyes.

We laughed. "Well go for it kiddo…" Caitlyn encouraged. I swear, the girl's eyes lit up happily before she moved over to the drums. Steve really went all out for this home recording studio. Lulu picked up the sticks and started playing an awesome beat.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Oh yeah…"

We turned to Lulu. "Hey Lu?" she stopped playing and looked at Caitlyn. "We kinda need a drummer and-"

"Seriously? That'd be awesome!"

I turned to Caitlyn. "Which song?" I asked as Lulu explored the room.

"Quiet?" Caitlyn suggested.

I shrugged. "Why not? Lulu!" She turned to us. "Come here…"

;];];];];];];];];];]

_8:42pm…_

We spent the last 3 hours or so working on the music for this song. Lulu was a big help. She pitched in her thoughts every once in a while.

"Playback Mitch…" Caitlyn said. "Last time…"

-=-

'_**I hear what you're not saying**_

_**It's driving me crazy**_

_**It's like we stopped breathing in this room**_

_**We're both the last to be leaving**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**I wish you'd make your move**_

_**It's much too quiet in here**_

_**I want to disappear**_

_**I'm hearing myself thinking too clear**_

_**It's too quiet in here**_

_**Make it all go away**_

_**Why can't we break this silence**_

_**Finally**_

_**It's like you know where I'm going**_

_**You follow me home but**_

_**I never invite you inside**_

_**I see what you're not showing**_

_**I've got you alone but**_

_**The air is so still it's weird**_

_**It's too quiet in here**_

_**I want to disappear**_

_**I'm hearing myself thinking too clear**_

_**It's too quiet in here**_

_**Make it all go away**_

_**Why can't we break this silence**_

_**Finally**_

_**Don't stop don't stop**_

_**Telling me goodnight**_

_**Just promise me you'll kiss me goodnight**_

_**What's taking so long?**_

_**Don't tell me you're not gonna try**_

_**The tension's building in my mind**_

_**I wanna scream and I know why**_

_**It's too quiet in here**_

_**I want to disappear**_

_**I'm hearing myself thinking too clear**_

_**It's too quiet in here**_

_**Make it all go away**_

_**Why can't we break this silence**_

_**Finally**_

_**Make it got away**_

_**It's so quiet in here.'**_

-=-

I pulled the head phones off. "What you think?"

"That was better than the 1st time," Lulu said.

"Ah… fourth time's a charm," I said exiting the booth.

"Really? I thought the first time was the best…" I turned to see my lovely boyfriend standing there.

"Shane!" I hugged and kissed him hello. "What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't get out of recording 'til midnight."

"Well they gave us a dinner break…so how bout it?"

"Sure let me just tell Raul and Steve." I opened the door to the studio and walked out.

* * *

"I don't know Raul…"

"You have to…for all we know, she could be here for one more week and leave, or she could stay." Are they talking about me?

"I can't tell her I'm- Hey Mitchie!" Steve said walking towards me.

When did I enter the kitchen? "Hey…" we hugged. "How was...where-ever-you-were?"

"San Diego, and it was good. How was here?" 'Dad' asked.

"It was good, I think…"

"That's good, good…"

Insert awkward silence…

"Well umm Shane and the gang are going out to dinner before they have to record again. Can I go?" I asked. I wonder what they were talking about.

"Actually Mitchie, Steve has something to tell you," Raul said looking at him.

Steve glared at Raul before turning to me. "You know what kiddo? It can wait…go have fun with your friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah…see you later." He kissed the top of my head. I smiled softly and walked out, only to bump into the other 3 in the hallway.

"Come on let's go…"

"I call shotgun!" Lulu shouted as we exited the house.

"Yeah right shrimpy… you got backseat with Caitlyn."

Lulu pouted and slowly followed Caitlyn to the backseat. "Whatever…the backseat is SO much cooler than the front. Right Caitlyn?"

"Umm…sure?" we laughed and pulled out of the driveway.

:):):):):):):):):):)

_9:07pm…_

We arrived at Zeke's Place, a very nice restaurant/bakery. Something was on my foot. I looked down and picked up a necklace that caught my foot. I picked it up. It had a diamond heart shaped pendant and on the back it was engraved: Forever and Always.

"Uh…Shane?" I asked holding it up.

"Oh…isn't that yours?" he asked as the other two people got out of this car.

"No… who's is it?"

Shane shrugged. "Come on…the others are waiting." How come he couldn't answer?

We entered the restaurant and spotted our friends immediately.

We chatted lightly, staying on the topic of school and music while waiting patiently for our food. Why do I feel like I'm the only one that notices the elephant in the room?

And…

Why do I feel upset that Shane didn't know whose necklace that was? It could be anybody's. That's the thing though…it could be anybody's. His mom's, a cousin's…it could also be a bitch that he's cheating on me with.

Ugh Mitchie you're becoming paranoid.

"You ok?" Shane whispered in my ear.

"Just peachy…"

* * *

**First order of business... ****Congradulations to Frog Disease and utmy123 for getting the correct date! **

**The date of this chapter is Feb. 12th :D**

**Secondly, you guys are awesome with reviews...seriously, i love you guys.**

**Thirdly, late update due to school (-.-) PSATs are Wednesday! (i think...or is it Thurday...)**

**Lastly, other than the parts with Lulu, this chapter was alright. i thought, hey...let's get Mitchie in some trouble, huh...**

**Dont you think it's weird? Mitchie gets in trouble by Tess, and then Tess's sister befriends them...anybody smell trouble? hehe, you never know, Lulu could be a double agent...**

**JK! or am i?**

**So yeah... please review :D**


	24. day twentyone

_Beep! Beep! Beep! I hear what you're not saying. It's driving me crazy. It's like we stopped breathing in this room. We're-

* * *

_

I hit the pause button on my alarm clock and sat up. Remind me why I'm up before noon on a Friday?

Oh yeah! I have detention.

Oh beautiful.

And how much do you wanna bet that I'll be the only child there? Oh no…it's not because I'm the only kid who did something bad. Pfft…as if. No, all the other famous children or whatever has their parents to buy them out of detention just cause its Friday.

I swear…schools will do anything for money.

Sighing, I got out of bed and went to go get ready for the day. As I was choosing an outfit, my phone rang. Ugh…I'll just wear sweats. I quickly pulled out my black sweatpants and a white tee before rushing out and picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Are you mad at me?" was the first thing the person said.

"Well good morning to you too." I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bathroom.

"See…I knew that you're mad at me. I'm sorry Mitchie. What did I do?"

I shook my head (like he could see). "Shane…I'm not mad at you."

"Yes you are…"

Again I rolled my eyes and put the phone on speaker before placing it down so I could brush this unruly mess I call hair. "How are you going to tell me if I'm mad at you? I'd think I'd know Shane."

"See! Right there! You're mad!" he sighed before bluntly asking, "is it that time of month?"

I stopped mid-brush, mouth dropped. "Ex-ex-excuse me?"

"Y-yeah…I-I mean, when it's my mother's time of the month she gets all bitchy and gets pissed off at the littlest things."

I blushed. "Not everyone's like that Shane. And no…it's not that time of month."

Shane blew out a sigh of relief. "Well…isn't this awkward?" I laughed lightly. "So umm…yeah… what 'cha doing?"

"Getting ready for school?"

"Oh…but it's-"

"Detention…"

"Oh…right…"

"Yeah… well I have to go…umm…get ready," I later said. "I'll talk to you later." I didn't wait for an ok, just hung up. Sighing, I turned on the water and started getting ready for 'school', whatever that means.

_9:18 am…_

I placed my bag on the living room couch before turning towards the kitchen. I stopped half-way when I heard talking.

"Steve-"

"Not now Raul…please? I'll talk to her this weekend." Talk? Talk about what? What is this 'talk' that they're always suggesting?

"You always say you are. When exactly is that?"

"I'll tell her Sunday…."

"Promise?"

I heard my 'dad' sigh. "I promise…"

"Good… hey Mitchie," said Raul as he flipped some French toast.

I blinked twice before realizing I must've crept into the kitchen subconsciously. I've got to stop doing that. Ugh…I'm like the worst spy in the world. "Morning guys…"

"Mitchie…" I looked at Steve, "are you alright?"

"Yeah…why?" I asked before following the duo to the dining room, just like any other morning.

"You seem a little…" he looked at Raul, like he knows the word, "out of it. Plus you're out of bed before 11."

I sighed and sat in the seat I've been sitting in all month. "Oh I just have detention…" I said like it was not big deal, like I get it all the time. Actually this is the second time…

"What? Since when?" said Raul. He almost dropped the plate he was setting down.

"Yesterday…" I mumbled. "And it wasn't even my fault! They're out to get me…"

"Well…I hope that you've learned your lesson…" Raul said. I sighed. Yeah, no shit.

X(X(X(X(X(X(X(

_11:55 am…_

"Behave ok?" said 'dad' as I exited out of the car.

I shut the door and rolled my eyes. "Is there no trust?"

Steve smiled amused. "I'll be back to pick you up at 1? Cool?" I nodded and walked away.

I walked into the eerily quiet school and headed towards Auditorium B where I was told detention is served.

Sigh. Just as I thought… I'm the only kid here.

Wait… who's that? Ugh…Chad. What the hell, man? I should file a restraining order. "Ah Ms. Torres…it's so nice of you to grace us with your presence," Dean Rivers greeted. I smiled tightly. "Now take a seat." I looked around and took the seat farthest from Chad. "Ok you two… you have one hour. No talking and stay in your seats. I'll be right back." And he left, leaving the door open.

"Hey Mitchie," Chad greeted sauntering over to me.

I rolled my eyes and took out my iPod before facing him. "What do you want Cooper?" I asked and also took out a book.

"What? I can't just say 'hi'?"

"Hi…" I deadpanned and opened the book to the last page I was reading.

Chad chuckled and plopped himself in the seat in front of me. "Aww… come on girl, don't be like that."

Again I rolled my eyes, "I have a boyfriend." How many times do I have to tell him so he gets it?

Chad scoffed. "Pfft…Shane Gray?" I nodded. "He's a douche."

"No he's not," I defended. "He twice the gentleman, you'll ever be."

"Pshh…Shane Gray, a gentleman? Girl you must be on drugs."

I sat up and looked him up and down with a tight smile. "Well at least he's not a puppy-shover…like some people."

Chad looked up at the ceiling and groaned. "That was one time…and how do you know I didn't hire that puppy? I could hire anybody I want and shove them." I rolled my eyes and returned to my book. "Mitchie?"

Ignore, ignore…

"Mitchie?"

Ignoring you!

"Fine… be like that. But let me tell you one thing about Shane Joseph Adam Gray." My eyes looked up at him. "Shane is a major player. And once a player, always a player."

"That's not true…" I defended. I hope it's not. Whoa! What am I saying! Of course it's not true! Chad's just messing with my head.

"Fine… it's your word against theirs," Chad said and slapped a magazine on the desk before walking away.

I peeked over my book before slowly placing it face down and picked up the Pop-Gossip magazine. On the cover (at the bottom) there were 4 pictures. They all have to do with Shane. I opened the magazine with slight fear. The voice saying "it's not true" slowly fading away.

'_**SHANE GRAY HAS MULTIPLE WOMEN?' **_(Oh goodness gracious…they couldn't come up with a more clever title?)

_**Shane Gray of Connect 3 has been spotted out and about with other women. Sources say that Gray is seeing all of these women. Is it true? Is Shane Gray going back to his player ways?**_

(Pictures of me and Shane) _**Shane Gray (right) and rumored girlfriend, Mitchie Torres (left) **_(How do they know who I am?) _**were spotted last night with band mates and friends having dinner at Stk-La Restaurant in Hollywood. This pair has been spotted around multiple times together along with the band and friend. Sources say that the two are clearly going out, although Gray neither confirms nor denies it. **_

(A picture of Caitlyn and Shane walking out of a jewelry store) _**Here, Gray (left) and Nate Black's rumored girlfriend, Caitlyn Gellar were spotted on Thursday afternoon walking out of Kay Jewelers with smiles on their faces. **_(Enlarged picture of Caitlyn's ring finger with a ring that holds 3 tiny diamonds) _**Seems like Gray here isn't the only disloyal party, huh?**_

(A picture of Shane and Taylor with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulders) _**Shane Gray (right) and country artist, Taylor Swift (left) were spotted together at the Millions of Smoothies during this week. A friend of Swift tells POP-Gossip, "They're just friends. Taylor was recording a song for the label the same time, Connect 3 was merely a floor away. They would hang out. Besides, Taylor would tell me if she was dating Shane Gray." Yeah sure… they're just friends **_(an arrow was drawn, pointing to the picture of Taylor Swift sharing a milkshake with Shane).

(Picture of Shane and Camilla Belle walking out of the studio, Camilla holding onto Shane's arm affectionately) _**In this picture, Gray (left) and actress Camilla Belle (right) were seen exiting Hollywood Records together. The two were laughing at a joke Gray said. Rumors say that Camilla Belle is going to be in Connect 3's next music video.**_

_**Don't give up hope ladies! Shane Gray has neither denied nor confirmed any of these rumors. Although Gray-**_

I slammed the magazine shut and walked over to Cooper who found the ceiling fascinating. "You are so full of shit!" I spat throwing the Pop-Gossip at him. He caught it clumsily and sat up straight. "None of these rumors are true. Well with the exception of me being his girlfriend, but it's still all rumors! All stupid effin rumors!"

Chad just stared at me bored, just like he always does. "Really…Mitchie, really?" why does he always say that?

"Ugh!" I turned around and practically stormed to my seat. Fuck Chad. Fuck that magazine. Fuck everyone who freakin' believes in that shit! Besides, who would buy a ridiculous magazine called Pop-Gossip anyways? The title just screams: FAKE! It's all purely made up just to give people something to talk about.

The Dean walked in looking at us suspiciously. "I hope there was no funny business."

Chad and I looked at each other and shook our heads. "No sir…" we replied in unison.

"Good…" and he took a seat at the table in front of the room.

:[:O:[:O:[

_1:03 pm…_

I pushed open the door leading to sunshine and sweet freedom. Never, ever am I ever going to get detention again. That was just pure torture, especially with Chad Dylan Cooper?

I shielded my eyes with my hand looking for Steve's car when I caught sight of a familiar figure leaning on the railing. He looked up at the sound of the door closing and smiled. "Shane?"

"Hey Mitchie…" he greeted and kissed my cheek. As he did so, I saw Chad shaking his head. "How was detention?" he asked and we laced fingers walking away from the building.

"It was fine…" I muttered. "I thought you'd be at the studio…"

"We're on break, so I decided why not go see my girl? We thought, why don't Mitchie come join us in the studio…see your man in action."

I smiled softly as we continued the walk towards the SUV. Shane opened the door. "Ladies first…" That was nice. I stopped getting in when I caught Cooper's stare. He shook his head again before getting into his own car and drove off. Why does he keep doing that? Shane's not a bad guy. "Uh Mitchie?"

"Huh? Oh right…" in I went followed by Shane. After following the law, off we drove towards Hollywood Records.

:$:$:$:$:$:$

_Hollywood Records…_

"Steve knows I'm here right? You didn't just like abducted me?" I questioned as we walked into the lobby.

After Shane hit the 'up' button, we scampered in and he hit the floor number. "Of course I did… I have to be on his good side, no?" I shrugged. Steve doesn't seem like a typical strict-scary-type of father figure. No, that's Raul. Steve is more like the if-I-let-her-do-whatever-she-wants-then-she-won't-hate-me type of parent.

We walked into the studio. "Hey guys…look who's here," Shane said wrapping an arm around me.

"Mitchie!" Jason and Caitlyn exclaimed getting up and giving me a hug.

I giggled as they released me. "Nice to see you too…where's Nate?"

Caitlyn frowned slightly before rolling her eyes. "Where else would he be?" she deadpanned while motioning to the sound booth. I followed her hand to see Nate singing with Hannah.

"Oh Caitlyn…" I pulled her into a one arm hug.

She shook her head. "It's cool…"

_Knock! Knock! _We turned to see some guy I've never met walking in. "Shane, your mother wants to talk to you."

Shane nodded and looked our way. "I'll be back… tell them to hurry out because we have an album to finish."

I threw my bag onto a comfy-looking chair and sat down. "How was detention?" Caitlyn asked sitting next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Horrible… I was stuck in Auditorium B with Chad Dylan Cooper and the Dean."

"Damn…"

I shrugged it off like it was nothing. "How was here?"

Caitlyn looked straight ahead to Hannah and Nate. "It was cool at first, 'til Shane thought you should join us and left. Then, Hannah showed up right after he went to get you and it turned out to be just as much sunshine as you had in detention." I didn't know what to say to that. I just did what any other girl would do to their best friends. Just give them a hug.

* * *

"So… you and Shane…" Caitlyn started as we watched Nate and Hannah sing the same song for the third time. Hannah said she wanted this song to be on her next album, so they're re-recording it just for that. I looked over at my best friend. "You two have a date tonight, right?"

I shrugged. "Well yeah… I guess."

She turned her head sharply towards me. "What do you mean 'I guess'?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know… it's just are we really going on a date or are we just gonna hang out with you guys today?" I realized what I said and quickly added, "No offense."

Cait smiled softly and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "None taken, and you two are going on that date. He's been talking about it nonstop all day." I bit my lip. "He's just as nervous as you are."

I scoffed. I'm not nervous…I'm not. "W-w-what makes you think I'm-I'm nervous?"

Caitlyn smirked. "Oh I d-d-don't know…"

I rolled my eyes and pushed Cait playfully. "Ok so maybe I'm nervous… but I can't help it. This is like my first date ever…"

"Ever?"

"Ever…"

"Wow…"

I sighed. "Yup. So now I don't know how to act, how to dress…is it casual? Formal? Are we going out for dinner or are we going to see a movie? He won't tell me anything."

Caitlyn grinned. "This is perfect then!" I looked at her confused. How is me, not knowing how to go on a date a perfect matter for a fact? On the bright side, she's forgetting all about Nate and Hannah. "What time's the date?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. "Like I said, he didn't tell me anything."

Cait pursed her lips in thought as she looked me up and down. "Well obviously you're not dressed for a date." Clearly! I'm wearing sweats people! I watched as her eyes lit up and she smirk. Uh oh… I know THAT smirk. She has a plan.

"Oh no…" I muttered scared of what she just might do.

My best friend chuckled lightly. "Oh yes…" Caitlyn said and stood up. "C'mon!"I rolled my eyes and reluctantly got up. "Jason! Tell Shane I'm kidnapping his girlfriend."

Jason looked at us confused as he tuned his guitar. "Alright… but if you're a kidnapper, wouldn't you rather have it that I DON'T tell Shane?"

Cait rolled her eyes and literally dragged me out of the room. "Bye Jason!"

"Bye!"

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

_Torres' Residence…_

"Hey Raul! Hey Steve!" Caitlyn and I greeted at different times as we entered the house. We rushed up the stairs and into my room. Immediately we went into my closet, looking at every article of clothing I own. "Find anything?" Caitlyn asked.

I sat down with sigh. "I don't know… what am I supposed to wear?" what does one wear on a first date?

"Ok, ok don't worry… how about this?" Caitlyn held up this shirt (that was meant to be a dress but Steve thought it was too short).

"No… it'd help a lot if I'd known where we were going."

Caitlyn sighed and sat where there was space. "Knowing Gray, I doubt the date would be fancy so scratch out anything that involves being dressy." I got up and scanned practically everything.

An hour later I walked out of my bathroom in my date outfit. Caitlyn was on my bed with the TV playing music videos while she looked through Pop-Gossip magazine. "That's true…" she said, oblivious that I was there. "Rumor...rumor… half true, rumor…" It seems like she's just reading little paragraphs and headlines. "That's-" She paused and read a little bit more, "that is a hundred percent false!"

"What is?" I asked.

Caitlyn jumped and looked up at me. "Shane has multiple women? Pfft… like I'd go out with Shane." She shuddered. "Eww… he's lucky enough to be going out with you."

I giggled lightly and sat on my bed. "Yeah…"

"I would never EVER go out with Shane… even if he was the last guy on earth!"

I giggled some more as Caitlyn explained many, many reasons as to why she and Shane would never work out. "Wait-wait!" she paused mid-sentence (and pace). "Then what were you two doing at Kay Jewelers?"

She looked at me confused before realization hit her. "Oh! My dad ordered something for me and my mom for Valentine's Day and told me to pick it up. Shane was there the same time I was –though he wouldn't tell me why- and offered to drive me home."

Oh… makes sense. "Oh… well that explains that picture."

Cait nodded. "I'm sure Shane's reasons are legit too. Just ask him." Just ask him? She makes it seem so simple I feel stupid. "If he loves you, he wouldn't mind," she said as if she could read my thoughts. Outside a horn honked and we hurried out to my balcony. Looking out we see Shane's car coming into the driveway.

"Ahh! I'm not even ready yet!" I rushed back in and across my room to retrieve my shoes and accessories. "Stall please!"

Caitlyn chuckled. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Even though she couldn't see me, I shrugged as I slid on a bracelet and started buckling my shoes. "I don't know say hi, something!"

:):):):):):):):):):)

_5:58pm…_

I looked out the window nervously as the car came to a stop at a red light. Shane still hasn't said a word about what we're doing or if I'm dressed right. He kept his look casual (now I know I'm dressed right) with some dark washed jeans, a white tee and a black blazer over it. I kept it casual as well with a pair of medium blue skinny jeans, a white top with drops of paint and a cropped white blazer. I accessorized it with my tiger tooth necklace, gray heels and tan bag.

"So… where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought we should have a fun first date, don't you think?" Shane said as the car began to move again.

"Uh… I guess?"

"Good…" the car stopped after a while and Shane unbuckled his seatbelt.

"We're here?" I asked unbuckling my own seatbelt. The car door opened and we stepped out. "Where are we?"

Shane laced hands and together we walked towards an entrance. "The Universal Citywalk." I looked at Shane unsure but he just smiled. "Come on… you'll have tons of fun." We walked through and I was amazed at all the lights around. We got a map of the place. "So… what do you wanna do first? Eat? See a movie? Shop? Bowl? Skydive?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Skydive… are you serious?" Shane grinned. "Uh… how about we go bowling?"

He laughed and put an arm around my shoulders as we started walking towards Jillian's Hi Life Lanes. "Bowling it is…"

We entered the bowling alley and was amazed (well I was) at the lights and how much fun this place looked. We stood on the line to pay for a lane and get some shoes.

"Hey… welcome to Jillian's Hi Life Lanes… how may I help you?" The girl said scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Can I have one lane for an hour?" Shane asked looking at me.

I nodded and we waited patiently for the teen to help us. Finally she did her job and said, "That'll be seventeen dollars…" Shane took out his wallet and handed the girl a twenty.

"THE Shane Gray actually has dollar bills lower than a hundred?" I teased lowly, not wanting the girl to hear.

"What?" the girl exclaimed as she held our change. I guess she has great hearing? "Oh my God! You're like THE Shane Gray from like Connect 3 right?"

Shane sighed and muttered a quick apology in my ear. "Yeah… but I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down."

The girl smiled big, nodding her head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… but like, Oh My God! I like freaking love you!" she went on, "No, like seriously you don't know how much I love your music and your band! And like Oh My God! You are like even hotter in person!"

Shane grimaced. "Yeah… well, how about you get us some bowling shoes and we'll be on our way."

"Oh My God! Totally!" the girl grinned and disappeared into the back.

Shane turned to me sighing. "I'm sorry about that."

I smiled softly. "It's cool…I understand."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Shane, you're… you. There's nothing I can do about that. If girls wanna throw themselves at you, then I'm ok with that."

My boyfriend turned to me grinning and kissed me sweetly on the lips. With our foreheads touching, he whispered, "you're awesome, you know that?"

I giggled like a little school girl with a crush. "I know…"

A throat being cleared reminded us of where we were. We sprang apart, Shane's arm hanging loosely around my waist. "H-here's your change Shane… last lane on your left is yours." We smiled at the teen girl before walking away to our lane.

I sat down and started putting on my shoes while Shane was setting up. "Have you ever bowled before Mitch?"

I looked up and tilted my head left and right. "A little… like once or twice."

He smirked. "Ok… I'll go easy on you then."

I looked at him surprised. "Aren't you so cocky?"

Shane laughed and gave me a purple bowling ball. "I'm just saying… you're up first."

I took the bowling ball and walked up to the lane. I held it with two hands before placing my right fingers into the finger holes. I took a deep breath before pulling my arm back and tossing the ball successfully down the lane with one leg crossed behind the other. We watched as the bowl made its way down the lane slowly and hit the pins.

Strike!

I turned to Shane with a grin on my face. He looked a little bit feared. Shane cleared his throat and shook his head slightly before picking up a green bowling ball. "Heh… lucky shot. Now watch… the pro." I watched as Shane repeated the same actions as I did (though a bit faster). The bowling ball went speeding down the lane and hit…

Three of the ten pins…

Shane turned to me and I just smirked with a raised eyebrow. "That was just a fluke…"

I nodded slowly. "Sure it was…" I said sarcastically.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_8:25pm…_

"You…are SUCH a CHEATER," Shane complained for like what seemed like the billionth time. We finished bowling a little while ago and are now at a restaurant called Wasabi for dinner. It is so Zen in this place. It's a great place to eat after crazy bowling.

"How am I a cheater?" I asked taking a California roll. Shane ordered the assorted sushi plate while I had the chicken teriyaki combo dinner. We split half and half since we both weren't that hungry.

"You just are…" Shane said and tapped my nose. I scrunched it and continued eating. "So… would you say this date is going successfully?"

I took a sip of my drink before answering. "I'd say it was a lot of fun." Shane smiled happily before taking a bite of the teriyaki. "What are we doing after this?"

"Hmm…well there's a couple of options. We could just walk, shop, sky dive, catch a movie…"

I smiled. "Whatever you're up for. I'll do it."

* * *

So we ended up walking around the Citywalk like typical teenagers at the mall. We went into stores and took pictures. We walked the Citywalk, admiring its bright lights and street entertainment. It was so much fun. Oh! And there was this one guy who was riding a unicycle while playing the trumpet with one hand and juggling with the other. I thought that was pretty talented.

Then Shane started acting a little weird and asked the guy if he could try the unicycle. And STUPIDLY the guy let Shane try.

So guess where we are?

In a hospital not that far from the Universal Citywalk…

Shane broke his wrist and is currently sitting on one of those beds while the doctor is putting a cast on.

"So how'd you like your first date?" Shane asked interlacing his free on with mine.

I pursed my lips in thought. "It was fun…beating you at bowling, eating sushi, walking along the Citywalk. Then sharing a sweet kiss under the moonlight…I had a great time."

"But…"

I sighed, "But… I didn't expect to be here tonight." I looked around the hospital room.

Shane looked towards the floor sheepishly. "Yeah… I guess I shouldn't have tried that unicycle."

"Yes you shouldn't have."

Just then the door busts open and in walks Connect 3, Mrs. Grey and Steve. Whoa Steve? What is he doing here?

"My baby!" Mrs. Grey exclaims, rushing over to us. "I get a call that you're in the hospital! What happened?" she asked looking right at me.

"Well-"

"Relax mom…" Shane interrupted. "I'm fine. It's just a fracture."

"Just a fracture? Just a fracture? You're performing tomorrow night! How are you going to perform with a fractured wrist?" Mrs. Grey exclaimed.

"Relax mom we'll figure this out."

Mrs. Grey sighed. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and looked up at Shane. "When were you going to tell me that you were performing tomorrow?"

* * *

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**I am EXTREMELY SO SO SO SOOOOO sorry for not updating in like forever! BUT in my defense... writer's block is a terrible, terrible disease and someone really need to find a cure for it.**

**That's the main reason i didn't update.**

**Plus whatever i kept writing, i kept deleting because it just wasn't quite right. And then i wanted to just skip this day because i had no idea what to write. Then their date wasn't SO descriptive as i wanted it to be, but then it was getting really, really, long.**

**And then for a while i was stuck going from doctor to doctor to find out what's wrong with me (long story)**

**Oh! there was the school play (42nd Street) that i promised myself i wouldn't do again because it was just a pain in the ass. But i tried out (friends forced me o-O) and i got the part as a friend after they changed my role like a gazillion times. Even though it was a lot of hard work, it was a lot of fun.**

**Now regents and sweet 16s are happening so that delays me too :7 Dont worry they're almost over**

**But you guys are very awesome people. Taking your time to review and reminding me that i'm still writing this story for you guys is unbelievable.**

**Please review :D**

**P.S.::Oh! and XxXphilippa001XxX i AM continuing this story... & i was informed that you are using my plot to make your own story. Yeah... SO NOT COOL! so if you could either take it down or ask permission from me, then we're all good. Just don't say "it came to you" because clearly i wrote it first...**


	25. day twenty two

"Well…" Shane's eyes wandered from me to our family and friends, "Can you guys give us a minute?" Reluctantly, they nodded and slowly exited the room. Only Caitlyn lingered, 'til Shane gave her a pointed look.

"Fine, fine, I'll go, I'll go…Geez I can take a hint," she said before sauntering out.

I looked at Shane. "You have ten seconds."

He sighed, "They asked our manager if we were willing to sing for the Lovers' concert. As it turns out, one of the performers canceled last minute. So, my mom said yes."

I frowned and looked towards the floor. "When were you going to tell me?" I asked.

I felt Shane's eyes on me. "After our date…" he said softly.

I sighed and finally met his dark eyes. "I don't like all these secrets Shane…"

He took my hand with his free one. "And I don't either…it's just been a little bit hectic lately. With the new label and getting the album together…I forget who I'm telling what nowadays. We're just SO close to what we've always wanted…" I smiled gently as his thumb rubbed over my knuckles. "I'm really sorry Mitchie…"

I watched as his thumb continued to stroke my knuckles before looking into his eyes. "Then promise me one thing?"

Shane nodded and brought my hand up to his lips, pecking it lightly. "Anything...anything Mitchie…"

"No more secrets?"

The rockstar smiled and wrapped his free arm around me before kissing the top of my head. "I promise… no more secrets."

* * *

Day 22

I rolled over and opened my eyes slowly to the blinding morning sun. Last night's events played through my mind. I sat up and sighed. My first Valentine's Day that I actually get to spend with someone, and I'm not gonna be able to. Now what am I going to do today?

There was a light knock on the door and Steve's head popped in. "Hey there baby girl," he said stepping into my room, "Happy Valentine's Day."

I smiled softly and replied, "Happy Valentine's Day Steve." Hmm… I guess I could hang out with him today. I don't think Steve's seeing anyone, so what better way to get to know this 'dad' of mine then actually hanging out (for once)?

"Come on… Raul's making a lovely Valentine's breakfast." I nodded, got out of bed and followed Steve out of my room and down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, we spotted Raul finishing the heart-shaped pancakes.

He looked up and smiled at us. "Morning Mitchie, Happy Valentine's Day."

I smiled back, watching as he flipped the pancake over and shut off the stove. "Happy Valentine's Day Raul."

I watched as they grabbed plates and juices before following them into the infamous dining room. We sat down and began to fill our clean plates with food. The only sounds in the room were the silverware scraping against the plates and the faint TV in the background.

"Looks like someone made the headlines again…" Raul commented. I looked up from the heart-shaped pancakes and sausage with eggs on the side to the TV. Inwardly, I groaned. I thought just this ONE time, the media doesn't catch us.

'_**And we're back! Hi I'm Doe-'**_

'_**And I'm Dave-'**_

'_**And this is breaking news! Last night Shane Gray of Connect 3 went out with rumored girlfriend, Mitchie Torres (shows photo of Shane and I eating dinner; another of us walking along the Universal Walk). The duo-'**_

'_**I think we should stop calling her his rumored girlfriend. The two are ALWAYS together! It's so obvious that they are going out!'**_

_**Doe rolled her eyes. 'Shane's people have yet comment on the issue.'**_

'_**Whatever…I'm just saying.' Dave muttered. 'Anyways the duo was seen going into St. Joseph Medical Center in Burbank (photo of us heading into the emergency room). About an hour later, the couple, along with family and friends walked out, Shane's arm in a sling… boy that has to suck.'**_

_**Doe frowned. 'It must…Viewers wrote in saying they saw Gray attempting to ride a unicycle.'**_

_**Dave laughed. 'A unicycle? Dude could barely ride a tricycle!'**_

_**Doe chuckled before playfully smacking Dave. 'That's mean… ignore him, Shane. Dave didn't have his coffee this morning.'**_

'_**Hey I did so-'**_

'_**From everyone at Hot Tunes, we hope you heal nicely Shane…Up next, Mary Santiago will be here for an exclusive interview and performing her newest hit, 'Naturally'… right after this.'**_

Raul lowered the volume on TV and turned to me chuckling. I rolled my eyes and stabbed my fork into a sausage. "So what are you guys doing today? Got a date with your boyfriend, Raul?" I asked not wanting Raul to make a comment on my date.

Steve spat out his coffee making us look at him worriedly. "Uh… I'm going to get a towel to uh…clean this up." Hurried he got up and left the room.

"He knows that you are gay, right?" I asked referring to Steve's odd reaction to my question.

Raul nodded. "He just didn't know that you knew I'm gay," Oh… "And actually yes I do Mitchie. But we're not going out 'til later." 'Dad' came back with a towel and started to clean up the mess. "What about you? Are you doing something with Shane?"

I shrugged and picked at my pancakes. "I don't know… he didn't say we were." He nodded understandingly. "Are you doing anything Steve?"

'Dad' looked up, a little caught off guard. "Hmm?"

I looked at him oddly. "I said, 'are you doing anything today'?" Geez…parents can be SO slow.

It took him a long minute to reply, "Uh… I think so. Not sure yet, but I'm definitely going to be busy."

I sighed. Ah well… I can cross family bonding off my list. Ugh it's Valentine's Day and I'm ALL alone… FML.

:7:(:7:(:7:(:7:(

_12:45pm…_

I sat on my bed with my guitar in front of me, scattered paper all around. I was looking over my latest stuff, seeing what's good and what's corny. I picked up the guitar, and strummed lightly. So Shane called like an hour ago, telling me he's coming over for a little bit before he has to go with the band for sound check. He said he has a little something, something for me. This is just great! He gets me a gift for Valentine's Day, yet I have squat. What does one girl get for a guy for Valentine's Day anyways? Think about it… majority of Valentine's gifts in stores are for women, girls. I don't think a guy (for example, Shane) would want a fuzzy teddy-bear or rich chocolate. Well, you could give a guy that, but it's not like they'll make use of it. Hmm… maybe I should get him a card. Guys like cards, right?

Sighing, I began playing one of my recent favorite songs on guitar.

What if I sang him a song? Do guys like songs dedicated to them?

Nah…that's a little cheesy.

Ugh! Why are guys so complicated?

"_**Before I fall too fast**__**  
**__**Kiss me quick**__**  
**__**But make it last**__**  
**__**So I can see how badly this will hurt me**__**  
**__**When you say goodbye**__**  
**__**Keep it sweet**__**  
**__**Keep it slow**__**  
**__**Let the future pass**__**  
**__**And don't let go**__**  
**__**But tonight I could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight**___

_**But you're so hypnotizing**__**  
**__**You got me laughing while I sing**__**  
**__**You got me smiling in my sleep**__**  
**__**And I can see this unraveling**__**  
**__**And your love is where I'm falling**__**  
**__**But please don't catch me**___

_**See this heart**__**  
**__**Wont settle down**__**  
**__**Like a child running scared from a clown**__**  
**__**I'm terrified of what you do**__**  
**__**my stomach screams just when I look at you**__**  
**__**Run far away**__**  
**__**So I can breathe**__**  
**__**Even though your far from suffocating me**__**  
**__**I can't set my hopes to high**__**  
**__**Cause every hello ends with a goodbye**___

_**But you're so hypnotizing**__**  
**__**You've got me laughing while I sing**__**  
**__**You've got me smiling in my sleep**__**  
**__**And I can see this unraveling**__**  
**__**Your love is where I'm falling**__**  
**__**But please don't catch me**___

_**So now you see**__**  
**__**Why I'm scared**__**  
**__**I can't open up my heart without a care**__**  
**__**But here I go**__**  
**__**Its what I feel**__**  
**__**And for the first time in my life I know it's real**___

_**But you're so hypnotizing**__**  
**__**You've got me laughing while I sing**__**  
**__**You've got me smiling in my sleep**__**  
**__**And I can see this unraveling**__**  
**__**And your love is where I'm falling**__**  
**__**So please don't catch me**___

_**If this is love**__**  
**__**Please don't break me**__**  
**__**I'm giving up**__**  
**__**So just catch me"**_

I smiled in satisfaction. I've been dying to finish this song. Caitlyn and I were planning on using this song in the talent show, but we're bouncing around. She's getting SO annoyed at me for changing the song every other second, but hey she's the one who's benefitting. Caitlyn's having a lot of fun fooling around with my recording studio.

"That was amazing," a voice said behind me.

I jumped and turned to the intruder. I blushed when I noticed Shane leaning ever-so-casually against my doorframe. "Shane…" I said above a whisper.

He smiled and entered my room. Shane kissed my temple before situating himself on the bed (after moving a couple of papers). "Hey Mitchie…"

I smiled gently as I collected the papers, putting them in a nice pile. "Hey…how's the wrist?" I asked looking from the cast to his eyes, which were watching me intently.

Shane shrugged. "It's whatever…" I rolled my eyes. "Happy Valentine's Day sweetie," he said and we shared a chaste kiss.

I smiled shyly. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

He smiled back, but it wasn't his usual charming smile. It was more of his nervous smile. And Shane nervous, is starting to make me nervous. "I uh… I got you something."

I bit my lip. Why am I acting all shy? Actually, the really question is, why is he acting all shy? "Shane you didn't have to get me anything." He simply just shook his head. Shane reached into his back pocket (with his free hand) to reveal a velvet box and handed it to me. "Oh Shane…" I frowned. "I didn't get you anything…"

The rockstar shook his head and nudge me to open the box. "Any song you sing is a present itself." I blushed and stared down at the box in my hands. "Go on… open it."

Slowly I opened the velvet box to reveal sterling silver bracelet with eight charms on it. I saw this bracelet in a Kay Jewelers magazine that 'dad' got. It's called the "Works of Arts" bracelet by Jane Seymour. There were two charms I didn't recognize though. One was a picture of Shane… the other was a plain silver heart with the words engraved: 'Smitchie Forever, Feb. 6'.

"Now, I know we've only been going out for a week-"

"And a day," I added.

He smiled. "And a day… but I feel like I've known you forever." I just smiled at him as silence washed over us. "Can you uh… say something…anything?"

I stared into my boyfriend's curious eyes and did what any other girlfriend would do… I kissed him senseless. "How's that for saying something?"

:*:D:*:D:*:D:*:D:*:D

_2:46pm…_

I stood outside with Caitlyn at the Staples Center where the concert is being held tonight. The boys were inside for their sound check and told us specifically NOT to go inside.

So after Shane gave me the bracelet, we hung out for a few minutes before his mom called saying he needed to be at the Staples Center in a few. We took our time walking to the door, not wanting to leave each other so soon. Then Shane asked for me to go (last minute) so here I am.

"Ugh… this is SO boring," Caitlyn whined taking a seat next to me.

I slid off my Skullcandy Hesh headphones in white and pink, letting them hang around my neck. "Well… what do you want me to do?"

Caitlyn sighed and took the iPod away from me. "I don't know…" she said scrolling through my playlists. "What are you doing today? Got another date with Shane?"

I shrugged looking out to the parking lot. "Yeah… he said that after he performs today, we're going out. Didn't say where though…" Caitlyn sighed. "What about you and Nate?"

Lyn picked some song I don't even remember downloading, and shook her head. "He didn't say anything…not even a 'Happy Valentine's Day'."

I frowned. No wonder she's so… ugh today. I reached out and gave her a hug. "I'm sure you two are doing something… it's probably a surprise," I said when we let go.

Caitlyn averted her eyes to the ground. "Oh Jonas I hope so…" she mumbled.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, only music playing, until, "Hey girls…" we turned out head and watched Connect 3 walking our way.

"Hey guys…" we responded getting up. "Had a good sound check?" I asked hugging my boyfriend.

"They sure did…" Mrs. Gray said walking past us while looking at something on her phone. "Come on people… we don't have all day… the concert is in 3 hours."

We rolled our eyes and followed Mrs. G to the car. She is a go-go-go type of person. It's like if you're not moving, you are just a waste of space…and air.

:):):):):):):):):):)

_6:25pm…_

Shane and I were walking side-by-side down the red carpet. His hand was on my lower back as he guided me through the crowd. We stopped in front of a bunch of paparazzi and smiled. Shane lowered his head and whispered in my ear. "Have I told you how beautiful you look right now?"

I blushed as he pulled away. I was wearing a strapless black dress that fit snugly on my body. It looked like it was wrapped onto my body. There were three shiny black lines that circled around the dress. Two of them intersected right under my bust. I finished the look with my black peep-toed heels, a shiny blue clutch, diamond hoop earrings (that Raul gave me) and Shane's bracelet. My usual straight hair was curled softly, lazily hanging around my shoulders. "You don't look so bad yourself," I mumbled.

Shane laughed and led me out of the paparazzi's lights towards the stadium. We walked a few feet when Hot Tunes caught up with us. "Shane Gray! Over here!" Shane sighed, but kept a smile on his face as he led us to towards the lady. She smiled at us before turning away to the camera in front of her. "Thank you Ryan… hey its Rae here on the red carpet. Guess who I have here with me Ryan?" _Who? _"Shane Gray!" the woman turned to us and we got a little pushed forward by one of the crew members.

"Hey Rae…" Shane said giving her a cheek kiss as she did the same. "You look great."

Rae laughed. "Oh stop… and I see you have your date here, Mitchie Torres." I blushed and quietly greeted her with a 'hi'. This is the first time I'm on camera! On purpose! "She is just a DOLL! Who are you wearing sweetie?"

April always tells me who and what I'm wearing just in case things like this always happen. It's a good thing I actually listened to her. "Uh…Faith Connexion."

She smiled happily and turned to Shane. "And what about you handsome?"

Shane laughed and said, "Uh I think this is Hugo."

"Mmm… you both look great. Hope that wrist of yours is fine. So Shane, you and the band got signed by Hollywood Records. How's that going?"

My boyfriend cleared his throat before saying, "It's going great actually. We're hoping to get the new album out by this summer or at least the end of this year."

"Awesome… I can't wait to hear it!" Rae smirked. "So I have to ask…" oh gosh, "rumors say that you and this beauty here are dating. Some say you're not, others say it's pretty obvious. So which one is it? Dating? Or not?"

Shane and I looked at each other. We came to an agreement that we wouldn't address whether or not we're dating because:

A, it's nobody's business but ours and

B, if I ever make it in this business, Shane wants them to think it's because of my 'talent' (which I believe I have none) and not because my dad's Steve Torres and I'm dating THE Shane Gray.

"Uh…" I started, not looking away from him.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out," Shane said then winked.

Rae pouted. "That's no fun…" we all laughed lightly. "Well it was nice talking to you guys. Have fun in there."

"You too," we replied and walked away as she grabbed another couple that was standing behind us.

* * *

Caitlyn and I sat in the tenth row, two seats away from the aisle. It's a pretty good concert. So far we've seen Colbie Caillat, John Mayer… Justin Bieber, Miranda Cosgrove, and there are still many more people to go! Up next is Connect 3!

Well… after the commercial.

"Girls…" we stopped our conversation and turned to see Mrs. Gray beckoning us to get up. We got up and followed her, having no idea what the heck is going on. By the time we got backstage, the boys were already on stage, ready to perform. We watched from the side as they got the crowd cheering when Nate started singing 'Fly with me'. After the song, the crowd went wild. Connect 3 shared a look before Nate spoke.

"Alright… so this next song, is off of our next album… hope you guys like it."

"_**If the heart is always searching**_

_**Can you ever find a home?**_

_**I've been looking for that someone**_

_**I'll never make it on my own**_

_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you**_

_**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**Tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**How long will I be waiting**_

_**To be with you again**_

_**Gonna tell you that I love you**_

_**In the best way that I can**_

_**I can't take a day without you here**_

_**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**Moving on, I start to realize**_

_**I can reach my tomorrow**_

_**I can hold my head up high**_

_**And it's all because you're by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**You say that you love me**_

_**Everything's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When I hold you in my arms**_

_**I know that it's forever**_

_**I just gotta let you know**_

_**I never wanna let you go**_

_**Cause when you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**Oh I find my paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**Oh…"**_

_7:35pm…_

After disputing with his mother, Shane and I managed to get away from the concert. Caitlyn and Nate were supposed to join us (as a double-date thing) but Hannah failed to show up on-time. "So, my lady…are you ready for your Valentine's Day with yours truly?" he asked with a wink of his eye.

I blushed and looked all around the car. "So… where are you taking me, kind-sir?" I joked.

"Ah… well, it's a surprise."

I pouted and the car began to move. "Hey! I thought we promised no more secrets…"

"Au contraire… _this, _is not a secret."

"What? It SO is…"

"How?"

"You're not telling me where we're going."

Shane laughed as the car slowed down to a stop. "It doesn't matter…"

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Because we're here…" I sat there confused as Shane opened the door and stepped out. He held out his hand for me to grab, helping me out of the car. I looked at where we were at and gasped. Shane and I were standing outside of the Griffith Observatory. It was so beautiful. Coming towards us was I a tour guide. "Aaron… dude what's up?" Why does Shane always knows somebody?

"Shane, my main man…" Aaron greeted and they did that 'guy' handshake. "And this must be the lovely Mitchie…"

I blushed. "Umm… hi."

He laughed and clasped his hands together. "Alright… ready for a tour?"

Ten minutes later, we were in the Wilder Hall of the Eye walking leisurely, hand-in-hand. We looked at the exhibits as Aaron was explaining the different stuff among the gallery. "So what do you think?" Shane whispered in my ear.

I grinned. "Shane, this- this is amazing."

"Good…just wait, we're only just beginning."

Later, when we were admiring the sun and stars path my phone went off. I look at them shyly, before reaching into my clutch and pulling out my iPhone. I stepped away from the display and answered, "Hello?" On the other line was sniffling. "Hello?" I tried again but no sound. I pulled the phone away from my ear to see the name 'CAITLYN' on the screen with a picture of her smiling softly. "Caitlyn, what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything, and Shane made his way over to me. "Is everything ok?" I shrugged and patiently waited for my best friend to reply. "How are you getting bars? I'm not getting anything," Shane said holding his phone up in the air, hoping to get service.

"Mitchie?" her small voice came through the phone. I swatted Shane until he stopped and held the phone so that we both could hear her.

"Yeah I'm here Cait. What happened?"

She responded with a question of her own. "Where are you guys?"

"The Griffith Observatory, why?"

It was silent for a minute before Lyn said, "Ok…" and then she hung up. Shane and I straightened up and looked at each other oddly.

"What was that all about?" Shane asked as I put my phone away.

"I don't know… but let's get back to the tour, huh?"

"And here we are, one of the best views of the city…" Aaron said leading us to the edge of the observatory, up on the roof. The view was breath-taking. The night sky was a mixture of colors, from dark blue to the faintest purple at the horizon. Down below, the city was alive with lights.

"This is amazing," I commented not looking away. Aaron chuckled and started talking about how the sky colors came to be.

"It is…" Shane whispered in my ear. We stood there for a minute, not saying anything. "Mitchie…"

I turned in his arms and looked up at him, "yeah?"

"I…" he paused. "I lo-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but uh Big Rob is looking for you two," Aaron informed us.

We sighed. "Thanks Aaron," we said and followed him to the entrance. "What was it you were going to say Shane?" I asked.

Shane shook his head. "It was nothing. Let's just see what Big Rob wants." I nodded and we laced our fingers.

Soon enough there stood Big Rob before us. "Hey guys… sorry to bother you, but…" he trailed off and stepped aside. Behind him stood Caitlyn in her turquoise tunic dress and matching light gray heels. She had her arms wrapped around her and looked off towards the floor.

"Oh Caitlyn…" I said letting go of Shane and going to her aid. "Are you- what happened?"

She didn't look at me, but mumbled, "Nate… he- he and Hannah kissed… after they sang." She sighed, "Next thing I knew, I was just standing next to Tori Vega, watching them walk away…without me." Her eyes got all watery.

"Oh Caity…" I said hugging her.

She shook her head. "I just didn't know who to turn to… I don't want to go to an empty home. Everyone I know is on a date… except for me."

"That's exactly what we were just doing," Shane mumbled. I smacked him with my clutch and he looked at me ridiculously. 'Not now…' I mouthed to him and he rolled his eyes. Caitlyn and I let go of each other.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting you two," she apologized, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Actually…"

"No you weren't," I interrupted Shane. He looked at me jaw-dropped as I put an arm around Caitlyn and guided her away from my boyfriend. "How about we go back to my house, watch a couple of flicks… and then tomorrow we can call Nate and clear this whole mess up."

She sniffled. "Really?"

"Yeah really Mitchie?" Shane echoed.

"Yes really… I mean, what are best friends for?" Caitlyn squealed and gave me a great big hug.

"But we have dinner reservations," Shane said.

I shrugged as we began walking. "So we'll get something on the way…" Shane groaned before following us to the car.

-.-\-_-/-.-\-_-/-.-\-_-

_Casa de la Torres…_

We were in the rec room on the sofa watching 'A Walk to Remember' as I sat in between Caitlyn and Shane. On our way home, we stopped for Pizza and Chinese takeout before heading here. Shane sighed for the billionth time in the past hour. I looked up at him, but his eyes and concentration was focused on the TV.

"Uh Shane… you want to help me get more soda?" I asked standing up.

He looked at me confused. "I think we have enough-"

I grabbed his arm and led him out of the room. I turned to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I quirked and eyebrow and he sighed. "It's just… tonight was supposed to be Shane and Mitchie night… not Shane, Mitchie AND Caitlyn."

Now I sighed. "Shane… I'm sorry I just invited Caitlyn, but she's hurt and confused and I did what any other best friend would do… drop a mister for a sister."

"Hey!"

I laughed and hugged him. "I'm sorry babe, but I guess I should've asked you first if it was okay."

He shook his head and captured my lips in a kiss. "No, no… I get it, I get it… a friend in need."

I smiled and pecked his pink lips. "So… you ok?"

He smiled. "Yup…"

Shane left in the middle of 'The Notebook' because Nate called him. He wouldn't tell me anything about what Nate said, but said he would call me in the morning.

Steve and Raul were still out for Raul has tomorrow off and Steve was at some party. Caitlyn was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I threw a towel into my laundry basket in my bathroom before stepping out. "First he doesn't speak to me… and then kisses Hannah Montana… What's next? Oh yeah! He goes out with _her_ instead of me…" I watched from my spot as a tear fell down from her eye to my bed spread. "What am I doing wrong?"

I sighed. She's been like this since Shane left. Well, more like after 'The Notebook' and before 'Sleepless in Seattle'. She kept whining about: 'why can't she find a guy who only had eyes for her?' I let her rant on, after all, there's nothing much I could've done. I've tried, everything. Watched movies, listened to her favorite songs, played games… even went down to my studio where I _tried_ to get her to record something, but she wouldn't budge!

"Maybe it's because I'm ugly or not famous…That's why he doesn't like me. That's probably why he turned to Hannah."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed two pillows, a sleeping bag and a blanket before making myself comfortable on the floor.

"Maybe's he's bored with me. Do you think he's bored with me? That has to be it," she continued.

"Whatever Caitlyn, go to sleep…" I muttered and pulled the blanket over my head. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." If I have to hear her say one more word about him, or her blaming herself, I just might kick her out of this house.

"But what if-"

"Sleep Caitlyn!"

"Ok…"

* * *

**Hey! SO! Long time, no update.. yeah i know, what a bad author i am.**

**But you know when you want to say something (or in this case write something) and then you did it, it came out wrong?**

**Yeah... that's this chapter right here. (i hope that made sense)**

**On a lighter note, summer's in so updates SHOULD be coming out faster.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, i just don't know where this story would be without them**

**Please review!**

**:D**


	26. day twenty three

**This chapter is for TheSunday :D! Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Look who made the cover…" Raul sang when I entered the dining room for breakfast.

I laughed taking the magazine away from him and looked at the cover. Sure enough there was a picture of me and Shane on the red carpet. But it wasn't even THAT big of a picture. We just took up the right hand corner. Above our picture, the headline read: 'Smitchie Forever!' I shook my head. "What are you doing here Raul? I thought you had the day off."

Raul shrugged. "I didn't have anything to do, so I thought, eh…why not?"

Caitlyn slowly walked in from the kitchen, carrying a cup of coffee. "What's all the hubbub-bub?"

"Shane and Mitchie are on the cover…"

Her head snapped towards me and she placed the cup down. "No way!"

I blushed and hugged the magazine to my chest. "We're not even on the cover… more like the corner."

"Let me see…" she said reaching for it. We wrestled for it for a few seconds before she literally jumped on me and grabbed the magazine out of my hands. I watched as she flipped through the magazine 'til she got to the article. "Oh look! You guys are in, '_Stars Celebrate V-Day_'," Caitlyn read. "**Shane Gray right, and Mitchie Torres left, were seen at the **_**Lovers' Concert**_** at the Staples Center last night with band and fellow friend, Caitlyn Gellar.** Ah! I'm in a magazine!" I rolled my eyes and nudged her to keep reading. "Ok, ok… **on the red carpet, Shane dished about the band's up-coming album and the status of his relationship with Mitchie Torres. When asked, the couple quoted, 'that's for us to know, and for you to find out'. They were later spotted leaving the concert after Connect 3 preformed hand-in-hand. Looks like Shane's taken, ladies. Smitchie Forever!** Mitchie this is huge!"

I laughed and sat down. "How is it huge?"

Caitlyn paused. "I'm not sure. But it is! The world knows you're going out with Shane!"

In the distance the doorbell rang. Yes! The perfect get-away… "I got it," I told Raul, skipping past him. I opened the mahogany door to see a giant bouquet of flowers, an even larger teddy bear, and a pair of legs. "Umm…"

"Hi Mitchie…" a voice said.

I furrowed my eyebrows confused. "Nate?"

The teddy bear bounced, so I guess he was nodding. "Is Caitlyn still here? Shane told me she slept over last night."

"Uh…" I started unsurely. Caitlyn said so herself that she didn't want to talk to or see Nate. And if he does happen to stop by, to cover for her. Speaking of the chick…

She looked at me confused. 'Who's that?' she mouthed.

'Nate…'

He eyes widened. 'Get rid of him!'

I shook my head. 'You have to talk to him…'

"Mitchie?" I turned back to Nate as Caitlyn scurried out of the foyer.

I sighed. "She doesn't want to talk to you Nate."

He dropped the teddy bear down, but still held the flowers. "I just want to apologize."

I crossed my arms and leant on the door. "For what?"

"Can't I just go talk to her?"

"You hurt her feelings Nate. I don't think she wants to talk to you." Even though she SHOULD.

Nate sighed. "Hannah _kissed _me… and I didn't kiss her back. What was I supposed to do on stage? Push her off it? I'm not Shane." Dude's got a point. "And she _dragged _**me** out with her after the concert. After we got off stage, I was heading straight for Caitlyn when Hannah stopped me and forced me to go out with her. Nothing happened, I swear Mitchie. I was so miserable last night. You have to believe me."

"Why should I believe you?"

Again he sighed. "I would never hurt Caitlyn. I should've fought harder, but Hannah's stubborn. Plus Jason was there! He would tell you EVERYTHING."

I stood up straight and uncrossed my arms. "She's in the dining room," I muttered.

Nate grinned and picked up the giant teddy bear before stepping into the house.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

_10:47am…_

We were in my recording studio. I sort of locked Caitlyn and Nate in the sound booth until they can resolve their problems (Nate insisted). I was sitting in a comfy chair eating a muffin and listening to music.

The door to the studio opened and Shane popped his head in. "Shane…" I said happily.

"Hey baby…" Shane greeted entering the studio. He walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss before staring at the disputing couple inside. "I got your message and came right over."

I swiveled the chair and looked at them through the glass. "Good… because I don't think I can stand being here for God knows how long, making sure they 'make-up' and not destroy my booth…or each other."

Shane laughed and motioned for me to get up. He sat down in my chair and pulled me onto his lap. "They'll make up…"

I turned my head. "How do you know?"

"_Because_ **they're** 'Naitlyn'. They will always make up."

I looked back at the couple who's been in there for a while. "I don't know Shane… Caitlyn's pretty serious about what happened. Maybe we shouldn't keep them in there."

Shane looked past me at the arguing couple. "Well, it** was** Nate's idea, not mine. Why don't we leave these two to it, and we'll come back in a half an hour. If nothing changes, then we'll take them out."

I guess we could do that. I mean, how much damage can be done in a half an hour? I got off Shane's lap and helped him up. Together we walked out of the studio and down the hall. "So… what do you want to do?" I asked as we continued to walk about my house.

Shane shrugged. "Let's go for a walk…"

"Where?"

He shrugged again. "Anywhere…" Hand-in-hand, we walked out of my house and down the street. We didn't really say much, just enjoyed being in each other's company.

"This is nice," I commented, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yes it is…" We walked until we stopped in front of that palm tree where Shane found me that day of the tiny earthquake. "Ah… remember that night you ran out here? You were crazy."

My jaw dropped and I hit him playfully. "Hey!" I exclaimed then pouted.

Shane laughed and gathered me up in his arms. "I'm just joking baby."

I rolled my eyes and would've pushed him away, but the wind blew coolly, making me snuggle into his embrace. "Sure you are…"

His chest shook and he kissed the top of my head. We stood in silence underneath the palm tree, both of us in our own thoughts. "Mitchie, I have to tell you something," Shane later said.

I turned around in his arms and rested my hands on his chest. "Yeah?"

"I…" he paused. "I know that you don't like hearing it, but there's no other way to express my feeling for you." Oh my…he isn't… "I-I love you, Mitch." I didn't say anything. I couldn't! Shane loves me! Me! A plain girl from Bridgeway, New Jersey! THE (here we go with the 'THE' again) Shane Joseph Adam "Bad-boy" Gray _loves _me! "You don't have to say it back… I get how you feel about that word."

I lifted my eyes from my hand that was drawing a weird pattern to his chocolate brown eyes. "No, no… I love you too."

Shane grinned widely and held me out at arm length (why does he have to fracture his wrist?). "Really? You do?"

I laughed. "Well, yeah… I mean, it's weird saying it, but I feel the same way. You know I don't open my heart up because I'm afraid that if I do, you'll just break it. But I think I'm going to take a risk at it. I love you too Shane."

My boyfriend hugged me tightly and kissed me softly. "I would never hurt you Mitchie." Ah… where have I heard that before? "You know, for a second there, I thought you were going to run away."

"Well… I _was_ considering it, but then I saw how nervous you looked-" Shane poked my side. "Hey! I just told you I love you and this is how you repay me… thank you."

He laughed and wrapped me with one arm, leading me slowly away from the tree. "You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes. "Wait!" I turned around and headed back to where we were previously standing. "I've always wanted to carve my initials in a tree," I said shyly. Shane smiled and pulled out a pocket knife. I stared at him wide-eyed. "What are you doing, carrying a pocket knife with you?"

Shane shrugged and handed it to me. "I don't know… I like carrying it sometimes. It establishes my 'bad-boyishness'." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the knife from him.

"Boyishness isn't even a word." I turned to the tree and started carving letters.

"Yes it is…" he argued.

"No its not…" After a few minutes I stepped back from my work and gave Shane his pocket knife back. "There… all done!" On the trunk of the palm tree, carved in a heart, it read: SMITCHIE 4EVER!

:*:D:*:D:*:D:*:D:*:D

_11:18am…_

Shane and I were in a bubble of bliss. We both confessed our love for each other. What could go wrong?

We entered my studio to see a few instruments scattered around and then Naitlyn making out on the carpeted floor. "Hey!" I exclaimed yanking the door open. The duo jumped apart, out of breath and blushing like mad. "Instruments don't just grow on trees you know!" I picked up my favorite electric guitar putting it on its stand. Shane walked in and helped me pick up whatever _they_ knocked over.

When we were finished, I turned around to them, my arms crossed. The made-up couple kept their eyes averted, a pink tint visible on their cheeks. "I see you two made up…"

"Yeah…" they drew out.

"But did you have to take it out on my studio?"

Caitlyn looked up. "Hey! In my defense, Nate kissed me first and pushed me back into the keyboard."

"At least making out is all that they did," Shane mumbled in my ear. I slapped his shoulder and turned to my friends.

"If it wasn't for you two making up, I would've seriously, kicked your asses," I told them. "But…given that it's **you**, I'll let it slide." Caitlyn shrieked and gave me a big hug. "So everything's good?"

She stepped back into Nate's arms. "Yup…" he said and kissed her head.

"Well then… why don't we all go out to celebrate? Post-Valentine's Day!" Shane suggested.

"Okay…let me just ask Steve. I've been out all day yesterday so…" I trailed off.

The gang nodded and we walked out of my studio. They headed for the living room while I looked for Steve.

"Hey Raul…have you seen Steve?" I asked not spotting my 'father' anywhere. I've checked upstairs, downstairs, his office… nowhere.

Raul hesitated. "I think…I think I last saw him by the pool. Go check it out."

I smiled as a 'thanks' before walking to the back of the house to the yard. Raul was right. Steve sat there by the pool flipping through a book. "Hey Steve…" I greeted.

He looked up at me and smiled softly. "Hey Mitchie…" he scooted over."Take a seat..."

I sat on the chair next to him. "So-" I stopped when I saw what he was looking at. There staring back at me was a picture my mother had taken when I lost my first tooth. I think I was 7. "What is this?" I asked turning the page, examining the pictures.

"Just one of…I think 6 volumes of Mitchie," he said motioning to the thick stack of albums next to me.

My jaw dropped.

That's A LOT of pictures. That's like…every picture taken since I was born! "Wow…"

Steve chuckled. "Yep…they start from the minute Connie found out she was pregnant to you were coming out of your mother's womb," Ok… that was a little TMI, "to the pictures of you at the Lover's Concert last night with your friends. There's still a lot more to be put in." Damn! What's more to add? "Your mother made sure that I didn't miss one moment of your life."

"Wow…" I flipped the page. "She sure did a very good job." I looked at a picture of me when I was 8, dressed up like a singing zombie for Halloween. I remember that day. I cried when all the girls called me weird because I was a singing zombie, and they were princesses. "So…what happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" he asked.

"I mean…you and my mom. What happened?"

His mouth formed into a small 'Oh'. "We were just best friends. We knew each other since middle school."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Oh… then silence overcame us as we flipped through the various pages of the scrap book. "Hey Steve?"

"Mhmm?"

"If you and my mom were _just _best friends, how come you don't have a girlfriend or something? Surely if you were just friends, then you could date anyone you wanted to."

"Uh…hmm…"

Then silence.

And this time it wasn't comfortable silence.

No. It was that heavy awkward, deafening silence. The type I felt when I first arrived here.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Steve sighed. "Mitchie…I'm…" he hesitates."I'm…I'm gay."

I leant back in the chair. I didn't know what to say. For the second time today I was speechless. "But how-?" I stopped and got up, "I mean…" again I stopped. I don't know what I mean. I don't have a problem with him being gay; like I'm no homophobic… just- this is what they've been trying to talk to me about? I was scared they were going to say Steve had like cancer or something and only had a couple of months to live. "Wow…" I finally said.

"T-that-that's it?"

I looked down at him and sat next to him. I opened my mouth to say something, but my phone cut me off. I looked at it to see that I have a text message from Shane. I smiled apologetically at Steve before replying.

**Hey…you found him yet? **

I looked from my phone to Steve, then back down at the phone again.

**Uh… you guys go head out. It's family night tonight.**

It took not even 30 seconds before my phone beeped.

**Okay. Love you, have fun!**

I smiled and texted back,

**Love you too.**

After that text, I saw Steve watching me intently. "Hey Mitchie… why don't we go for a walk? You can ask anything you want." I nodded and stood up.

* * *

We walked quietly through Steve's garden (that I barely even acknowledged was here) lost in our own thoughts. I couldn't stop but think how Steve told me he's gay. I had that feeling that maybe he was- ok so it wasn't like the **strongest** vibe I got off him, but hey people surprise you. "Did your mother ever tell you how you were conceived?"

I looked up from the stone path walk to Steve and shook my head. "All she ever told me was that my daddy loves me so much." Steve smiled softly and put an arm around my shoulders. "That's what I don't get though. If you're gay, then how'd..?"

"Well it was the night after I returned home. Connie and my parents threw a welcome home party. I had about three weeks vacation before my next movie and instead of going to some exotic island, I went back to Bridgeway. I guess you could say I was feeling a little bit homesick.

Anyways, Connie and I were sitting poolside, getting away from the entire party craze. I was in the middle of telling her about some of the behind the scene stuff, when she burst into tears."

"Why'd she start crying? I asked curiously.

He took a deep breath. "Ah… well, Connie wanted to have a baby. But her boyfriend at the time refused to. He told her that he's not ready for a kid. That he's fresh out of college and needed to see the world before settling down…broke your mother's heart." I frowned slightly. What a jerk! "So… that's when I offered. You know, she's my best friend ever, and I hate seeing her sad…"

Aww... that's so sweet of him. We walked back to the house in silence. "How come you never came to see me?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well baby girl… that's kind of complicated. I wanted to be there, really I did. But I was needed here, and your mom thought it was best if you didn't know."

Oh… the house was coming to view and I had yet one more question on my mind. "So… are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes, I am…"

"Who is he? Do I know him?" I asked when he didn't elaborate. Seriously, you can't just say yes and _not_ tell me who it is.

"Actually, you do…"

He didn't say anything more and I was starting to get a little annoyed. Why can't he just tell me? "Well?"

By now we reached the house and he nods ahead. I looked away from him to Raul walking towards us, smiling.

And that's when it hit me…

Raul's boyfriend is Steve. Steve is Raul's boyfriend.

* * *

**Hey hey! So! that was unexpected, huh? i've had this chapter stuck in my head for months! and now its here, for you all to read!**

**Although i had to tweak it a bit because i made Shane break his wrist and Caitlyn and Nate fight (originally they weren't supposed to be in the chapter, but eh... it works) ****Then i cant have Naitlyn over, because- well... "they're NAITLYN! They'll always make up" ;)**

**I hope you like it... and if you dont- WELL THEN! I'm the author here! If you dont like, dont read!**

**But uh... i appreciate it if you do, thanks :D**

**i thank, those who reviewed the last chapter... ya'lls are some seriously awesome people!**

**Please review?**

**BTW: Am i crazy for entering this story to the Indie CR Awards?**


	27. day twenty four

I woke up feeling like someone was watching me. You know, when you just wake up and you look around to make sure you're alone or something. Ok… maybe you don't. I rolled away from my balcony and jumped at the person crouched next to me. Ha! I'm not crazy! I squinted trying to make out who the person was. Could it be? I rubbed my eyes tiredly as the lady before me smiled. I reached over and turned my lamp on. Yep… I'm not dreaming.

"Surprise…" she said softly.

I smiled sleepily with a hint of confusion. "Clarissa?"

The woman nodded and nudged me to move over. "Hey kiddo."

Now more awake, I sat up and gave my aunt a hug. "Oh my God! Clarissa!" she laughed, "what are you doing here? Thirty days aren't even up!"

Clarissa looked at me a little taken back. "Oh… well if that's how you feel, then I'll just-" she started, getting up from my bed. I reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"I'm sorry… I just didn't expect for you to be home early." Has it really been a little over three weeks already?

Clarissa smiled softly and ran a hand through my hair. "Look at you… almost a month goes by and you look like Miss-Hollywood."

I blushed. I doubt I do. "I missed you Lissa," I said giving her a big hug again.

Clarissa laughed and hugged me just as tight. "I missed you too Mitchie."

I caught sight of the time; it was 3:12 in the morning. Dang it… I have school today. Oh well… who needs sleep when the most awesome person in the entire world returns home.

"I think I should let you sleep… Steve told me you have school today."

I pouted, not wanting her to go. "Aww…really? But you just got here and I have SO much to tell you."

Lissa smiled and patted my shoulder. "And I can't wait for you to tell me… don't worry. I'll still be here when you get out of school."

"Really?"

Clarissa nodded. "Of course… I was thinking; spend the week here before heading back to Jersey?" Before I could even respond, Steve's head popped into my room.

"As much as I'd hate to be 'strict', Mitchie, you have school tomorrow…err, today…later," Steve said. I think he just confused himself.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine… I'm going back to sleep."

The adults smiled and wished me goodnight before leaving my room. Ugh… I can't go to sleep now.

* * *

When I went downstairs for breakfast, I was surprised to see Clarissa still up. "Morning people…" I said cheery, though all I really wanted to do was crawl to my room and sleep.

"Morning Mitchie," they greeted at different times.

I caught sight of the clock and inwardly cursed myself. I knew snoozing the alarm for half an hour wasn't the greatest idea I've ever had. "I best be going if I don't want to be late," I said sadly and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin.

"I'll drive you…" Steve said grabbing his keys and walking away. I hugged Raul and Clarissa goodbye before following Steve out to the car. It was silent as we drove out of the secluded neighborhood. It wasn't until we stopped at a red light, that Steve said something. "So… tell me about yourself Mitch."

I laughed lightly and turned towards him. "Didn't we try this like…the first day I spent here?"

Steve shrugged and the car started moving again. "We spent yesterday talking about Raul and I, I just want to know my daughter better, is that a crime?"

I shrugged and looked out the window. "You know me…" I decided to say after a while.

"Well… I know your firsts. Like, the first time you walked, sat, smiled…sang, laughed, blushed, said mama-"

By now we arrived at Hollywood High. I got out of the car and turned to Steve. "I think I got the idea." He reddened and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I got to go… but I'll see you later dad."

I turned to walk away, but Steve called me back. "Y-you called me dad…"

I shifted on my feet awkwardly before nodding. "Y-yeah… that's not a problem is it?"

Steve beamed, with wet eyes. Oh I hope he's not going to cry. "Of course not honey." I smiled and attempted to walk away again, but he called my name again. Turning to him, I was met with a flash. I blinked a couple of times before looking at him confused. "Now I have the first time you called me dad. This will go straight into the book of first."

I blushed and stood awkwardly beside the car. "Yeah… well, I got to go. See ya." I turned around and practically skipped towards the school. I met up half way with Shane Gray. He pulled me into a kiss before casually wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Good morning Mitchie…" he said happily.

I grinned. "Good morning Shane," I greeted almost skipping out of his grip.

"Whoa… someone's happy…" I shrugged and kept smiling. "What's up?"

"My Aunt's back!" I said excited. I was so excited, that I failed to notice the falter in my boyfriend's smile.

"Already?" he croaked.

I nodded animatedly. "Uh huh… I'm just as surprised as you are. I didn't think she'd be home so soon." We entered homeroom; I was leading the way to our friends in the back. "And the best part is, she's staying the week before she leaves for Jersey."

"Before who leaves for New Jersey?" Jason asked.

Caitlyn and Nate sat there staring at me just as curious. "My aunt Clarissa… she's back!"

"Where'd she go?" we all shook our heads slightly. Of course Jason would forget.

I opened my mouth to explain, but got cut off by Brown. "Alright Rockers! The talent show is on Thursday… The auditorium is being used after school and free periods for those who want to work on the stage. See me, Dee or Zula…"

I caught Caitlyn's eye. We were both thinking the same thing. 'We'll talk later?' she mouthed and I only nodded.

:):):):):):):):):):)

_Acting 101…_

"Okay guys… I want you all to form a circle," Zula instructed after she did attendance. Once the circle was formed around her, she started explaining what we were going to do. "So today I thought we could just wing it…" we all looked at her confused. "I didn't really plan anything today, so we're gonna start this lesson off with a little…memorization game. I want…" she turned around and pointed at this kid Cole, "you to start."

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Anything…make a sound, say a short sentence…"

Cole stood there blankly before saying, "cock-a-doodle-doo?"

"Brilliant!" She said and turned to the girl next to him. "And then you would repeat what he just said and add on with something of your own… then the person next to you would repeat what you said and add on…got it?" we nodded in agreement. "Remember, whatever the person just did, you do just as they did… and say or do the first thing that comes to your mind. Ready Cole?"

Cole nodded and turned to Suzie. "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" he said flapping his arms like a chicken.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" she repeated before turning to Eric and laughed.

Before I knew it, it was my turn and Lisa said with an attitude, "Say what?"

"Say what?" I copied before turning to Shane and slipped out, "I love you."

"I love you," he repeated dreamily like I did before turning to Caitlyn, "Wahoo!" he exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air.

Caitlyn did as he did and turned to Nate. "Nice…" she said nodding her head. We watched amused as the people came up with crazier and crazier things as we moved along. Ah… this day keeps getting better and better.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

_Lunch…_

Shane kissed the side of my head as we strolled out of Boa Steakhouse where we stopped for lunch with Caitlyn and Nate. Call it… a double date if you must. The couple was walking beside us, the guys on the outside. Shane's right hand was laced with my left. We had some time to kill so we all thought we could walk a few blocks to where the car sat, waiting.

"You have to go?" I asked, my free hand holding onto his side belt loop. After lunch, Shane has to leave to meet some crazed fan about a contest she won. It was one of those radio contests.

Shane sighed. "Unfortunately… I don't even know why I have to. I've changed… right Nate?"

"I'd hate to agree with Shane, but yeah he has…" Nate commented. "For the better, I guess."

Shane and I stared at each other, not caring that the paparazzi were running towards us. "For the better…" we muttered with a smile.

Caitlyn smiled softly and leant back into Nate's embrace. "Hate to break up this lovely moment guys, but…" she pointed ahead. All four of us groaned before letting go of each other and walking briskly towards the awaiting SUV. All the while we were the paps were following us, hollering question after question.

_'Shane! Shane! How was your lunch?'_

_'Mitchie! Mitchie! Is Shane a good kisser?'_

_'Are you guys going to Hawaii for a wedding?'_

_'Nate! Is it true that you and Caitlyn are engaged?'_

'_Is it you two who are getting married in Hawaii?'_

We ignored them completely as Big Rob held them off and we got into the car safely. After buckling our seatbelts, we started laughing out of nowhere.

Caitlyn managed to catch a breath and said, "I guess Nate and I won this round, huh?" See, we had a game going on for a while… who can get the most ridiculous question thrown at them. The engagement question was definitely the most ridiculous question ever at the moment.

"I guess so…" I said as the car pulled smoothly away from the curb, my head resting on Shane's shoulder. We laughed again before talking randomly about penguins.

:):D:):D:):D:):D:):D:):D

_Music…_

"Are you going to rehearse on stage?" Caitlyn asked when we walked into the auditorium later that afternoon. Brown wanted us to take advantage this period to use the stage for whatever we wanted to. He's not going to stay in the room, being as he is one of the judges, but some other teacher is to make sure we don't get out of control.

I glanced at her and shrugged. "I don't know," I said honestly, "We still don't know if we're doing one song or two."

Caitlyn nodded understandingly as we put our stuff on two chairs and made our way to the stage where the rest of our class was crowding around. Slowly as they parted away, Caitlyn and I got a good look at what they were staring at. Brown had put up a list of all of those who are going to perform on stage today. And according to the list, I was second to last, right before Tess.

I sighed and turned to my best friend. "I don't want to go…" I muttered and took out a black marker. I drew a line across my name and stepped back smiling. Good thing I wasn't the only one who crossed out their name. Joey and Mary crossed theirs out too along with a few other kids.

"Aww… little Mitchie's too scared to perform on stage?" Tess said in a baby voice as she approached us.

I rolled my eyes and turned to her. "No…" yes, "we're just not finished yet."

"That's what she said," Tess said as she passed me and purposely bumped into me.

"Ignore her Mitchie," Caitlyn said placing a hand on my shoulder. "She's just trying to psych you out."

I sighed as we walked away and to our stuff. "I know…" we sat down and started watching this all girl band go up on the stage. They started playing the familiar beat of _I Want You to Want Me_ and started to rock out and sing. "Wow… now I really don't think I would be able to win."

"If you think this band is impressive, you should check out the band that offered to play for you for the talent show," Caitlyn said, not looking away from the band.

"You got someone to play live? Who?" Caitlyn smirked and got up suddenly, pulling me with her. She dragged me to the exit. "Cait, we can't just leave." She ignored me until we got out of the auditorium and outside. I blinked twice, adjusting to the sudden sunlight.

"They're here!" she said happily. Walking towards us were four guys (and don't tell Shane this) but they were so hot! They were a mix of a punk rocker meets hot nerd. I started getting a little nervous. What if they think I'm ugly? What if they think I can't sing? What if-

"Aren't they hot?" I nodded slowly, making a 'mhmm' sound. "I bumped into them at my cousin's, cousin's friend's sister's niece's eleventh birthday, about… a week and a half ago?" By now the band was standing before us. "Mitchie, this is Animal, Kevin, Mike and Drew," Caitlyn introduced. "Guys, this is the girl I was telling you about." I gave Cait a look, questioning about what she told them about me.

"Cait showed us a few of your songs… they were really good," Mike complemented. I looked at him surprised and a bit embarrassed. I mean I've been getting compliments like that for a while, but I'm not that great.

"Yeah…though, it'd be better if you had a real band playing," Animal added. Gee, _thanks…_ "Have you decided on what songs you're playing for the Talent Show?"

My eyes wandered over to Caitlyn. "Can you guys give us a minute?" They nodded and we walked a few feet away from them. "Okay… what's the catch?"

"What catch?" she asked.

"You got them to play for me… what do they get out of it?"

"A lead singer… they've been looking for one for a while, so I mentioned you. It's a win-win situation Mitch."

I rubbed my arm self-consciously. It _is _a win-win situation. They get a singer, I get a band. What's the worst thing that can happen? "Okay…"

"Great!" she exclaims and turns to the guys. "You got yourself a singer."

They cheered making Caitlyn and I giggle at them. "When do we start?"

"Well… considering that we have about three days, right now if you guys are up for it," Caitlyn said.

;);););););););););)

_5:04pm…_

The band was coming along well. I was really impressed by how fast they caught on. They did a cover or two for me, and honestly, they were amazing! But in the words of Caitlyn Gellar: "You take this band to a whole new level!" Insert rolling of the eyes here.

The band was in the booth working on the music for the song both Caitlyn and I agreed should be played at the Talent show. I sang quietly to myself as we watch the guys go over the chords and beats with each other.

"Hey Mitch… why don't you go in there?" Caitlyn suggested. I nodded and got out of my comfy chair and entered the booth. "Alright… I think you guys are ready, yeah?" We nodded and gave her a thumbs up as she counted down, "3…2…go!"

I bobbed my head for like two seconds before I had to start singing. It was going really well, though Caitlyn stopped us every once in a while to make a comment or fix something that didn't sound right. We worked at for about forty-five minutes before Drew announced that he had a family party at six.

We were laughing at something Kevin said as we left my studio and headed to the front door. I paused and looked around. "Wait…" they stopped and looked at me, "is it just me or is it _too _quiet?"

I lead them slowly towards the foyer and jumped when Raul, Clarissa, and Steve came out of nowhere and shouted, "Surprise!" holding a small cake with a smiley candle lit. Though there was more than their three voices. Looking around, I was awestruck at the people I laid eyes on. There were faces I've seen in magazines and very unfamiliar faces. People I've met, and people I have yet to meet.

"Steve!" a graying woman exclaimed. She was short with medium brown hair and a few grays in it. Her eyes were a gentle brownish-green and she had a few wrinkles. The woman couldn't possibly be older than sixty…give or take a few years. "She's a doll!" the woman hurried over to me and embraced me tightly. I looked over to dad confused and a little freaked out.

He walked over and gently pried the woman off me. "Mom, mom… let the girl breathe."

Mrs. Torres sniffled and let go of me, wiping a tear or two away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… she's just so grown up!"

Dad chuckled and patted his mother's shoulder comfortingly. "Mitchie, this is my mom -your grandmother- Rose."

I smiled softly. "Nice to meet you Rose."

She laughed and hugged me once more. "Please, call me Nana Rose."

I laughed awkwardly. "Okay… Nana Rose…" the adults laughed and dragged me away from Caitlyn and the band, showing me off to friends and family I've never met. Along the way, I learned from Clarissa that this is some type of… coming out party. No, no… not _that_ kind of coming out party, but more of a "I-have-a-daughter" coming out party.

They dragged me around, introducing me to three uncles' I've never met and their wives and children. I've met friendly directors, people at the office- I think Steve owns a movie producing company- close friends; oh! And their children. And let's not forget that one aunt.

I managed to escape from the introductions, lying that I was thirsty and I needed a drink. Walking into the hardly crowded kitchen, I found the people I kind of left hanging.

"Hey…" I said walking towards them. "I thought you guys left."

"_I_ would've but then I saw you had some chocolate strawberries…" Caitlyn trailed off and grabbed one, popping it into her mouth.

"And _I _really didn't want to go to some family party," Drew said and took a bite of his hamburger. Well… I'm relieved they found themselves something to occupy their abandonment.

"How's meeting people?"

I sighed and took a strawberry. "It's… a lot to take in. I went from one aunt, no cousins and a grandmother with _serious_ dementia to the total opposite."

They stood there, unsure of what to say. Heck if I was in their place, I wouldn't know how to respond either. I took my cup of soda and sipped a little, waiting for the awkwardness to go. In that time, my dad walked into the room.

"Mitchie…" he said happily. "I was wondering where- oh hey Drew."

I turned around confused. I did not introduce the band yet to Steve… "Hey Uncle Steve," Drew greeted giving the guy a hug.

"You made it! Your mom told me that you were rehearsing with a new singer."

"Yeah… been here for a while-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Drew's my cousin?"

We all looked at each other just as shocked. "I guess so…" dad patted Drew's back before someone caught his attention and he walked away. Though he stopped suddenly and turned to us and said, "Why don't you liven up this party, huh?"

We watched my father walk away before looking at each other. "What does he mean by that?" Mike asked.

Caitlyn smirked. "I think I know…"

;];];];];];];];];];]

_7:19pm…_

Picture this: me… a band... poolside… under twinkly lights. It's a little chilly out, but that's expected since, well- it's February. The guests –as well as my dad- have yet to notice this scenery. As the band were tuning their instruments, Caitlyn came up to me all smiles. "You ready?" she asked.

I bit my lip. "Do we really have to?"

"Yes…" she stressed. "It'll be great practice for the real thing."

"But what song are they gonna play? What song am I gonna sing? FYI, we just met up today."

Caitlyn pursed her lips in thought as her eyes wandered around. "What about La-"

"That is for the talent show," I cut off.

"You can do a cover?"

"Of what song? I don't know any other covers they know besides _Teenagers _by _My Chemical Romance _and some _Nickleback_ and I don't feel like singing either."

Caitlyn stood there for a minute with her thinking face on. Suddenly, her face broke out into a smile. "Leave it to me…" She walked around me and to the band, speaking briefly before she sauntered back over to me. She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off to the side.

I watched bizarrely as the band looked at each other before Drew gave the count off. After a few seconds, I automatically noticed the song and smiled. Shane said this is one of our many songs (the first being _Fly With Me). _The thing with this song is that he told me whenever I'm unsure about the two of us or missing him, just listen and the song would be my solution.

"**Do you remember the nights**

**We'd stay up just laughing**

**Smiling for hours**

**At anything**

**Remember the nights**

**We drove around crazy in love**

**When the lights go out**

**We'll be safe and sound**

**We'll take control of the world**

**Like it's all we have to hold on to**

**And we'll be a dream**

(Caitlyn handed me a microphone. "You can do it Mitchie…" she said and gave me a little push in the direction of the band. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I can do it… I calmly walked towards them, repeating to myself that I can do this.)

_Do you remember the nights_

_We made our way dreaming_

_Hoping of being_

_Someone big_

_We were so young then_

_We were too crazy_

_In love_

_**When the lights go out**_

_**We'll be safe and sound**_

_**We'll take control of the world**_

_**Like it's all we have to hold on to**_

_**And we'll be a dream**_

**Whoa, whoa, whoa **

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa**_

**When the lights go **_**out**_

_(And when the lights go out)_

**We'll be safe and **_**sound**_

_(We'll be safe and sound_)

_**We'll take control of the world**_

_**Like it's all we have to hold on to**_

**And we'll be**

_And we'll be_

**When the lights go **_**out**_

_(And when the lights go out)_

**We'll be safe and sound**

**We'll **_**take control of the world**_

_**Like it's all we have to hold on to**_

_**And we'll be a dream"**_

An applause erupted after the last note rang out. Some of the couples that were dancing stopped and clapped as well. I blushed furiously, but smiled nonetheless before the guys and I exchanged hugs. As I walked off, the band started playing something with an edge. Left and right I was getting compliments and Caitlyn was singing an "I told you so" over and over. I whacked her playfully before laughing, and cutting through the small crowd. When I got to the patio, I was bombarded with hugs from Clarissa, dad, Raul… even Nana Rose, all of them complimenting me on that cover. And I'll have to admit, they were all right after all (mom, dad, Clarissa, Sierra…Shane, Caitlyn, etcetera, etcetera). I guess I am pretty good.

* * *

**So... not the type of chapter i had in mind, but i thought you guys needed something... (Dont you just love that song? i know i do :D)**

**Originally, someone was supposed to message me but they didn't so i just wrote anything and posted it.**

**i also kinda lost my muse but then i found it when i was reading _Misery _by _Stephen King_ (one of my summer books) ****add that to sweet sixteens, flirty boys, long lost friends, and bored siblings and you got yourself a good reason?**

**Sorry for the wait... but thank you guys for reviewing! :D ah makes my day!**

**Please review?**

**P.S. hopefully i dont take _TOO_ long to update. i do have a few chapters pre-written.**

**BTW... should Mitchie sing one or two songs for the talent show?**


	28. day twenty five

_To: mom (conniecaters9)_

_Subject: Family?_

_From: Mitchie (DOntFOrgET15)_

_What a night I had! Actually… it was more of the entire day. Clarissa came back in the morning and she's spending the week here in California! Then later on, Caitlyn introduced a band willing to play for the talent show. Can you believe it? Me- Mitchie Torres- has a band! They are amazing! We played together for the first time at a party Steve was holding for me. Yeah, it was one of those coming out parties- introducing me to all his friends._

_And family…_

_Let's not get me started on them. There are like four uncles- all married; well except for Uncle Mark… he's widowed with twin daughters and a baby boy- two aunts (one's divorced with a spoiled daughter who also goes to Hollywood High; Jade's her name) over twenty cousins and the most adorable pair of grandparents. It was weird I'd have to say… going from hardly any family to like so much family, it's going to take me while to get used to them and know their names._

_But I had a good time. I even climbed that hill of fear of singing in front of people by singing in front of all those people last night. I sang __**We'll Be a Dream **__by __**We the Kings**__ with the band. It was a blast! I'll attach a recording Cait made so you can hear it._

_This whole coming out party had me thinking: maybe I can live here- in California- with family and friends. It wouldn't be so bad. I have more family here that I should get to know and friends. I even have a boyfriend. But then again, Jersey has Clarissa and Sierra… I don't want to leave them. And besides, I can always just hop on a plane and spend holidays and vacations here, right? At least I have the rest of the week to think about this._

_-Mitchie

* * *

_

"Hey Shane," I greeted and gave him a hug.

Shane smiled down at me and kissed my temple. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Tess leaning against the school, smirking with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's up with her?" I asked Shane.

Shane looked over to where I jerked my head and sighed. "Go inside Mitch. I'll catch up."

I looked at him suspiciously. Although I trust Shane like trust Clarissa, I don't trust her. "Okay…" I said after a minute. We shared a chaste kiss before I headed inside the building. Looking back, I saw them speaking, but thought nothing of it. They're just talking… what could possibly go wrong? I shrugged and headed for homeroom.

_"What do you want Tess?" Shane asked as the blonde teen walked over to him._

_"What do you mean?" she asked, still smirking. "Did you tell her?"_

_Shane groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "Tell her what?"_

_"This…" Tess flipped the page over to a glossy picture of Shane and Monica- the contest winner- kissing. Shane's face glowered. "How would Mitchie feel if she found out that her precious boyfriend is just playing her?"_

_"FYI she kissed me…"_

_"Really? Because from where I stood, you didn't pull away."_

_"I did too!"_

_The blonde girl scoffed. "Doesn't matter… Mitchie deserves the truth," Tess spat out. She held the photo with both hands, looking down at it thoughtfully. "Hmm… maybe I should make a copy and put it on her locker."_

_Shane scowled but lightened up with a sigh. "Alright… what do I have to do to make sure this," he moved his hands in a circular motion, "doesn't get out?" Tess raised an eyebrow clearly interested. "I'll do anything."_

_Tess smiled evilly, and Shane knew he made a mistake. You never tell anyone you would do something- anything- to keep a secret. "You have two choices… Either break up with her, or spend an entire week with me as a…a groupie, per say."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me…" Shane groaned, "And if you choose neither, than this little beauty will end up on the cover of every major tabloid in the country."_

_"You wouldn't…"_

_"Try me…"_

The bell rang and Shane has yet to come in. I was starting to get worried when Brown was calling attendance and Shane never answered to his name. "Has anyone seen Gray?" he was looking at Shane's band mates, me and Caitlyn.

"Well Mitchie is the one who always walks into school with him," Caitlyn pointed out looking at me.

"Ah yeah… well umm-"

"I'm here Brown…" Shane said promenading into the classroom. Right behind him, Tess walked in as well. "I had some things to sort out."

Brown nodded curtly and continued to do roll call. Shane passed by me and I sent him a warm smile… only to get a weak one in return. "Shane…" I hissed his name a couple of times, watching every once in a while to make sure that Brown wasn't going to call me out for talking. Shane finally looked my way. "Are you okay?" I asked.

He smiled weakly again and nodded before staring straight ahead. What is with him? Did I do something wrong? Did he do something? I looked around the room, my eyes landing on the other tardy. She flipped her blonde hair over her right shoulder and looked back at Shane. Tess smiled flirtatiously and Shane waved.

WTF?

Since when was Shane waving to Tess? Since when did they become buddy-buddy? I'm going to have to talk to him.

The bell rang and I rushed to catch up with Shane. "Shane! Shane!" I called to get his attention. He turned to me blankly. "Are...we okay?"

"Yeah… why wouldn't we be?" he asked, walking me to my next class.

I shrugged and watched where we were going. "I don't know… ever since you came back with Tess, you're a lot paler… quieter too. Did she do anything to you?"

Shane shook his head as we slowed down and stopped in front of my Geometry class. "I'll see you later, yeah?" I nodded and watch his figure blend in the sea of sameness. _I hope I'll see you later too. _Sighing I turned on my heel and entered the classroom.

:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7

_Free Period…_

I waited for Caitlyn by the auditorium. Brown gave some of the students an 'OK' for skipping class, but ONLY if the teacher signed the permission slip allowing us to go (today and tomorrow) and ONLY if we're going to work on the performance for the talent show.

I spotted Shane down the hall, walking with a frustrated look on his face. I called out to him, making him stop and look around. His eyes landed on my face and I smiled at him. But Shane only averted his eyes and walked away.

What was that all about?

He said we were all good. What is wrong with him?

"Hey," Caitlyn greeted as I watched the distance increase between me and Gray. "What's up with him?"

I sighed. "I wished I knew. He's been this weird all morning."

"Yeah… no kidding. I saw him a couple of times with Tess."

I snapped my head in Caitlyn's direction, my eyes widened. "With who?"

"Tess… those two have been together since they walked into homeroom this morning."

"Oh…"

Caitlyn put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing. Shane's crazy about you. He just told you that he loves you."

I smiled softly. "Yeah… I'm sure it's nothing."

"Great! Let's go… the band's awaiting!" I laughed as Caitlyn took my wrist and dragged me away.

:):7:):7:):7:):7:):7

_Lunch…_

"Hey Shane…" I greeted, finally spotting him alone at his locker. All morning- like Caitlyn said- Tess has been by Shane's side. I thought I had nothing to worry about. I mean, of course I had nothing to worry about. They're not touching each other. They're not holding hands.

"Mitchie! Umm hi," he said surprised shutting his locker. "I'd love to chat, but I have to go," he said taking a step away from me.

"Shane wait." He stopped and turned to me. "Aren't we having lunch together? You said so yourself last night."

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his head, "I did?"

I nodded, taking out my phone and showing him our short conversation. He asked me how my night was, I asked him about his. I said I had a lot to tell him… he said that we'll catch up during lunch… blah, blah, blah. Then he said 'I love you' and then I said 'I love you too' and then we both bid goodnight.

"Right… well, umm-"

"Shane," a preppy voice behind me said, "ready to go to lunch?" Please don't let it be Tess… I turned around and frowned. Yup. It's her alright. "Oh Mitchie, hey. Did Shane tell you?"

I looked at her confused. "Tell me what?"

"That-"

"-her mom asked me to teach her guitar… yep. Well, I'll talk to you later Mitch," Shane said quickly and guided Tess away from me. I watched them walk down the hall, words being exchanged before they turned around the corner- no longer in my view.

Everyone knows that if you want to learn guitar, Jason and Nate are your best bet. You most likely go to Shane if you want to get some cool moves, flips and stuff.

Caitlyn bounded in and opened her mouth, but I held my hand up to stop her. "They're going to have lunch together," I deadpanned.

Caitlyn frowned. "Now we do have something to worry about."

I nodded sadly. "Yes we do…"

* * *

They walked into the Home Restaurant. He pulled out her chair for her and then sat next to her. A waitress came by and gave them menus as she asked for their drinks and walked away.

"Let's go…" Caitlyn said walking ahead of me. I didn't move, just watch her sit two tables away from Shane. Nice job Caitlyn… way to _not_ be noticeable. She beckoned me to join her. I sighed and trudged my way over, praying that Shane doesn't see me.

"This is a bad idea," I said, looking back to Shane's table briefly before sitting down.

Caitlyn looked at me bored. "Don't you want to find out why Shane's with that blonde and not here, with you?"

"Well…"I paused, "yeah, but-"

"I rest my case…" the waiter came over and handed us menus.

"Hey ladies, I'm Ian… what would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Uh… cola for me," Caitlyn said looking at the menu.

"And you, pretty lady?"

Cait looked at me and smirked as I looked between the waiter and my boyfriend. He's pretty cute, I'll admit- hazel eyes and strong jaw. His hair was light brown and curly. And his smile was white, straight, and gorgeous- but I'm taken. "Uh… pink lemonade?" Ian flashed us a toothy smile before walking away. I rolled my eyes and looked at the menu. I think I just might get what I got last time.

"Ah… he likes you," Caitlyn teased.

I looked at her like she was stupid before staring at the menu. "I have a boyfriend…"

"So? Mitchie, that doesn't mean a guy can't innocently flirt with you."

"Caitlyn!" I exclaimed and glanced at Shane and Tess.

"What? I highly doubt that _they _can hear us," she said with a roll of her eyes. The waiter came back with our drinks and got our order before he left again, sending me a wink before he disappeared inside. "Told ya…"

I rolled a piece of napkin and threw it at her. "Whatever… how are you and Nate? And speaking of the boyfriend," I looked around, "where is he?"

Caitlyn smiled dreamily. "Nate and I are on really great terms. We've been talking non-stop and Nate's with Jason. They're volunteering with little children at some hospital in West Hollywood."

"Aww… that's sweet."

"Yeah…" she said with a smile then shook her head. "Don't change the subject missy." I sighed. Can't blame a girl for trying, right? "Lucky for you, I can read lips." I rolled my eyes as she looked over to the two. "Okay, okay… Tess is telling him to act more boyfriend-y and Shane rolled his eyes and replied no." Caitlyn squinted her eyes. "Now Tess said something, something, something… or else. Shane just sighed and fed her a bit of his food and…ESKIMO KISSES! He did what now?"

I turned around sharply and sure enough the duo was rubbing noses together. Shane's right hand was holding her left; they couldn't look more of a couple.

It made me wanna barf.

Last time I checked, _I_ was Shane's _only_ girlfriend.

"You wanna go Mitch?"

I looked back at Caitlyn blankly. "Uh yeah…" I got up and left the table, not even waiting for Caitlyn to grab the check. I walked briskly past them, with my head slightly turned away from them. I successfully made it past them and out of the restaurant. I can't believe it… Shane is cheating on me. And with all people in the entire world- Tess Tyler? Well, this is just great, isn't it?

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

_Torres Casa!_

'_-I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise_

_From all around_

_I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge_

_Of breaking down_

_Like Bonnie and Clyde_

_Let's find a ride_

_And ditch this town_

_To keep it alive, keep it alive_

_Don't make a sound-'_

We were in my studio recording a new song that I wrote not long ago- before we met the band- and it was turning out great. Caitlyn and I were listening to the rough track while the band was in my kitchen, pigging out. Raul had made a pizza (homemade!) along with a mini taco bar and fruit salad for desert. The food was like a payment for the band's help. Boys would do just about anything for food.

Clarissa was out sight-seeing since I told her I had a lot of work to do. She hung around for about an hour, gushing about how great we sounded. Then she grabbed her purse and went exploring with Steve showing her around. Clarissa was upset I couldn't join her, but she understands that the talent show is in TWO days.

"What about this song for the talent show? It's making its way around…it can certainly be the number to come out on top," Caitlyn said as she lowered the volume a bit.

I shrugged and looked at my phone. School ended about fifteen minutes ago. I wonder if Shane is still with Tess. "I think I'll just stick to one song," and then I paused. "Or maybe two songs… maybe we could even do like a mix where a song blends into another song. Like what Connect 3 did at that concert for charity a couple months back."

Cait sighed and pressed a few buttons on the panel. "Shane never texted back?" she asked, catching me look at my phone again.

I sighed. "Nope…I texted him five times already and called him twice since we got here. No reply… am I being clingy?"

"Well…. Considering you last saw him with Tess, then no- you are not being clingy."

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

Caitlyn paused and rewound the song before replying. "Okay… maybe a little."

I groaned. "Ugh… what am I going to do? I saw him with Tess… do I confront him about it? And if I do, how? Because he certainly is ignoring phone calls and text messages."

"What about in person? He lives just across the street, no?"

Hmm… well look at her using her noggin! I got out of my seat and started for the door. I have to talk to Shane. And by talk, I mean _really_ talk.

"Mitchie! We still have work to do!" Caitlyn exclaimed from the studio.

"I'll be right back!" I called back. I passed the kitchen where the guys were watching a basketball game. Raul was sitting there reading a magazine. They looked at me questionable, but I ignored them and proceeded to leave the house. I opened my door and stood there, just catching Shane walking up his driveway to his house by himself. Perfect. No Tess… this is just my opportunity. Hastily I made my way over, trying _not _to be _so _obvious that something's wrong.

"Shane!" I called.

He froze like he got caught and spun around. "Mitchie…" he said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… you've been avoiding me all day, so I wanted to see what's up." That and why you are suddenly so into Tess freaking Tyler.

"I'm not avoiding you. I was just busy today," he replied pushing a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"What'd you do?" I asked. Shockingly, I didn't sound accusing.

"S-stuff… for the talent show… you know? Helping Brown out," he said coolly.

I sighed. "I saw you with Tess today at the Home Restaurant."

Shane looked at me with a speck of surprise. "You were there..?"

"Mhmm…" I hummed.

"Mitchie, it's not what you think," he said.

"Oh really? Then do tell what I'm thinking? Because what I'm thinking is not what you're thinking."

Shane sighed. "I was just helping Tess out. She's going out for some big role in a movie and she needs my help acting all lovey-dovey. Tess is one of those method actresses."

He looked me dead in the eye. He looked so sincere. I guess I was wrong. "I'm sorry…" I said. "With all the sneaking around you did with Tess today…the ignored phone calls and texts, I guess I just got paranoid."

Shane chuckled and pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head and let me go. "It's okay… I'm sorry for not telling you. I just thought that if I told you, you would get all jealous or something."

I scoffed. Me? Jealous? As if… "So you're not cheating on me," I clarified. For some odd reason, I felt the need to hear him say it. To say that, he's not cheating on me with Tess Tyler and I was just being paranoid.

Shane held both of my hands with his and said, "Mitchie Torres, I am not -nor would I ever- cheat on you. I love you too much."

I smiled. "I love you too." We kissed sweetly and he let me go. "I better go, I have a lot of work to do."

"Okay babe, have fun." We shared another kiss and I turned to cross back home. I got to the driveway and looked back at Shane who smiled at me charmingly and waved. I giggled and waved back.

"So everything's good?" Caitlyn asked making me jump in surprise.

I nodded. "Yeah… turns out I was just paranoid," I said and we headed inside. "Okay guys! Back to work!" The guys nodded and grabbed their drinks, leading Caitlyn and I to my studio.

* * *

**Hey! So sorry for the extremely late update. I think i have the attention span of a peanut! Seriously! i would start writing this chapter, and then out of no where i would just stop and do something else (not fair and totally not cool)!**

**Plus there's some nonsense drama going on and yeah... it's so stupid.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They are ab-so-tute-ly AH-MAZING!**

**Sorry if this chapter was kinda out of not where too... haha just like the last one was**

**Please review :D **


	29. day twenty six

_After Mitchie closed her front door, a black car drives up and stops in front of the Gray household. Shane stood there unsurely before the back window rolled down and there sat Tess Tyler. He sighed and made his way over._

"_What do you want Tess? I've done what you've asked me to do… I've been hanging out with you _all _day. I even _avoided _my girlfriend," he said clearly annoyed. All day Shane has been hanging out with Tess; walking her to class, eating lunch with her, etc. Shane chose to hang out with Tess for a week. He saw that there was less harm in hanging out with someone he would rather not hang out with, than breaking up with a girl he really, really cares about. However, Tess failed to notify that in the process of hanging out with her, Shane has to ignore all contact with Mitchie. The only thing Tess would let slide is if Mitchie walked up to Shane first._

"_We agreed that you are off the clock at six and or if I tell you I don't need you," she said icily. "And since you are going shopping with me in an hour for my outfit for the talent show, technically you are _not _off the clock. You broke the compromise Shane… you will pay." The blonde witch snapped her fingers twice and the car pulled away with the window rising up._

_**You will pay… **__the words rang in this head. "Wait!" he cried out. "What does that even mean? I didn't break the deal!" But the wheels of her car screeched as they made a sharp U-turn and drove out of sight._

* * *

The bell rang and students were bustling about. I made my way through the jocks throwing the football from one side to the other and dancers breaking it out like it was a musical. There was kids playing the trombone or violin and cheerleaders doing cheers. I almost got hit several times!

"Mitchie!" I heard someone call my name. I spotted Caitlyn standing by her Italian class, sucking on a lollipop. I ducked when a basketball went past and avoided ballerinas turning down the hall as I made my way over to my best friend.

"What is with everyone today?" I asked as I fixed my bag on my shoulder, my new black hat on my head and my black vest with the gold lines on it.

"Oh don't you look cute today," she commented making me smile. "And it's always like this. Where have you been?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, normally I don't have to walk in these halls like it's some kind of obstacle course."

"Oh right!" she slapped her forehead like she forgot. "You've only been here for almost a month now. Anyways, tomorrow's a big day… there's the talent show –of course- and then there's the big basketball game, tryouts for the big spring musical-"

"I get it… so you ready to go?" I asked.

Caitlyn frowned. "I wished, but I have an Italian, Geometry _and _Global test today. Can't miss them… I'm lucky enough that the teachers are going to let me take them back to back considering none of those classes are within the same hours."

I sighed. "Well what am I supposed to do for the next two hours or so?" I asked.

Caitlyn shrugged and the teacher walked past us into the classroom. "I'll text you when I'm done." I nodded and watched Caitlyn turn on her heel and walk into the classroom. I sighed and walked away. What am I supposed to do now?

:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7

_School Library…_

I walked in and looked around, hoping I could catch someone I knew. No such luck. So I placed my bag on a chair and walked away. I guess I could just hang here and read a book. I wandered through the aisles and looked at the different titles. I read most of the books they have here. I picked up a book that looked interesting and read the summary. It seemed appealing, but I felt like I read it before.

I was actually looking for this book Sierra recommended me a while back. She said that it takes the classic tale of _Beauty and the Beast _and puts it in present day New York. What was it called? _Beastly_, I think… but who wrote it again? Ugh... now it's gonna bug me if I can't find it.

"Hey Mitchie…" Hannah Montana said happily out of nowhere.

I looked sideways at her before scanning the shelf for the book. "What do you want Hannah?" I asked lowly, walking down the aisle.

She pouted, but followed me anyways. "I can't just say 'hi' to a friend?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "We're not friends…"

"Aww… well I was hoping we could be. Let's settle our differences, yeah?" I took a good glance at the blonde. She looked so genuine, but after knowing Hannah (and Tess) for almost a month, makes me think she is up to something. Hannah sighed and handed me a manila envelope. "After I saw this, I thought you could probably use a friend… other than Caitlyn."

I looked between her and the envelope. How do I know there's not a bomb in here or something? Sighing, I slowly turned the yellow-orangey envelope around and opened the seal. I reached in until my fingers touched a glossy surface. Pulling the photo out carefully, my eyes landed on the worst picture I have ever seen. I felt frozen in place as my eyes scanned every detail on the photo.

"It's not photo-shopped if that's what you're thinking." I looked up at her, willing my eyes not to water. "There's even a phone in there that has a video of them."

I looked back into the envelope and sure enough there was an iPhone in there. After turning it on, I went to the videos and hit the only one that was there. And look at that… the bitch wasn't lying. "Why are you showing me this? How did you get it?"

Hannah shrugged. "I have no idea… I just found it on my desk and after opening it, I thought, oh my goodness… Mitchie is going to be devastated."

I was hoping that it was some lie. I even went to the video's file info only to see the date and time set to two days ago. That jerk cheated on me! I knew I wasn't being paranoid. Well, _technically_ I thought he was cheating on me with Tess, but still he cheated on me! And he had the nerve yesterday to say to my face that he wasn't cheating on me!

I didn't know what to say or how to feel. I was totally numb. I didn't know whether I should be angry that he lied or upset that he lied _and _cheated.

"You okay Mitchie?" Hannah asked. I blinked blankly trying to find some explanation for this, but sadly, nothing came to mind. I was shocked when I nodded my head slowly. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Okay… well you know where to find me if you ever want to talk." Again I nodded slowly and she walked away. A tear slowly ran its course down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and went to get my stuff. Suddenly staying in school wasn't so appealing. But I think Shane deserves to give me an explanation first, right?

I left the library and went to search for Shane. I turned a corner and then I stopped. I felt like I was going to vomit. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I can't believe my eyes for the second time in a matter of a few minutes. There was Tess Tyler, lip locking with Shane Gray. I wanted to run, but my legs wouldn't move. I saw them pull away and Tess's eyes widened and say something to Shane. He whipped around and spotted me by the corner.

"Mitchie-" Shane started advancing towards me.

"You're just helping her out, right?" I said bitterly. Another lone tear strolled down my cheek. "For that big role?" He didn't answer me. I scoffed and shook my head. I should've known. I turned on my heel and walked away. I walked away quietly, hoping to hear his footsteps running after me, but they were non-existent.

:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

_Torres Casa!_

I shut the door behind me and headed straight for my room, completely ignoring Raul and Clarissa calling after me. I threw my bag by the door and went into my closet. I changed into a pair of baggy dark gray sweatpants and my big white v-neck tee. By the time I got my white tee on, I heard my door open.

"Mitchie?" Clarissa called out. I heard my door close with a click. "Mitchie?" I threw my hair up into a messy bun and walked out of my closet. I took one sad look at my aunt and climbed onto my bed. "Oh sweetie…" she cooed and sat on the bed. "What happened? I haven't seen you like this since… you know." I didn't meet her eye, just grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly. "Come on Mitchie… talk to me, please?"

I breathed in and let it out shakily. "Shane cheated on me…" I whispered.

"Oh sweetie…" The weight on the bed shifted and I felt her wrap her arms around me. She pulled me in, giving me a tight hug. I'm happy she's here. Clarissa always knows the right thing to say when the world seems to be against you.

"I'm not surprised."

Okay… totally not what I was expecting to hear. We let go and I looked at her face for any sign that she was joking. But she wasn't.

"What?" I questioned and I wiped my eye so tears wouldn't fall. "What do you mean? You expected him to cheat on me?"

"No…" Clarissa said and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Okay maybe a little?" Ah… nice to know my aunt has faith in me. She scooted closer so we were sitting side by side. "It's just that- sweetie, I know Shane as a huge player. _You_ knew Shane as a huge player. Remember? When you would sit at the breakfast table and Hot Tunes would be on and one of the first things they would talk about was either Shane's attitude, or the women he has strung? It was only a matter of time-"

"He told me he loves me…"

"That's what players do sweetie. They tell you what you want to hear. Seasons change… but people don't."

I let what she said process in my mind. I guess in some sense she's right. I fell slowly on my side and laid my head on my aunt's lap. "How could I be so stupid?" I whispered.

"You're not stupid sweetheart… you're just a teenager." She wiped away my tear. "There are plenty of guys out there. Shane's just not one of them."

I sighed shakily and we fell into silence, both of us in our own thoughts. "I think I'll be in my studio," I later said and sat up.

"Really? Do you want me to get you a drink or something? Are you hungry?" Clarissa asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry." Anymore…

Clarissa planted a kiss on the side of my head. "Everything will be fine," she said patting my back and giving it a rub. A flash went off and I see Clarissa with Steve's camera. I gave her a "really?" look and she shrugged.

"This goes into the book of firsts. First heartbreak…" I rolled my eyes and she got off my bed. Clarissa didn't rush out of my room. She kind of just stood there studying me. "I think I'll get you some milk and cookies." I smiled as she left. That was a saying of my mother's: everything can be fixed with a plate of warm cookies and a glass of cold milk. I got off my bed. I think I feel a song coming on.

* * *

"You speak to me

And in your words I hear the melody

But in the twilight it's so hard to see

What's wrong for me

I can't resist

Until you give the truth a little twist

As if you're gonna get away with this

You're not sorry

I can't believe I fell for this

I fell through the hole

Down at the bottom of your soul

Didn't think you could go

So low

Look at what you've done

You're losing me

Here's what you've won

Got me planning to go solo

Solo

You sing to me

Too bad you couldn't even stay on key

If your life is such a mystery

Why don't you just stick to acting

Oh! Here we go again

You couldn't find my number until when

You thought you could get to my best friend

Without a script your game is lacking

I can't believe I fell for this

I fell through the hole

Down at the bottom of your soul

Didn't think you could go

So low

Look at what you've done

You're losing me

Here's what you've won

Got me planning to go solo

Solo

I'd rather go out to a party alone

Than have to walk around with you on my arm

Now that I'm proud to admit that we're done

Good luck trying to find me…

Cause I didn't think you could go

So low

Look at what you've done

You're losing me

Here's what you've won

Got me planning to go

Solo"

I sighed and put the guitar down. Sometimes a little song is all you need. I finally finished that song. A knock from the door made me jump and I spun around to see Steve. I smiled as he came in with cookies and a glass of milk.

"Hey dad," I said.

Steve smiled broadly. "I can never hear enough of that," he said and took a seat on the comfy couch. "Clarissa made some cookies. They're really good… she used white and chocolate chips?"

I chuckled. "Yup… my favorite." I reached for one but he swatted my hand away.

"Get your own…" My jaw dropped and then I pouted. Steve laughed. "I'm only joking…" he said and handed me the glass and plate. "Clarissa sent me here to give them to you actually." I grinned and dunked the cookie into the milk before taking a bite. "That was a great song you got there."

I shrugged it off. "I guess so…" He opened his mouth but I held a hand up to stop him. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Steve held up his hands in surrender. "Okay kiddo… sorry." He got up and headed for the door.

"Dad wait…" I said making him stop in his tracks. I spun around in the chair, mindful of the milk that could spill. "I'm sorry… I just-"

"I understand…"

I smiled. "Love you dad…"

Steve frowned. "Really?" I looked at him like "is he seriously questioning me about this?" and nodded. Steve took out the camera and took a photo. He placed a hand over his heart. "I love you too kiddo… so much. Now I have 'first father-daughter love'," he said before leaving me in my studio. I sighed and dunked the cookie into the glass again. I guess the saying is true. The only guy who you can really count on -well, other than Raul- is dad.

"Oh Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she entered my studio. She grabbed the milk out of my hands and the cookies and placed them on a table before hugging me tightly. "Are you okay?" she pulled away. "Shane is such as asshole."

I shrugged and grabbed my cookies and milk back. "I guess I'm okay… I wrote a song, had some cookies and milk… let a tear fall." Caitlyn frowned and took a seat where Steve was just sitting. "How did you know? How'd you even get in?"

"Raul let me in silly… and I saw the whole thing. I can't believe he cheated on you," she said.

I sighed and got up, putting the finished dishes on the table. "Yeah well… I should've known." I sniffled and looked around. "Can't change a person you know? It's just-" my eyes landed on the bracelet Shane had given me for Valentine's Day. I looked at the little charms and suddenly I felt anger. I took the bracelet off and chucked it across the room. Seeing the bracelet on the floor made me realize something I've been trying to deny all day until Shane talked to me. But it's one something in the afternoon and not one text or call. So I fell to the floor and cried.

* * *

**Hey! So i just finished this chapter (literally) and i know it's upsetting, and i'm so sorry but it had to happen. I wanted to update before the year is over (the odds of me getting out another chapter by new year's eve is very low).**

**Another sad thing to add, the story is almost over :( I know! i can't believe it either... there's like 3, maybe 4 chapters left. **

**Such lovely reviews people... you are all amazing! If i had time, i would reply to all of your reviews, but sadly i don't :7**

**Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas!**

**Please review? :D Santa's watching... ha ha**


	30. day twenty seven

I awoke with a splitting headache. My eyes were sore and a box of tissues laid empty on my nightstand. I sighed and lay onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. It was all a dream. Nay, it was not a dream, but more of a horrible, terrible nightmare. I dreamt that Hannah Montana showed me a video and a photo of Shane and another girl. And _then _I caught Shane making out with Tess Tyler.

That was some _very_ descriptive nightmare.

My cell phone on my nightstand lit up and beeped, signaling that I had missed something. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and unlocked my phone. There were a few voicemails. I hit the listen button before looking at any of the missed calls. I waited patiently to hear the first voicemail.

'_**Hey Mitchie, its Nate… is Caitlyn with you? She didn't call me to say goodnight. If you know what happened to her, tell her to at least text me? By the way, good luck with the talent show.'**_

I cracked a smiled and erased the message before listening to the next one.

'_**Hi Mitchie, its Nate…again. Umm… Shane's over my house at an ungodly hour- actually it's like two in the morning- and he's blubbering about some nonsense. Do you know what's wrong with him? Give me a ring when you get this. I can guarantee you that he'll still be here… unfortunately.'**_

Message erased.

It was silent for a long second before a sigh was heard. _**'Mitchie? Uh… it's umm Shane. Listen… I really need to talk to you. What you saw today, was totally not what it seemed… seriously, it's not what it looked like. Call me, please? And not my cell, because I don't know where it is, but I'm staying over Nate's, so just call him. Please? I love you.'**_

I scoffed and hung up. I guess it wasn't a nightmare, huh?

"Knock, knock…" I turned around and saw Caitlyn standing in the door way with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil. "Hey… how you feeling?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Horrible… I feel like I had the worst best sleep of my life."

Caitlyn smiled sympathetically and handed me the glass and Advil. "Here… Clarissa sent me up with them." I smiled as a "thanks" and took them gratefully. "Oh! Nate called, saying our sound check is at ten forty-five and your dad said April's setting us up at noon." I nodded and sighed before throwing my covers back and getting out of bed. I went into my closet and decided it was a sweatpants and band-tee day. When I got out, Caitlyn was sitting on my bed studying me.

"Something up?" I asked her as I proceeded to my bathroom.

"No," she said, "Well, yes…not really." I poked my head out of the bathroom with my toothbrush in my mouth. "Shane called you?"

I resisted rolling my eyes as I went back into my bathroom. "He left a message."

"What he say?" she asked carefully.

I spat into the sink before saying, "That he wants to talk? And that it's not what it seemed? Something like that."

There wasn't another sound from her, so I took that as one of those 'Don't-know-what-to-say-to-that' moments and shut the door. Time to get this day started.

:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l:l

_10:40am…_

Raul and Clarissa dropped me and Caitlyn off at school. We weren't planning to stay long, just do the sound check and lighting and then we'll go off to get ready for the talent show. They actually formed a name for the show. Apparently, H.J. Whitley Hollywood High School Talent Show didn't have any pizzazz (plus it's a mouthful). So they decided to call it: Hollywood High's Got Talent! They were also considering, Hollywood Idol, but that didn't really stick out.

Caitlyn and I walked into the dark auditorium right when Mary Santiago finished singing _Round and Round. _The only light on was the stage lights, displaying the lighting she's using tonight. I thought Mary was done until she grabbed a black stool from the back ground and sat upon it. She looked towards one of her guitarist and someone at the piano and nodded. She closed her eyes and took a breath, letting it out slowly.

'_Everything's cool, yeah_

_It's all gonna be okay, yeah_

_And I know, maybe I'll even laugh about it someday_

_But not today, no…'_

I remember hearing this song once while going through the practice rooms a few days ago. She was singing _The Way I Loved You _with her band, The Scene.

You ever listened to a song and thought, 'damn… I can relate'?

Yeah, well that was me, listening to Mary sing. It was as if she knew I just broke it off with Shane and she knew I was in the auditorium. We quickly took seats in the back with our band and watched her. When she was done, the house lights came on. Caitlyn and I applauded, making her laugh and smile.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn… hey," she greeted using the microphone. We waved her a hello. "You guys are using the stage now?"

"Yeah…" we shouted getting up.

"Well, let us pack up and we'll be out of your hair." She turned to her band. "Thanks guys…" Caitlyn and I hopped onto the stage as the band went to set up.

I walked up to Mary and said, "That song was beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks…"

"Are you singing that for the talent show?" After all, you _can _sing one to two songs.

Mary shook her head, her wavy hair flying everywhere. "Nah… just wanted to know what that song sounded like finished." She sighed.

"Something wrong?"

Mary frowned, "You know Joey Parker?" I nodded, "well we had this…thing going and I ended up falling for him, hard. I thought he loved me like I loved him, but he loves someone else who loves him just as much."

"Oh Mary…" I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head. "Its fine… there's someone out there for me, right?" I smiled. "Anyways, have a great rehearsal," she said suddenly upbeat, "it's not as bad as it seems." She handed me the mic and walked away slowly, softly singing the last part of the song to herself. Wow… just when I thought I was the only one. Apparently Joey and Mary hit the wall before me and Shane. And they were so cute together!

"Ready Mitchie?" Caitlyn called out, grabbing my attention. I turned to her and nodded. "Alright! I'll be right back. I got to tell the guys our lighting." We watched as Caitlyn hopped off the stage and run out the door.

In less than five minutes, her head popped up in the booth above the entrance and gave me a thumbs up. I brought my mic up to my lips and counted, "1, 2, 3, 4…" The band gave off the beat and I bobbed my head to the beat.

:);):);):);):);):);)

_April's at 12:03pm…_

After the sound check, we got lunch at Chili's. It was pretty crowded, and took some time for the waitress to get our order and give us our food, but we didn't mind. We didn't have to go to April's until noon, so we had plenty of time.

I pulled the door open and walked inside, holding it briefly for Caitlyn to catch. "Mitchie! Caitlyn! Lovely to see you," April said. We walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you Raul… and you must be Clarissa, Mitchie aunt, right?"

Clarissa looked at her surprised, but managed a smile. "Yup and you must be Steve's stylist, April. Nice to meet you."

"You too…" April trailed off, staring at my aunt's hair. She grabbed a piece of Clarissa's hair and said, "Oh sweetie, do you self-dye?"

Clarissa looked at her sheepishly. "I don't really have time to get it done…" she said, touching her dirty blonde hair self-consciously. She watched April walk around her.

April made this 'tsk, tsk' noise while walking around her. April snapped her fingers and two of her stylists appeared. Turning to them, she said something I can only distinguish as Italian. Then, her two assistants walked away with my puzzled aunt, whispering to her.

"Jasper!" April called and a blonde male came in with his hair gelled back. He was oddly thin with a pointed nose and chin.

"Yes Ms. April," he said.

"Would you be a _doll _and help Caitlyn here get ready?" The guy nodded and he motioned Caitlyn to follow him.

"As for you," April said, grabbing my attention, "I think I have the perfect outfit for you…" I smiled and gave an 'OKAY' as she led me through the studio.

* * *

"So what's this I hear about you and Shane breaking up?" April asked through the dressing room door. I rolled my eyes and ignored the stupid question as I slid the dress on, loving the bottom of it. April got me this little strapless, black feathered dress. I slipped on the cropped, black leather jacket, and stared at myself in the mirror. I still had yet to get my hair done, accessorize and put on make-up. I opened the door and modeled the dress for April, making her squeal and lead me to an open styling chair.

"I am good!" she said with a smile. She whipped out a white silk robe and handed to me to put on over my clothes. I fastened it quickly and sat down. "You know…" she said making the chair a bit higher. "You didn't tell me if it's true or not."

I sighed as she began to rub a product through my hair. "Yes, it's true."

In the mirror April frowned and picked up the big curling iron to see if it's hot yet. "Oh babe… why? You two were so cute together! It's like you were meant to be."

I rolled my eyes yet again. "Yeah well, if we were meant to be, then he wouldn't have cheated on me."

"He did what?"

"Can we just drop it?" I asked as April parted my hair and began to curl it. She nodded and I watched as she made gentle curls with my hair. After a while I sighed, annoyed by the silence. "I got a message with a picture and video of him smacking lips with a girl whose and not me, _and _caught him in the hallway with Tess Tyler."

April looked up, surprised. "Whoa! Wait. He did what? With two girls? One of them being _Tess Tyler_? I thought he hated her."

I chuckled dryly. "Ha… I thought that too. He started hanging out with her two days ago, and told me that he was helping her with an audition for some "big role" in a movie. What BS… Since when do you need a person's _boyfriend_ to kiss you for a movie?"

"Maybe she's a prude and wanted some practice?" I quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah I know, that sounded dumb to me too." April sighed. "Did you talk to him? Maybe he has a legit explanation."

"No…" I said, "I don't think I _want_ to talk to him. I mean c'mon, he says one thing and then does the opposite. Should I waste my time listening to more lies?"

April shrugged. "I don't know baby-cakes… I can see why you wouldn't want to talk to him, but he deserves to be heard out, no?" I gave her a semi-smile and thought about it.

:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7:7

_2:08pm…_

Caitlyn emerged from a room in the back looking amazing. She had on black skinny jeans with a gold belt that matched her gold peep-toed heels. A blue blouse with an interesting neckline stood out against her complexion. Caitlyn's golden locks were curled tight and her make-up was done light.

"Look at you," April commented and Caitlyn did a little twirl. "Fabulous job Jasper." He gave a curt bow before walking away.

"Oh My Jonas! Mitchie you look gorgeous!" she scooted closer to me and lowered her voice, "and if I must add… a little flirty."

I rolled my eyes and nudged her away. A pair of silver hoop earrings, two necklaces (one long enough to touch my bellybutton and the other one stopping at the top of the dress) and a few bracelets, plus some fabulous heeled boots and you got yourself an outfit for the talent show.

"Where's Clarissa?" Caitlyn asked. As if on cue, double doors opened and out walks my aunt…err I think.

Her long dirty blonde strands were dyed back to golden brown, cut into long layers and straightened to perfection. She had very little make-up on with her ruby lips and her eyebrows tweezed to a daring arch. She ditched her flowy, floral dress for some dark skinny jeans and a white, off the shoulder top with a black braided belt and black stilettos.

Clarissa stepped out and struck a pose. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous!" we exclaimed making her laugh. We started talking at once, complimenting each other's outfit.

"Uh girls," Raul interrupted, "I hope you know that the show starts in about fifty minutes." Eyes wide, we thanked April for all that she's done before leaving the studio. I was the last to leave when April stopped me.

"So uh…Steve tells me that you're going back to New Jersey," she said sadly.

I bit my lip, but nodded in confirmation. "Yeah… we're leaving tomorrow."

Frowning, April pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I said and she let me go. "But don't worry… I'll be back every chance I get." She hugged me once more and we bid farewell before I turned around. "Wait…" I said and turned back to her. "You are coming to Hollywood High's Got Talent, right?"

April smiled. "Kid, of course I'll be there. I just have some things to take care of first." I smiled and nodded before turning around and walking out.

:):):):):):):):):):)

_Hollywood High School!_

The car drove slowly behind other SUVs, limos, and town cars heading towards Hollywood High. It took us about twenty minutes until we reached the front of the school and the valet took over. He opened the door and helped Caitlyn and I out of the backseat. I was wowed by the red carpet and "Hollywood High's Got Talent" backdrop that led to the school. There was paparazzi and everything –I felt like I was at another red carpet event and not a high school talent show.

"Hey guys…" Di and Steve said walking towards us with Raul and Clarissa not that far behind.

"Hey…" we greeted.

"Ready for the talent show?" Steve asked.

I nodded excited. Caitlyn grabbed my arm and together we walked onto the red carpet. Di led us through, stopping us to take pictures or telling us to move on. I got stopped by Hot Tunes' Doe, who asked who I was wearing then asked the dreaded question.

"Where's Shane Gray? Usually you two are attached at the hip, as I hear."

I gulped. "Well, he's one of the judges, so…" I trailed off. "But I'm with my best friend Caitlyn Gellar, so it's not all bad."

Doe smiled. "Are you attending or are you performing? Another thing I heard was you got some voice…"

I blushed and laughed at the questioned. "Where did you hear that?" I joked through my laughter, "No, umm I'm performing today… yeah."

"Wow, is that so? But isn't it a little unfair that your boyfriend is one of the judges? Do you think he'll be a little, biased?" I bit my tongue, resisting the urge to tell her to fuck off. I just chuckled and opened my mouth when I felt someone's hands on my shoulders, making me jump in surprise. I whirled around to the band smiling at me charmingly and gave me a hug, one by one. "And who do we have here?" Doe asked with eyebrows raised high at the band.

"Oh well, I'm Animal-"

"I'm Kevin-"

"Mike-"

"-And I'm Drew-"

"And we're Mitchie's band," they said making me smile. Gratefully, Di came up to me and said that it was time to head inside. Doe wished us luck and we thanked her before walking away. I caught up with Caitlyn and everyone else right at the front of the school. The doormen opened the doors and let us inside. There was one guy directing traffic. "Talent to your right… Audience, straight ahead! Get your last minute tickets at the door! Twenty dollars for adults! Ten for children twelve and under!"

Steve pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Good luck sweetie… I'm proud of you."

I smiled. "Thanks dad…" Caitlyn guided the band and me towards the right, where we got stopped to sign in and were given stage passes. We ended up in the cafeteria and had to pick a table and sat down. "You have my shoes?" I asked Caitlyn. She reached into the backpack that Drew had and took out my classic black and white Converse. "Thank you! As much as I love April's style, and I love these shoes, I'd like to wear my lucky Converse." They weren't beat up and were actually really clean.

We were messing around, cracking jokes when Caitlyn said, "Don't look now, but judge Gray, heading this way…"

I turned around and sure enough Shane was walking towards us, dressed in his classic, navy skinny jeans with a white tee and a black blazer. I faced the guys and sighed, obviously not wanting to deal with him today.

"Hey Mitchie…" speaking of the now ex-boyfriend. I crossed my eyes, amusing the guys before turning to Shane. I tried to smile, but I think I gave him more of a disgusted face. He looked at me nervously. "You uh… you look amazing."

"Thanks."

"Can we talk?" he asked, just as Brown enters the room.

"Judges to the auditorium…" Brown said, obviously spotting Shane in the room. Shane sighed and turned on his heel, walking out. "Alright… the show's about to start ladies and gents… we'll be sitting on the left side of the auditorium, all the way in the back, underneath the balcony. I just have a few things to say to you guys before we head in. Firstly, have respect… please do not talk, or make fun of anybody who's performing. Second, when one act is on stage, the next two acts will be backstage, and again, please no disrupting the performance." He read off the order we were to sit in, making it easier for us to know whose next, then we followed him into the auditorium. Caitlyn, the band and I were right after Tess Tyler, but thankfully, her back-up dancers took up most of the seating in a row, so we didn't have to sit next to her. I wasn't to go on until after intermission anyways, and after us would be Mary Santiago and the Scene.

The lights in the auditorium dimmed and the stage lights came on. The curtains opened slightly and out walks Jason White and Nate Black. I guess they're the MC today as well as judges. "Good Afternoon Hollywood High!" Jason exclaimed and everyone clapped and cheered.

"We have some lovely talents with us today, and they can't wait to show you what they can do," Nate said.

"But! Before we can get this party started, we ask you to stand and join us as Sunshine Corazon sings the Star Spangled Banner!" We stood and watched as a short Asian girl walked onstage. Jason handed her the microphone and stepped back as the girl began to sing. She was really good! After she sang, the crowd gave her a big round of applause and she grinned before walking off.

"Thank you Sunshine," Nate said and giving her a passing hug. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Hollywood High's Got Talent! We're about to start. So we asked you to please shut off the cellphones and enjoy the show.

"By the end of the program, we will ask you to fill out a ballot of _your _favorite act or acts of the night. The top four most voted will have a chance at winning the grand prize."

"Your votes can help sway the judges' decision of grand prize winner. So with that said, let's welcome our first act of the day…" Jason trailed off.

"Tori Vega!" they shouted and jogged off the stage, just as the curtains opened.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was waiting backstage, watching Tess Tyler sing some cheesy song and dancing kind of awkwardly. She was really something alright. Tess looked like she's in it to win it, and not for just fun. There were some really great acts earlier that made me nervous about my song choice and made me question if I had a chance at winning. But, I've decided that even if I don't win, I'm still a winner because I got to do what I love, which is singing and playing music. And I got the chance to sing in front of people.

Her song ended and the curtains were drawn. In the background, you hear Nate calling for a fifteen minute intermission. Tess passed me by and said, "Try to top that…" She bumped into me purposely while walking out.

I rolled my eyes and turned towards Caitlyn. "Ignore her," Caitlyn said.

"Glad to," I said, watching the band put the instruments back onto the stage. I sighed. "I'm getting water. You want anything?" Caitlyn shook her head no and out I went through the backstage door. In the hall, beside the door was a table filled with bottled water. I grabbed one and uncapped it, taking a refreshing sip. The jitters about performing in front of people were coming back. I coached myself, saying that everything will turn out fine. I just needed to breathe.

"Hey Mitchie." I turned around and was surprised to see Shane.

"Shane, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, with the performers."

He sighed heavily. "You didn't call me back. I really need to talk to you Mitchie."

I scoffed and turned towards the door. "Yeah well, the show's about to resume, so maybe afterwards." My hand was on the doorknob, slowly turning it, when he stopped me by placing his hand over mine.

"Mitchie it's important… I'm sorry about yesterday. Let me explain, please?" I turned around and was surprised at how close he was. I looked past him to the clock on the wall.

"You have three minutes." Well, technically he has ten, but hey, he doesn't know that. He took a step back. We stood in silence for a minute. "Clock's ticking Shane."

"I don't know where to start," he said, just above a whisper.

"Really? Cause I can think of a few starters. Like… why did you lie to me? And don't say that you didn't lie because you gave me your word that you aren't -weren't- cheating on me." I scrunched my eyebrows. That made sense, right? "And what were you really doing with Tess, because it _clearly _did not look like you were "helping" her with an audition."

"No, I wasn't helping her with an audition," he admitted quickly. I scoffed and turned to leave but he held me back. "Mitch, she was blackmailing me." I looked back at him. "She had a video and a photograph of the contest winner kissing me. I didn't kiss the girl back! I _swear_... I told the girl that I had a girlfriend, but she just completely ignored me."

I resisted rolling my eyes. In a way, I can see the truth in what he's saying. After all, I _did _tell him that I'm okay with girls throwing themselves at him.

Well, _throwing _themselves at him… NOT _kissing_ him.

"And let me guess… you were kissing Tess because-"

"-she forced herself onto me." Bull. "Mitchie, I'm just the victim here. You have to believe me!"

I wonder if Shane had ever considered acting, because he's doing one hell of a job right now. "Why do I _have _to? You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you."

My jaw hit the floor. "I cannot believe you just said that," I said and started walking away.

"Mitchie!" he grabbed hold or my arm just as I was about to open the door. "What are you talking about?"

I jerked my arm out of his grip and mocked him, "She's going out for some big role in a movie and she needs my help acting all lovey-dovey. Tess is one of those method actresses…"

"I did not say that…"

I laughed. Sounds crazy, but that's what I did. "Yes you did!"

The stage door opened and Caitlyn stepped out. "Mitchie, we need- Shane… what are you doing here?"

He sighed. "I'm trying to apologize and explain myself-"

"Both of what he did, and failed miserably," I said and looked at Caitlyn. "Let's go."

"Mitchie-" I ignored him and went through the backstage door, Caitlyn closing it after me.

"What happened?" she asked, but I shook my head and walked onto the stage.

"What'd you need me for?" I asked as April did touch ups. She dabbed my watery eyes and left without a word. The show was about to resume.

"Never mind… just remember, even if we don't win to just have fun. That's what we're here for, right?"

I smiled. "Uh duh!"

We were giggling when Nate came up to us with a smile. "Ready girls?" we nodded. "Great… kill it girls," was the last thing he said before disappearing through the curtains. "Now this next act is fresh from the East Coast." I smiled kind of wobbly at Caitlyn, which she just smiled back sadly.

"She just transferred at the beginning of the month," Jason piped in. My hand grasped the microphone on the stand and I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"She's a great friend of ours, so let's give a warm welcome to…"

"Mitchie Torres!"

The curtain drew open and the lights dimmed. With a wag of my finger, I set the count off and the band began to play. I glanced at Caitlyn who stood off to the side, being my back-up singer.

"I am confident

But I still have my moments

Baby, that's just me

I'm not a supermodel

I still eat McDonalds

Baby, that's just me

_[I got a little bit more comfortable in front of all those people and began to tap my foot, bob my head, jump around, etc. basically use the stage]_

Oh well, some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything

Because of where I

Had my start and where I made my name

Well everything's the same

In the la, la land machine

Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my

Converse with my dress

Well baby, that's just me (oh)

Who said I can't be single

And have to go out and mingle

Baby, that's not me

No, no

Some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything

Because of where I

Had my start and where I made my name

Well, everything's the same

In the la, la land

Tell me, do you feel the way I feel

'Cause nothing else is real

In the la-la land appeal

_(I walked off the stage and headed towards its side, where a grand baby piano sat)_

Some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything

Because of where I

Had my start and where I made my name

Well everything's the same

In the la, la land machine

Well, I'm not gonna change

In the la-la land machine

I will stay the same

In the la-la land… machine

Machine, machine

I won't change anything in my life

_[I sat down at the piano] _

(I won't change anything in my life)

I'm staying myself tonight

_[I placed the mic in the clasp on the stand]_

(I'm staying myself tonight)"

I ended the song playing my –if I do say so myself- epic piano solo and I was really into it too. When the last note rang out, the crowd erupted into cheers. It was a louder applause than what Tess got before. I got off the piano seat grinning happily. The band met me in the pit and we took a bow together before walking off stage. We walked together through the wings where Mary congratulated us as we passed her by and out the stage door.

Once in the hallway, we gave each other hugs. I thanked the band like a million times for playing for me. They shook it off and thanked me for singing with them. We went back to our seats in the auditorium and I caught Tess sending me daggers. _**Try to top that, **_her voice rang in my head.

Everybody was on edge when Connect 3 got up on stage with the talent trophies in different sizes and a red envelopes at hand. "That was some show, huh Nate?" Jason said.

"Oh yeah Jason…" Nate said. Boy do they sound scripted…

"Everyone was amazing. It's gonna be so hard to chose!"

"But the results are in…" Shane said.

"Yes they are. And it was a close call…" Nate said. "The winners of the talent show were not only picked because of their amazing talent, but because they are amateurs."

"Which means, they're not famous!" Jason clarified making people laugh. "So, Mary Santiago…" he said in a deep voice then paused. "You didn't win." People chuckled. "Big Time Rush…" pause, "You didn't win either." Even they laughed at Jason's joke. "Hannah Montana," Jason paused. "Nice try…" More people laughed. "Tess Tyler," again he paused, "You might actually have a chance at winning," her eyes lit up and she looked so hopeful, "considering you're a nobody." Her jaw dropped offended. "Too bad you didn't make the top five."

I tried not to, but people were laughing. "_Anyways_," Shane interrupted, taking Jason's red envelope. "Third place, in the Hollywood High's Got Talent goes to…" he opened the red envelope in his hand first. "Oliver Oaken."

A guy dressed in a shirt, skinny tie, and skinny jeans, got up and made his way to the stage. He received the trophy and shook hands with the band, standing off to the side.

Nate waited until the crowd settled before saying, "Second place goes towards…" he opened _his_ red envelope. "Tori Vega." A girl not that far away got up, squealing with her two best girly-friends and they made their way to the stage. They hugged the guys and stood next to Oliver, holding their own trophies.

"First place," Shane paused, "was a close call, but it goes to…" he opened another red envelope. "Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Gellar!" In shock, Caitlyn and I just sat there staring at each other, not believing our ears.

"Uh guys?" the band questioned. Cait and I jumped to our feet and squealed, hugging each other tightly. The band drew us apart and led us down to the stage. We all got trophies and hugged Connect 3 one by one. Though, when it was my turn to hug Shane, I didn't know whether to hug him or give him a handshake, but he pulled me into a hug.

"Grand prize!" Jason said making the crowd settle, "consists of a recording with Hollywood Records, _and _gets to record a song with Connect 3."

"This was a really tough decision," Shane said.

"But the grand prize winner of Hollywood High's Got Talent, by several votes, goes to…" Nate trailed off and opened the last envelope, "Tara Shay!" Tara Shay was a senior and was an _amazing _singer. She sang two songs from that opera, _Les Miserables. _I would've been shocked if she didn't win.

:):):):):):):):):):)

_Torres Residence!_

I smiled placing the trophy on top of the piano in the living room. First place… boy isn't that something. I didn't expect to win anything. Like Caitlyn said, just have fun. I walked out of the living room to the den where Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and the band sat playing the Wii. Caitlyn had told them that I'm going back to New Jersey tomorrow afternoon. Although deeply sad, they agreed upon themselves to spend the rest of the day with me, making last minute memories. Of course I didn't object. They're like the most amazing people that I've ever met.

I smiled, standing in the doorway. I really hope I'm making the right decision. They're acting like I'll be gone forever, but I'll be back. I mean, there's always spring break, and summer vacation… Thanksgiving, and winter break. And with Steve's private jet, I could even come for a weekend! Not all the time, but once in a while.

Why am I going back? Well, truthfully I miss home. I miss the freezing cold air and the snow that is probably slowly melting. I miss Sierra and I miss my mom's diner. I just miss the place I grew up. Now I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking: 'oh Mitchie's just moving to avoid seeing Shane' or something. But that's not the case.

They paused the game and turned to me. They didn't say a word, just glanced at each other.

"What's going on..?" I asked carefully.

"Now!" Caitlyn shouted and silly string came flying at me. I shrieked and laughed, running for my life, but they jumped the couch and followed me. We stood in the foyer laughing and silly string being sprayed and thrown. Raul and Steve come in from the dining room with a cake that says: We'll miss you Mitchie!

I frowned. "Aww… I'll miss you guys too, but I'll be back." I blew out the single purple candle and laughed. "You're not getting rid of me _that _easily."

* * *

**Hey Hey! So i know it took me forever to update; BUT! truthfully, i actually finished this chapter new years day :X Ahh i know... i actually update a month later. Ha, ha... thing was though, i liked it, but then i didn't? When i first wrote it, it kinda turned out like this one. but then i changed it to where Mitchie ignores Shane's attempts to talk to her (ex: texting, calling, IMing, ringing doorbell)**

**And i didn't like that one either; so i asked my friends (stating the scenario) and half said to forgive, and nothing will ever be the same; while the other half said to just ignore Shane (err cheater) altogether.**

**And that kinda helped? i guess...**

**So yeah... looks like Mitchie's leaving. BUT! Have no fear, the story doesn't end here. **

**Thank you guys SO SO SO much for reviewing, you guys are unbelievable!**

**Please Review?**

**Yeah?**


	31. goodbye california

I zipped up my last suitcase. It's one of I think two medium-sized suitcases plus my guitar and backpack. I also decided to take the gifts Steve gave me, the iPod, laptop, cell phone and a few other things. He's not letting me leave unless I take them with me. I wished I would've taken my new clothes (all of them) but there is just too many and barely enough space in my closet back home.

A knock on the door made me stop and look up to see Caitlyn standing in the doorway.

"Hey Mitchie," she greeted softly

"Hey Caitlyn…" I said just as soft.

"Today's the day huh?"

I nodded and pulled the suitcase off my bed and onto the floor. "Yup."

Silence engulfed us. There was nothing either one of us could say. A lot sure has happened. One day I'm pretty positive that I'm probably not going back home, then the next I'm leaving the first flight out.

"Did you talk to Shane?" she asked cautiously.

I shook my head and looked around the room to see if I'm missing anything. "Not since yesterday."

Caitlyn sighed. "I'm guessing you didn't tell him you were leaving…"

I shook my head again. "Didn't really have the heart to…If I did tell him, he would be blaming himself."

She nodded understandingly. "Are you avoiding him?"

"Nope," I said, exaggerating the 'p'. I watched as she looked around the room. It looked pretty much like it had the day I had arrived here. Well, except for the closet that held clothes and the pictures that were around. Any picture I had with Shane was turned around. They were good memory pictures. I couldn't bear myself to throw them away.

"You know he was being blackmailed, right?" Caitlyn said.

"I know."

Silence…

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Cait asked. We stood there staring at each other, both of us in our own thoughts. This is what I wanted, right? To go away?

"I'm gonna miss you," Caitlyn said engulfing me in a hug.

I giggled lightly. "Don't worry… we'll be seeing each other real soon."

She let go and looked at me with hope. "Really?"

I nodded with a smile. "After all, we still have that movie together."

Caitlyn laughed. "Oh wow… I totally forgot about that."

:'):'):'):'):')

_9:52 am…_

Caitlyn stuck around to have breakfast and hang for about an hour until her mom called. She told me how her mom wants to spend some time with her before going away to New York to plan a wedding for some model.

After about five minutes to say more goodbyes (even though I'll be seeing her) Caitlyn left.

And I was alone with Steve, Raul and Clarissa.

Two hours.

We spent some quality time. They were telling me stories of old times. Like college days, and when Clarissa and Steve were kids. It was fun… until my phone rang.

It was Shane (no surprise). He's been calling me all morning. Is it wrong of me not to answer? I mean, I did answer once, and all he did was apologize over and over; telling the same exact story from last night. It's like, what did he do? Go home and practice the same speech? He didn't exactly give me a chance to say anything, so after his rambling, I just hung up.

And since I hung up with him, he's been calling.

And it's his actual phone number –well, his house number, at least.

Shane's called _so _many times, that I actually put my phone on vibrate.

I ignored his call and continued listening as Steve shared a story about what happened on the set of a movie he was currently working on. It was pretty funny. His co-stars were playing jokes; they were having a prank-war, and Steve walked into one of their pranks. He ended up being sprayed with and punctured by balloons filled with paint while turning a corner.

I got up from the couch and sauntered out of the room, claiming I needed to get a sweater. I headed up to my room and into my closet, grabbing the H.J. Whitley Hollywood High School hoodie that lay on the chair. As I slipped that on, my eyes landed on a picture of me and Shane. The look on my face softened from surprise as I picked the picture up. It was taken the day we were at the beach. Just as Big Rob was packing the car, Shane had his arms wrapped around my waist as we looked out to the ocean and setting sun. That day was so much fun. Good times.

I sighed putting the picture down and left my room. "Where are you going Mitchie?" Steve asked when he spotted me heading for the door.

I turned to him. "Uh, out for a walk… I need some fresh air."

"Alright… don't wander too far. We're leaving in an hour," Clarissa said. I nodded and walked out.

The wind blew and I pulled my sleeves over my hands to keep me warm before slowly walking down the driveway. The past two days have been…indescribable. Tears no longer well up in my eyes and I think my heart has numbed from the breaking feeling I once felt. I don't even know why I was crying in the first place. We were going out for… not even two weeks!

Even though it was barely two weeks, it felt like we've known each other for years.

I guess I can say that I put up at good act yesterday. On the reel, I was dying inside. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Seeing Shane –when he talked to me- I just wanted to yell, smack him, cry, _anything _that would make me feel better. But I didn't. No. I just acted apathetic.

I stopped at the corner and smiled. Ah… there's the tree. The same tree that not that long ago, Shane was holding me underneath, making sure I was ok.

Suddenly I frowned.

Shane… the only person who I thought would be my reason for staying.

Not going.

Okay so I lied and said that I'm not avoiding Shane, so sue me!

Sighing, I turned around to walk away, but bumped into somebody instead. "Sorry I didn't see you-" I took a step back and looked up. "Oh…"

We stood there in silence.

"Mitchie…" he said gently, breaking the stillness.

"Shane…"

Silence again…I looked down and around. Now, how do I avoid this awkward moment?

"You're leaving?" Shane asked.

I looked at him surprised, but at the same time like I didn't. "I see you heard."

"So it's true…" he concluded and I nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"In an hour or so," I said.

Shane sighed. "Mitchie-"

"It's alright Shane…me leaving, has _nothing_ to do with you…" Okay so that was partly a lie.

"Really? Then why are you?"

I gulped. "My thirty days are up Shane, remember? I'm going back to Jersey."

"Yeah right…You're leaving because of me…" I avoided his gaze, "please don't. I said I was sorry. I really am Mitchie."

"I know Shane…" I took a deep breath, "I have to go…"

Shane stopped me and pulled me to him, my back pressed up against his front, his arms caging me, holding me so tight I wouldn't be able to move. "Mitchie…please don't go…please. I'm sorry, I really am."

I shook my head and he let me go. I took a good look up at him and almost broke down in sobs at the look in his face. Shane looked sleep deprived and had watery eyes. His hair was hidden under a beanie and there was slight stubble on his face. He also looked…broken.

No Mitchie… you're not about to just change your mind!

But, look at him…

Come on Mitchie. If you give into him, you'll always give in. Stay strong; you'll get over this…

"I know Shane, I know… and I forgive you."

"If you forgive me, then why are you going? I'd rather have you stay and not be with me, then see you go to the other side of the country!"

"Shane, it's done…I'm going back to Jersey." I took in a shaky breath and gently grazed one of my cold hands on his cheek. "I loved you Pop star…don't forget that." he placed one of his on top of mine, keeping it there. "You're the first person I've ever loved…" My hand slipped away. "Hollywood was fun, and I will never forget the time I spent here. But I belong in Jersey."

"No Mitchie," he argued and I looked away. "You belong here…in LA! With all your family and friends… and me…" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and shook my head. He's making this so difficult!

**'Summer came you too me by surprise**

**The California sunshine in my eyes**

**Driving with the top down we sang along**

**To our favorite songs, nothing could go wrong**

**Laughing as we gazed under the moon**

**You kissed me and it never felt too soon**

**Hard to believe that anything could tear us apart**

**That you'd break my heart**

**Now I know who you are**

**U got nothing on me, I see**

**I should've known it from the start**

**(U got nothing on me)**

**You can't tell me lies**

**Don't even try 'cause**

**This is goodbye,**

("Mitch-")

**Goodbye**

(I tried to go around, but Shane blocked my path. I glared)

**Caught you from the corner of my eye**

**You smiled at a girl while passing by**

**Thought you had me fooled but you were wrong**

**I know what's going on, it didn't take me long**

**It wasn't hard to read between the lines**

**The necklace in your car that wasn't mine**

**Nothing left for you to do or say, so I'm on my way**

**Now it's too late**

**Now I know who you are**

**U got nothing on me, I see**

**I should've known it from the start**

**(U got nothing on me)**

**You can't tell me lies**

**Don't even try 'cause**

**This is…**

**Goodbye to broken promises**

**Time to face your carelessness**

**Don't bore me with apologies**

**Or come back crawling on your knees**

**U got nothing on me, U got nothing on me**

**I know who you are**

**Yeah I see I should've known it from the start**

**You can't tell me lies**

**Don't even try 'cause,**

**This is goodbye**

**Now I know who you are**

**U got nothing on me, I see**

**I should've known it from the start**

**(U got nothing on me)**

**You can't tell me lies**

**Don't even try 'cause,**

**This is goodbye,**

**Goodbye'**

I brushed past him and ran. The last thing I heard him say was "I love you!" And that time, I believed him…but I still ran. I ran all the way home 'til I was safely inside, leaning up against the front door.

"Clarissa! She's back!" Steve hollered.

"Oh… hey kiddo," my aunt greeted walking in from the kitchen. "Ready to go?"

I averted my watery eyes and nodded. "The farther I get away from here, the better…" I muttered and ran upstairs to my room.

:7:(:7:(:7:(:7:(:7

_Goodbye California…_

We got out of the black SUV to see Steve's private jet. He said it'd be better to use the jet, than write us up some first-class tickets. The drive to the airport was long and quiet. The only sound was the soft playing of the radio. A few syllables were exchanged between the three of us –Steve, Clarissa and I- just something to fill the void.

The crew grabbed our bags and loaded them onto the plane. Steve was having a brief conversation with Clarissa. I stood off to the side, going through my iPod. There was a LOVING YOU playlist on the iPod that _I _clearly had not added. Curious, I clicked on it and took note of the eighteen songs added there. The first one was _Fly with Me _followed by _When You Look Me In the Eyes. _Shane or someone must've added the playlist to my iPod when I wasn't looking. Not only did it have our favorite songs, it also had the songs for Connect 3's up-coming album. Sighing, I shut off the iPod and placed it in my pocket. Looking around, I saw Steve finishing up his talk with Clarissa. He hugged her and kissed the side of her head before promenading over to me. Clarissa headed for the plane.

"I guess I'll be seeing you kiddo," Steve said and pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't be a stranger, okay? Pick up a phone, send a text, an email… and as hard you think this is, a hand-written letter, if you must."

I giggled as he let me go. "Everyday dad."

He kissed the top of my head before letting me go. I climbed the steps to the door and turned around, looking one last time –for a while, anyways- at my dad. He gave me a short wave which I gladly returned before heading onto the plane. I took a seat that was facing Clarissa and strapped in. In between me and her was a table with cup holders.

"Ready to go home?" she asked, strapping in her seatbelt.

I nodded with a sigh. "Yup… can't wait." I looked away from my aunt to the window and saw Steve still standing there, waiting for us to take off.

"Mitchie," Lissa called, grabbing me attention. "You sure you wanna go home? I mean, you can stay here."

I smiled softly at her concern. "Yeah I'm sure… Besides, I've been feeling a bit homesick."

She studied me for a minute before saying, "alright… let's go home."

* * *

**What is this? mimitrooper's updated in a week-ish? oh the blasphemy!**

**haha... sup guys? umm, i know the chapter's pretty short (hence the quicker update- i guess).**

**it's so upsetting... Mitchie's going back to New Jersey; but don't worry. she's not going to join the Jersey Shore.**

**you guys are really great, great reviewers. i love that you love the story through the reviews. thank you guys SO much ****x3 xoxo ****i think there's two chapters left? yeah?**

**reviews are nice ;) please and thank you!**


	32. missing you

Returning to Jersey was… ugh, I can't even think of a word to describe how horrible it was. The night we got back, Clarissa and I ordered in pizza. We hardly unpacked before snoozing off.

Saturday morning, we went out to the Diner for breakfast. It was great going back; great to see all the people I have known forever. After we ate, Clarissa went to the back of the restaurant to the office to check on how things were, leaving me to do whatever. My favorite waitress Annie (she's fresh out of college) was on shift and practically squealed when she saw me. She gushed about how she saw me and Shane on the cover of some magazine. I didn't really say anything on that matter. Just laughed and blushed. She said things like how cute of a couple we "are" and how jealous she is that _I _met Connect 3.

Annie even asked me to sign the magazine. Which was a little weird at first, but I felt cool, signing my first autograph.

When Clarissa got back, we were just about to leave when these three preteens in school uniforms came up to me and asked me to sign their photo of me and Shane on the Valentine's Day carpet. They made little comments like _'is Shane cuter in person?' 'You're really pretty' 'OMG you were amazing at that talent show' _–that last one kind of threw me off. Apparently there's a video of the talent show on YouTube. As soon as Clarissa and I got home, we looked me up. Yup… that video is out there. In the description they called me _Shane's girlfriend _but at least the title says "Mitchie Torres singing _La La Land_."

Sunday.

Gosh, that was horrible. First thing I heard when I sat down in my kitchen was _**'The newest duo, Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres are nowhere to be found?' **_Both my aunt and I stopped what we were doing just to stare at the screen.

'_**The joined-at-the-hip of a couple was nowhere to be found this weekend**_ together_**. Sources report that they saw the lovely Mitchie Torres board a plane early Friday afternoon. Word has it that Mitchie Torres was spotted back in her hometown of Bridgeway, New Jersey **_(shows picture of the "Welcome to Bridgeway" sign) _**Meanwhile here in Los Angeles, our rockstar keeps his head low while entering the studio. Is that stubble I see? **_(Picture of Shane with a beanie, sunglasses… the clear evidence that he hasn't shaved) _**Did something go down between the adorable twosome where the once so close, is now so far apart? **_(Displays the map of the USA where they pinpoint California and New Jersey) _**Rumors are swirling that there was some cheating that went on; others say she's just visiting for the weekend. Let us know what you think… go to w-w-w dot Hot Tunes dot com and click on the Rumor Mill. Up next, Justin Bieber wrote an autobiography? And later, Hannah Montana gets tested for STDs. Stay tuned.'**_

After we saw that, the doorbell rang and Clarissa went to get it. From peeking out the window, I spotted people going up the walkway with cameras: paparazzi.

Clarissa and I were forced to stay inside.

But above all… THE worst thing had to be going back to school. I showed up in a gray, oversized hoodie with the hood covering majority of my face, a white thermal underneath and dark washed skinny jeans. My make-up was light and hair curled slightly. I chose the classic black and white Converse and my giant black purse. I walked into school with my face tilted to the floor. Nobody took notice of me as I strolled down the hall and up to my old locker. I spun the dial and popped the locker open, stopping it with my hand. I took off my big jacket and stuffed it into my locker, and pulled out the forgotten notebooks. I fixed the hood on my head and looked at my reflection in the mirror on the door of my locker.

"Hey!" a high-spirited voice said behind the door of my locker.

I poked my head out to see Sierra in her usual frizzy curls, classic flared jeans and 'GO GREEN' t-shirt. I smiled and shut the door.

"Hey Si…" I greeted.

Sierra pulled me into a tight embrace. When she actually let go, she had to fix her glasses and her smile was twice as big as it usually is. "Ah it's so great to have you back."

"Yeah…"

The bell rang and Sierra hugged me again tightly, telling me to meet up with her at lunch before venturing off to one of her AP classes. I sighed and headed the opposite way to English. I tried to make myself invisible upon entering the classroom. I went to my rightful seat –second seat, first row- and got my things ready for the class. If my memory served me right, Mr. Wright is very punctual and efficient. I saw him come in just as the bell rings again and placed the stacks of paper on his desk. He clasped his hands together and got ready to speak when his eyes land on me.

"Ah Ms. Torres… great to have you back," he said and goes to get the roster from his desk.

Every kid (and I'm NOT exaggerating) every kid turns and stares at me. They began to whisper and discreetly point. I just wanted to fall into a hole and die. I managed to hear a few things they were saying. After all, they –especially the girls- weren't exactly quiet.

'_Oh my goodness… she's back!'_

'_She's dating THE Shane Gray.'_

'_Lucky Bitch…'_

'_You know who her father is?'_

'_What is she doing here?'_

'_I heard there's a custody battle between her so-called father and her aunt.'_

"It says here that at Hollywood High you read William Shakespeare's_ Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth _and _A Midsummer's Night Dream. _We just started that book as of last Friday," Mr. Wright said and the class quieted down. "What kind of school is it where you've read _three _Shakespeare books in a month?"

"A performing arts' school?" I tried.

Mr. Wright got me a school's copy of the book where the pages were kind of falling out and the spine has been permanently damaged. "You can fill out a card later. Alright class let's turn to page twelve."

:\

Now I know how people in classes like Spanish and speak the language fluently feels. Being in that English class was torture. I just wanted to put my head down, but that was impossible. Especially when you have Mr. Wright whose eyes are practically fixed open and staring at you to make sure you don't fall asleep. I was relieved when the bell rang and I could leave. BUT! NOOOO… I got stopped by a bunch of cheerleaders who two months ago, didn't know I existed (and I've been going to the same school as them since pre-school! SMH) They actually said hello and invited me to sit at their lunch table. HA! As if…

The rest of the day pretty much went on like that. The meanest, most popular people came up to me and treated me like I've been their best friend since forever. It was really irritating.

I left my last class of the day and out of nowhere these kids came up to me; like they were waiting right outside of my classroom.

"Hey Mitchie… wanna hang out?"

"Mitchie! You have to come with us to the mall…there's a sale in_ Armani Exchange!_"

"Mitch! Ignore these people… let's get a smoothie, yeah?"

"Alright! Alright! Step away from the girl!" The mini-crowd around me separated and Sierra came through. She put an arm around my shoulders. "Sanders, Mitchie would _never _hang out with you ever since you bullied her K to 8th grade. And cheerleaders, get real… the only reason you would _ever _come near Mitchie is to find out more about Connect 3 and use her for money. And the rest of you vultures should be ashamed of yourself. You've never approached Mitchie before, so why start now?" With that said, we walked out of school and to my house. We hung out and I told her everything that she missed out on.

When Sierra went home later (her house is a block away) she got jumped; and it's all my fault.

Clarissa thought it'd be best to take me out of Bridgeway High and put me in some homeschooling. At least I wasn't alone… I had Sierra with me too. Her parents were scared to death about letting Sierra go back.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to return to Bridgeway..?

A week later I called up my dad, keeping the promise that I would call, text or email him every day. He was extremely worried when he found out that Sierra got beat up because of me. Dad said that he was going to send the jet for me but I told him that I'll be fine and that Clarissa got me out of school. Even though dad didn't like the idea, he still let me stay. But he calls every night to make sure that _I'm _fine.

I even chatted with Caitlyn a few times. She told me how school's not that much fun with me gone and she's been hanging out with the band lately. When we did chat about the band, she kept it general… not singling any of them out. It's not that I didn't want to know how Shane's doing- I mean, everyone can know; hello, Hot Tunes! But you can't always trust the media, so one day I asked.

_DOntFOrgET15: that's good, that's good. Hey Cait?_

_DJC4iT1yn: yeah?_

I sat there watching the cursor blink as I tried to think of what I wanted to ask. Then I slowly typed…

_DOntFOrgET15: how's Shane?_

It seemed like forever before she replied.

_DJC4iT1yn: Shane's… Shane_

_DOntFOrgET15: Caitlyn…_

_DJC4iT1yn: Well, I dnt kno wht to tell ya Mitch. He's miserable, but he denies it. Nate nd Jas __**both **__said theyve nevr seen him lyk this._

I bit my lip. Great job Mitchie… going all the way across the country.

_DJC4iT1yn: Mitchie, do u miss Shane?_

I sat there debating whether or not if I did miss him. A great part of me does, but then there's that small part of me -that's winning- telling me that I'll get over it.

_DOntFOrgET15: truth be told, Lyn… I do. I really, really do_

* * *

**Shane - Thursday 3/5 **

I sighed for what seems like the billionth time today. The band and I were in the studio trying to get this album out soon. Hopefully, it'll be out by late summer, maybe early autumn. I picked at the flowers in the vase next to me as Nate worked on a song and Jason was lightly snoozing in the corner.

"Can you stop sighing for one minute?" Caitlyn asked clearly annoyed. Did I mention she's still around? Nate can't seem to get rid of her. AND! She is even clingier to him than usually. Caitlyn always seems to be here with us. It's getting very irritating.

"No," I said harshly and sighed dramatically.

"Just ignore him…he's still moping about Mitchie," Nate said walking in with two coffee cups. Most likely for him and his girl.

"I am not…" I defended, still picking at the flowers. The majority of them are going petal-less.

"Really?" she said pointing towards me with one hand and the other on her hip. I rolled my eyes and concentrated on the daisy.

"Yes…if I still was, then I wouldn't have come in today." They rolled their eyes. "Besides I'm over Mitchie."

"It's only been two weeks Shane. You can't get over someone that fast."

"Well I can."

"Stop lying to yourself Shane! You miss Mitchie admit it!"

I shook my head and turned to the couple "I do not miss her."

"You SO do! Just like she misses y-" Caitlyn clamped her hand over her mouth.

I looked at her suspiciously as Cait moved her hand away slowly. "What?"

She looked at me than Nate panicking, like she said too much. Nate gave a nod, very curt and barely noticeable, but still a nod before Caitlyn turned to me. "I think I'm a go and get some…pretzels! Anyone want any?" she said rushing to the door.

"I'll go…" I said getting up and she backed away.

"On second thought-"

"Just tell him Lyn," Nate interrupted before softly playing the guitar.

"Tell me what?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Caitlyn bit her lip and looked anywhere but me before sighing. "Mitchie misses you just as much as you miss her," I opened my mouth to retort, "and don't deny it saying you don't miss her cause we all know you do. Shane...you've been the biggest ass than you've ever been, you play depressing songs ALL the time…Dude! I overheard your mother talking about letting you see a shrink! Thinking -oh I don't know- that this…stranger is going to get you to talk about your feelings when you won't even tell us, your friends. Your fucking attitude and mood swings are affecting everybody!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Mitchie's never coming back here!" I slumped back into the chair and glared at the carpeted floor.

"Go after her," Jason said gruffly as he awoke.

"Go after her..." I scoffed as if it was a ridiculous idea.

"That's a great idea!" Caitlyn exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and looked at her bored. "Think about it…you show up at her house and-"

"I am not apologizing…again," I interrupted. "I tried that the day she was leaving so she could stay. And obviously she didn't."

"Look Shane…" Nate started, putting the acoustic down. "You love her, no?"

As much as I didn't want to admit it, "I do but-"

"Then why don't you just go after her?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because-"

"Dude…just go," Nate said plainly.

"I can't just-"

"Just go Shane…you know you want to," Jason said.

I looked around at my friends, lightly stroking my chin, thinking. I really do want to go after her. But should I go see Mitchie? Should I just drop everything just to see her? But what if she's not home? What if she refuses to speak to me? Let alone see me… What am I saying? Of course she's not going to talk to me. "I do not miss Mitchie. We only went out for less than two weeks! That's not long…it was just a fling, nothing real."

The three groaned. I don't care what they say. Mitchie and I were nothing serious.

* * *

**hey hey! look it's an update! yeah it's been a while... and i had this chapter almost done for a week or something like that but i didnt have the time to actually finish it because of school . haha i volunteered to write my class's skit for the academy day (law day) and it's stressful smh... people keep changing their minds; it's like, stick to one idea and don't come up with any new ones... sigh**

**but anyways! :) the story's almost over :7 sad, i know... i had fun writing this :D and i hope you enjoyed reading it**

**one more chapter o.O**

**please review? yeah?**


	33. Hollywood Child

**Hey! So... i figured since today's the day that i started the story -two years ago- today should be the day that i end the story. I loved writing this story and getting your feedback- honestly you guys are amazing with reviews. If you really like reading my stories, keep a look out for another Smitchie i've been dabbling in... i think you guys are going to like it.**

**Anyways... thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Now on with the last chapter... hope you guys likes :)**

* * *

"Lissa! I'm home!" I hollered entering the house. I shut the kitchen door after me. "Not that it matters anyway…" I muttered under my breath while looking through the mail. When I got no reply in return, I called out, "Clarissa?" I placed the mail on the counter and my bag on the table before walking out towards the stairs.

"Clarissa?" I shouted. Hmm…must be at the restaurant.

I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed myself a soda. I opened the can and took a long sip while staring at the calendar.

Wait a minute…Clarissa doesn't work Fridays…what the heck?

I just shrugged the thought off and kicked off my shoes. While slipping off my coat, I took out my iPod from my book bag and placed it in the dock, blasting the music (but not too loud so the neighbors call complaining).

Oh look, there's the note.

:7

_Mitchie,_

_Got called out to work; apparently, Sandy's baby decided to see the world today. She said Jack will call when the baby arrives._

_I'll be home late. Call you soon babes._

_Love you,_

_Clarissa_

:)

So she won't be home…

Well this is a good thing, huh? The last thing I want is Clarissa playing twenty questions with me. She talks about everything and anything that doesn't relate to music of any kind. I remember once while cleaning my room, I put my songs on shuffle and guess what song begins to play: _Turn Right. _I froze when Shane's voice sang through and tears welled up in my eyes. Clarissa comes by and sees me standing there silently crying. She couldn't stand me being so upset so we spent a few days in NYC, shopping and whatnot.

I shut off my iPod and turned on the TV. Something good has to be on, right?

_**'-And welcome back to Connect 3 on Radar! As you all know by now, Shane Gray went totally M-I-A! New info has arrived on the rumor saying it is true! Shane Gray-'**_

I rolled my eyes and changed the channel.

_**'Shane just walked out of the studio pissed-off like he usually is these days, and he never came back.'**_

Next…

_**'You have to know where Shane is…you're his band mate, his best friend!' **_a reporter said as the paparazzi followed Nate and Caitlyn (who had her head down and a hand linked with Nate's). _**'Look, the last thing Shane said was, "you guys are so stupid" and he walked out. That's all.'**_

I sighed and shut the TV off. This is all I've been hearing all day. Sierra and I went to have lunch at the Diner and these girls were obnoxiously talking about him. Then later, our tutor gave us a break and we went to the coffee shop on the corner. The paparazzi came in and starts bombarding me with questions about where has Shane been. Apparently, Shane Gray hasn't been seen as of last night. According to _everyone…_ Shane boarded the private jet and could've landed anywhere.

Ugh I need some relaxing time; a little "me" time. I turned to climb the stairs and headed up for my room. I walked into my room thinking about making a bubble bath, when I hear a guitar playing. It was faint, but it was definitely contrasting with my silent house.

"_Hello Beautiful"_

What the-?

"_How's it going?"_

I walked over to my window and peered out to my backyard. My eyes landed on the one person America's wondering where they are. He sat there on the picnic table singing his heart out. Our eyes met as he continued to sing faintly. I rolled my eyes and shut the curtain before leaving my room. I grabbed my coat and ventured through the house to the back door. After getting my shoes back on, I slid the glass door open and stood there as he kept singing.

"_But tonight, I'm gonna fly"_

"Shane?" I said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" He looks at me and smiles.

"_Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly__  
__Cause I could comb across the world__  
__And see everything and never be satisfied__  
__If I couldn't see those eyes_

[Shane gets up off of the picnic table and makes his way over to me]

_Hello Beautiful__  
__It's been a long time__  
__Since my phone's rung__  
__And you've been on that line__  
__I've been missing you it's true_

_But tonight I'm gonna fly__  
__Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly ooh yeah!__  
__Cause I could comb across the world__  
__See everything and never be satisfied__  
__If I couldn't see those eyes__"_

I frowned as he stood before me. I looked away, but Shane cupped my cheek, making me look up to him. "Ah… there are those pretty brown eyes I've been longing to see," he whispered. I bit my lip, looking into his eyes. "I've missed you."

I've missed you too… so much. "What are you doing here Shane?" I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere we've created.

"I want to get that second chance that every good guy deserves, but many lose that chance. I want you to see that I _will never _hurt you like I did before Mitchie cause I love you, like I've never did before. I wouldn't have dropped everything if you didn't mean that much to me Mitch. It was stupid of me to let you go without a fight, let you slip right out of reach. If you could give me that chance…"

I stepped back and wrapped my arms around myself, something I've found myself doing a lot lately. I wasn't exactly sure what I should say or do, but in the back of my mind I knew exactly what I wanted to tell Shane.

;)

_Thursday, March 12_

I walked up the driveway to the front door and rang the doorbell. I waited excitedly –but not _too _excited- as the door opened and he stood there in shock.

"Mitchie?"

"Hi daddy," I replied shyly.

"Mitchie!" My father engulfed me into a tight embrace before holding me out arms length. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? Does your aunt know you're here? You didn't run away did you? How did you get here-"

I laughed heartedly and hugged him again. "Gosh I missed you dad." I pulled back and grinned widely. "And don't worry… I didn't run away. Clarissa came along." My dad looked past me to see Shane and Clarissa walking up the driveway with the little luggage we took with us. Clarissa decided that staying a few days in California won't hurt anyone. Steve stepped out to help and I entered the house in search of Raul. I found him where he usually is, in the kitchen, making lunch I assume. I leant against the doorway and knocked with one hand. Raul's head snaps up and looks at me jaw-dropped.

"Tell me I'm dreaming," he says. I laughed and we met half-way for a hug. "My gosh what are you doing here?"

"I can't come back? Well, I guess I'll tell dad to fill up the jet, I'm going back to New Jersey."

"Oh no you are not! We've missed you too much."

We hugged once again and pulled apart, just in time to hear the front door close. We joined Shane, Clarissa and Steve in the foyer.

"Ah it's so great to be together again… you know what this calls for," dad said. We looked at him with a knowing look before I broke out into a smile. Oh I know what this calls for.

* * *

By five o'clock it seemed as though everyone I've met was at the house. After a round of hugs from the rest of Connect 3 and Caitlyn –as well as from other friends and family- I joined the band and Caitlyn by the fire. Connect 3 began to jam out to a few songs before I left to get something to drink. I grabbed a cola from the cooler and looked out to the people in the yard.

That's when it hits me.

This is where I belong. I belonged in Hollywood with my best friend, Caitlyn Gellar, her boyfriend Nate Black and our great friend Jason White. I was meant to live in Los Angeles with my father Steve Torres and my boyfriend Shane Gray. I actually liked going to a performing arts school where there's something for everyone and everyone respects you for being different.

I was so into my thoughts, I jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head and there was Shane, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking, pretty girl?" he asked.

I sighed and let a small smile grace my lips. "I'm just happy to be back, that's all."

"I'm happy you're back too." I laughed and turned in his arms.

"So are you ready to return back to Hollywood High? You know, with the rest of the celebrities' children who aren't here. Or as I like to call them, 'Hollywood's children'." Shane laughed at the name.

I pursed my lips in thought. I never really saw them as Hollywood's children; just another child performer or a famous person's son or daughter. I guess now I'm a Hollywood Child, huh?

"Mitchie?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… I can't wait."

"Mitchie! Shane!" Caitlyn called. Shane let me go and grabbed my hand so we walked together towards the group. Nate passed Shane a guitar and Shane sat down, placing the guitar on his knee. I looked at him curiously as I sat down next to him.

"_Words don't come easy__  
__Without a melody__  
__I'm always thinking__  
__In terms of do-re-mi__  
__I should be hiking, swimming__  
__Laughing with you__  
__Instead, I'm all out of tune_

_But what you don't know__  
__You lift me off the ground__  
__You're inspiration__  
__You helped me find my sound__  
__Just like a baseline in half-time__  
__You hold down the groove__  
__That's why I'm counting on you_

_And if I heard you on the radio__  
__I'd never want to change a single note__  
__It's what I'm trying to say all along__  
__You're my favorite song_

_I'm in a session writing tracks__  
__You got another class to teach__  
__And then rehearsal with the band__  
__You're always one step out of reach__  
__I'm looking for some harmony with you__  
__It comes so naturally__  
__You help me find the right key_

_**And when I hear you on the radio**__**  
**__**I never want to change a single note**__**  
**__**It's what I tried say all along**__**  
**__**You're my favorite song**__**  
**__My favorite song_

_**And when I hear you on the radio**__**  
**__**I never want to change a single note**__**  
**__It's what I tried say all along__  
_**You're my favorite song**_  
__You're my favorite song"_

Anyone around us applauded and we shared a great big hug and kiss. Yup… this is where I belong; with my friends and family in LA. Just call me another famous actor's daughter. Actually, call me another _Hollywood child._


End file.
